Crimson Threads
by Blushweaver
Summary: To help combat Japan's plummeting birth rates, the government has made marriage mandatory by age 25. Those who do not comply with the new mandate will suffer a crippling tax hike. If you're having trouble finding the perfect partner, the government pays for new hopefuls to attend a dating retreat where they spend a month with other suitors.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to very popular demand, I give you a separate adaptation to the one-shot 'Crimson Threads' from my 'Transient Daydream's one-shot and short story collection. I have no idea where this is going. I have no idea when updates will be. This is my side project of a side project when I'm not working on my main project.**

 **Beta: Im0ut0**

 **Now enjoy your ridiculous love story.**

* * *

 **To help combat Japan's plummeting birth rates, the government has made marriage mandatory by age 25. Those who do not comply with the new mandate will suffer a crippling tax hike. If you're having trouble finding the perfect partner, the government pays for new hopefuls to attend a dating retreat where they spend a month with other suitors.**

* * *

The Japanese government had really outdone themselves with this idiocy. Mandatory marriage? Ha! What a joke. What were they hoping to accomplish? If they wanted to increase the birth rates they should just make birth control and condoms illegal, there would be babies galore! But no, they had to make Kyoko's life miserable and chose to make marriage mandatory. Of all things!

Kyoko grumbled this and many threats of violence as she walked up the steps to her temporary new home. The Grand Suites Hotel, one of the hundreds of hotels the government would sponsor you to attend if you were having trouble finding love. You would spend up to a month here with a bunch of strangers before being forced to partner up with one of them at the end.

Basically, it was where rejects went to find a spouse. At least that was the stigma. The socially awkward, mentally unstable, or people with more baggage than anyone wanted to deal with flooded these places. Of course, the latter perfectly described Kyoko, and so here she found herself.

Kyoko reached the top of the landing and wiped her sticky brow with a sigh of relief. Why did this place have so many stairs? And why was it so fancy? The place was enormous! Tucked away towards the outskirts of Tokyo, several green and well gardened acres separated the hotel from its neighbors. It was a nice place, and under different circumstances, she might have enjoyed herself.

"The government must have a lot of money to waste if they can afford to send a nobody like me here," she grumbled. Seriously, she hated wasteful spending. This was completely ridiculous.

Kyoko reached the entrance, a set of automatic sliding doors with a covered entrance. A man in a fancy red attendant uniform spotted her. He walked up to her, self-importance puffed in his chest.

"Excuse me," he said in a clipped tone. "This property is off limits for those not involved in the retreat. I must ask you to leave."

"But I am here for the retreat," said Kyoko. "Here, I got my letter and everything."

Kyoko fished inside her purse, pulling out her official invitation.

The man took the paper, reading over it carefully. His skepticism increased.

"You are Kyoko Mogami?" he said, pointing at the paper. "You don't look anything like her."

"What do you mean I don't look anything like her?" said Kyoko, now really annoyed. "Look, here's my passport."

The man took the passport as well, holding both out at arms-length. He frowned, putting a finger to his ear.

"Kuri-san, can you get security down here?" he said. "We have someone here claiming to be Kyoko Mogami. She has an invitation and passport."

Kyoko's mouth dropped. Seriously? They had walkie-talkies hooked up to the bell boys? What other kinds of frivolous things were the government spending money on? Hot springs? Or maybe a yacht parked in the backyard?

The man removed the finger from his ear, still holding her passport and letter.

"If you'll come with me miss," he said. "We'd like to have a word with you."

Kyoko glared but followed him into the hotel.

At the threshold, she couldn't help but stop. The place looked beautiful! A welcome desk sat on her left, the entrance lobby on her right housing plush couches and what looked like a bucket of chilled wine. The place was empty of anyone save the employees, which stuck Kyoko as odd seeing as dozens of other people should be here as well.

Her admiration was cut short as someone behind her gave her back an impatient nudge. It was a security guard. The man wore a black suit and sunglasses as if he were in a stereotypical spy movie. How did wearing sunglasses indoors help you out at all?

Resisting the urge to stick out her tongue, Kyoko followed the rude bellhop into a small adjoining room, the place as wonderful as the rest. Inside held several desks and other security guards, a door at the end leading to another room. A peak past the door showed a room covered in monitors. Huh. Looked like this swanky hotel paid a lot on its surveillance system.

"Please sit," said the security guard.

Kyoko did, back straight and legs together. At least they had taken her bag and brought it for her. The bellhop was finally doing his job.

Two seconds later, a man from the other room came in. His had sunglasses on as well, but his were located on the top of his head. Several days worth of stubble decorated his chin, though it looked intentional based on the flamboyant fashion sense of the rest of this attire. Open button-down shirt, casual gray suit and bold cufflinks identified him as being fashion conscious. He looked like a talk show host.

The second this man spotted Kyoko, his face dropped.

"You idiots," he said, gesturing to Kyoko. "I told you she doesn't look anything like her roles. This is Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan!"

"What?" said the bellhop, looking flabbergasted. "But, I thought she'd-"

"Just get out," said the flamboyant man, shooing them with his hands. "Out, I'll salvage this situation myself. I said out! Geeze."

The bellhop and security guard left immediately, leaving Kyoko with the strange man and two other people at their desks. The man let out a large sigh, as if the world were on his shoulders before grabbing the back of a chair. He dragged the furniture all the way to the other side of the desk, placing it in front of her and sitting in it backward, legs spread on either side of the backrest.

"I'm so sorry about that," he said. "Those boys are just – I told them you didn't look like your picture. You should have taken the limousine we sent you."

"You sent me a limousine?" said Kyoko, nonplussed. Come to think of it, there had been one standing outside of the Darumaya that morning. "Is that why it was outside my house?"

The man dropped his head, muttering something about _'not recognizing her either.'_

"Excuse me," said Kyoko, now getting impatient. "But can you tell me what this is all about? And can I have my passport back?"

The man grimaced. "Well, if it's all ruined anyway, might as well go along with it." He held out a hand. "The name's Ryou, and I'm guessing by the fact that you don't know who I am that you don't watch Crimson Threads very much."

"Not really," said Kyoko, shaking his hand. "Isn't that the reality TV show where they film a group of people going to one of the government retreats?"

"That's the one," said Ryou happily. "I'm glad you've at least heard of it."

"But what does that have to do with me?" said Kyoko. Unless…

Kyoko's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. They couldn't have. The participants were supposed to be randomly selected people from applicants. She couldn't possibly have been chosen.

Her suspicions were confirmed by Ryou's excited face.

Cold panic wiggled through her stomach and into her arms until she was as stiff as a board. She couldn't be on that reality TV show! Not for this. Not when it was a show created to watch people fall in love. Her public opinion would plummet. Lory had already been getting onto her about not being so anti-love in her private life. How many more ridiculous Love-Me tasks would that monster give her if he saw her soiling his favorite show with her personal philosophies on love?

She thought of someone else. Another person who would witness her pathetic attempts to find someone willing to take her. And that, more than anything made her want to wither and die from embarrassment.

The man let out an exasperated sigh. "See, these are the sort of reactions I enjoy filming," he said. "I must say, miss, you're the first person to look so terrified at being told you're a participant."

* * *

Kyoko sat in a lone chair in front of a simple backdrop. A camera and cameraman stood at the other end of the room, the man adjusting the height and lighting. The setting was familiar to her. TV sets and cameras placed at different ends. She was no longer shocked and back to being annoyed.

Stupid President. This had to be his doing. There was no way she could have possibly been randomly selected to participate in this TV show. The love idiot probably couldn't resist sending Love-Me number 1 to this humiliating spectacle.

The host of the show, Ryou-san sat in a chair before Kyoko, fishing through some papers. They were about to have her first interview for the show now that her paperwork was done. This was apparently the room where people came to have private interviews and spill their most private feelings for the entire world to view.

Oh goody. Kyoko couldn't wait.

"Everything is in order," said Ryou, waving a hand. "Start rolling, we'll now begin."

The cameraman nodded, flipping a switch. The light turned red as they started recording.

"So, what should I say?" said Kyoko. The man hadn't really given her any directions. He'd just sat her down and told her to talk.

"Just introduce yourself, give your age, profession, and anything interesting about you," said Ryou. "We want to distinguish each person so that they're easier for the audience to identify. We'll prompt you by asking questions and then we'll splice up the material."

"… makes sense. It seems similar to a talk show." In that case, she could do this quite well. She'd done a few for Natsu-san and while it was different doing it for herself instead of promoting her drama, the core principles would be the same.

"Have you ever seen the Bachelor or shows where they switch between the interviews and the events of the show?" said Ryou.

"Can't say that I have," said Kyoko.

"It's fine. Most people here haven't. Just be yourself and let us do the rest."

"Alright. Then I'll go ahead and start."

"Please do."

Kyoko smiled at the camera. She melted into her character. Her own version of Kyoko who was genuine, yet also confident. It felt amazing how easily it came. Years of hard work had paid off.

"Hello, I'm Mogami Kyoko," said Kyoko happily. "I'm nineteen years old and am currently a novice actress at LME and part-time waitress. As for anything distinct about me?" she put a finger to her lips. "I don't have a lot of hobbies, though I do enjoy sewing. Most of my free time is spent either acting or working at the restaurant."

"And what made you come to a Courting Retreat?" prompted Ryou.

Kyoko hesitated.

"… Do I have to answer that question?"

"Yes," said Ryou.

"Do I have to give an honest answer?"

The man blinked as if he hadn't expected the question.

"…it would be preferable," he said. "Your dates and daily lives are going to be filmed and later shown to the world. If you want them to know you for you are, it would be better to be true to yourself."

"I guess…. fine." If that was the case, the best option was to be honest rather than try to make up a lie. Lory was going to kill her! She felt her neck heating up, infinitely glad there wasn't a camera there as well. It wouldn't catch her mortification.

 _Here I go. Making a complete fool of myself,_ thought Kyoko. _Gosh, I hope he never sees this._

But she had to do it. Not for the show, but for herself. If she didn't face this, she couldn't begin the healing process.

"Well..." said Kyoko slowly. "I'm here because I've given up on love. I was hurt a while ago, and while I've somewhat gotten past it, I still don't like the idea of putting my heart in someone else's hands." The memory still felt so raw to her though it had been more than a month. And then there had been the week after that…

Kyoko halted her thinking, returning her attention to the camera. Her smile was more fake than real as she continued. "I'd rather find a partner I can have a mutual respect for without requiring love to be in the mix," she said.

"Couldn't you have found that anywhere?" said Ryou. "Why come here?"

Kyoko let out a humorless snort. "Ha… do you think it's that easy to find someone who is willing to marry into a loveless marriage? No, since I have to marry, I figured I might as well get it over with."

Ryou smirked, leaning forward with a glimmer in his eyes. Oh no, Kyoko recognized that look. The crazy gleam hosts got when they started mercilessly digging into a celebrity's lives.

"Then since your first love, you've never been in love before?" said Ryou.

Kyoko didn't answer. The man was assuming a few things in that question, things Kyoko didn't want to bother correcting.

"Mogami-san?" said Ryou.

"Sorry I just… I'd rather not answer that question," she said.

Ryou gave a nod, leaning back in his chair. "Fair enough. You can let it out in a later interview if you'd like."

"Or never mention it again…" she muttered. She could tell Ryou wasn't going to let that little bit of drama go. Gosh, she hated reality TV shows for this reason. Lots of dirty laundry unrelated people had no business knowing. Why were people so obsessed with these sorts of things?

"What was that?" said Ryou.

"Nothing!" said Kyoko, her smile brightening to hide her angry thoughts. "So, what else should I talk about?"

"Well, I think we've got enough for a start," said Ryou, scratching his head with the end of his pen. "There are about twelve new candidates this round and we're not going to be able to spend a lot of time on each individual. Unless there's something else you'd like to say I'd say we're good."

"No, I think I'm done," said Kyoko, standing up. She needed to make a quick call to the president and chew his ear out. Maybe she could still get out of this. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Oh sure," said Ryou, already distracted by something else. He looked at his watch. "You'll find the assistant director just outside. She can show you where to go and give you all the details."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me," said Kyoko, giving a bow before leaving. It wasn't right to forget her manners, even if the man was a denizen from hell. Reino must have been his roommate.

"Stupid president," grumbled Kyoko, stepping out into the hall. She already had her phone out, punching in his number. "When I get a hold of him I'm gonna burn his entire manga collection and make him watch."

Kyoko came to a stop. The phone hung forgotten in her hand as she stared at the person waiting patiently in the foyer. They had a small video camera in their lap, swinging short legs as they happily watched whatever footage was on their tape.

Their head suddenly snapped up, a large grin spreading across their face.

"Onee-sama!" Maria called out, hopping down from the couch. She wasn't wearing any of her usual frills or lace. They'd been traded in for a feminine business suit, hair braided carefully behind her back with a trademark bow was clipped at the top. All this plus the camera propped on her hand pieced together a horrifying conclusion.

"Maria-chan," said Kyoko, eye twitching. "Don't tell me you're…"

Maria's stuck out her tongue with a playful wink. "That's right," she said. "I'm your assistant director for Crimson Threads, Maria Takarada. I look forward to working with you, Onee-sama."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I plan to do this entire thing just from Kyoko's perspective. Check out the original first chapter if you want a sneak peek at what else is to come. It has a few more twists that this chapter doesn't get into.**

 **Kay, love you all!**

 **-Blushweaver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your enthusiastic reviews and love. Lol. On with the show!**

 **Also, new cover! Yay. Yes, it twas done by me.**

* * *

"I really have to thank you Onee-sama for giving me a taste of this. After organizing all the thank you parties I just couldn't get enough of it. Grandpa has been trying to get me involved in shows for ages, but I was never interested until now and here I am, assistant director for Japan's number one show! Apparently, I've got a knack for these sorts of things. It's all about the drama you see. Oh, I'm so happy you're here Onee-sama. This is going to be so much fun."

Kyoko could only manage a strained smile against the deluge of enthusiasm that was Maria. A child should still see the world in sparkles, and while the glint of light could be seen in Maria's eyes, it looked suspiciously like the reflection of money. Oh, how wrong Kyoko had been for thinking Lory had been behind this scheme.

"Here, I'll show you around." Maria grabbed Kyoko's hand, tugging her toward the hall. Kyoko followed in a daze, wondering when this nightmare would end.

Maria took her through the rest of the building, explaining the intricacies of the show since Kyoko had never seen it before. Explaining how they couldn't use the hype of roses to kick off participants, they used other strategies to liven things up. Crimson Threads was about romance, drama, and beating the other participants to nab the person they wanted before someone else did. Friendly competitions were incorporated to liven things up.

"You can win trips, the ability to sit with who you want during dinner," said Maria, rattling everything off enthusiastically. "Or even a top designer to make your wedding dress! We try to keep things fresh by adding new twists, but some things we always come back to since they're so popular. You'll see. I have a lot planned for you. This is going to be the greatest season of Crimson Threads yet!"

They suddenly stopped, Maria motioning to a set of large double doors. Kyoko wasn't even sure where they were or how they had gotten here.

"That's the women's lounge," said Maria. "No men are allowed inside save for special circumstances. You're required to spend time in there at certain points. We'll let you know when that is. We do it so to get material of the snakes tearing into each- I mean." Maria let out a delicate cough. "So we can watch everyone interact with each other and it is in no way set up to create drama."

"I'm assuming the men have one as well," said Kyoko.

Maira nodded enthusiastically. "Now you're getting it! Man, you wouldn't believe how men like to gossip about women. I had no idea until I started this show. It's kind of cute." She pointed to a connecting hall. "This is the woman's hall. We keep the female and male rooms separate for obvious reasons. Though, we don't have any security stopping you from visiting other rooms." Mari's smile turned sly, giving Kyoko a pointed wink. "So if you want to slip into a certain male's room when no one is watching you're more than welcome to. I could even pull some strings for you."

"M-Maria-chan!" stammered Kyoko. What was this girl implying? She was barely 10 years old. "How can you say such things?"

Maria's eyes widened. "Oh, you're right," she said. "There are cameras in every hallway, so someone will see you. The whole world in fact, but you didn't hear it from me. People aren't supposed to know that." She then giggled in a way that could only be described as evil with a hand covering her malicious grin.

"… I want to go home."

"Why?" said Maria, looking genuinely hurt. "It's going to be so great with you here. You'll find love, and everyone can see how amazing you are! Let me tell you, true personalities come out during this show. If you have a secret or any dirty laundry or grudges, it will be aired, and since you are so amazing you'll stand out from the crowd as being the only female in the group that's not a complete bitch."

That was exactly what Kyoko was worried about. Because she had heaps of dirty laundry and kept grudges unlike anyone she knew. Literally, she had dozens of them nestled within her heart at all times.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this show is right for me," said Kyoko. "I just wanted to go to a normal dating retreat and find a mostly normal husband that just wants to evade the tax hike."

"But why?" said Maria. "You'll be great."

"Thanks, Maria-chan, but I think I'm going to have to nod out of this one."

Maria's head bent, creases forming on her forehead as she gave a tired sigh.

"I didn't want to do this," said Maria reluctantly, "But you give me no choice."

From the inside of her suit jacket, Maria pulled a slip of paper. Kyoko recognized it, having only signed it an hour ago. It was the contract for participating on Crimson Threads. Maria jabbed a finger at the bottom portion where the lettering was crammed together so tightly it was almost impossible to read.

"After signing this contract, you are obligated to take part in Crimson Threads, barring injury, death, or illness," said Maria in a clipped business-tone. "Breaking the contract will result in a hefty fine and a permanent ban from any and all projects done by Fugahara Studios."

Kyoko snatched the paper, scanning over it. Her eyes bulged at the number specified for the fine. Holy Sh-! That was more than she made in a year. They couldn't be serious.

In an inventory fit of rage, Kyoko tore the contract to shreds. The pieces fluttered about, a few landing on Maria's head. She calmly plucked the pieces from her bangs and tossed them aside.

"We have a copy already scanned, in case that was your plan," said Maria. "You can't escape."

"Maria-chan, you will get me out of this contract or so help me I'll…" Kyoko stalled, shaking a finger at the demon disguised as a little girl. She just smirked at Kyoko's sputtering.

"Do what?" said Maria. "Cry to my grandfather?"

"I'll stop making outfits for your Ren dolls!" said Kyoko.

Maria's mouth dropped as an offended hand raised itself to her chest, aghast. "You wouldn't dare," hissed Maria.

"I would," said Kyoko. "And I won't get you that special voodoo kit I've had my eye on for you. I'm sure the toilet is a much better place for those one of a kind, special artifacts that you can't get anywhere else."

Maria swallowed visibly. "If you want to play dirty, I can too." The girl lifted a resigned hand and snapped her fingers. Instantly two men appeared beside Maria, dressed in pristine black suits. Maria silently pointed at Kyoko, then flicked her wrist.

The world flipped on its side as Kyoko found herself caught between the arms of the two men.

"Maria-chan!"

"Sorry Onee-sama," said Maria. "But this is what happens when you don't do as I say."

Kyoko let out a cry of frustration. It echoed through the halls as she was sped away. Everything spun as wind rushed by and Kyoko landed on plush sheets and silks, staring at a white ceiling. They had thrown her on a bed!

Kyoko sat up, intent to let these men had a piece of her mind… then her brain stalled at the sight of her room.

It was large, the colors of the space dressed in whimsical whites and light blues. The furniture designs and carvings were delicate, a running theme of intricate leaves chasing long vines across the headboard. From her spot, she could see a connecting corridor to where the bathroom likely lay. She couldn't wait to see what the inside of that looked like!

A black device was shoved into Kyoko's face. It took her a second to recognize that it was a walkie-talkie and that one of the men that had thrown her in here was holding it out to her.

 _"I hope you like the room, Onee-sama_ ," came Maria's taunting voice. _"I made sure the previous contestant left before you came so it would be vacant. Not that you appreciate it or anything seeing as you want to ruin my show."_

Kyoko snatched the radio from the man's hand, mashing the button to plead with the chibi-devil.

"Why are you doing this to me?" said Kyoko. "I thought we were friends?"

 _"So did I,"_ crackled the device, _"But then I go and find things out without being told anything. And you promised me too! But I guess I can't be too surprised. At least now I'll be able to understand everything, as will everyone else."_

Kyoko had no idea what she was talking about. When had Kyoko broken any promise to Maria?

 _"Don't worry Onee-sama,"_ said Maira's sickly sweet voice. _"I'll be kinder to you than to the others, just don't screw up my production. I expect a lot from you, and I'll get it out of you whether you agree to it or not."_

The walkie-talkie gave a loud click, and Kyoko was met with nothing but static from the electric device.

"Maria-chan?" said Kyoko, mashing buttons. "You come back here, young lady! I'm not done with you yet."

The attendant suddenly slipped the radio from Kyoko's grip, making the device disappear somewhere on his person.

"Hey! I'm not done with that-"

The man shoved something into Kyoko's face. She went cross-eyed trying to focus on it.

"Your itinerary for the day," said the man. "Your key, and a pamphlet with more information if you have any questions. The mistress wants you to know that if she doesn't see you at the initiatory dinner, there will be consequences."

Kyoko took the laminated pamphlet, muttering about personal space issues. The front was decorated with a single rose, a crimson thread winding around the stem and disappearing off the side. The show's title was plastered at the top in some nauseating fuzzy filter to give it a dreamy look. Great. This was what she could look forward to.

Then something the man had said clicked.

"Initiatory dinner?"

Kyoko sprung to her feet, only to find herself alone. The men had already left.

Trapped. That's how Kyoko felt. Strapped to a cage by satin pink ribbon as it slowly lowered into a shark tank.

She sank onto the plush bed, flipping through the pamphlet without seeing it. Looked like she had no choice. Maria was hell-bent on seeing her in this show. Just what had Kyoko done to upset her this much? She'd said something about lying… whatever that was about. Maybe it had to do with her grandfather? Or her dad? Maybe a piece of fabricated gossip that she'd been too upset to bother verifying with Kyoko. The problem was, Kyoko had no idea what could have gotten Maria upset enough at Kyoko to blackmail her onto a show Maria knew Kyoko would hate.

Well, the second Kyoko could corner the little assistant director, she planned to shake it out of her. In the meantime, she'd just have to be as uninteresting as possible and the cameras wouldn't follow her. She understood that much without watching TV… except this would also be a great opportunity to get more fame and attention. Lory would kill her for wasting the chance.

Maybe… it wouldn't be as bad as she suspected it would be. Yeah. She just needed to be more optimistic. If Maria couldn't be reasoned with, Kyoko would just concentrate on finding a guy that seemed normal enough, get him to agree to a loveless marriage and get the heck out of here. It was the perfect plan!

Renewed by these thoughts, Kyoko hummed as she frolicked through her fairy-like room, surprised as she noticed her things had already been brought up. How nice! Such good service. It wouldn't be bad to indulge everyone in a while. Afterall, she'd never get service like this again.

With a smile on her face, Kyoko strode to the large dresser and pulled open the mahogany double doors it to put her clothes inside.

…except, there were already clothes in there. Lots of them in varying colors and styles. Pinned to the sleeve of a silver cocktail dress was a folded white sheet of notebook paper.

Careful not to ruin the sequin, Kyoko removed the note and unfolded it.

 _Hope you like the outfits! Just don't tell anyone I gave them to you, I'm not supposed to have favorites! ;P_

 _-TM_

"..."

* * *

A man, dressed in the black suit and gloves Kyoko was coming to associate as the attire for the show's assistants, came to escort her to the initiatory dinner a few hours later. He was chatty, probably closer to boy than man, but chatty nonetheless.

No, she didn't have any questions. Yes, she had read the brochure. Excited wasn't the word Kyoko would use to describe how she felt at the moment.

"If you're keeping up with the show, there's a month delay between events and before they go on air," continued the escort. "Your favorites won't be here, so you'll start from scratch like everyone else. And don't worry about the cameras. Just be yourself and look for love. Not that you'll have any problems." He then took a very exaggerated up-and-down of Kyoko's form before whistling through pursed lips. "Those men will be clamoring over themselves to get to you."

Considering Kyoko was wearing one of her own modest outfits instead of the any of those costumes Maria had supplied her, Kyoko was sure the praise was given out of pity. That, or he'd been instructed to bolster the confidence of those he escorted. Either way, Kyoko doubted her lacy white blouse and flowing yellow skirt would compel the men to 'clamor' over her. They were lucky she'd put lotion on her face, forget makeup.

They reached a long hallway, and Kyoko's eyes were instantly assaulted by deep reds, silk fabrics and foot-cramping heels. Five other women stood talking, cameras hovering around them as they stiffly interacted with each other. Each was dressed to the nines, nails painted, jewelry polished. It was obvious Kyoko was underdressed.

She couldn't care less.

"Alright, this is the first contact," said the boy, motioning to the group. "You're the last so they'll have you all enter here in a moment. Remember, just be yourself and enjoy."

"Thanks," Kyoko managed, before approaching the group of women. She saw the lens of a camera trailing her every move. This was it. She was on set. She could do this.

The closest woman noticed Kyoko's approach, turning away from the stilted conversation to greet her. She was the tallest of the group, with snow-white skin and wearing a burgundy dress. Dark locks had been tucked away from her young face from which her thin lips parted in a neutral greeting.

"Hello there," said the woman conversationally. "I guess you're the last one."

"I guess I am," said Kyoko, giving a polite bow. "Nice to meet you all."

The group, which had all noticed her at this point and turned their attention to her, grabbed onto the distraction with obvious desperation. They were not used to the cameras judging by their darting eyes and nervous laughter.

"Yeah, nice to meet yah," said another woman. She was the shortest, despite the assistance of six-inch pumps, yet she seemed to dominate the group. Her bold eyes did the same up and down the boy had done as red lips curled into a snarl. "What the heck. If I knew this was going to be an informal thing I would have worn jeans."

"They didn't give me a dress code, so I wore what I was comfortable with," said Kyoko.

"Well, it's one way to stand out, though probably not the best. First impressions are important and you'll look like a slob compared to us," said the woman.

"You think?" said Kyoko in all seriousness. "Will I be written off before I can even talk to them?" That could pose a serious problem if she couldn't get off the show and had to actively find a husband.

The woman looked at Kyoko as if she were crazy.

"Of course!" she said. "Appearance is very important to men, this is dating 101. Or have you never tried to look appealing in your life? Sheesh. I can't believe there are still sheltered girls out there. Grow up, it's the twenty-first century. You don't have to stay stuck in the house cleaning with the kids all day. It's okay to party and get drunk and have fun."

The women around Kyoko gave nervous titters at the comment, some looking ashamed as if they had thought the same thing. The tall one who had first spoken to Kyoko clapped her hands together as she pointedly raised her voice.

"I'm Tanegawa Sakura," she said. "And I think you look lovely."

"Mogami Kyoko," said Kyoko, hanging her head. "And thanks, but I think she's right. I didn't think to buy anything nice. This is the fanciest thing I have."

Well, save the monstrosities that were the outfits Maria had gotten her. Those were in the trash where they belonged.

"That's the fanciest thing you have?" said the short girl again, looking aghast. "Girl, you need to get out more."

"I agree," said another, "Every girl should have one party outfit. You should see my closet, I've got a whole section of just party dresses."

And like that Kyoko was lost as the conversation turned to the glorious topic of female attire. She'd bought quite a few things thanks to her new roles, but she wasn't anywhere near the same level of knowledge these girls had regarding current fashion trends.

The doors opened a moment later, cutting off all conversation as an attendant ordered them to get in line and prepare to enter the room. The talk changed to nervous giggles as everyone prepared not only to meet the other contestants but for all their reactions to be filmed. The number of cameras had doubled in just the last few seconds.

Kyoko fell in line with the rest, calm compared to the others. A tap on her shoulder had her looking back though.

It was the tall woman from earlier, Tanegawa Sakura. She had leaned down to Kyoko's level giving a shy smile.

"If you want, we can go out shopping to get you a dress later for other events," she said. "I know they let us shop if we have an escort and it would be nice to get out." She gave a nervous chuckle. "I already feel a little claustrophobic from the cameras."

"Would you really?" said Kyoko. This woman was an angel! "Thanks so much, Tanegawa-san."

"Just call me Sakura."

"Then you can call me Kyoko if you'd like."

Sakura nodded, the shy smile still present when the man at the front ordered them to move forward. Kyoko followed, smiling broadly from successfully making a friend. Maria had said all the girls were bitchy, but it looked like this batch would be different.

* * *

 **I'll admit, I've had fun with Mr Blushweaver and Im0ut0 going over the OCs personalities and things to expect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a pile of other things I should be working on. Woops.**

* * *

Lights, applause, music, more cameras than a movie set. It all assaulted the group of women as they tried not to look like does being ushered onto the chopping block. Which, that's what they were. New meat for the contestants that had already been here for two weeks.

Kyoko blinked the water from her eyes so she didn't face plant into the contestant in front of her. Seriously, how did those girls in heels do it? Either way, she managed to get a glimpse of the place.

She stared, open-mouthed.

They had entered a huge dining room with white columns and a glittering chandelier. Tables covered in tablecloths and candles occupied with other contestants covered one end of the room. They were situated in front of tall double doors that was probably the main entrance. At the other end of the room was a huge stage the group was approaching. Stairs ascended from the side of the stage. Kyoko was instantly glad she had worn flats.

"And here we have our new lovely ladies!" said a loud voice over the speaker. Kyoko recognized it, head swiveling around until she saw the director. Ryou, the loud apparel wearing talk show host stood in the center of the stage, smiling so wide she could see the whites of his incisors from here.

"Don't be shy," he encouraged. "Step on up here."

The woman at the front stepped up to the stage, everyone following until they all stood in a line on one side of the stage. Great. They were literally being lined up on a metaphorical chopping block. Through the glare of the lights, Kyoko could see those in the audience standing as some continued to clap. Someone even wolf-whistled, eliciting laughter from the crowd.

Sakura, who stood beside Kyoko, bumped her shoulder and sent her a nervous but excited smile. Infected by her attitude and the enthusiasm of the moment, Kyoko gave her own giggle. Hey, even if she was here by force she might as well have fun.

With that attitude, she took a closer look at the people in the audience. It was pretty much what she expected. Handsome men in slacks, suits or simple button-down shirts. One man in particular looked like he knew how to dress, and Kyoko instantly pegged him as someone to stay away from. She knew what self-satisfied jerks looked like. No one had hair like that without spending hours in front of a mirror.

The women wore elegant and fun gowns like they were movie stars at an award ceremony. There were probably designers lending out their fashions for the women to passively advertise their products while they were on the show. A quick head count showed her nine men and nine women. So, that meant thirty people in total for the show once you added the new participants.

"Don't worry, you'll have ample time to get to know each young lady," said Ryou, motioning to whoever had sent the wolf whistle. "But first, we have to give our veteran ladies something new to look at." The women in the audience cheered, their smiles broadening to hungry grins. Ryou waved his arm in the opposite direction Kyoko had entered. "Send in the men!"

Kyoko turned her head along with everyone else as the door to the side opened. Six men walked out, lining up on the other side of the women with Ryou in the center separating them. Hmm. Looked like she wasn't the only one that hadn't gotten the memo. One of them was wearing converse and gray jeans with a collared shirt. At least he still wore a tie. The semi-formal look worked well for him, already able to tell by the man's wide grin and enthusiastic jitters that it fit his image. But he would stand out, just as Kyoko did.

The man suddenly caught Kyoko's eye and he winked at her.

Yup, he must be nervous. Otherwise, he would have noticed the other five wonderfully dressed and ready to flirt their panties off women that stood beside Kyoko.

Well, she was too distracted by the last man who had entered anyway.

Now _this_ guy! He hadn't even tried to look decent. Baggy jeans, rumpled t-shirt with some superhero logo on it and messy dark hair poking out from under a ballcap nailed him as a total slob. That wasn't even the worst part. A pair of atrocious glasses magnified his eyes to the scale of a bug-eyed monster. Everything about him felt nerdy. From his slouch to his closed stance, to his…

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. Those proportions… they were setting something off in her head.

This man also caught her eye. His grin was crooked, nervous, fitting in every way with a fish out of water. But Kyoko knew that jawline too well to be deceived. She had the man's bone structure permanently engraved in her mind.

The color drained from Kyoko's face.

"I have to get out of here," she said.

"Eh?" said the woman beside her. "Are you okay?"

Kyoko didn't even answer. She jumped down from the stage and high tailed it out of there, ignoring the surprised cries from the audience.

She burst into the entry hall, scouring the place for one of those suit wearing henchmen of the chibi-devil. There! She found one, and perfect, he was already walking toward her.

What Kyoko did next was not assault, but civilized coercion by force. In the end, she had the walkie-talkie in her hand and that's all that really mattered.

"What is _he_ doing here Maria-chan?" roared Kyoko into the radio.

Static met her for a few seconds, then the tell-tale click of someone pressing the talk button came.

 _"Hmmm, I don't know what you're talking about_ ," said Maria's sickly sweet voice. _"Who do you mean?"_

"Takarada Maria, don't you _dare_ play games with me!" said Kyoko. "Japan's number one actor, model, and eligible bachelor, Tsuruga Ren. Why the hell is he here, dressed and acting like a complete geek? He doesn't need to come to one of these things, he can get any girl he wants."

A soft 'titter' of Maria clicking her tongue came through the radio. _"Now now, Onee-sama, you know I can't go revealing personal information like that. If you want to know you'll just have to wait until this season comes out next month and watch his personal interviews like everyone else. Or – now hear me out on this. You could just go up and ask him yourself. Crazy, I know."_

"You did this, I know you did," said Kyoko. "You sent him here to haunt and mock me."

 _"For the love of- What in the world is going on with you two anyway? Just be an adult, go back there and talk to him. He's not going to eat you."_

Kyoko wasn't sure about that. Her eye caught the lens of a camera, and she froze. She was being filmed! Everything she was saying could be shown to the world. There was no way Maria or any decent director would allow drama like this to go unseen.

"Maria-chan, please," begged Kyoko, desperate. "Get me out of this game. I'm sure you can cut the shots to make it seem like I was never here just… please."

But Maria was unsympathetic. Like a callused judge, she gave Kyoko the execution order without an ounce of compassion.

 _"No can do. If you want out, you have to get married like everyone else or wait a month to be kicked off the show."_

Kyoko closed her eyes in despair. This was it, wasn't it? If she wanted to leave the show she needed to get married. And considering her other option was hanging around to eventually get cornered by Ren and confront all the feelings she'd been trying to run from… there really wasn't an option. In the interest of self-preservation, Kyoko needed to attract a man and get married ASAP. Maybe tonight.

"Maria-chan," said Kyoko. "It's been nice knowing you. I'm officially cutting off our sisterhood until further notice."

Kyoko spun the dial on the radio, turning the volume to zero before tossing it back to the attendant she'd pilfered it from. Then she turned around, plastered an actress worthy-smile on her face and glided back into the room.

As she suspected, she was met with the curious stares of everyone as she reentered. They were still lined up on the stage.

"Ah, it seems our run-away future bride has returned," said Ryou over the mic, and everyone gave a collective laugh. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine now."

Kyoko shuffled back to her place, pointedly looking anywhere but at Ren. A microphone was handed to her and Kyoko took it.

"What do I do with this?" said Kyoko, the mic picking up her voice.

More laughter. Sheesh, it was like she was on a variety show up here.

"We're introducing everyone," said Ryou. "And you're just in time for your turn."

"Oh, well I'm Mogami Kyoko…."

What should she say next? Had any of the other girls said anything other than their name? What could she say that would endear the men to her?

Hell, how did one _'attract'_ a man?

"What did you say about yourself?" said Kyoko to the woman who had handed her the mic.

The woman blinked, taken off guard before nervously stuttering. "I just said my profession."

"I'm an actress and part-time waitress," said Kyoko with a smile. It would work for now. "I think it's Sakura-san's turn. Here."

Kyoko handed the mic to Sakura, who took it to nervously.

"I guess you all heard my name already," she said, her cheeks tinged pink. "My full name is Tanegawa Sakura, but you all can just call me Sakura. I'm a wedding photographer so um, if you see me with a camera don't be surprised. I love taking pictures."

Sakura handed the mic to the nearby assistant as she was the last woman in the line.

"And there we have it!" said Ryou. "Let's give it up for our new contestants."

Kyoko smiled as the men cheered enthusiastically. She noticed Sakura take a calming breath, her cheeks still pink. Kyoko took pity on her

"Public speaking make you nervous?" said Kyoko.

"A little," admitted Sakura. "Think I did alright?"

"Better than me," said Kyoko giving a thumbs-up.

The other woman beside Kyoko snorted and mumbled. "Yeah, well, everyone looked good compared to your little display."

"Did you say something?"

"What, sorry?" said the woman, pointedly turning away to concentrate on the host. "I didn't say nothing."

Great. Looks like Kyoko might have finally found one of the she-monsters. It didn't help that Kyoko could tell one of the cameras was watching her every interaction closely. So much for keeping a low profile and not creating drama.

"Now, let us go to the men," said Ryou happily, a mic being handed down the row. "Introduce yourselves."

Kyoko tried to listen, she really did, but he eyes kept sliding back to the man at the end of the row. She'd catch a glimpse of those bug-eyed glasses before probably snapping them back to the current man speaking, her skin cold from sweat. She managed to catch snippets of their introductions; Several college students. One working man. Someone with the surname Utsumi. A reading hobby. A hiking hobby. A failed joke. Hmmm, now it was Ren's turn.

Ren gave an experimental blow on the mic, not too loud to hurt their ears, but still awkward as everyone winced at the act. It spoke of nerves she knew he didn't have.

"Hi, sorry. Um, nice to meet you all," he said. "You all can just call me Ren. I'm a big fan of American movies and comics so if you want to talk superheroes, I'm your guy."

Really? Ren? That was his pseudo name for an obviously undercover character? As if people weren't going to notice.

The applause was polite and completely unenthusiastic as he passed the microphone. Kyoko spotted more than one woman lean over to their neighbor with conspiratorial hands covering their lips before dissolving into unkind giggles. The sight ignited fury in Kyoko's chest. How dare people whisper mean things about Ren! He was amazing. So amazing that they hadn't realized he was standing right in front of them. He was hard working, wonderful and… why was she praising him?

Kyoko slammed her palm against her forehead, giving a groan. Come on Kyoko, get it together!

"Umm," said Sakura. "Are you _sure_ you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Now that we've met everyone, let me tell you a little about tonight," said Ryou. "Usually we have little games or things during the day that will determine who you sit with or if you're on dates during dinner, but since we have so many new faces tonight is a free for all. Which means you can meet and greet anyone you want at your leisure."

…

She really needed to stop setting off flags, even if they were only mental ones.

Everyone else seemed thrilled at the idea, cameras catching the excitement and subtle scooches toward certain people. Ryou smiled at the camera as if everything were a big joke before making a large sweeping motion with his hands.

"Well, come on. Get to it! No one's making you wait. Get a dinner buddy."

People moved, gracefully, tactfully, with an appropriate amount of hurrying while still being polite.

Not Kyoko. She moved with all the grace of a poor person hustling through a supermarket on a one-hour special. She all but tackled the man she had spotted earlier that wore sneakers and had winked at her. She grabbed his arm, shifting seamlessly into Natsu.

"Excuse me," purred Kyoko. "But would you like to enjoy a private dinner with me?"

The man stared. Choked on his first attempt to speak, then cleared his throat and managed to get out. "Uh, yeah that'd be g-great."

"Good," said Kyoko happily, Natsu's soul popping out of her. "How about we go over here?"

As she guided the man to a table at the center of the room (There was safety in a crowd) she glanced over her shoulder.

Ren was only a few feet away. His eyes trailed her over the rim of his glasses, hinting at the man beneath the act. It was obvious he'd been about to approach her. Whew, she'd managed to dodge that bullet.

They sat down, the first to take a table but she didn't care. The important thing was to look busy so Ren wouldn't bother her.

"You're quite pushy," said the man. "Not that I mind it much. I like when a woman knows what she wants, and I mean that in every way." He gave her an odd expression. His grin was crooked, eyebrows waggling up and down so quickly he might waggle them off his face

"Um, that's great," said Kyoko. "Sorry, but you'll have to remind me of your name."

"You… forgot my name?" he said, looking crestfallen. He recovered a second later, smile widening. "Oh, I see. You were too busy staring at me that you missed it. Don't worry, I don't hold grudges. The name's Kiyota Daichi. No need to remind me of your name. Mogami Kyoko-san, you made quite the impression."

"I'm really sorry for creating such a scene," said Kyoko, only now starting to feel self-conscious of her little episode. There had been a good reason for it, and if others knew the situation they'd understand her actions.

"Phht, don't worry about it," said Kiyota. "We all have moments where we can't hold it because we're nervous."

"Umm, right."

 _Eww._

"You know," he continued. "You mentioned that you're an actress Kyoko-chan. Can I call you that? One of my favorite actress's name is Kyoko, but I don't think I've seen you in anything. I know I'd remember."

He gave her another wink.

Kyoko was very quickly getting tired of this guy. He wasn't… arrogant like Sho was. He just felt like a child trying to be an adult.

Considering leaving this idiot to himself, her eyes ventured around the room, noting the other groups of people that had slowly begun to form. Almost everyone was talking to someone at this point… except for Sakura.

The woman stood awkwardly between close-knit groups, a no man's land where borders were barred. Her height exacerbated the problem, taller than some of the men even in her flats as she wandered like a scarecrow through a field ripe for harvest.

Kyoko was about to get up when Kiyota reached forward and rested his hand atop one of hers. Startled, it made Kyoko freeze as she stared at what the man probably thought was a sexy smolder.

"You know, I felt like there was a connection between us the second our eyes met," said Kiyota. He half stood, leaning across the table as he continued to make eyes at her. "I believe destiny brought us to this moment. We are meant to be."

"You're… on fire," said Kyoko

The man's grin grew. "I know. I'm rather dashing, aren't I?"

"No, I mean literally. Your tie is on fire."

Kiyota, in leaning across the table, had trailed his tie right into the candle's open flame.

The man gave an undignified squawk, tearing the tie loose and throwing it to the ground. In his haste, he threw himself off balance, knocking into the table while making the plate and cutlery rattle. His converse descended again and again on the burning article in an effort to put it out. With each stomp, he gave spurts of high pitched shrieks.

Help appeared in the form of a pitcher of water thrown from one of the wandering waiters. Silence fell as everyone stared in shock at what had just happened.

Kiyota's arms darted up and down the front of his body as if checking to make sure everything was there, eyes still wide. "Holy crap, I thought I was going to die," he said.

Kyoko gave a snort, clapping hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. But it was useless. It came out, and Kiyota stared at her as she laughed. It was… just too funny. The man had been trying to act smooth only to fall apart when his tie lit on fire. And he now looked like an owl, staring unblinkingly at her in confusion. It just renewed her giggles.

His face cleared in understanding a moment later, head swiveling around. The room was watching them, either with rapt interest or already turning away to gossip to their friends about what had just happened. His face fell

"Awww man, are you serious?" he said, flopping down into his seat. "That was so uncool. Now no one will want to marry me."

"It wasn't that bad," said Kyoko, still trying to keep her giggles down. "Really, at least you didn't start crying."

Kiyota stuck out his lip in an ultimate pout. He'd completely lost his energy from before, deflated like a sad balloon.

"Really. I can't imagine anyone acting with grace in a situation like that," said Kyoko, sensing that maybe he was actually hurt by the experience. "You're over exaggerating it."

"Oh. Well. Thanks." He looked much happier, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks flushed. "I'm just… I wanted to make a good first impression, you know? First impressions are important and… that's my only tie."

His _'only tie'_ was currently being cleaned up by the crew and thrown into the garbage. She saw Kiyota's eyes darting to those around them, as well as the camera that had probably captured every single moment. Her heart went out to him. Goodness knows she didn't like them hovering like flies as they tried to talk and eat. She'd like nothing more than to swat them away. Instead, she reached forward, careful to avoid the candle as she rubbed his arm soothingly.

Kiyota's eyes flickered to hers, lines of worry lessening as he responded to her touch.

Before he could say anything, they were interrupted by someone tackling him. It was one of the other female contestants, hugging him around the shoulders while cackling madly. It broke Kyoko's contact with Kiyota, her hand raised awkwardly from being batted aside. Rude.

"Oh, sweet Daichi, you just can't help making a fool of yourself, can you?" cooed the woman, poking Kiyota's cheek. He smacked her finger away.

"Stop that," he said. "Go away and let me die in my misery."

"No can do. It's way too entertaining to watch you squirm from how lame you are."

"Don't call me lame."

"Laaaaaaaame."

The woman poked Kiyota's cheek one last time before standing up, hands on hips as she walked around the table to stare at Kyoko. It gave Kyoko a good view of her as well, realizing that it was the woman that had talked to her earlier. The one that had given her the tip about standing out because of her plain outfit.

This woman herself was in no way plain. Her purple dress was short, flaring out and revealing a large amount of leg. They were lengthened by six-inch heels, nails painted to a shocking pink. Her arms were decked out in gold bangles with matching rings, one of them considerably larger than the rest. Add the bright makeup, large eyes and wavy red hair, the woman looked like a miniature fireball in the flesh.

"I should have figured the two of you would find each other," she said, grinning through a peace sign. "Two oddballs in one place. You're perfect for each other."

"Stop it," said Kiyota. "Don't pick on Kyoko-chan."

"Kyoko-chan?"

The woman straightened, her smile lessening as she turned to stare at Kiyota. "Oh gosh, she has the same name as actresses you like, doesn't she? And she's an actress too. So uncool, your objective is so obvious. Too bad it's not her."

"And what's your name?" cut in Kyoko, annoyed by the woman's interruption. Seriously, who acted like this?

"Umeki Eri," said the woman, flipping her hair for emphasis. "Just call me Eri, though. I don't like my family name. But let me give you some advice, Kyoko-chan. Don't waste your time with this one. He's super lame."

Kiyota groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead in defeat. It spoke of a person broken from a long history of abuse.

"Actually, I think he's not that bad," said Kyoko firmly. "Well, once he got the stick out of his a—what I mean to say is, I think he's sweet. A good guy once he stops trying so hard."

And she meant every word. In the couple seconds after the fire had gone out she felt like she could see his true personality. While a little on the dramatic side, it was a lot better than the haughty act he'd put on before.

Kiyota stared at Kyoko as if she'd said she had twelve children.

"A good guy?" said Eri. Her expression had fallen, those huge eyes narrowing to surprisingly dangerous slits. "There's not anything wrong with your head is there? You didn't fall headfirst off the stage, did you?"

"You think I'm a good guy?" said Kiyota, pointing to himself with a finger. Hope was blooming across his face like a flower to the sun. "Really? I'm not super lame?"

"You _are_ lame," insisted Eri.

"I'm asking Kyoko-chan, not you."

"And she doesn't know you like I do."

Something dawned on Kyoko the longer she watched the two go at it. The sneers, the informal address, the personal attacks. She knew what this was.

"You two are close," said Kyoko. "What, were you guys childhood friends that came together? Or ex-lovers?"

"Ex-lovers? No way," said Kiyota, looking horrified at the thought. "Dating Eri-san would be like stuffing a firehose in my mouth and turning it on. Nah, we're just friends, it would be too weird. Dating Bigfoot would be less awkward."

Eri raised a hand and slammed it against the back of Kiyota's head. It gave a loud smack, his head nearly banging on the table from the force.

"Well, I'd never want to date someone so lame anyway," she huffed, turning her nose up away from them. She marched away, whisking a glass from a wandering server as she did so. It was probably filled with alcohol.

Kiyota rubbed the back of his head, grumbling to himself as he slumped on the table. Poor guy.

"I swear, that girl is going to kill me one day," he said. "I'm so sorry about her. It's like my worst nightmare come to life finding out she was here as well."

"Don't worry about it," said Kyoko. "I have a childhood friend as well and… things happened, and we don't get along anymore either."

A strained silence fell, Kyoko taking a drink from the water in front of her. Almost everyone had found people to sit with at this point. Some had exclusive tables like hers and Kiyota's. Other tables were large, allowing for groups of people to talk and meet. Ren was nowhere to be seen.

Someone placed a plate of food in front of Kyoko, and she happily started to eat. She was hungry from all the stress.

"So, did you mean what you said?" said Kiyota, hope in his voice. "When you said I'm cool?"

She hadn't actually said the word 'cool'. "I do think you're more charming when you act like yourself. I've had my fill of conceited jerks and prefer good honest people."

"Really? Then, would you marry me?"

Kyoko, who had just stuck food in her mouth, swallowed it without chewing. In a coughing fit, she gulped water to clear her airway.

"S-sorry" she gasped. "Did you just ask—?"

"I like you a lot, Kyoko-chan," he said. "And I know we could fall in love. I wasn't kidding when I said I felt a connection. You're really cute and… I really wanted you to like me."

Kyoko's cheeks erupted into red. He was being serious! All the haughty air was gone, replaced by pure sincerity, hope, and anxiety.

This could be her chance! The opportunity to leave the show and be rid of the cameras. She could happily continue to avoid Tsuruga Ren forever. Avoid love and all the heartbreak that came with it. This was perfect. The bright, hopeful man in front of her could become her husband and he…

…would have a loveless marriage.

She couldn't take advantage of that.

"I'm sorry," said Kyoko, lowering her head. "But I can't accept."

"Oh." He wilted, then shrugged it off. "No, it's fine. I put you in a bad spot. I guess I shouldn't have jumped to proposing that quickly."

"It's not that." Kyoko raised her head, allowing the regret she felt to shine through her eyes. "I'm just not here to find love. I'm here to find a husband."

"…Come again?"

"I don't want to fall in love," Kyoko clarified. "So, if you want your wife to love you back, I'm not the right woman for you."

"Then, why did you come onto this show?" said Kiyota. He was very confused, setting his drink back down on the table. "Why come to a dating retreat?"

"To get married," said Kyoko. "And avoid the tax hike."

Kiyota rubbed his chin, scrutinizing Kyoko as he hummed. Then he snapped his fingers, pointing at her. "I got it," he said. "We can get married, and you'll fall in love with me in time. I don't mind waiting."

"No… that's not— Look, you're a nice guy, but I don't want to fall in love. Ever. I don't trust it."

"But you'll trust a random stranger to marry you to avoid the tax hike?" said Kiyota flatly.

Kyoko nodded.

Kiyota gave Kyoko a look of complete disbelief before letting out the world's largest sigh.

"So, I'm back to being the 'nice guy' no one wants to date," he grumbled. "Great. Happy to see nothing changes no matter where I go."

Kyoko didn't like the bitter attitude, or how he was making her out to be the bad guy. It wasn't her fault that he was here. Hell, it wasn't even her own fault that she was here.

"You've got fourteen other women you can meet and court," said Kyoko tersely. "Well, thirteen if you're not counting Eri-san, unless you want to swallow a firehose full of water."

Kiyota gave a snort, eyes sliding back to Kyoko. "Look, sorry, that was rude," he said. "I shouldn't take my anger out on you. It's… just hard always being friend-zoned. I thought it would be different here but…no. It's fine."

He cleared his throat, giving Kyoko a shy smile. "I'd like to be friends at least," he said. "Please, call me Daichi, Kyo- I mean, Mogami-chan."

"Oh," said Kyoko, surprised by the invitation to call him so informally. He was trying to make up for grumbling at her. He really was a nice guy, even if he had his moments. Heck, Kyoko knew she had her own moments all the time.

Kyoko smiled, feeling herself finally relax. "You can keep calling me Kyoko if you'd like, Daichi-san," said Kyoko.

Daichi smiled, and she saw him relax as well. The atmosphere cleared. Lines had been laid down, a friendship had been formed. It was nice. He was nice.

They continued to eat, their conversation lively as they talked and learned more about each other. While Daichi could have been a very quick and easy way to leave the show, she would have felt horrible for depriving the man of a chance to marry for love. And man, did the guy want to fall in love. She couldn't help giggling and gasping in horror as he told her story after story about each of his failed dates and relationships.

"By the way, what have you acted in?" said Daichi after a while. They were almost done with dessert, Daichi loading the last slice of chocolate cake on his fork as he asked; "Now that I've talked your ear off, what do you act in?"

"A few things," said Kyoko with a shrug. "The most notable was probably in Dark Moon as Mio Hongo."

The fork fell from Daichi's lax grip and onto the floor.

"Y-you're," he stuttered. "You're Kyoko-sama! You're—oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Then his face paled. "I'm an idiot. I've been so rude and… I proposed! Oh gosh, I'm so lame!"

Kyoko did her best to calm him down, she really did, but almost everyone was done eating at this point and people were starting to mingle even more. Kyoko and Daichi were getting strange looks.

"Can I shake your hand?" he asked meekly after she had finally managed to get him to stop freaking out.

"We're friends, of course," said Kyoko. "Now stop dill dallying and go meet some girls. Don't you want to get married?"

"Yes, of course!" Daichi said, giving a serious salute.

"Then go out there and find a wife!"

"Yes, Kyoko-sama."

He pivoted on one foot, the other stuck straight out as he spun.

In a complete circle.

Landing with straight legs facing her.

That was not the right way, fool!

"Come with me," he said, face screwed up in determination. "We can meet people together, then it's less awkward."

Kyoko was about to reluctantly agree when another voice stopped her. A deep, masculine, sexy voice that had been purposefully distorted to sound lame. But it didn't fool her. No matter how he changed it, she would recognize it.

"Mogami-san."

She couldn't feign ignorance. Daichi had heard him, and the man was right behind her.

A hand circled around her wrist, gentle, only a suggestion, but he really had no idea how much power his simple touch had on her. She could no longer run. Her skin drank in the contact and she wished to never be disconnected from him.

And the other part of her wanted nothing more than to run from the room.

Using every ounce of acting power she had, Kyoko kept a neutral face as she turned to face Tsuruga Ren.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some stories are just easier to write than others.**

* * *

 _"What did you want to talk about Tsuruga-san?"_

 _"…Maybe you should sit down."_

 _"Tsuruga-san. You're acting strange. Did the reporters get a hold of your schedule again? Seriously, those people have no respect for an actor's privacy. They've gotten worse since the identity of Cain came out. At least they haven't been sitting outside your house again… or have they? That does it! I'm going to-"_

 _"It's not that Mogami-san."_

 _"Then what is it?"_

 _"There's no easy way to say this, and first let me say that I truly meant no harm. I wasn't going to say anything since it didn't seem like a big deal but then things got out of hand and I couldn't find a good moment to bring it up."_

 _"You're kind of scaring me Tsuruga-san. Are you alright? Are you sick?!"_

 _"No Mogami-san, I'm well it's nothing like that. It's just… well. I'm Corn."_

* * *

The conversation after that reveal had haunted Kyoko's waking moments for the past month and a half. She remembered it word for word, replaying it on a constant loop in her head. Only through the stress of this retreat she was able to put it to the back of her mind.

That bubble of bliss (okay, so Crimson Threads was _far_ from bliss) popped the moment she turned to meet his eyes. He was too close. Too perfect. Too not in love with her. Whatever feelings he had donned as Corn had not transferred over to Ren, yet she still had the memories of that kiss to taunt her. His lips claiming his love for her.

Plus, it was monumentally embarrassing. A fairy? Really? Like being deceived by Sho hadn't been enough, she'd been deceived by Ren as well. She hadn't grown up one bit. Now she had to stare into those atrocious glasses, grateful they were covering his face. She dreaded the feelings that would surface were he to remove them. She wasn't sure if she'd die first from embarrassment or overexposure to his superior male pheromones.

Thankfully, he was in character, and like with Setsu, she could mask her feelings behind the mentality that it was not Tsuruga-san she was speaking to. If this _'Ren'_ was the dweeb he claimed to be, then she'd go along with it. Worked for her just fine.

He gave an awkward smile, showing teeth. "Found you," he whispered under his breath.

"Hello, there," said Kyoko, smiling politely. "Um, do you mind?"

She shook her wrist gently.

Ren got the hint, letting go.

"Sorry," he said, hunching his shoulders. An act that showed he was keeping up his character. No one would suspect he was Tsuruga Ren. "I didn't mean to seem forward. I just wanted to talk to you."

"It's fine," said Kyoko gracefully. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Stuff," said Ren lamely, shrugging his shoulders. That stoop put him at average male height. "You said you were an actress and I wondered if you liked American movies."

"I've seen a few," said Kyoko looking over the Daichi. The guy was still there, watching the conversation. "Daichi-san, have you seen any?"

Daichi, that wonderful man did not abandon Kyoko, coming closer to join their conversation. Rather than annoyed by the interruption, he spoke with genuine enthusiasm.

"I got into the MC universe recently from an online friend in America," he said. He jabbed a thumb at his own shirt. "Noticed the Avengers logo the second I saw you."

"Oh!" Magnified to a horrible range, Ren's eyes light up. "Did you see the most recent move? It was so fantastic wasn't it?"

"Eh, I don't know, haven't seen it yet," said Daichi, losing steam. "I only just saw the second Iron Man movie."

Ren immediately deflated, retreating into the awkward shell that was his body. Apparently seeing just a few movies wasn't enough for the nerd soul that possessed Tsuruga-san. They fell into an awkward silence where Ren repeated filler words to find traction in the conversation. Wow, it was painful.

Daichi saved the day again. He bowed to Ren in greeting. "I'm Kiyota Daichi," he said. "If I remember you said your name was Ren-san, though I didn't get a family name."

"I didn't give one," said Ren.

No other information was given, despite Daichi's polite pause.

It was well past time to leave.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," said Kyoko, grabbing hold of Daichi's arm and steering him away.

"Mogami-san wait," said Ren.

He was freaking persistent to a fault. She'd have run for it if Ren hadn't gotten a hold of her wrist again. Seriously, she needed to stop letting him do that. What, was she the main love interest in some fairy tale? Always trailing her hands behind her on the off chance that some stapling young man needed to grab them to speak with her? No, she was not. Because she was not anyone's love interest and she definitely wasn't in the middle of a sickening love triangle.

Either way, she was halted again, too polite to yank her hand away.

"Yes?" she said, grinning through clenched teeth.

The nerd wasn't deterred.

"I'd like to speak with you some more," he said. "Just us. Together." He gave Daichi an apologetic look. "If you don't mind."

She was still holding Daichi's arm. If that man let her go she would murder him!

 _Read the atmosphere Daichi-san,_ she plead internally. _Don't leave me. Don't—_

"Of course!" said Daichi happily. "Kyoko-chan is a very sweet young woman. You have great taste." He capped this lame spiel with a thumbs-up and a wink.

Daichi was no longer her friend. He was dead to her, just as Maria was. Daichi's happy smile bled away as he noticed the look Kyoko was giving him. Yeah, he'd better be sweating.

"O-or no?" said Daichi, stuttering. "Would you rather than I—"

Ren stepped between them. He had straightened, and though Kyoko couldn't see around his expansive back, she could see Daichi's expression. It had morphed to surprise, subjugated by whatever Ren was doing.

"Thank you for being understanding," said Ren. "I plan to take up some of her time, so don't bother waiting for her. Go and enjoy yourself with some other company."

Kyoko tried hard not to whimper.

Daichi swallowed, giving Kyoko a half-hearted wave before backing up. He nearly toppled over a chair before he finally turned around and disappearing into the crowd.

This was it. She was dead either way. As Ren faced her, she desperately looked around the room for something to distract him from—Oh hell. She'd forgotten about the cameras! One of them was trained directly on them.

"They're unpleasant, aren't they?" said Ren cheerily. No. It was Tsuruga-san speaking through that dorky demeanor. Though he still stooped and shuffled awkwardly for those viewing the conversation from afar, his voice had changed. Lowered to a husky tone. "I'd rather our conversation didn't have to happen in front of one of them either, but I'll do what I need to in order to speak with you."

"Then just wait until after the show is over," said Kyoko. She still wasn't looking at him.

"I could, but then you'd avoid me again."

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Mogami-san, that is a lie and you know it."

She winced. It had been a while since she'd heard his scolding. It stung even more considering what had happened between them.

"I needed time," she said, trying not to sound like a child. "You promised to give it to me."

And he had given it to her. About a week and a half before he'd texted her to see if they could meet up. She'd politely refused that text. And the next one. And then ignored his calls. And avoided his stalking. And blocked his number.

The silence was more awkward than the other ones had been, this one full of icky feelings she didn't want to address. And a big freaking camera.

Ren eventually broke it.

"You despise me, don't you?"

"Of course I don't!" she insisted, so horrified that he would think that she did something incredibly stupid. She looked up into his eyes. Without the added persona of Ren to block him, her face grew hot under his gaze. "I j-just. Um. Need more time."

Ren slowly blinking through those horrific glasses. He then sighed, as if the magnified vision had somehow given him access to scrutinize her deepest feelings.

"Sorry Mogami-san, but I'm not that patient," he said. "And since you ran here to get away from me, I'm guessing this was your answer. Too bad for you, I'm more persistent than most people."

"I've noticed," she grumbled, staring at his get-up. His every awkward word and movement gave the impression of a mother's basement dweller. That's what they had in America right? Yeah, America's equivalent to a NEET.

Suddenly, what he said hit her with the subtle equivalent of a jackhammer. It left her dazed with the possibility, laughing at herself for the incredulity.

"You didn't come here just to chase me down, did you?" said Kyoko. How silly of her to think that. Tsuruga-san would never risk his future happiness with a spouse just to clear up their friendship.

Ren wasn't laughing.

Dread seeped into her bones. It was accompanied by the dishonest triumph of stopping Ren from being with the girl he loved… unless she was here as well. Knowing Kyoko's terrible luck, she was, and Kyoko would have to watch as he wooed the one he really loved. How could any girl do anything but fall for this specimen of perfection?.

The room boomed with Ryou's voice, shaking Kyoko from her thoughts. The director was standing again on top of the stage.

"I hope you all have enjoyed this free for all," he said. "And I sincerely hope you've made good use of it. You'll regret it if you didn't for it's now time to separate and go to bed! But don't worry, tomorrow you will have time to meet and romance more people."

Everyone politely clapped, save Kyoko who was already trying to escape. She was stopped by Ren's voice.

"I'm going to win one of the competitions," he said, his threat making the hairs on her neck stand on end. "Then during our date, we're going to have a long conversation, Mogami-san."

Kyoko didn't turn around. Face burning, she hurried through the crowd to the corner where the women were supposed to leave. Everyone else was taking their time detaching from their conversations, politely laughing and flirting. Kyoko stayed in the corner, fanning her overheated cheeks. The faster she could find a husband, the better it would be for her health.

The other women joined her, forming one last line before they filed out. Everyone was abuzz with conversation and- guessing by the amount of giggling, alcohol. More than one woman removed their heels as they stepped out into the hall.

Rather than heading for the rooms, the person leading the group turned left, leading them into the women's lounge. Yeah, no, Kyoko just wanted to go to her room and sleep. She turned to take a different route.

She was barred by a suit-wearing worker. This one was a woman whose features were so striking she looked unreal. She had silver hair, a petite nose, and large pale eyes with an indistinguishable color. Kyoko tried to sidestep her, but the woman blocked her way again. And again. And again.

"Excuse me," said Kyoko. "I'd like to go back to my room."

"You can't," the woman said, her expression unchanged.

"What do you mean I can't?"

The woman's plump lips form a hard line as she mutely pointed to the waiting room.

"That's not for me," lied Kyoko. "I'm not a contestant."

"Don't make me call the assistant director," said the woman, expression still unchanged. "We've already been informed to carry you into the sitting room if needed. I have other staff at hand to assist me if necessary."

Great. Maria had even turned the help against her. Kyoko's little demons wriggled from the corners of her heart. They cackled madly as they started twisting around the assistant, whispering threats and curses in her ears. There was no way Kyoko was staying for whatever show Maria was putting on. Sweat trickled down the worker's neck as her face threatened to break.

"You're going to let me leave," said Kyoko. "And you're not going to call for any help. You're just going to quietly allow me to leave and—"

"Oh! Kyoko-chan, there you are."

The demons withered under the bright smile of Sakura as she approached. The purity of that happiness was sure to kill them if left exposed to its light.

"I didn't see you after you left the stage, I was wondering what happened to you," said Sakura as she took Kyoko's arm. "Come, we're the last ones. They'll start without us."

Escape was impossible. Sakura was too happy. Kyoko allowed the woman to drag her into the women's lounge, settling into a love seat. She patted the spot next to her, and Kyoko took it, cursing her inability to say no.

"I just finished my interview," said Sakura. "I wanted to do it while everything was still fresh in my mind. Gosh, that was insane. I'm not too great with crowds. Did you have fun?"

"Fun is one word for it," said Kyoko, looking around. Everyone was still talking, the women forming obvious circles while maintaining the illusion of keeping their groups open. And there was more than one camera in the room.

Her attention turned back to Sakura, who was watching Kyoko with an expectant expression. It was flush with the emotions from the evening and sparkling with all the brilliance of a diamond. Everyone was, in fact. The room glistened with a sparkle that Kyoko knew well. The spark of newly budding romantic feelings and possibilities.

"Well?" said Sakura, drawing out the word. "Did you find anyone you like?"

"Not... exactly," said Kyoko. "I did get a proposal though."

"What?" Sakura's mouth fell open.

"Don't worry, I turned him down," said Kyoko "The poor guy deserves better than what I could give him."

"Deserve better? What do you mean by—"

Sakura was cut off by the repeated _ting_ of someone tapping their glass with a utensil. One of the women near the center of the circle had stood up. She wore a gold halter dress that bunched in a puffy bunch mid-thigh. Her long hair parted at the center, a distinct mole located just below her left eye. She demurely placed the raised glass and utensil down, smiling at the attention she was getting.

"Alright everyone, I hope you all had a good time tonight," she said, winking at a nearby camera. "And of course, I want to be the first to welcome all our new lovely ladies. While I would say I look forward to getting to know each of you, I'm here to find my true love, and if any of you get in the way of that, I'll tell you now to step aside because I don't play nice."

While some in the group like Sakura took the comment as a joke and laughed, Kyoko had to snatch the tail of one of her inner demons who had shot for this woman. Get those hearts out of your eyes mini-me! This was not a woman to mess with.

"My name is Kimura Kichi," said the woman. "Are you girls ready to have a little fun tonight?"

Small cheers went up, though Kyoko noticed they mostly came from the veterans. The other new girls looked as confused as Kyoko felt. There hadn't been anything else on the itinerary tonight. Why had they all been shoved in here anyway?

Kimura traded her glass for a remote from the coffee table, turning on the widescreen Kyoko had just now noticed. It hung on the wall above a fireplace.

"I remember when I was in your shoes two weeks ago," said Kimura. "Excited, nervous, happy, but completely overwhelmed at the idea that I had to pick someone from these men to become my husband. Well, because we're so nice—" Some of the other women laughed. Probably from an inside joke. "—we've decided to continue a little tradition that our predecessors began."

She clicked the remote one more time.

Fifteen pictures appeared on the screen, spaced evenly in rectangular frames. They were headshots of the fifteen male contestants. Kyoko saw Ren's located near the center, his glasses reflecting light. The shot was unflattering and proved that even beautiful people could take terrible pictures. She happily spotted Daichi however, noting that his shot perfectly captured his enthusiastic personality.

Talk had erupted the moment those pictures turned came up. The women on the couch across from Kyoko had actually shrieked. The one squished in the middle failed to hush her friends as they snickered conspiratorially.

"Oh, I had forgotten about this," said Sakura suddenly. "They only started it in the latest season. I guess they've continued it."

"What is it?" said Kyoko, "Do you watch Crimson Threads?"

"I do, though I've missed a few seasons. It's—"

"Ladies!" said Kimura, rolling her eyes smugly at the mess her little stunt had created. "I know we are all excited but hold the comments for the rest of us to hear. Because we are going to go through each of the men and help you all learn about the ones already here."

…

Seriously? They were going to gossip about the men. Now? Like this? Kyoko could think of twelve reasons off the top of her head why this was such a terrible idea. Nope, thirteen. This was sure to give her a headache.

"This will be a good refresher," said Sakura, nodding to the screen. "I met so many people that I've already forgotten about half of them. Pictures always help me remember faces."

"You're optimistic about this," said Kyoko. "Aren't you afraid of the men seeing this later when it airs?"

Kyoko knew she was. It was why she'd never openly say anything about her feelings for Tsuruga-san. Once on film, always on film. The internet had just made reality TV that much worse and she knew this without having great access to either of them.

"I… guess that's a good point," said Sakura, who now looked nervous. "Ugh, I had just forgotten about the cameras too. Thanks, Kyoko-chan."

"Anytime."

Sakura smacked Kyoko on the arm, who smirked. She had an idea. Maybe this little gossip session could be useful. Help her find a target—a man! A man to marry. She'd pay close attention this time when the men were introduced now that Ren wasn't here to distract her. Was there a pen and paper somewhere?

"Where are you going?" said Sakura, as Kyoko stood up. After about ten seconds of searching, she'd found a pad of paper and a pencil. Handy they had them laying around.

"You're taking notes?" Sakura gave Kyoko a strange look as she sat back down. "I didn't realize you were so serious. To be honest, I thought you seemed unenthusiastic about the whole thing."

"My life rides on this decision," said Kyoko. "I can't _not_ take it seriously."

Sakura blinked in demure shock.

Then she left and returned with her own pad and pen.

"You're taking notes?" said the woman sitting on the couch next to them. She had a black A-line haircut and glasses that didn't hide her thin eyebrows. Kyoko recognized her as the rude woman who had stood by her on the platform.

"That's a little weird, isn't it?" she said. "I mean, you can do what you want, but it's just weird."

"Hush, I'm trying to listen," said Kyoko, watching Kimura with rapt attention. She'd just started on the first male.

The glasses women clicked her tongue, turning her attention to Kimura as well.

"This is Suzuki Hansuke-san. He's a nice guy, but not terribly interesting," said Kimura. "He's an office worker though he's trying to publish a book on the side. Hime-san was after him for a while but not anymore."

"We just weren't working out," said a woman with golden hair who was probably Hime. She was wearing a pink dress that hinted at the shape of a ball gown. Her parents had named her aptly. She looked like a princess. "He's a nice guy, I promise, just not the right one for me."

Kyoko scribbled quickly on her pad, noting down anything she felt was important. Others chipped in as well, the presentation turning into a discussion. Sakura wrote as well, though her notes were considerably shorter than Kyoko's.

They spent maybe five minutes on Suzuki-san before going to the next man. Kyoko carefully took notes on each man as a few stood out to her.

One man was universally seen as an uptight jerk and none of the women had anything nice to say about him. Another man looked like he'd taken his casual clothing style from Sho, so he was a no-go. One had five cats. Another was an organic foods and body-builder nut. He probably weighed himself more often than Kyoko did.

 _This doesn't help me if all I'm doing is eliminating people,_ thought Kyoko, adding a cross next to the name of the latest male. He was apparently all but engaged to one of the women who – to Kyoko's fury – wasn't there because she was allowed to skip. Those two were just here to win more prizes.

"That's the end of the men we know," said Kimura, twirling her remote like a scepter. "Now it's time to start with the new meat. And wha-ow! We started off with a good one. Check out this guy."

The picture of Ren looked ten times worse blown up on the screen. That coupled with the snickers in the room made Kyoko's insides curdle.

"This guy, hmm, he's a character, that's for sure," said Kimura, laughing as she failed to appear neutral. "I didn't talk to him, but does anyone have anything to say about him?"

"He's awkward," pipped up one of the women. "It was painful trying to keep up a conversation."

The murmuring continued. The word 'strange' echoed around the room along with harsh jokes and laughter. It buzzed so loudly that Kyoko couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-chan?" said Sakura.

Nope. She was done.

"He's a good guy," said Kyoko loudly. "You'll regret saying rude things about him."

Everyone turned their head. Each displayed a myriad of reactions. Either way, Kyoko had the floor, and the awkward beat of silence that followed should have been filled with her vehemently defending her statement. Instead, she let her feelings swell on her tongue, biting them back lest they reveal themselves.

Then someone laughed.

"Figures you'd say that," said Eri. The redhead leaned across her armchair as she grinned at Kyoko. Bracelets clinked while they slid down her thin arms. "I mean, you thought Daichi-kun was nice, and he's a total dork! If you're trying to get points for being the good girl, then you can have Ren-san all to yourself."

Kyoko was about to tell them all that it was Tsuruga Ren they were all bad mouthing, but someone spoke up before she could.

"He really is a sweet guy," said Sakura, pipping in beside Kyoko. "A little awkward, yes, but a lot nicer than some of the men I talked to."

"Great," butted in Kimura. "Then you two can have Daichi-san and Ren-san."

"What? No, I don't want either of them," said Kyoko, appalled that this woman thought she could just hand men to them. Imagine trying to hand Ren to anyone. Ha!

"So… you vouch for them, yet you don't want either of them as a husband?" said Kimura as if Kyoko had just tried to explain why two plus two equaled three.

"Well... not exactly. I mean, they're both great and… It's not a question of wanting them or not." This was not coming out the way she wanted. How was it any different than Hime who had just explained she had backed off from Suzuki?

"Well, moving on," said Kimura, yanking on the chains of their attention back to her. "We can go over Daichi-san since we just talked about him. Anything else you wanted to say about him, Mogami-san?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to respond.

"Great. Then we'll continue," said Kimura, flipping to the next male.

Kyoko closed her mouth with an audible snap. Fine. Kimura and everyone else could make complete fools of themselves. It wasn't Kyoko's fault if they didn't listen to her good will.

She continued to fume as they breezed through the last men, the material a lot more scattered and superficial due to them being new. At least Kyoko didn't cross out half as many men on this round.

Her brooding was interrupted when Sakura nudged her arm.

"I'm happy you stood up for Ren-san," said Sakura, giving a shy smile. "I was too scared to say anything. They were being really rude about him."

Kyoko mumbled something, unsure how she felt about it all.

"I mean, he helped me when I couldn't find anyone to talk to," continued Sakura, taping her pen against her knee. "I really am bad at crowds, as I said before. I doubt he did it on purpose, but it helped me get out of my shell. He's a really nice guy. He seemed to know you."

Kyoko paused in her note-taking. That blabbermouth!

"I know him," said Kyoko, measuring her words. "We've worked together in the past."

"Is he an actor then?" said Sakura. "Are you two close?"

Something about the way Sakura asked made Kyoko look at her. Sakura had set down her pen as well. She wasn't glaring or scrutinizing Kyoko. It was genuine curiosity, hinting at some other motive.

"Maybe we used to be," concluded Kyoko, unsure what the truth of their relationship had been. "but I'm avoiding him right now."

Sakura nodded, her curiosity seemingly satisfied for now.

Kimura's voice grabbed Kyoko's attention as the TV screen was shut down.

"And there we have it," said Kimura. "That's all of them ladies. If any of them grabbed your attention make sure to snatch him, lest one of the other women beat you to the punch."

"Wait a second," said Kyoko, raising her hand as if she were in class. She had counted the men on her notepad, seeing they had only gone over 14. "You're missing a man."

The stare that Kimura gave her spawned three demons from Kyoko's head. They twirled around the blonde, lapping up the dark aura like parched dogs. It looked like Ren wasn't the only person that could smile through their anger.

"Did I?" said Kimura, placing a manicured finger to her lips in pretend thought. "I was so sure I got them all."

A snort came from another couch. One of Kyoko's demons abandoned Kimura, gunning for two other women who, well, kind of sat together. If it was possible to share a couch while also sitting in opposite rooms, these women had achieved it. Nothing in their posture or attention implied that another human being sat inches from them.

"Kimura-san ' _accidentally'_ forgot to include Otsuka Yoshio-san," said the woman, her fruity voice purring the words in open mockery. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun topped with a large bow. The shade matched her red lips as they twisted into a smile that hid all sorts of adorable secrets. "Because she thinks she's laid claim to him."

The woman beside Bow-san tittered. If Bow-san was curtness personified, this woman was sexy given legs. A strapless dress barely held in a set of back breaking breasts. Her auburn hair had been swept to one side, exposing the supposedly tantalizing nape of a long neck. Kyoko was told neck fetishes were a thing. Personally, she didn't get it.

"There's no point in listing him when he's taken," said Kimura, glaring at the pair. "He's all but told me he's going to propose to me soon."

"Oh bull!" said Sexy-chan. "He said he only keeps you around because he feels sorry for you. You're _so_ obvious it's sad."

"What's sad," said Bow-san, raising her voice a pitch higher as she smiled through seemingly sincere eyes at Sexy-chan. "Is how you throw yourself at him. It takes more time for you to sneeze than wriggle yourself out of your dress."

Meowch. The tiger claws were out and mauling. Kyoko did not want to be anywhere near that as the girls snapped and growled. No wonder Maria loved shoving them all into the same room.

"Well, that is all for the evening," said Kimura, raising her chin and voice as she purposefully detached herself from the heated words being thrown at each other. It gave her the illusion of being above the tussle. "I suggest getting rest while you can. Things are going to be lively and you'll want to look your best for the cameras."

"No amount of time could solve the travesty that is your face," said Sexy-chan.

"The real travesty here is your fake boobs."

And the Tigers were at it again. Yeah, Kyoko was staying way the hell away from that mess.

"I think I'll go to bed," said Kyoko, stretching where she sat as she yawned. Sakura yanked her attention from the fighting women to look at Kyoko in shock. A few others had as well.

"Right now?" said Sakura, nodding to the conflict.

"I'm tired, and I need to determine my game plan for tomorrow," said Kyoko, standing up. "No point in being here."

Sakura scrambled up with her. After another second, several others joined them as they left the fight behind and filed out of the room.

"You're something else," said Glasses-san, who had surprisingly followed them out. She shook her head. "I can't keep up with you." It didn't sound like it was meant to be a compliment, yet the woman waved to Kyoko and bid her goodnight. Weird woman.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," said Kyoko happily, grabbing Sakura's hands. "I'm glad I've made a friend like you on this show."

"And I'm happy to have met you as well, Kyoko-chan," said Sakura with just as much enthusiasm. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Of course!"

Kyoko waved goodbye, Sakura's room in the opposite direction. It was _so_ nice to make a female friend this early in the game. And such a lovely one as well! Better than other options she could have ended up with.

As Kyoko inserted the key to her room, she noticed Eri entering the room next door. That must be her bedroom. The woman caught Kyoko watching, scowling before blowing a huge raspberry and shutting the door.

Kyoko entered her own room and locked it behind her. Her smile grew as she reentered the fairy themed area. This was truly her haven from the troubles of the demonic show. A paradise where she could hide from it all.

One hot shower and a complimentary cup of cocoa made from the pot by her desk later, Kyoko laid down on the bed, hair wet and wearing nothing but her towel. Gosh, it felt good to unwind. She sat up a little as she sipped on her drink, staring at the list she had made. The notes were spaced evenly, organized and even depicted small quickly drawn renditions of the headshots. By tomorrow she should have all their names, basic information, and measurements memorized. But would it help?

She placed her cup and notes on the side table, laying down as her mind wandered. Without the pressure of watching eyes, she allowed herself to tread down paths she'd avoided with a vehemence.

Ren had looked… good. Well, he always looked good. He was Tsuruga Ren. But Tsuruga-san usually looked immaculate. Maybe it had been the act. Yeah that was it. His persona was made to look a little worn out.

A goofy smile traitorously crossed her lips as she returned to their conversation, indulging in the fantasy she'd asked him near the end. That he had come here just to chase her down. Despite her internal scolding that it was not true, the smile wouldn't fade. At least, not until the sobering sledgehammer of reality slugged it off her face.

Ren did not love her. He may be her Corn, her only good memory in childhood, her senpai, her strength, but he was not hers. While it was possible she was important to him, the feelings would never go past friendship. He'd made that clear.

* * *

 _"Does that mean you want to forgive yourself? To try loving again?"_

 _"I'm not sure. I chose her over my past, but I just can't push myself to take the final step. Something happened recently that changed our relationship, and it hasn't been good. I'm afraid telling her my feelings will just make it worse."_

 _"Then don't. Maybe the past is stopping you for a reason. Salvage what you can out of the current relationship, stay single, and keep your feelings to yourself. I'm sure they'll fade with time."_

 _"… Surprisingly, I think that's what I needed to hear. Thank you, Bou-san. I've decided it's time to take chances. No matter what happens, I need to be honest with her. And more than anything else, I want to be with her."_

* * *

Kyoko turned over on the bed, hugging the pillow to her face.

"Stupid Tsuruga-san," she mumbled. "How can I curse your romantic life when you look so happy talking about the girl you love?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And wow, thank you for the enthusiastic reception. Hope you continue to enjoy the chapters. This wrote itself even while I was in the middle of moving. Until next time!**

 **-Blushweaver**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew, I was making a list and realized that I've already mentioned something about most of the contestants (which is a cast of 30 peeps). Kay, glad I did that. Either way, in case you didn't notice, this story is heavy with OCs. Sorry, but there is really no plausible reason for other Skip Beat characters to be here save for wish fulfillment… which is kind of the point of this story so I guess I could have done that. Oh well.**

* * *

Breakfast took place in one of the smaller dining areas. While obviously meant to be a casual area where contestants could sit and enjoy themselves between the events of the show, there were still a few cameras hovering around in case of drama. None of them were pointed at Kyoko who sat along at one of the square tables, munching on her breakfast as she reviewed her notes.

Due to the number of men she'd crossed off the list after yesterdays gossip round, she'd decided to start fresh. To only cross off those she knew with absolute certainty she did not want to marry. After a quick search in her room, she'd found another pamphlet with pictures and information about each of the contestants on the show. It had helped a little, at least, until Kyoko had read her own short bio.

 _Hi, I'm Mogami Kyoko, and I'm excited to be here on Crimson Threads. I'm fun-loving, warm and energetic with a soft spot for puppies. I may seem hard to approach, but that's because I'm very nervous to be here on the show. Being an actress, you'd think I'd be used to the cameras, but there's something about the added aspect of opening my heart to love that puts me on edge. Nevertheless, I'm here to find that special someone to fill the space in my life and I won't settle for anything less than true love. I look forward to meeting you all as well as my future husband._

Who the hell wrote this garbage? She sounded like some desperate cat lady sprucing up her online dating profile. In retaliation, Kyoko pulled out a thick permanent marker and scrubbed at the bio until nothing could be seen.

Kyoko grimaced at the list of men staring at her. She didn't trust any of their bios after reading her own. It had made things both easier and harder. Trusting the notes, she'd added her own descriptions in the empty spaces between text to assist her research.

Someone laughed behind her, then she felt a small tug on her head. Kyoko swatted at her hair, staring up at the laughing expression of Daichi. He looked awake. Dressed in a V-neck and hair swept playfully to one side, he was definitely a morning person. Huh. Just like her.

"You've got some fantastic bed-head this morning," said Daichi, taking a seat beside her. "I think half of it's sticking up."

"Is it?" said Kyoko, patting at her hair. She'd passed out with it wet last night. "I thought I'd fixed it."

"Apparently not."

Kyoko smoothed her bangs, only to see part of it stick up from the corner of her eye. Drat!

She struggled with the hair for a few more moments before Sakura appeared. The woman was easy to spot in the small crowd of people, standing taller than most of the men in the room. She'd let her hair down, giving her a sweet casual look complete with a yellow sundress. Daichi let out a low whistle, which Kyoko thought was appropriate, even if slightly annoying.

"That's a fine babe right there," said Daichi, giving a stupid smile in Sakura's direction. The woman spotted Kyoko, a hand hiding a laugh her eyes blatantly showed.

"Kyoko-san, your hair," said Sakura. "What, did you sleep on it wet or something?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. It suits your personality though. Here." Sakura took a comb from her bag, gently pulling it through Kyoko's hair. Daichi cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Oh, this is Kiyota Daichi," said Kyoko, introducing the two. "And this is Tanegawa Sakura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Daichi, doing that stupid grin that he did. It looked more like a leer. Sakura just took it in stride.

"Nice to meet you as well," she said, inclining her head as she continued with Kyoko's hair. "You can just call me Sakura though. There, all done."

"Thanks," said Kyoko. She frowned as she watched Sakura replace the brush in her bag. Her every move seemed delicate and purposeful. Like a spring flower. "You're really feminine Sakura-san. I could learn a few things from you." That's what men wanted, right? A feminine wife.

"I agree," said Daichi eagerly. "Well, about the feminine part. Not about you Kyoko-san learning things from Sakura-san, though she is really cute. Just, you're fine the way you are. Don't change Kyoko-san."

Sakura paused, looking between them with expectant puppy eyes. "You think I'm feminine?" said Sakura. "Not… a delinquent? Because of my height?"

"Your height is cool!" said Daichi. "Super killer. Like a model. I wouldn't be surprised if you were one. Is that where you two met? On set or something?"

Sakura answered with a smile, though it was strained at the edges. She was obviously experiencing what Kyoko had the first-time meeting Daichi. Annoyance. He really needed to stop trying so hard.

"I see you're working on the list again," said Sakura, pointedly changing the subject. "Any changes?"

"Not really," said Kyoko sighing as she flipped through the pamphlet. "This is all but useless considering how terrible my own bio is."

"Didn't you write your own?"

"Nope. I think the assistant director wrote mine. She has it out for me."

Curious at what they were talking about, Daichi craned his neck to see the pamphlet.

"You've marked out men?" he said in disbelief. "That's… kind of terrible. Seems like something I would do- Wait! Why am I marked out?"

"Because I'm not marrying you," said Kyoko. Had he already forgotten that discussion? "I've marked out those that I shouldn't waste time with, such as people – like you – who are here to find true love or already have someone in mind. The women went over the men last night so I was able to eliminate a few."

"Did you really?" said Daichi, rubbing his chin as he looked at the list. "We kind of did the same thing. Don't worry though, I said suuuper nice things about you Kyoko-san." He winked at her. "Though admittedly, a part of me wanted to say nothing, then I could have you all to myself. Can you imagine, Kyoko-sama, famous actress as my wife? Are you sure you don't want to marry me?"

"Yes, Daichi-san, I'm sure," said Kyoko flatly, adding another note to her pamphlet.

"Wait," said Sakura slowly, looking between Kyoko and Daichi. "So, when you said someone proposed to you yesterday… famous actress? You said you're an actress, but I don't recognize you. Have you been in a movie, Kyoko-san?"

It was Daichi-san that answered, and with so much enthusiasm that Kyoko's face turned redder with each second. Okay, so she'd been in a few things, but Daichi was making it sound like she was world famous or something. It wasn't that big a deal. Unfortunately, his excitement bled over to Sakura, whose eyes were sparkling by the time Daichi was done.

"That's so cool" squealed Sakura. "I saw a few clips of Natsu's bullying but I would never have guessed that Kyoko-san played her. That's crazy. Where's my camera? I want to take a picture with us together."

With a common topic (Kyoko) the two hit it off great, twittering away like a pair of birds. Maybe they would get along just fine. Kyoko smiled as Sakura ushered them all together to take a group selfie with her phone. The woman's sweet attitude really was infectious.

"We look so cute," said Sakura happily, scrolling through her photos. "I'll send it to you once we get back online. Ugh, being cut off is so difficult. I miss my internet."

Kyoko honestly hadn't noticed, but now that Sakura mentioned it, she hadn't received any texts or emails since arriving here. The show probably isolated them so info about the show didn't leave prematurely.

As they posed for one more picture. Daichi pitched forward just as the camera went off.

"Photobomb!" giggled a hyper voice. "What are you all doing? Ohhh, Kyoko-san, your list has gotten even stranger." Eri, the red-headed fireball picked up Kyoko's pamphlet, bracelets jingling as she smacked it with a hand. "I see you've marked off Daich-kun. And so shamelessly as well. Too bad Daichi-kun."

Kyoko snatched the pamphlet from Eri. "What's wrong with being pragmatic?" said Kyoko folding her arms in defense. "We don't have much time, and this is my future. I can't be too well prepared."

"Uh huh. Sure," said Eri with disinterest. She had moved on from Kyoko, now eyeing Sakura. Eri stalked forward, somehow making the much taller Sakura look small as Eri bore down on her. "And who are you? Another woman with bad taste in friends? Though, you are sticking with these weirdos, so you can't be anyone with good sense." Poor Sakura looked stuck, unsure what to do as she floundered from Eri's attack.

With two fingers, Kyoko tugged on the backside of Eri-chan's collar, easily pulling her backward away from Sakura.

"Please be more careful with your words, Eri-san," said Kyoko. "You are being rude to my friends."

Eri managed to slap Kyoko's hand away. "Don't touch me. Geeze, what is your problem?"

"My problem is your attitude," said Kyoko. "Sakura-san has done nothing to you to deserve such rude treatment, and neither have I. Apologize for your words right now."

"Wha- why would I?"

"You were being rude, Eri-chan," said Daichi suddenly. "You should apologize."

Eri backed away, attention fixed solely on Daichi as her face flushed. Her bottom lip trembled as she sputtered. "Why do you always take their side, idiot!" She fled from the room.

That had been interesting. In less than a minute the woman had come and trashed their good atmosphere. Kyoko wasn't even that mad. She'd just been trying to help Sakura.

"Sorry about her," said Daichi, evidently embarrassed. "She's always picking on me and anyone I hang out with."

"Does she?" said Sakura, though with a level of significance that implied she understood something. She hummed as she scrolled through her phone, then her eyes flickered to something behind Kyoko. She smiled widely. "I think you have an admirer, Kyoko-san."

"What?" Kyoko turned her head.

"Ah, there you are."

Every hair on Kyoko's body stood up. She was greeted by today's version of Ren's nerd self. His hair was a complete mess, no longer restrained by a cap. He'd traded yesterday's shirt for a today's product placement logo and wore what looked like yesterday's baggy jeans. Even with those glasses, she could feel his stare boring into her.

Shocked as she was by his sudden appearance, she didn't react quickly enough to stop him from snatching her pamphlet off the table.

"Hey!" said Kyoko, jumping forward to take it back. Her insides writhed at the thought of him reading those notes. Why was she always showing him her embarrassing side? Her efforts proved useless as he barely had to hold it at eye level to keep her from taking it, even with that stoop. Japanese people weren't supposed to be this tall!

"It seems you've made something interesting, Mogami-san," said Ren. "But why am I crossed out?"

"A-are you kidding?" puffed Kyoko, deflated now that he'd seen the worst part. She just wanted to curl up and die. "You're… you're you! Just look at who you are. I could never marry you."

Silence met her words. Everyone was staring at her.

"Umm, Kyoko-san, isn't that a bit rude?" said Daichi, giving an awkward chuckle.

"How is it rude?" said Kyoko. She motioned to the nerd, wishing to impress upon them the magnitude of her words. "He is completely unattainable to someone like me. Paring us together, a well-known actor with a newbie would be an insult to Japan. No, to society. The laws of nature must remain balanced lest with our irrationality and hasty actions we threaten the fall of order itself."

"What does nature have to do with this?" said Daichi, looking very confused and a little concerned.

"Everything!"

It was what kept her sane. Tethered to the ground of reality. The second she indulged in such impossibilities was the day she was swept away and lost to her own fantasies. And boy, did she not want to go through the pain of crashing back down to earth again. Just the few tentative gliding steps she'd taken had caused more painful slips and falls than her months staying firmly rooted to the ground.

Neither of her new friends looked convinced. In fact, they looked really confused. How hard was it to comprehend that Tsuruga Ren was completely inaccessible to her?

"That… actually hurts," said Ren.

Ren's shoulders slumped, head falling forward as he gave every indication of a highly disappointed individual. Freaking… this was horrible for Kyoko's now hammering heart. All she wanted to do was reach forward and stroke his silky hair and tell him how wrong she was for saying such mean things and—No! She would be strong. She would be—

"Just what are you using to measure someone's worth?" continued Ren. "And don't say something like awards or recognition, because you should know better than to think those are things that matter. I knew you were upset at me, but I didn't think you were so upset to put me in the category of celebrity icon like the rest of the world. The distance hurts Mogami-san. I'm human, not some intangible object of people's fantasies. I thought our relationship was something more than that."

"But… it's true," said Kyoko, her gaze on her wringing hands. She had to put that distance. For her heart's sake. "Marrying someone like you… It's not possible."

"Why? Because I'm perfect?"

Kyoko couldn't help it. She gave a snort just thinking about some of his trip ups during acting or how childish he could be at times. Plus his terrible habit of bullying and scolding her. No, Ren was far from perfect. But in the end…

"I can't measure up to you, even in the things that matter," said Kyoko, finally facing him with unwavering determination. "You're you. And you're…" Incredible? Impossibly talented? Freaking gorgeous and mature and wonderful? Only one thing really mattered. That he loved someone else.

The scrape of chair legs against tile snapped her from her spiral of self-pity. Ren had taken a seat at their table, politely starting a conversation with the other two. Dang freaking—

"You can't sit here!" said Kyoko, jumping to her feet.

"I can't?" said Ren. Oh no. He used those eyes! The kicked puppy eyes that looked a single nudge from breaking.

"Kyoko-san, you shouldn't be so rude to Ren-san," said Sakura with more patience than scolding. She lowered her voice, leaning toward Kyoko. "You know how shy he is with people. The poor guys worked up the courage to speak with someone famous like you. And after you scolded Eri, I hate to say it, but it's really mean."

Kyoko considered flipping the table. She really did. Her hands were prepped on the edge and everything, muscling acing for her to splatter her breakfast all over Ren's stupid persona. Shy person? Ha! Remove those glasses and let the world see just how 'shy' this manipulative actor really was.

She quelled her inner demons, mumbling an apology and sinking farther into her seat. Fine. She'd be civil. As long as no one mentioned marriage.

"So, Ren-san," said Daichi, sipping his drink. "Do you have your eye on anyone yet?"

Daichi suddenly choked on his drink. It hadn't been an accident. It was a calculated risk, but Kyoko decided to permanently set one of her grudges on Daichi. As Ren scrambled for some napkins (scattering dozens across the floor in his haste) he mumbled something about 'yeah' and 'too scared to say anything.'

Kyoko really didn't like the way Ren's eyes softened when he said that. Or that they slid in her direction. As if it had anything to be scared about.

"You shouldn't be scared," said Daichi, having recovered from his fit. "Don't you know women like confidence? Be bold. Tell her how you feel."

"Not so fast," chimed in Sakura. "Confidence and arrogance are two different things and speaking too early can scare a girl off. I can't tell you how off-putting it is for a woman when a man tells her he loves her and her feelings haven't gotten there yet. Makes things super awkward."

Ren nodded dutifully to their instruction. Kyoko hoped this wouldn't become a regular thing.

She was saved by the high-pitched whine of a microphone. Heads turned to the front of the room where the food had been set out. Ryou stood with a wireless mic in hand, smiling at each of them.

Kyoko knew where this was going. A quick sweep of the room confirmed her theory. More cameras. Assistants holding bulking items. Oh hell. Maria was here as well, wearing her tailored black suit and everything.

"Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure is an exciting first breakfast," said Ryou. "But we at Crimson Threads enjoy keeping you all on your toes. That's why this morning, we decided to play a little game for those here. And I must apologize to the veterans, but this game is for our new birds only. Now, if the woman could come over here and the men over here…"

People stood, moved and talked excitedly about the new game. What sort of madness did they have planned this morning? Kyoko didn't care. Happy to leave the table and get away from Ren, she hurried away. Sakura quickly caught up, slowing before they arrived at the front. She looked troubled.

"What's up?" said Kyoko. "Are you nervous again?"

"No, not that," she hurried to reassure, biting her lip. "What was up with your thing against Ren-san? Do you hate him that much? Especially with that thing about a newbie pairing with a well-known actress… do you actually think you're above us all?"

Her mouth was set, but her arms dangled at her side as if she was unsure what to do with them.

Kyoko pressed her hand against her forehead, willing the sudden headache to disappear. She'd just comprehended what that sentence would look like to an outsider.

"I wasn't talking about him," said Kyoko. " _I'm_ the newbie actor. He's the veteran. He's so much better than I am. I won't say anything because I think he wants it to stay a secret, but I'm trusting you with this much. He is not who he appears to be."

Sakura's mouth formed an 'O'.

"That… makes a lot more sense," she said. "Sorry, I was just… scared that you were actually, um, a snob." She looked embarrassed. "I've seen enough of this show to know that mean women can hide really well, and I was afraid that you might be one of them. Oh. That sounded _really_ rude. I'm so sorry Kyoko-san. You must think I'm awful."

"No, it makes sense," said Kyoko, smiling to reassure Sakura. "I mean, I'm in the entertainment industry. Brats are normal there, but I'm really happy to be your friend."

Sakura giggled. "I'm happy too, but I don't agree with you. He isn't _'better'_ than you, though he really is a nice guy. I wonder who he really is if not Ren-san?"

A gong like a warning bell went off in Kyoko's head

…No.

Wait.

That was an actual gong.

Maria stood by the instrument holding a mallet as she waved it at her and Sakura.

"Come on you two, everyone's waiting," she scolded. Kyoko really did not like the glint in the Chibi-devil's eyes.

They took their spots at the end of the line, standing again for everyone to see. Looked like all six of the new women were present. She spotted Eri at the end of the line, glaring openly at Kyoko. Eri turned her nose away when their eyes met. All six of the new men were stationed on the other side. Kyoko waited as the assistants hooked up a mic to her shirt and gave her what looked like a hand-held buzzer. The women were giggling again.

"Alright everyone," said Ryou, rubbing his hands together, "Here is the first challenge to win a prize but let me explain the rules first. Since we have so many new faces and everyone is trying to get to know each other, we decided to play a little game to test your memory."

A screen showing the logo of Crimson Threads rolled up behind him. Kyoko could guess where this was going based off last night's gossip session. At a gesture from Ryou, the screen changed to show thirty head shots spaced evenly apart. Kyoko spotted herself in the group.

"We are going to play a Name Game," said Ryou. "We are going to show a picture of one of the participants and you buzz in if you think you know their name. Be wary though. Getting the wrong name will make you lose a point, and you don't want that. Because the prize tonight is getting to chose who you spend your first date with."

 _I'm winning this challenge,_ thought Kyoko. Her spirit burned with a passion that others could probably see based on their sudden shocked expressions.

"Don't worry," continued Ryou as he looked at those who seemed disappointed. "Even if you don't win, doing well is a good thing. Because you will get to pick in descending order who you go on a date with. Second place will pick second. Third place will pick third. And so it goes."

"That's… kind of horrible," said Sakura, color draining from her face. "What if you don't get picked by anyone? You're the one singled out as undesirable."

Glasses-san, who was standing by Sakura again, let out a snort. "We don't have to worry about that," she said. "We get to pick no matter what. It's the other veterans that should be worried."

Kyoko tuned them out, concentrating on the screen. The threat from Ren echoed in her head.

 _I'm going to win, then on our date, we're going to have a long conversation._

 _I'm going to win…_

Over her dead body!

"It's a good thing I studied that pamphlet so hard," said Kyoko, smiling at the screen. "I'm sure to win this."

"Did you?" said Sakura. "Did you study the women's names as well?"

Kyoko's smile slid to the floor.

Oh _hell._

Sure enough, the first picture to appear on the screen was a female. Fate must have decided to be nice to her because she recognized the mole under the woman's left eye. It was the woman who had led the gossip session last night. Kyoko clicked her buzzer so hard it was a miracle it didn't break.

Alas, it was not meant to be. One of the other women had pressed their buzzer as Kyoko floundered to remember the name.

"Kimura Kichi?" said the woman.

"Yoooou're right!" said Ryou happily. "A point to you, though, you won't be able to see the points. It will make things more exciting, don't you think?"

Not if you paid attention. Kyoko already had mental zeros below each of the participants save the now lucky first answer. She refused to back down.

The next picture was of a male. Kyoko mashed her buzzer. Yet again, she was too late. Gosh freaking… and she knew that one! All of the men in fact. This should be easy for her to win. Unless… she didn't wait to remember their names. Yes. When she saw it was a male she'd mash the button and get the right answer. The plan was perfect

A buzzer went off. During her thinking, they'd moved on to the next contestant. It was Ren who answered.

"Tanegawa Sakura," answered Ren, fumbling over the words. But Kyoko could see the cocky grin directed at her. Shoot, and he'd gotten an easy one too!

"Aw, even I wasn't fast enough for that one," laughed Sakura beside her. "That would have been an easy point."

Which was why Kyoko couldn't afford any more mistakes. The next person popped onto the screen. She saw the flash of a suit and pressed her buzzer.

"Kyoko-san," said Ryou. "You're up to answer."

"Otsuka Yoshio," said Kyoko, breathless.

"You're right!"

Kyoko beamed as a bell singled her correct answer. She had this in the bag! She sent a triumphant smirk in Ren's direction. Ha! See, it wouldn't be that easy for him to win.

"Ren-san, your answer."

"Yura Narita."

"That's correct!"

Shoot, she needed to get her head back in the game. Kyoko threw herself into the moment, thumb twitching over the button in anticipation. Anytime she saw a male she pounded it. She got it about half the time. The other half, someone else would win. Unfortunately, she was lost for most of the women, and Ren seemed to be doing just fine.

Everyone was watching her and Ren at this point. Even without keeping score, it was clear they had the most points. They were currently neck and neck with eight points each. She pounded the buzzer and happily answered the latest face.

"Kiyota Daichi," she answered happily, and in her euphoria, she sent Daichi a wink. The man erupted into a blush, forgetting his buzzer to tug on the sleeve of the person standing next to him.

Now it was nine to eight. Only two pictures left, one male and one female. If Kyoko just got one of them right she'd win by default. Ren wouldn't be able to catch up.

Ryou was still talking, going on about their rivalry, looking at the camera to amp up the hype. She knew how this worked. Everyone was jittery and the viewers would be bouncing their knees in anticipation. It gave her time to blow out a breath she knew she'd been holding. She could do this.

"Alright, and now for the second to last question," said Ryou.

Kyoko slammed her thumb against the button before the image finished loading. The name rose to the tip of her tongue before it got stuck. All her excitement came crashing down as she stared at the bespectacled picture of Tsuruga Ren on the screen.

"Kyoko-san," said Ryou. "It's your turn. What's this participant's name?"

Oh freaking of all the living hell! She should have seen this coming. His picture had yet to appear, and now here it was, staring at her in all its nerd glory. The lights felt hot and she could feel herself sweating under their scrutiny.

 _It's just a name Kyoko, it's fine. It doesn't mean anything if you say it. Who the heck am I kidding, I can't speak his first name so informally!_

Kyoko swallowed.

"Can… can I spell it?" she said.

Ryou blinked at her, looking stunned.

"You're supposed to say it," he said. "Do you not know his name?"

"No, I do, I just don't want to say it," said Kyoko.

"Why not?"

"I'll be cursed if I do."

The room was buzzing. People muttered to their friends or outright laughed at her. She didn't care. All she cared about was the heat rising to her face under the scrutiny of the participant in question from across the room.

A buzzing sound suddenly went off

"Sorry, but time's run out," said Ryou sympathetically. "Which means you lose a point."

 _Oh hell._

"Sakura-san. You were the next to buzz in. What is his name?"

"Ren-san," said Sakura, sending Kyoko a sympathetic look. "I don't think he gave us his family name."

"He did not. You win a point!"

Ryou continued on about the last question coming up. Kyoko was inwardly panicking. They were now tied. Even if neither of them answered her fate was likely determined by a coin flip. Like hell she would let that happen. She knew better than to let fate screw her over. She slammed her thumb for the last time on the buzzer just as the last picture came up.

It was one of the female participants. She had a short nose, large eyes and small pursed lips that looked like they were getting ready for a kiss. Her dark hair gathered on the top of her head where it was topped with an extravagant pink bow.

"Kyoko-san, what is this participants name?" said Ryou.

Kyoko licked her lips.

"B-bow-san."

Everyone stared at her.

From the audience, Bow-san herself gave a loud giggle, her sweet voice carrying easily through the silence.

"How did you know my nick-name?" she said, fluttering her eyes at Kyoko.

"…I'm really observant."

Ryou scratched his head. "Well, everyone here does call her Bow-san, so I guess it counts? Maybe?"

"Oh, just give it to her," said Bow-san, waving a hand at the host. "It's not wrong, and I like her. She's funny."

The group muttered in assent, their smiles lighting up the room.

"Alright, then we have a winner!" said Ryou. "With a whopping nine points, Mogami Kyoko-san blows through the first challenge!"

Everyone applauded. Kyoko just blinked. She'd won?... She'd won!

The meaning of that bled into her and she grinned as she soaked up the applause. Yes! She'd taken her first step in making sure Ren didn't win a date with her.

"Now, pick who you wish to go on a date with," said Ryou, sweeping his hand over the audience. "I forgot to mention, but you can only pick from the veterans. So you can't pick any of the men you just played against and visa versa."

…So, in the end it hadn't mattered.

Kyoko wanted to throw her buzzer against the wall.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope everyone is still enjoying this fun adventure. Make sure to leave a comment about what you liked or if you have any game/date/prize ideas. I have several, but I'm always up for hearing new ones. A big thank you to those who have left comments. I think I thanked everyone... If I didn't I'm sorry for being a horrible human being, but I promise I love you and appreciate your comments. *hug***

 **Look forward to the next part! This story is a ton of fun to write.**

 **-Blushweaver**


	6. Chapter 6

"Congratulations! You've won breast augmentation."

Kyoko's eye twitched. This was why Ryou had taken Kyoko aside? To tell her she'd inadvertently won an extra prize of plastic surgery? The host's excitement stalled at her appalled expression.

"Don't worry, this is strictly a private prize and won't get out to the public," he hurried to explain. "Especially for people like you who are in the limelight we understand how important it is to keep these things under wraps. That's why we don't advertise these sorts of prizes at the beginning. Adds an extra incentive to win, don't cha think?"

"Great," said Kyoko. "But breast augmentation?" She looked down at her chest. "If I go any smaller I'll look like a man."

"What? No, it's the other way around," he said.

That was even more horrifying. "You're going to put breasts on my back!?"

"Enhancement! It's breast enhancement." To emphasize his point, Ryou cupped his hands in front of his own chest and made a circle… only to flounder when he realized how crass that was, flapping his hands to remove any residual evidence of his actions.

"Anyway, you can cash in the prize after the show is done," he said with a deliberate cough.

This was definitely not something she was interested in. Kyoko prided herself in being a pure Japanese girl—hair dye not included. It was one thing to change hair color, but it was another thing altogether to irreversibly change the shape of her feminine figure. That was a long jump past her personal morality line that would never be crossed.

"Can you just give it to someone else?" said Kyoko. "Like second place…?"

Wait. No. That wouldn't work. What would Tsuruga do with breast enhancement? For just one moment Kyoko tried to imagine Tsuraga with double D breasts. His manly jawline and toned body giving way to feminine curves.…No way was Kyoko giving Tsuruga that.

What about third place? She thought back to her mental calculations, remembering a certain redhead that had managed to get four points during the game. Eri was currently strutting around two men, laughing and flinging her red hair over her shoulder as she worked the room with ankle-breaking pumps. With each step, her assets could be seen jiggling from here.

Okay, so not third place either.

"Can I send it to a friend?" said Kyoko. Maybe Kanae-san would want it.

Ryou looked at the tablet in his hand, scratching the side of his face.

"Are you sure you don't want it for yourself?" he said. "It's for the best surgeon in Japan. People wait months, sometimes over a year to get on his schedule."

"I'm sure," said Kyoko. "I'll give you her address so you can deliver it."

Ryou grimaced. "It's your prize so if you want to give it away... Just give it to me by tonight and we should be fine."

Happy to have avoided that bullet, Kyoko trotted away and wandered awkwardly through the room. People had broken off into even groups speaking with the other attendants in the room. Upon spotting Sakura with a man, Kyoko realized what it was. Everyone had paired up with their lunch dates. Kyoko's own date, Suzuki Hansuke, stood off to the side alone.

After some ruminating the night before, she'd decided on marrying him. She knew he was available due to Hime's helpful note that they were no longer pursuing each other, which would make him more desperate. Kyoko would seem more appealing because of that. Now she just had to romance him, get him to propose – or propose to him if necessary — and get the hell out of here.

The question was how. How should she win him over? She'd seen women flirt with Ren enough to see all sorts of ways. There was the overt, the shy, the hinter, and the 'take me to bed right now' approach. Variations of these popped up, but they were the main four. She just needed to pick one and roll with it. Literally. Don the role like a character. Grin and bear it because there was no way was she staying here another night. Suzuki was proposing to her tonight.

Suzuki made eye contact with her, a wide smile ushering her over. Kyoko screwed on her most demure smile as she tilted her head hoping she looked like a gentle lady rather than a giraffe with a kink in its neck.

"Are you finished?" he said. "Good timing. We're about to hear the details of our group date."

"Group date?" said Kyoko. The threat of a certain possibility shot the giraffe in her heart like a merciless poacher. Oh heck, if she was with Ren she was going to kill a certain assistant director. A quick look around the room calmed her fears as she saw him already mingling awkwardly in another group of four. Good. Despite the extra rules, she'd managed to avoid him.

"Yeah. They paired us off in groups of four," said Suzuki, waving around the room. "They did this a lot at the beginning last time. Helps to mix people up, I think."

 _Put the game face back on Kyoko. Flirt! You know how to do this… right?_

"I'll be deferring to you then," she said, stepping in closer as she lazily purred. "Keep me safe during these events, Nii-san."

Kyoko stopped in her tracks.

Oh, hell. She did _not_ just call him that. Bad Setsu! Go back to your corner. How was she going to get out of this one? Suzuki's eyebrows had risen to his hairline.

"Sorry," Kyoko flubbed. "What I meant was... I meant the other car company! You know. Nissan. Suzuki."

Suzuki let out a loud laugh, calming Kyoko's oncoming panic attack. He had taken that excuse.

 _Mental note to self; Setsu is not allowed to come out during this retreat._

"I see I'm not the only one that forgets names," he said. "I Um, I actually have forgotten your surname as well…"

"Mogami," offered Kyoko, scrambling to figure out what to say next. Her heart was still panicking after Setsu's slip up. Why was this so hard? Language was so much easier when she wasn't worrying about what the other person may think of her.

"Mogami-san. Sorry about that," he said. "I considered just going along pretending I remembered, but the last time I tried that it did not end well."

"It can't be as bad as my most recent example."

"I don't know, at least you were somewhat on track." He said it good-naturedly, no grudge present in his smile. Kyoko felt herself smiling as well at the atmosphere he created. He was personable but not too invasive and no flags had been immediately set off. Yes. He would do perfectly for a husband.

He cleared his throat, nodding to the side of the room. "Should we go meet with our companions?"

"Sure!" said Kyoko, grateful he had changed the direction of their conversation. She'd run out of things to say.

But the second Kyoko took a step in the direction he'd nodded in, a chill settled over her.

 _Where's the hate?_ thought Kyoko, swiveling her head like a bloodhound locked on a scent. The answer came as the two of them approached their companion couple.

Golden-haired Hime stood beside her date showing a dazzling smile as she waved them over.

Kyoko winced at the wattage.

* * *

A limo greeted the four of them immediately following the game show. Their date was off location and thus required a short trip. They were to go ice skating; an event Kyoko would normally have been ecstatic about.

The four of them piled in the car, Kyoko making note of the cameras attached to the corners of the vehicle. Even in here they were not truly alone. The others didn't seem to notice. Hime-san was all smiles as the four of them interacted, yet Kyoko couldn't smooth the goosebumps running all up and down her arm. What was her problem?

"Is it just me or is it a little icy in here?" said Kyoko to Hime. The woman gave Kyoko a confused smile. As if she didn't know what she was doing!

"Are you cold Mogami-san?" said Hime. "We can ask the driver to turn the AC down."

 _Or tell me why you have so much hate in your heart._

"Here," said Suzuki, suddenly taking off his jacket. "You can wear this."

"No thank you, I'll be fine," said Kyoko hurriedly, rejecting his coat with a hand.

But Suzuki persisted. He scooted to the edge of his seat as he held it out. "If you're cold now, I'd hate to think how much worse it will be in the rink," he said. "Come on, just let me be a gentleman."

That made her pause. This was a good sign. Girls giggled all the time about wearing their boyfriend's clothes after spending the night. Why they didn't bother packing their own clothes Kyoko would never understand, but she knew there was a special meaning to donning the clothing of a man. Some sacred rite of passage that couples needed to pass to enter the next stage of their relationship. She should take advantage of this.

She took the jacket and slipped it on. The lingering warmth was both surprising and pleasant. Now if only the chill in the car would stop chilling. Her teeth chattered noisily.

"Mogami-san, you're shivering," said Suzuki. Not seated directly by her, he reached a hand across the space to rub a hand up and down her arm. "You're so tiny the wind blows straight through you."

She had no idea to respond to that other than to give a light laugh.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "Have you guys ever been ice skating before?"

"A few times," said Hime placing a contemplative finger to her lips. Then she lightly touched her date's arm, the motion similar to what Suzuki had done to Kyoko. "What about you Kitamura-san? Have you ever been ice skating?"

Kitamura shook his head. He was a thin man with a pale complexion that females certainly envied, though it seemed due to a hermitize lifestyle than expensive self-care. He adopted a bored expression as he answered.

"No," he said. "Haven't had much time to get out because of school. And it seems awfully dangers to stick sharp blades on the feet. What if you ran over someone? Ouch."

"What about you Suzuki-san?" said Kyoko, pointedly moving on from 'Mr positive' to Suzuki. Her date answered with an even wider grin.

"I've been a few times," he said with an air of exaggerated modesty. The effect was ruined by a head waggle. "What about you Mogami-san?"

Here, Kyoko couldn't help herself. The excitement she'd been silently harboring came to the front as her back straightened in response to a surge of energy.

"Never," she whispered with an air of reverence. "It seems so magical, doesn't it? To glide on ice like a magician or princess? And those professional ice skaters, Oh! I'm sure it will be like a fairyland made of ice. I can't wait!"

She bounced in her seat. Ice skating was number seventeen on her list of fairy tale experiences she must enjoy one day. Moko-san refused to go with her despite days of Kyoko insisting. What was the matter with her friend? It wasn't like ice skating required a calorie count like eating ice cream did. And now Kyoko wanted ice cream. Ice cream while skating sounded like double the ice fun. She wondered if she could find a sleigh as well. Reindeer? Ice fairies!

Suzuki chuckled, his open mockery melting her ice dream.

"That was really cute," he said with a warm smile.

 _Cute?_

Kyoko blinked at him, wondering what about her rant was considered cute? Or maybe magic from speaking of the magical fairy land had seeped over into their world. Seemed the most plausible answer. Either way, if it got him to like her she was all for it.

"It was certainly something," said Hime, glancing out the window. "Looks like we're here."

Kyoko had to force herself to stay seated and wait for the car to stop. Even then, she launched herself from the car the moment it stopped, skidding to a stop before the skating rink, mouth open.

The place was huge. A pure white oval sat in the center of the domed arena, glittering with ice magic. Stadium seats rose on either side, the spaces mostly empty. A few families dotted the area, some skating, others sitting and talking. Kyoko inched forward, breathing in the frosty air as her cheeks twinged from the sudden chill.

This was amazing! Simply amazing. Her hands curled along the railing, watching a skater sweep past at astonishing speeds.

A tap on her shoulder knocked her from her dream. It was Suzuki again.

"You're really excited for this," he said.

"Aren't you?" she said, her eyes reflecting the sparkle of the ice.

"More now that I see your enthusiasm, it's infectious." He smiled. "Come, let's get our shoes."

In a daze, she followed him to the side where one of the crimson threads employees was talking to the rink's owner. Two tech men were out, fiddling with their cameras as the employee ushered her over. It was the puppy boy that had showed Kyoko her room the first day. Apparently, his name was Shougo. Kyoko made a mental note not to hate him for having a name close to Shou's

"Okay guys, this should be a really easy one," he said, hopping on both feet like he had snakes in his shoes. "Just be natural and forget the cameras are here. First, we'll film you in separate couples talking as you put on your shoes. Then we'll get on the ice. We'll go from there, occasionally pulling you away to have you talk to the camera or whatever else seems right. Remember, we're not here. Just be natural. I'm sure you'll all be great."

The man's instructions killed the immersion. The rink was no longer a fairyland. It was just a mirage meant to lure in the pure-hearted as they drained dreams and wishes from your soul.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" said Kyoko. She needed to purge the fake snowflakes from her heart.

"Of course," said the puppy man. He asked the owner who pointed her in the right direction for the bathroom.

Kyoko had taken only a few steps before a sweet voice added; "I'll come with you."

Hime shuffled up beside Kyoko as they walked together. She sent Kyoko a smile but otherwise kept quiet. Once they reached the bathroom, however, the girl let out a long sigh.

"Man, I keep forgetting how horrible those cameras are," she said, leaning against the sink. "You had a good idea Mogami-san. A bathroom break is always the best escape."

"Actually, I needed to use it."

"Oh."

Kyoko took care of her business, coming out of the stall to wash her hands. Hime waited for her, plucking at her hair as she made faces at the mirror. The air around her wasn't as icy anymore. Maybe her anger hadn't been toward Kyoko?

"Hime-san, can I ask you something?" said Kyoko.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why were you so angry earlier? I felt like it was directed toward me."

"I wasn't angry," said Hime immediately.

"I'm sure you were." Kyoko's anger radar was never wrong. She trusted a lot more than her own eyes. That was why she knew mentioning it was inviting the anger back.

Hime's primping didn't stop, but it did slow. She ran her hands slowly through her curls as she pointedly avoided Kyoko's gaze.

"I wasn't angry," repeated Hime. "I promise."

"Okay, fine," said Kyoko. "I was just trying to clear things up."

"Well, now we're clear. Happy?"

"Not really. You sound like you're angry again."

Hime scoffed, snatching her purse as she headed for the door. She paused, hand on the doorknob as she peered at Kyoko. Something seemed to melt from her as her irritation lessened.

"Sorry," said Hime. "You're right. I'm frustrated. But it has nothing to do with you. I just need to figure stuff out."

"Feel free to figure it out then," said Kyoko. "Just don't freeze me out with your anger again. It helped in the car, but I don't think also taking Suzuki's shirt will help me win him over."

Hime's hand on the doorknob tightened. She sputtered a few times as sentences started without finishing. Eventually, she caught one, coughing out. "You're after Suzuki-kun then?" she said.

"Of course," said Kyoko, an idea hitting her. "Or maybe taking his shirt would help? And I'm sure the director would love the grand gesture and drama." Stupid Ryou. Anything that made him or Maria happy was not a good idea. Fun to consider for a moment, but ultimately a terrible idea.

"Don't take his shirt, what are you crazy?" said Hime. "Who does that?"

But Kyoko wasn't listening. She'd just gotten what could only be described as a moment of revelation from on high. It was as if the clouds had parted, showing her the path she must take to ascend into the highest order of matrimony. She now knew how to win over Suzuki-kun.

Energized by her discovery, Kyoko pulled Hime into a hug, the girl squawking in fright.

"I know how I'm going to do it," said Kyoko. "I know how to win Suzuki-san over."

And releasing the now frazzled woman, Kyoko left the bathroom, practically skipping in glee.

* * *

Everyone was ready and waiting when they returned. Kyoko was quickly ushered away, hooked up to a wireless mic and set down beside Suzuki. They'd been positioned on wooden benches part way up the stadium seating, the other couple on the other end of the row. She spotted Hime settling in beside Kitamura, shooting her worried glances.

Cameras and men circled Kyoko, setting up the perfect lighting before filming began. Kyoko shifted her position as directed, turning her legs toward Suzuki so their knees touched. Her date jolted at the contact, rubbing at his neck.

"Sorry, it's a little weird even after two weeks of this," he said. He waved at the cameras. "How are you doing with all this?"

"It's fine," said Kyoko. She was used to cameras after all. She eagerly took off the jacket he had given her, holding it out to him. "Here, I don't need it anymore," she said.

"Are you sure? You might get cold again."

Kyoko set a fist to her heart to indicate her stalwart nature. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

She beamed harder, happy to have finally come to this conclusion. This was what men liked. Strong women who could take care of themselves. If men were obnoxious and troublesome, then women could be even more so. That's what she had come to realize while in the bathroom. The reason why the borrowed clothing was such a great step in the relationship. It was because the men didn't feel annoyed by helping their partner. The women could feel secure knowing that they could start to rely on each other even in little things like clothing.

In short, it meant she'd taken the jacket too early. He'd offered it because he was a gentleman, but she shouldn't have taken it. She'd already messed up, but Kyoko was eager to make up for lost time.

Suzuki seemed speechless at her new attitude. Good. She was changing her impression to something better.

"Alright you two," said the cameraman hovering nearby. "We're all set. When you guys want to start, go ahead and go."

"With no prompt?" said Suzuki. "That's unusual. Don't you usually give us one?"

The man was about to answer, but Kyoko saw an opportunity to show her competence.

"We don't need prompts," said Kyoko. "We can come up with them ourselves. I mean, we are on a date." And having interesting topics to converse about during dates couldn't be that hard, could it?

The cameraman shrugged. "Sure, you can do that. But there are one or two things the assistant director asked us to bring up, so we'll at least touch on those at some point."

Kyoko's eye twitched as she strained to hold back the ugly expression threatening to come out. She was on camera after all, and she needed to be conscious of her actor image.

"Of course," said Kyoko through gritted teeth. "We wouldn't want to forget about those topics, now would we?" She quickly sorted through several in her head, choosing among those that she knew the audience would be interested in as well as things that would give her more information about her future spouse. "Suzuki-san, what are some things you want to accomplish in life?"

"Life accomplishments?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Plunging right for the big ones I see. Are you talking about careers?"

"Anything," said Kyoko. "Short term or lifelong goals. Whatever it is you want to accomplish."

Suzuki puffed his cheeks, blowing out a long breath of air as he slowly shook his head. "That's a loaded question. There's a lot I'd like to accomplish. Well, getting married for one."

"Naturally," said Kyoko, hiding an involuntary twitch in her cheek.

"I'd also like to move somewhere new. The place I'm at is a little loud and I can't see myself having children there."

Suzuki kept talking, moving from one topic to the next as he spelled out certain things he'd like to do; Get a better job, learn to partner dance, complete the semester with top grades. When Kyoko mentioned writing, he clammed up, brushing it off and wondering where she had learned he liked to write.

"I heard it from Hime-san," said Kyoko. "She told us you want to publish a book."

"Did she?" said Suzuki, looking across the seating where Hime was with her date. She seemed to be struggling to tie her laces. Suzuki let lout a laugh. "I told her not to mention it… oh well. It's recorded so everyone will know anyway. I hope he plans on helping her with her shoes…"

Hime's date didn't look any better in Kyoko's opinion. Their laces were a knotted mess even from this distance.

"Maybe we should put our shoes on as well," said Kyoko. During the distraction, she'd spotted the ice rink. She couldn't resist the call of its enchanting surface. She'd been patient, but she wanted to skate right now!

"Already?" said Suzuki. "I haven't even asked you what you want to accomplish."

"Right now, it's ice skating," said Kyoko with impatience. She reached down, handing Suzuki his shoes as she sent him a wide smile. "We can keep talking on the ice."

Suzuki reluctantly agreed, taking his ice skates and slipping them on. He asked if she wanted help doing up her laces, but Kyoko refused. She would show him her independence. After throwing the laces around her ankle several times, they finally shortened enough not to get caught in her blades as she tied it into a bow. Then she stood up.

She wobbled worse than a drunk in heels riding a skateboard. Her knees knocked into each other and she fell back on the seat with a painful thump.

"Are you okay?" said Suzuki. He held out a hand. "Do you want some help?"

"I'm good," said Kyoko, struggling back up. She would master this! "Just wasn't ready but I think I've got the hang of—ack!"

Kyoko fell again, this time pitching for the head cracking steps before her. Suzuki blessedly caught her and prevented the tragedy.

"I think you _do_ need some help," said Suzuki.

She grumbled, sliding back down on her butt as she wriggled out of Suzuki's grip. She tentatively reached her feet over the seating in front of her, slowly scooching on her butt to reach the next level, because trying to climb down these steps while upright was _not_ happening. Suzuki hovered nearby, walking like a freaking pro on his blades with her each step down the stairs.

"I'll be fine once I get to the ice," she insisted

How wrong she was.

By the time she finally made it to the entrance, Suzuki had bullied her into holding his hand for support. Her grip turned desperate as each step threatened to snap her ankles. Then her feet hit the ice…. and so did her butt.

Kyoko blinked, wondering how she had gotten there. Cold moisture seeped into her jeans and she struggled to get up again. Only to realize that was basically impossible.

Suzuki burst out laughing. Shame and embarrassment flushed Kyoko's face and she sent him a glare. He immediately stopped and covered his mouth, but shameless chortles managed to escape.

"It's not funny," pouted Kyoko.

"Sorry, it's not," he agreed.

Kyoko struggled to get up again, feeling as graceful as a seal waddling on land. She clawed the wall for support and finally managed to stand but not before enduring a few more outbursts of Suzuki's laughter.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was amazing, I wish I'd recorded that—Oh wait!"

"Yes, shut up," said Kyoko, though not with any true heat. She'd done embarrassing things on variety shows before. This wasn't new, and it had gotten Suzuki laughing. Huh. Maybe being incompetent was better. Or maybe it was being funny that was good. She was starting to get mixed up.

He held out a hand. Again. What was his deal with that? Was he so desperate for Kyoko to accept his help so he could dump her for being a burden? At this point her refusal to take his hand didn't come from any strategy to win his heart. She was determined to master ice skating and accepting that hand just wasn't an option.

She took her second step on the ice. The wall stopped her from falling this time, but only just.

"Take a lap around the ice," said Kyoko, eyes forward. "I've got to conquer this on my own."

"I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry about me." Kyoko took a hand off the wall, pumping it with a fist, then floundered to grab the wall as her feet slipped beneath her. She just managed to catch herself, her legs out farther than the rest of her body as she strained to reel them in. "By the time you get back, I'll have become an expert."

Suzuki stared at her for a full five seconds before a wide smile suddenly stretched across his face.

Kyoko didn't like that expression. It showed too many teeth.

To her horror, Suzuki skidded in front of her and grabbed both of her hands.

"What are you-! Stop!" screeched Kyoko. But she was helpless to stop him as he gently pulled her out farther into the ice. Her legs buckled, body board straight as he tugged her along the ice.

 _You're lucky I want to marry you or else your voodoo doll would be having a session tonight!_

Suzuki was oblivious to her inward cursing.

"See, that's not so hard?" he said. "Bend your knees a little. Makes it a lot easier."

Kyoko did as he said and found to her surprise that it did help. A lot. Her center of gravity felt more secure and she tentatively put more weight on one leg to push off.

That was a mistake. Her ensuing stumbled took both her and Suzuki down. She landed on his chest, knocking the wind from both of them.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, her arms now wet as well. This was not the way to win his heart. He was sure to curse her out for making him fall. For being incompetent and clumsy.

He was laughing. She could feel the rumble of his chuckles beneath her, unable to scramble off him without help.

"Don't worry about it," he said eventually, showing a broad smile. "It's hard for everyone the first time."

Kyoko blinked in surprise. Wasn't he annoyed with her? But didn't men want competence and strength?

Suzuki gentled helped her shift her weight off him before standing himself. Once he was upright, he held out a hand to her. A smile accompanied that outstretched hand, but this time, Kyoko considered the gesture.

This… wasn't working. Not with ice skating.

Throwing her plans to the wind, she took his hand, allowing her to pull her up. She had to cling to his forearms to do so, but Suzuki was beaming so it was probably okay.

"Shall we try again?" he said kindly. "Don't worry, I won't let go of your hand."

Kyoko reluctantly agreed, Suzuki tugging her along as her mind scrambled to come up with a new strategy to make him marry her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter went completely in the other direction than I had planned. But I found it was necessary. Also, Imouto has joined us and is now betaing. We've already gone back and updated the previous chapters, but don't worry about rereading them. Nothing changed story wise. It's just prettier now.**

 **-Blushweaver**

 ** _My name is Blushweaver's Imouto, and I approve this message._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Blackmail. Yes, that's what I need. Maybe if I get a hold of his manuscripts I can threaten to delete them unless he agrees to marry me. I've heard those are important to writers._

Kyoko contemplated this along with many other strategies as she coasted along the ice. Both Suzuki and Kitamura had been pulled aside to speak to the camera. She and Hime had already done their individual interviews so Kyoko was left alone to skate and think.

The date had been going well all things considered. After a solid thirty minutes of skating, she could finally make it around the rink without falling, though her speed was still lacking. Upon meeting this goal she'd floated around in a daze, gleefully enjoying the sensation of dancing with the other ice fairies who occupied the rink.

No, wait. That wasn't the point of today. Suzuki. Marriage. That was her goal.

He was a good person. Polite, engaged easily in conversation and had been very patient as she learned to ice skate. He met all the basic criteria for a husband, which was surprising considering the stigma of these places. Why hadn't he gotten married yet?

After considering some possibilities, Kyoko decided it didn't matter. As long as he was willing to sign the paper and respect her space, she could marry him tonight if needed. She ignored the sour taste the idea left in her mouth at such an option.

Hime skated up next to her, doing only a little better than Kyoko on the ice. Turned out they were almost equal in that department.

"Are you having fun?" said Kyoko conversationally.

"Managing to," Hime sighed. "I can't wear short dresses for a while though thanks to all the bruises I'm going to have after this. But it's been fun, definitely."

"I was talking about your date."

"Oh. Right."

Hime wobbled, the moment taking her attention as she swung her arms to keep balance.

"It's been alright," she said. "But I don't think we're meant for each other. He's really quiet. Like, awkwardly quiet. Doesn't talk at all. It's really hard to keep a conversation going."

"How can that be hard? It's just talking." She and Suzuki had no problem keeping up a constant chatter as they'd slowly trekked around the ice.

"Then you try talking to him," huffed Hime. "I mean, you have Suzuki-kun for a date, and he's really good at keeping a conversation going. He's a good listener too as a matter of fact. One of my favorite things about it."

The comment felt a little odd considering her previous fall out with him, which Kyoko was starting to question.

"Hime-san," said Kyoko. "Why didn't it work out between you and Suzuki-san?"

Immediately the temperature around the rink dropped a few degrees. While Hime kept her eyes forward, her posture had stiffened, making it harder for her to keep her balance. While the mics were still pinned on them, no cameras were pointed in their direction. This was a stolen moment between the recording.

"Why do you ask?" said Hime in a tone too high for indifference.

"Because I need to win Suzuki-san over," said Kyoko. "I need him to propose tonight, or sooner if possible, and I was hoping you could give me a few pointers."

"Tonight? Are you crazy?" Hime stopped actively skating, now coasting along Kyoko as she frowned deeply. "That's way too fast and not smart. What if you regret it? You should wait."

"I can't." Any delay might end with Ren cornering her. "Can you please help me? Because I don't think I've been making a great impression on him."

"Oh… well, I'm sure he doesn't hate you," said Hime, eyes lowered now. She seemed to be gathering her thoughts, turning them over with each subtle shift of her feet as she kept gliding. Kyoko envied her ability to do so. It was taking everything she had not to pitch face first while talking. This had been a lot easier when Suzuki had forced her to hold his hand around the rink.

"I can't tell you," Hime eventually said. "Because I honestly don't know what happened. I thought he had been interested in me, and I'd made it clear I liked him but… then he chose another girl over me when picking a partner for a date. Then he ignored me, and I got the hint. He just lost interest."

"Do you think it's because you were too clingy?"

"Excuse me?" She was affronted, which was a little ridiculous after observing her for a few minutes. The woman had clung to Kitamura as they circled the ice during their entire date. Kyoko wasn't trying to be mean. It was just a fact. She nodded to where the men were still having their interviews.

"You've been all over Kitamura-san," said Kyoko. "Grabbing and hugging him on the ice, yet you say you don't like him. If you did that with Suzuki he probably got sick of it."

"I wasn't hugging him to whole time!" huffed Hime. "And it's ice skating, what do you expect? I need help. At least I'm not like you who jumps down the pants of the first man she dates."

"I do not!" said Kyoko, now offended. How could Hime even accuse her of doing something so outrageous? She was a pure Japanese woman.

Hime recognized the sore button, leaning in as she pressed harder. "Oh, I'm sorry? You take jackets and shirts. No wonder it's not working. You started at the wrong end."

"I'm not trying to get any end of him!"

"Sure you're not."

Hime glided ahead in the skating equivalent of a marching huff. The effect was ruined as she tripped and fell on the ice with a splat. Kyoko winced in sympathy knowing how painful it was from personal experience. She turned her skates and managed to slide to a stop beside Hime.

"Are you alright?" said Kyoko.

The look Hime sent was venomous.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, now properly mortified at her failed attempt to storm off. "Um, could you help me up?"

Still a kind soul who enjoyed helping others – despite the damage a certain idiot had done to that purest part of her – Kyoko automatically reached out to help. Hime made it to her feet. In exchange, Kyoko ended up on her butt again.

"You know what," said Kyoko. "I'm starting to question the validity of the magic in this ice kingdom. I think they must have put a tripping spell on this place."

"What are you even talking about?" said Hime.

"Don't worry about it."

Kyoko struggled to get up, feet slipping and knees bumping across the slick ice as she sustained several new bruises.

"You know…" said Hime. "You could ask for help."

"I don't need it," said Kyoko. She continued to struggle, ignoring Hime. The woman rolled her eyes, glancing down at her own feet.

"Oh shoot," she said. Hime's laces had come untied. The woman bent at the waist, knees completely straight as she tied her laces.

"You have some crazy flexibility," commented Kyoko.

"I'd better. I teach and perform ballet as a profession."

Kyoko managed to make it to her feet. The ascent hadn't been pretty, but she had managed it by herself for the first time. She beamed at her accomplishment, even if only Hime was the one to see it. The woman had managed to tie her laces and was giving Kyoko a peculiar look.

"I think you're right," said Hime. "I think I was a little too clingy. I… another one of the girls pointed it out to me and I tried to fix it but… I guess it was too late."

She brushed flakes of snow off her arms, avoiding Kyoko's gaze. With a sudden push, she skated off, this time managing to stay upright as she distanced herself from Kyoko.

Well that hadn't been helpful. At least not much. She'd learned that Suzuki didn't like clingy girls, but Kyoko had already been doing her best to be the opposite of that. Maybe there was something else she could use to her advantage. Something about her that was appealing.

…Except there wasn't anything. She was a plain girl with no sex appeal unless she summoned the powers of Rosa and Natsu. Why did it have to be so difficult?

The men returned, Suzuki skating over to Kyoko at a high speed before gracefully stopping beside her. It really wasn't fair how easy he made that look.

"Are you okay?" he said. "I saw you and Hime-san fall earlier."

"I lived," said Kyoko. The cameras were getting closer. It looked like they were going back on air and Kyoko was not going to wait for them to get her answers. It was time to stop being sneaky and attack head-on. "Suzuki-san, what do you look for in a wife?"

Suzuki's eyebrows raised to his hairline. He took a second to get over the shock as mulled over the question. In that time the cameras came back, the man giving her the thumbs up to indicate they were being recorded again. Marvelous.

"I'd like her to be cute for starters," said Suzuki, giving a chuckle. "Which you've got covered."

That was not the answer she had expected. She pointed to herself and tilted her head, silently indicating her confusion.

"Yes, I think you're cute," said Suzuki. Though he spoke with confidence, the twitch in his cheek indicated his embarrassment as he tried to brush it off. "Um, what else? I uh. I guess I'd like her to be someone I can talk with. Someone with a good sense of humor."

"I don't know about the humor part," said Kyoko, mentally checking imaginary boxes in her head. "But if you ever want a laugh, you can always take me back here and laugh at me falling every few feet."

Suzuki narrowed his eyes, the corner of his lips curling as if he were suppressing a smile.

"What else?" Kyoko prompted.

"She must be shorter than me," he said.

 _Check_ thought Kyoko.

"Have short hair,"

 _Check again._

"And be skating with me right now."

 _Ch—_

It hit her.

"You're mocking me!" she cried.

He chuckled, ignoring her grumblings which was not a good idea! She was known to place curses on voodoo dolls when upset.

"Sorry, it was too good," he said, calming his laughter. "Fine, fine. Let me think a second."

He placed a thumb between his teeth, doing just that. He was not a bad looking man. Definitely closer to the attractive side of the scale. Good teeth and a pointed nose. Not her type, but still attractive. Then again, did Kyoko even have a type? She'd only ever loved two men and both instances of her affection had not grown due to appearance.

"I think…" said Suzuki slowly. "I want a girl who can make me feel needed. Loved. Lean on me as the man in the relationship." At Kyoko's stare he hurried to add; "But I'm not saying that men are better or anything. I just- I don't know. I want to be counted on. I like the idea of being able to spoil my wife with attention."

 _This man has read too much manga_. That was Kyoko initial thought on the whole matter. He'd gotten in his head this fairy tale version of love where the dashing hero can save the girl and she would swoon over his strength. In her past, Kyoko might have swooned as well. Now it just sounded smothering to her. When she expressed this, Suzuki laughed again.

"Yes, I can imagine that," he said. "You have a powerful personality Mogami-san. I basically had to wrestle you to hold my hand as we skated."

"I just didn't want to be a burden."

The smile he gave her was pitying.

"Did you ever think I was just trying to hold your hand just to hold it?"

No, it had not come to her. And it was such a good strategy! She would need to remember that trick in the future. Suzuki was turning out to be much more devious than she had previously thought. It wasn't a bad thing, though it did raise a few questions.

"Then what about you and Hime-san?" said Kyoko. "She seems more your type."

The girl was the type that liked to be doted on. A princess in every sense of the word.

Suzuki stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "We just didn't work out. I think she lost interest."

"But that's not what she told me. She said you were the one that lost interest in her."

Suzuki looked at Kyoko so quickly she was surprised he didn't fall.

"She said what?" he said. "Did she talk to you about me?"

Kyoko clamped her mouth shut. Woops. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

She was distracted by Kitamura skating nearby, obviously heading toward them.

"What did she say?" said Suzuki, his back to Kitamura and unable to see him approaching. The man seemed to be heading specifically for Kyoko.

"She said…"

Kyoko trailed off as Kitamura reached them.

"Excuse me, Suzuki-kun," said Kitamura. "I'm going to borrow her for a moment."

Without giving her any notice, Kitamura grabbed her hand and started tugging her along the ice.

"Oh no," said Kyoko, her cries gaining speed at the same rate the two of them did. "Oh no, no no no no. NO!"

She fought to tear from Kitamura's grip, but it was deceptively tight. She was helpless to stop him as they built speed to a terrifying pace. Icy wind hit her, drying her eyes and making her knees shake. She now had to grab his hand for support, too far along to even think about letting go. For the moment she did, Kyoko would die. Yet somewhere between the lines of dread and terror, another emotion set in. An exhilarating one that turned her cries into hysterical laughter.

This was amazing! Terrifying. Wonderful and holy sh*t she was going to die. Her cares flew with the wind as she screeched in delight. For two whole seconds she embraced this side of her. The adrenaline junky that fed off the heart-pumping moment.

Then they reached the corner.

The dread seeped back into her. She was going to hit the wall. The papers would have colored pictures of Kyoko's guts splattering across the white plaster and there was nothing she could do about it.

Just as she accepted her fate, Kitamura tugged on her arm, swinging him around her like a lasso on the outer side of the rink as he hugged the center. Kyoko's trajectory changed. She was no longer heading for the wall. She was thrown like a slingshot around the corner to face the opposite direction.

Then he let her go.

There were few moments in Kyoko's life where she had truly believed the end had come. One had been when Kimiko had dangled her over the railing of a building. Another was when Cain had looked like he might kill a man. These moments were each vivid memories she could recall without trying. She could already tell that this moment would add itself to that list with ease.

Knees straight, lungs screaming, Kyoko hurtled across the rink at inhuman speeds. This rink was cursed, or if it wasn't, it was going to be no matter if she lived or died. But as she prayed for a speedy death, she noticed an even worse conclusion rapidly approaching.

Hime was right in her path. Desperate to escape, the woman scrambled and tripped over her feet.

Her laces had come undone again.

If Kyoko must die, she didn't want to take someone with her. Especially if it was someone who didn't deserve it. Instead of the gods, she reached for something else. Something more tangible to help her in this life or death situation.

Kyoko's knees bent, and at the last minute, she pushed off as hard as she could. She soared through the air, flipping high over Hime with ease as the ice passed beneath her. She landed smoothly on the other side, knees bent, feet apart, body low and facing the way she had come as she slowly glided backward. One hand grazed the ice in front of her while the other flung out behind her to hold her balance. Hime was safe. Momiji was in complete control.

Then the moment left.

The ninja soul fled her body and Kyoko toppled over like a baby deer.

"Wah!"

Kyoko kept sliding until the wall finally stopped her. She hit it hard, grunting at the impact.

"Owww." Kyoko rubbed her head, adding it to the number of bruises she had sustained during this date. That decided it. This place was not a magical fairy ice land. Ice skating sucked.

"Mogami-san!"

Kyoko opened her eyes to see the puppy man sprinting across the ice as best as he could without skates, another man right behind him. They helped her to her feet, fussing over her and asking if she was fine and debating if she should go to the hospital.

"I'm fine," Kyoko assured them. "Don't worry, my head's pretty hard. It will take more than that to damage it."

Her reassurance alleviated their anxiety. And of course, a camera was nearby to catch every second of the fiasco. How was Hime doing anyway?

The woman was already on her feet, Suzuki the one beside her. They held hands in a way that suggested they had yet to separate after he'd helped her to her feet. Kyoko's view was suddenly blocked by Kitamura as he slid over.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to sling you so hard. Are you alright?"

For Kitamura, no, she was not alright. Her demons came out in a solid force that pushed Kitamura back onto his butt. She might have throttled him right there if the other two men weren't already steadying her.

"Let's get you back to the bleachers," said the helper. "I think you've had enough."

Kyoko mumbled in agreement, allowing them to guide her off the ice and onto stable ground. She nearly fell again when she did, so used to sliding she had to adjust her balance again.

The two men dumped her on the bleachers, Shougo staying with her even as he yelled for the others to bring an ice pack. His fussing was seriously annoying.

"I'm really fine," she insisted. "No, it's okay. Nothing hurts."

"Are you sure?" he said, visibly wilted like a flower as he peered up with distressed eyes. "Nothing's sore?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Okay," he said. "But we'll call it a day just in case. I'll get everything ready and we can leave in a few minutes."

Now that, Kyoko could appreciate. Shougo scurried away to get everything ready to leave.

Kyoko hung her head, letting out a breath of annoyance. Things just weren't working out for her today.

Suzuki and Hime approached. They each took a seat beside her and continued to fuss like everyone else.

"Oh Mogaim-san, I'm so sorry," said Hime.

"It's fine," said Kyoko, thinking she was talking about being in the way. "Just get someone to help tie your shoes next time."

But Hime shook her head. "No, I mean for the slinging. I told Kitamura to sling you around the rink."

She had done what?!

"What possessed you to think that was a good idea?"

The woman shrunk back from Kyoko's accusing tone, eyes flickering to Suzuki before answering. "Uh, well. My brothers do it all the time with me and it can be fun… and I'm sorry. It's just something you do on the ice."

If she had been a better skater it might have been fun. But for a novice like Kyoko, it had been downright terrifying. This girl really needed to use her brain.

"I nearly ran you over Hime-san," said Kyoko. "Just… think a little more before you try something like that again."

Hime nodded, eye bright on the verge of tears. Kyoko had scolded her too much. Now Hime was going to cry and get sympathy when Kyoko was the main victim here.

"Don't cry," said Kyoko, frustrated. "You'll make me feel like the jerk for being mad at you."

"But you should be mad at me!" said Hime. "It's fine. Just ignore me."

Great. And now she was a drama queen.

"Mogami-san," said Suzuki pointedly, nodding Hime. The woman had shrunk in on herself like a frightened puppy.

Fine. She'd be the bigger person. Kyoko took a deliberate breath, releasing all her frustration and left-over adrenaline. It helped a lot. Maybe she should have done that in the first place. She awkwardly patted Hime on the head.

"Uh, there, there," said Kyoko. She really wasn't good at this ' _consoling women'_ business.

Hime snorted, as did Suzuki.

"You're really bad at consoling people, aren't you?" said Suzuki.

"Only crybabies," said Kyoko.

Hime smacked Kyoko on the arm. Tears still clung to her lashes, but she was smiling again. Maybe Kyoko was getting better.

Kitamura slid over to them, shuffling into the bleachers in front of Kyoko with all the meekness of a frightened squirrel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he said.

She considered him, searching her own emotions. Her anger had retreated due and Kyoko found she wasn't that mad anymore. A little annoyed maybe, but it had all worked out.

"Just don't do it again," she said. "I seriously thought I was going to die."

"I think you're made of stronger stuff than that," said Suzuki. "I mean, how did you even do that flip?"

What flip? Oh! The one where Momiji took over. She hadn't really meant for it to happen. She'd just let Momiji take over and bam! She had ended up on the other side of Hime.

His question drove away the residual feelings of guilt that had hung in the air, shifting it to an excited hum as they leaned forward.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to ice skate?"

"It was so cool!"

Taken aback, she was surrounded by eager eyes waiting for her to answer. She considered, scratching her head.

"It just… sort of happened," said Kyoko. "I played a ninja in one of my latest roles and her spirit took over to save Hime from being run over. She took the jump and… I honestly have no idea what really happened. It's all a blur."

"You played a ninja?" said Hime. "Like… in a movie?"

Kyoko nodded, explaining her part in Lotus in The Mire. It made the group more excited, chatting away excitedly. She answered their bombardment of questions, her mood brightening exponentially. Mostly because the frostiness around Hime had finally completely disappeared. Over an hour's worth of tension bled from her shoulders and Kyoko nearly sighed in relief. Sometimes it was hard to have such a sensitive antenna to hate and anger.

Five minutes later, the puppy man called for them to take off their shoes and get ready to leave. The date was done. They were going back to the hotel.

Kyoko returned her skates to the front counter, surprised when a few of the normal citizens came to her for autographs. Apparently, they had recognized her and waited until Shougo gave permission to approach. She hesitantly signed a few, noting that Hime and Suzuki lagged behind the group.

They were speaking softly to each other, shoulders bumping at their proximity. Hime's face was toward the ground but an undeniable blush colored her ears. Suzuki's smile was radiant.

The signs were so blatant even to a love-idiot like Kyoko could identify them. It looked like that relationship had somehow rekindled.

Hime's original date had latched onto Kyoko, not really saying much except to occasionally say something about her role as Momiji. Now she understood what Hime had meant about him being awkwardly quiet. The man barely spoke.

As they all piled into the car – Hime and Suzuki taking seats beside each other – Kyoko couldn't help grumbling to herself. That had been a complete waste of time. All she'd done was waste a morning striking another man off her list of potential suitors. She was back to square one with no further clue how to secure a man and no closer on how to even do that. Needy, or self-sufficient? Which one was better? Or did it really matter since all she wanted was a loveless marriage with mutual benefits?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I have no excuses. Don't worry, Ren will be in the next chapter.**

 **-Blushweaver**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mogami Kyoko, you stop right where you are!"

Kyoko's steps didn't falter. She kept walking, her sanctuary just feet away. If she made it through the door they wouldn't dare force it open. Doing so would be a true invasion of privacy, and even Maria didn't go so far as to stalk her into the bathroom.

Kyoko placed a hand on the door and pushed.

It didn't budge.

 _What the-_

Kyoko grabbed the handle with both hands, tugging and pushing with her feet and body. _Open up you piece of sh—_

"The door's locked."

Kyoko turned, flattening herself against the door as if she could phase through its wood. Maria and her gorilla assistant stood so close Kyoko couldn't see around them. All she saw was the poisonous smile of Maria and the man's broad chest.

"I need to use the restroom," said Kyoko.

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"You didn't do an entry for your video journal last night," said Maria, ignoring Kyoko's insistence.

"I don't keep journals." They were just bombs waiting for someone other than the owner to find. The only personal writing Kyoko had ever done had been burned, the ashes scattered, lest someone find them and learn her true thoughts.

Maria ignored Kyoko's insistence, holding up a piece of paper and tapping it with a finger. It was the contract Kyoko had signed. The one that threated a hefty fine and a permanent ban from future projects with the company.

The message was clear.

"Fine, I get it!" said Kyoko, wanting to throw her hands in the air. "Go on dates, get married, and film pointless interviews to entertain the public. You don't have to keep threatening me with that thing."

"What do you mean?" said Maria, blinking 'innocent' wide eyes at her. "I haven't said a thing."

Kyoko grumbled, ignoring her as she shoved her way back into the horrendous room. She flopped down into the seat, waiting as Maria entered and flicked on the camera. It was just the two of them now, the gorilla-man gone.

"This may take a while since you have to go over last night as well as the date you just had," said Maria.

Irritated as she was, Kyoko couldn't help some admiration as the young woman handled the tech with professional precision and care. Kyoko tried to avoid the tech at all costs. The last thing she needed was to break a camera. Who knew what Maria would do to have her "pay her back" for the equipment. And yet Maria, a girl teetering on the edge of womanhood, exhibited more professionalism and expertise than many people twice her age. It was impressive.

But then she glanced back and Kyoko, a wild grin betraying her real age. Nope. This was a child with a flamethrower. Kyoko blamed Lory for his bad example. Goodness knows her father Kouki was much more normal.

"Alright, ready when you are."

Maria took a seat in the back corner out of view of the camera. She slipped a tablet from her side, tapping it with her stylus.

"You know how this works, so I trust you won't need much prompting," said Maria. "But in case you _do_ need prompt—"

"I'll be fine," said Kyoko. "Can I start?"

Maria gestured to go ahead.

Kyoko opened her mouth, then stalled. Oh crap, she really wasn't sure where to start.

She hung her head, mind whirling through yesterday and today. Where should she even start? What should she share and what should she keep close? What did the camera want? Thoughts. Feelings. Reactions and reasons. A chance to get inside her head and how her own side of the story.

Now that, she could get behind.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kyoko walked out of the windowless room smiling. That had been a lot more fun than she had expected. Maria trailed after her, grumbling as she clicked through the new footage on her tablet.

"Onee-sama," said Maria. "When I said share your true feelings, I didn't mean… do you know how much I'll have to edit this to make sure you don't look crazy?"

"What's the matter with the footage?"

"Nothing it's just… did you have to insult Ren-sama so much?"

"He's the one causing problems, not me."

"That's debatable."

Kyoko turned to Maria, smile stubbornly still in place.

"Can I go now, oh superior assistant director?" said Kyoko.

Maria scowled, dismissing her with a wave.

Kyoko walked away, determined to hide away in her room until dinner. She needed to review the men and determine her next target—husband! Gosh, she was still having trouble with that word.

But as Kyoko passed one of the sitting rooms, she found herself stalling by the door.

Two people stood in the center of a group, hands entwined in a manner that could only mean one thing. They smiled and blushed at the attention other contestants were giving them. Flutes filled with what was probably champagne were being passed around and drunk in celebratory sips. It was a western thing, Kyoko thought. Either way, the gleaming ring around Hime's finger was impossible to miss as she pressed a dainty hand to her reddened cheeks.

 _That was quick,_ thought Kyoko. Weren't they having a fight or something this morning?

But Kyoko's jaded thoughts turned softer the longer she looked upon the happy state of Suzuki and Hime celebrating among their friends. Unfortunately, softer was not necessarily better as it allowed other feelings to sour her heart. Feelings such as jealousy.

 _At least someone's getting their happily ever after._

Kyoko moved to leave, even more determined to get away to her room, but unfortunately, Hime noticed her. The newly engaged woman waved her over like she was a runway conductor. Kyoko had no choice but to enter with a strained smile.

"I've been looking for you!" said Hime. The woman grabbed Kyoko's wrist, yanking her into a tight hug. Kyoko ' _meeped_ ,' sending Suzuki a confused look over the blonde's shoulder. He was no help. The poor man looked like someone had bludgeoned him over the head with a bat. His eyes were half-lidded, a dumb smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Kyoko-san," gushed Hime. "This is all thanks to you and I can't tell you how happy I am. If you hadn't riled me up and then talked to him I would never have… Oh, I can't even begin to express- It was all just a big misunderstanding."

"Happy to help."

Which, when she thought about it, maybe she was.

Hime released Kyoko but only so she could continue to gush about the day's events to any who would listen. The other contestants gave appropriate 'ahhs' and snickers at Kyoko's supposed 'antics' that were definitely meant to push the two of them together. Because it was all calculated by the benevolent Kyoko Mogami. An ally of true love and a modern-day cupid.

Just… what?

"Think you can set me up?" laughed a man. "I haven't had any luck and I could use your benevolent skills."

"Is that so?" said Kyoko, who was one more stupid nickname from pressing her head into her hands and yelling. "Well, I'll be focusing on myself next round so I don't have any arrows to spare. You'll have to figure that out yourself."

"Or maybe we could work on it together?" he insisted. "Seems more efficient that way."

How would that—just—what?

Before Kyoko could ask any of the questions that had popped into her head, Suzuki hurried to introduce the two of them.

"This is Dino-san, by the way," he said. "He's been a great friend of mine through this whole show and he's a great guy. He comes highly recommended, as do you."

 _'Dino-san'_ -which Kyoko knew from the pamphlets was not his real name- raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Imagine that. Two people recommended by Suzuki-san. Seems like we should get to know each other."

"What a great idea," said Suzuki. He pulled two glass flutes from thin air, pressing them into Kyoko and Din's hands. "You two should go talk for a bit. Alone. You guys will get along great!"

Pushed along before she had fully grasped what was happening, Kyoko found herself next to the wall with the painting of a greenhouse garden near her head. And there was a camera about five feet away. They were definitely filming this exchange.

"I'm glad we can finally talk," said Dino. "I've been wanting to get to know you."

"Well, I already know a lot about you," said Kyoko.

"Do you?" said Dino. He seemed pleased to hear it. "Like what?"

She thought back to her notes. "Well, you're 24 years old, a newly graduated doctor currently working at the hospital until you can get an office of your own. You love instrumental music and can't live without your daily planner. You're described as adventurous, high energy, arrogant, talkative and a bit of a flirt."

Dino laughed, seemingly pleased despite the derogatory descriptions Kyoko had included.

"I see you've talked to people about me," he said.

"Not specifically," said Kyoko. "I learned as much as I could about all the male contestants. I wanted to find the correct partner for myself."

"Snatch him up before he was taken, I see. You're really serious about all of this aren't you?"

"Sure, he's my tax break after all."

He laughed again. He liked to do that a lot. Much like Suzuki. No wonder the two had been friends. They were probably the leaders of the group. Dino was on the short side, but his energy made up the difference. And now that she thought about it, he seemed reasonably handsome in gray suit and slacks. He knew how to dress.

"No wonder you set the two of them up," said Dino. "I'm sure you could predict how the rest of the pairing will go."

"No, listen, that's just a misunderstanding."

Completely done with this line of conversation, Kyoko set down her untouched drink, taking a breath to gather her frustrations. All she had wanted was to go back to her room, mope about her complete failure and gather her energy for the next attack.

"I wasn't trying to set them up," said Kyoko. "I'm not an advocate of love. They ended up together because they lov—They care about each other. I'm not comfortable about any of this and I'm kind of lost what to do. I just…" she waved her hands helplessly, not sure what point she was trying to make. Dino's smile slid away as he caught on to her mood.

"It's unfamiliar to me," said Kyoko. "I feel like a hippo flailing in the water because I should know how to swim but I don't and here are all these wonderful swans and they look fantastic and I try to swim like them but I'm a hippo and I can't because hippos don't fly. Except I should be swimming not flying anyway."

She wasn't making any sense, even to her.

"I see you're stressed," said Dino, his jovial attitude completely gone at this point. "I'm sorry?"

"It's not your fault." She just needed to figure out what the heck she should do to catch a man.

"I want to make sure I have this straight," said Dino. "You're saying that when it comes to dating, you're inexperienced?"

Kyoko winced. She did not like how that sounded. As if she didn't already feel like a child among the contestants. According to the portfolios, she was the youngest person here by a long shot. The closest in age was Hime who was 21. Two years older than Kyoko's 19.

"I'm surprised," said Dino. "You're in showbiz, I just assumed they all dated around a lot."

"Some of them do. But we're just normal people. Is it bad that I don't have experience?"

The shine in his smile dimmed to a friendly more authentic glow. At least he didn't look disgusted.

"It's not bad, not at all," said Dino. "Though dating does take a while to get used to,"

Great, except that wasn't her end goal in this.

"Then help me out. What do men look for in a wife?"

Dino shrugged. "I can say what I like, but it's different for everyone. There are a few characteristics that most people want but even those are negotiable when it comes to love."

His eyes suddenly widened, that grin returning. "What about this? I can take you on a date and help you out. Get some experience you know and show you how it's done."

"I guess you could," said Kyoko. She wasn't opposed to the idea. Dino was on her list of possible candidates. While not at the top, she didn't mind skipping around a bit. "But that's assuming we can manage to win a date together."

"Oh, I'll manage it." He said it with perfect confidence. "I've won quite a few challenges."

Something about the way he said it… he sounded too eager. Way too eager.

They continued to talk for a bit, Kyoko getting to know him as he talked about himself. It was nice at first, leaning if he was a suitable partner. But after several minutes of listening to his drone on about med school and his past dating experience, she was done. Did he ever stop talking? And why was he joking about their hypothetical wedding? Or how many kids he wanted?

Kyoko was not the best at noticing them, but even she could spot hints when they were thrust into her face. This man was very interested in marrying her. Which could be a good thing. Right?

At some point, Daichi showed up to exclaim over her rumored stunt and mourn that he couldn't see it until the date was shown on TV. His presence was greatly appreciated as Kyoko had been trying for the past ten minutes to politely break away from Dino. She saw her opportunity when Daichi started gushing about movies. Kyoko was able to quietly slip away. She almost felt bad for sacrificing him to Dino. Almost.

She didn't get far.

In her haste, she nearly ran into Kimura-san. The blonde smiled as if Kyoko was just the person she was looking for.

"Here she is," said Kimura, motioning to Kyoko. Two other men and Eri stood in her circle. At a glance, Kyoko could see the atmosphere was tense. "The one everyone is talking about. Again. Though, tell me Mogami-san, does it feel good?"

"Does what feel good?" said Kyoko.

A twist of cruelty tugged on Kimura's lips. "Finally being noticed for something other than causing a scene?"

And it looked like Kyoko had somehow placed a target on the back of her head. She'd just realized that one of the men in the circle was Otsuka Yoshio, the man Kimura, Bow-san and Sexy-chan were fighting over. Great. And of course, Kimura seemed to be the type of woman that thought putting others down made her look better in comparison. High school was years ago lady. Leave it behind.

"Don't be a bitch," said Eri, surprisingly coming to Kyoko's rescue. She looked the most annoyed out of everyone, hands on her hips as she glared openly at Kimura. It looked like they'd been going at it before Kyoko got there.

The blonde put on an affronted face. "I was only joking," she said. "You don't need to take it seriously."

"Wow, you're so hilarious," Eri deadpanned. "Like a jester. Always one big joke is what you are."

Kyoko exchanged a look with the men. They looked two parts horrified and one part amused. It looked like this was normal to them. Did that mean Eri was after Yoshio as well?

As the two continued to take shots at each other, Kyoko silently waved at the two men who waved back as she scurried away. She had no desire to stick around for that.

She was more careful as she crept closer to the exit. Anyone that looked at her was avoided lest they try and engage in conversation. The exit was in sight. Just a few more steps and she was free!

Except even the best plans have flaws and this wasn't even a plan. It was a desperate struggle to escape her social obligations to crash onto her bed.

She saw him from the corner of her eye. A figure that had been seated near the door suddenly stood up. She sped up to avoid him.

It was useless. His two steps easily outpaced her four and in a second, he was in front of her, blocking the exit

"Excuse me," said Kyoko, slapping on the fattest fake smile she could muster. "I'm trying to leave. Bathroom, you know."

Ren ignored her excuse. "I have a question for you. Why will you be cursed if you say my name?"

Her protests died as her stomach dropped. She'd forgotten she'd said that out loud. He wasn't mad at her, was he?

Her name drifted out from the crowd.

 _Hell_ , it was Dino again. The freaking man was following her!

Desperate, Kyoko grabbed hold of Ren's shirt, yanking him around her so that she was blocked from view. Ren's magnified eyes widened further, looking like a children's anime character.

"Don't move," hissed Kyoko. She was so desperate she forgot to release Ren's shirt, huddling behind his massive form as she cautiously peaked out. "This man seems to have gotten the idea that I want to marry him. He even started naming our hypothetical children. Did he even ask if I want kids? No, he just kept going and wouldn't stop. I bet he got those names from a fortune teller or something."

Ren cleared his throat, the sound more a distraction than a help.

"Quiet, there he is." Kyoko yanked her head back to peer intently at him. "Don't move, or else he'll see me."

"Sure," said Ren. "I'm happy to be of help to you, Mogami-san."

Too formal. Which was weird considering his current character but she didn't care. Her mission was to stay hidden from Dino and get out of here. A quick peek around Ren showed that he was too close to make a break for it. He was facing away from her, but his head was swiveling around constantly. He'd notice her.

"While I don't mind being your wall," said Ren smoothly. "I'd also like to speak with you, if possible."

"What?"

This was not a helpful distraction. She finally looked at Ren, actually looked at him and how close she was to him and that she was still hanging onto his shirt. And his face was really close.

Her cheeks erupted.

Spouting a slew of unintelligible words, Kyoko yanked her fingers away as if burned. She'd have moved away as well if Ren hadn't stopped her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders keeping her in place.

A large smile split his face. "Would you like to dance Mogami-san?"

"What?"

Kyoko was very confused. Now was not the time to dance. It was time to book it out of here and—

One of Ren's hands moved from her shoulder to her waist. That move alone was very alarming mostly because she couldn't think of the last time she'd been held in such an intimate way. Well, besides the few times he'd hugged her, when he'd kissed her as Corn, or when she'd hovered above his bare chest on a bed.

… Remembering that did not help.

As she floundered, his other hand placed hers on his shoulder in the fashion of partner dancing. His left grabbed her right, palm warm and smooth in her hands. It felt nice.

There went any semblance of expression on her face. She couldn't tell if she wanted to run away or stay here forever.

It seemed Ren didn't feel any of her tension as he quickly spun her around. Kyoko scrambled to keep pace as dance lessons kicked in. Her feet remembered the steps and soon they were twirling around and around and getting all sorts of looks. What was Ren doing?

Then she saw Dino's face in the whirl of people. He was looking right at her.

"Let's get out of here," hissed Kyoko. The second she broke from Ren, Dino was sure to pounce.

"With pleasure," hummed Ren.

Their trajectory changed and the two of them danced out of the room. Literally, like they were in some sort of Cinderella scene. Except there was no music, the prince was a closet-nerd, the princess was using him to avoid another man and everyone was staring in confusion rather than envy… so maybe not like Cinderella.

The stares continued until they were well into the hallway. Kyoko immediately broke away, dizzy.

"Careful," said Ren. "I apologize, I was too enthusiastic with my twirling."

"You're forgiven," said Kyoko, backing away. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Mogami Kyoko-san don't make me chase you down again."

The threat in his voice made her stop. While it was still gentle there was a definite note of command and annoyance. Why did she have no immunity to him or his anger? Her stomach was already in knots just at the thought of his frustration at her.

She kept her eyes to the ground, praying the cameras in the hall were visual only.

"Is there something you need, Tsuruga-san?" she said.

There was a pause. It lasted for several seconds, her curiosity eventually tempting her to meet her senpai's eye. Ren was scrutinizing her, brow drawn but not in anger. As if he were contemplating what to say next.

"I asked a question earlier," he said. "Why will you be cursed if you say my name?"

They were back to that. She'd hoped he'd forgotten about it.

"I'm so sorry," said Kyoko, feeling compelled to apologize. Only a proper dogeza could express her sincerity.

Ren either had fast reflexes or anticipated her movement based on past experiences as he grabbed hold of her shoulder, jostling her before she could reach the floor.

"Don't do that," said Ren. "I'm not mad. I'm just curious."

She eyed him dubiously, not sure if she believed him. Her anger antenna wasn't going off, so he was telling the truth in that respect. But she was a fool if she believed that perfectly composed expression.

"You're breaking character you know," said Kyoko. "You don't seem like a nerd."

"And if someone comes around the corner I will happily find a private place to speak with you. Don't avoid the question."

Tsuruga's attention hadn't left her. He waited patiently, eyes capturing her every move as if he could read their intentions. A smile returned and with it, the unanswered question he'd given.

"Well?" he insisted.

Kyoko shifted uncomfortably, wishing he'd let her go.

"I'll be cursed because I know who you are," she said, giving him part of the truth. "Which means I'd be shamelessly taking advantage of the situation to call you so casually, which is highly inappropriate as your kohai."

Ren nodded as if he had suspected that answer. "Did you consider that if I didn't want you to use my name I would have chosen a different one?"

"I didn't. But it would be presumptuous to assume that without first speaking with you. And honestly, I doubt the thought occurred to you until I was pressed with a dilemma where I had to say your name."

"No, it occurred to me," said Ren. "And I don't mind you using my name Mogami-san. You won't be cursed."

"Then why didn't you say anything to me? You know me too well to think that I would be comfortable using your name without previously discussing it." She frowned, a suspicion making her eyes narrow. "You knew I would be uncomfortable. You did it on purpose to see what my reaction would be."

"You think too highly of me, Mogami-san," he said, voice raising a hair. "I hadn't thought about it at all. I just thought Ren would be easier to answer to than a fake name. If you're presumptuous it's because you assume that choosing to use my name had anything to do with you."

"Except you love to tease me."

Kyoko shifted, breaking Ren's hold on her as she pointed a finger at the superhero logo on his shirt. She gave it a harsh jab.

"You can't hide behind glittery smiles or horrendous glasses," she sneered. "I know what you are. You're a bully posing as a gentleman, and I won't be manipulated into apologizing."

Ren's eyes widened in surprise. She was confused by the reaction until he started muttering to himself.

"Normally she'd turn around and apologize, but it looks like she's learned a few things." He raised his hand, giving her several enthusiastic claps. "Well done Mogami-san, I'm proud of you."

Kyoko gave him a flat stare.

"No, I'm serious," he said. "I'm glad you're able to express your irritation with me."

"Because it means I'm learning to see through your manipulative ways?"

"Because it means I'm worth your time," he said. "If you really hated me after the Corn thing, you wouldn't bother."

That sobered her quickly. Trust Ren to deflate all her previous annoyance and twist it into something positive. Tier 1 manipulator of her heart right here.

"I already told you, I don't hate you because of the Corn thing," she muttered. "Your expectations really are too low. There's no reason to get so excited about it."

"I think there is." He leaned closer, and Kyoko couldn't help peeking up as he did so. What was it with his proximity today?

"You've avoided me, Mogami-san," he said. "And I'm desperately trying to figure out how to fix this. I want the friendship we had as children. I want us to be closer."

This wasn't fair. They were already way too close in her book. Her heart squeezed at the words, at his proximity, tempting her to forgive everything and agree with his desires. Here he was, asking for an intimate friendship without realizing the damage he was wrecking on her heart. It wasn't fair. How could she deny him when he looked so earnest? When he was her Corn _and_ her Tsuruga Ren?

She chose silence to keep herself from making a horrible mistake. Ren took it as a good sign, pressing greedily with his demands.

"Will you call me by my name?"

"No."

"Then can I call you Kyoko-cha-?"

Kyoko took a very large step back. Heat burned her cheeks as an ugly expression of pure happiness threatened to destroy her face. She turned away from Ren, slapping herself without enough oomph to make the action sting.

"Kyoko-chan?" he said.

Of all the forgotten gods! He was not allowed to have so much power over her just by using her name. Kyoko buried her face into her hands and let out that muffled scream she'd been holding in for the past hour. She felt more than heard Ren come and stand beside her.

Kyoko's hand shot out, stopping Ren from closing that gap once again.

"No," she said firmly. "You can't call me that. I don't allow it."

"Fine," said Ren, apparently undeterred. "Then can I—"

"No," she said again. "I'm going back to my room."

"May I—"

"No."

She lowered her hand, praying her face had regained enough structure to level the glare she managed to muster.

"If you want to talk, then win a date like you promised," said Kyoko.

Her face blanched. She immediately wished the words back.

 _Threatened. He_ threated _to win a date with you Kyoko, not_ promised _._

Ren had noticed the slip as well. His dumbfounded expression was almost worth it. Almost, because the expression that came after that was a cupid's arrow to her heart. He didn't smile, but his eyes softened in what suspiciously looked a lot like hope. Or maybe that was her own desires coloring her vision.

"I'll win," he said. "That, I can promise you."

Kyoko couldn't even respond. She was too busy fleeing as her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **To answer your question cleocat333, no, I doubt I'm going to write a companion story with Ren's perspective. Waaay too much work and I don't need to do that to myself, what with all the projects I constantly throw upon myself.**

 **Nothing else to say except this is still like... last on my list of projects I've got going on. So, yeah. Sorry. Updates will still be slow. Oh and of course thank you all for wonderful words and reviews and nice things and the like. :)**

 **-Blushweaver**

 ** _Imouto: Blushweaver, it says a lot about who you hang out with that all your female characters are backstabbing b*tches and all your male characters are clueless nice guys. #You really need some different girlfriends._**


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoko rapped her knuckles against the door with all the frantic insistence of a hummingbird's wings. The whole hall could probably hear the distress in her knock. Even after the first five, ten and thirty seconds didn't produce the occupant - though it did produce curious looks from heads that poked out of other doors - her frequency didn't falter. She _needed_ help. Now.

Eventually, someone approached, though it wasn't the person she wanted it to be. They pushed out of their room, half their A-line hair curled with the other half straight. She squinted at Kyoko with obvious effort.

"Oh, it's you." No-glasses-san sniffed at Kyoko with obvious disdain. "You gave me a heart attack. Who knocks like that?"

"Have you seen Sakura-san?" said Kyoko.

No-Glasses shrugged. "I don't know? Do I look like one of the staff? Go ask one of them, they're all over the place."

She slammed the door shut.

Right. It looked like Sakura was either still talking or in the shower. Or already ready and waiting in the foyer for the next dinner date event. Kyoko might have braved wandering out of the woman's hall to look except she couldn't. Not without seeming even more spastic. It was a good thing Glasses-san hadn't been wearing her glasses or she might have noticed the distinct lack of shoes on Kyoko's feet.

Disheartened, she turned to dredge back to her room when the door to Sakura's room suddenly opened. The woman wore a long dress with a burgundy gathered bodice. From her waist, it dripped to the floor fluctuating from different streaks of lavender, pink and eventually white. She'd let her hair down, gathering it to one side of her face. It gave Kyoko a good view of a long thin cable reaching up into her ear.

Sakura started, popping the headphone from her ear to wind the cord around her music player.

"Kyoko-san, you surprised me," she said with an innocent smile. "Did you knock? I'm sorry, I must not have heard it over my music."

Kyoko's eye twitched. "All is forgiven. I need your help."

Without any preamble, Kyoko grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her to her own room. Once inside, Sakura's mouth fell open.

"This is… um, I thought you said you needed help buying a nice dress," said Sakura. Her eyes focused on the layers of fabric strewn across Kyoko's bed. Almost every dress and outfit inside Kyoko's closet had been removed and flung without care onto the now teetering pile.

"What? Oh, that's a different problem to address at a different time." Now was not the time to get into the eccentricities of Maria Takarada. Or the number of outfits that kept appearing in Kyoko's closest. She stepped over a pile of blouses to round the side of the bed. "I need your help finding shoes."

"Shoes? You need help matching your outfit?"

"No, I need help finding a pair."

Sakura eyed the monstrous pile with obvious trepidation. It took her a second to answer, her voice strained. "What do they look like?"

"I don't care. As long as they're shoes I'll be happy to wear them."

Kyoko dropped to her stomach, shimmying under the bed for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes. After her encounter with Ren, Kyoko had hopped into the shower to restart her mind and clean the sweat from the morning date. She'd ended up in there for forty minutes, dazed and thinking of little else but the expression on Ren's face as she'd fled the hall.

Kyoko growled as her mind threated to wander back down that path. Dang, that's probably what had gotten her into this predicament in the first place. If she'd been paying attention she would have heard someone entering the room. After dressing in a plain shirt and shorts, Kyoko had started prepping for the evening's party by putting out her outfit. That's when she'd discovered that every pair of the shoes she'd brought from home – including the pair she'd worn on the date—were missing.

"I'll get you back for this Maria," muttered Kyoko, suspecting the little chibi-devil was the cause of this. "I'll sneak into your house and steal all of your Ren doll shoes. Let's see how you like it when someone does it to you."

When the catacombs of the under-bed yielded no new results, Kyoko wiggled out and smoothed down her feathered bangs. She spotted Sakura still standing where Kyoko had left her, looking at the floor as if it were lava.

"Is there something wrong?" said Kyoko.

"No, not really." She gingerly stepped through the piles of clothes, taking greater care than Kyoko had as she sifted through the mess. "How did you misplace all your shoes?"

"I didn't misplace them. They were taken."

"Oh." Her brow wrinkled. "That's scary and wow, not good at all. We need to let the director know. If someone's picking on you I'm going to have some very choice words for them."

The touch of anger in Sakura's words warmed Kyoko's heart. "It won't do any good," said Kyoko, "I'm sure it's the assistant director who did this."

Sakura's frown deepened. Whatever her thoughts were on the matter she kept to herself. She was soon distracted by something. Her face lit up as she pointed to a chair across the room. Resting on the cushion was a pair of shoes.

"What about those?" said Sakura. "Why can't you wear them?"

Kyoko gave her a flat stare.

"No," said Kyoko. "I'm not wearing those shoes. Any shoes but those."

"But, why not?"

"Are you kidding? Have you looked at them?" Kyoko snatched the pair and thrust them into Sakura's hands. The woman fumbled before getting a good look.

Pure white satin clothed the main body, the entire base coated in bedazzled gems. The detail grew around the heel into swirling patterns of woodland leaves and fabric flowers. Most extravagant of all was a pair of enormous transparent butterfly wings that sprouted from the heels and flanked the back. Kyoko was sure that with each step, the delicate appendages would flutter with ethereal beauty giving her the appearance of an enchanted fairy princess.

"They do seem a bit much," admitted Sakura. "These are the only pair you could find?"

"Unfortunately," sighed Kyoko. They only had only minutes until the event started. She didn't have time to go buy another pair or hunt Maria down.

Sakura shared in her defeat for a moment before her face lit up. "I know! You can wear one of mine." She slipped off one of her shoes and tossed it onto the ground at Kyoko. "Try it on, see if it fits."

Kyoko could have kissed the woman. She beamed as she took the shoe into her hand. "Thank you!" said Kyoko. "You have no idea how much you've saved me." She took the shoe—a simple strapped black flat—and tugged it onto her foot.

Except… it didn't fit. No matter how she jammed her foot into the straps they wouldn't yield to her bulging toes.

 _No, no, no!_ Kyoko inwardly cursed, wondering for a crazy moment if she needed to take a leaf out of the evil step-sister's book. Surely she could part ways with one toe. Or a part of her heel. People didn't look at celebrities' feet anyway.

She eventually gave up, tossing the shoe back to Sakura.

"How are you so tall and yet have such dainty feet?" said Kyoko.

Sakura gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. They do make me pretty unstable at times. It's one of the main reasons I usually wear flats. Well, and because most men don't like the idea of their girlfriend's or dates being taller than them." Kyoko grimaced in sympathy. At her expression, Sakura horridly waved a hand. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me anymore. I mean, I get some great shots that most photographers can only get using a chair. I don't have to bother because I am very helpfully tall."

Kyoko smiled in response to Sakura's playful tone. "Plus, you can reach all the tall cabinets," she added.

Catching on, Sakura responded. "My friends can always find me in a crowd."

"You look naturally elegant."

"If I'm in a scary situation with my friends and I scowl, they feel naturally safer."

Kyoko blinked at that one. "Seriously?"

In answer, Sakura stood and scrunched her face into an exaggerated pout. Her delicate features turned sharp as a lioness's soul seemed to take possession of her body. That, combined with the height gave a very powerful impression. It broke a second later as Kyoko burst into laughter.

"I can totally see it!" said Kyoko. "I'm bringing you with me on the next test of bravery."

Sakra's scowl disappeared as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah… except I'm a huge scaredy-cat."

Kyoko's laughter left, her eyes now drawn back to the butterfly shoes. Sakura noticed her sudden dip in mood.

"They're very pretty shoes at least," said Sakura hopefully

"That's the problem," Kyoko said.

They were gorgeous. Beautiful. Worthy to be worn under a wedding dress as she marched down the aisle. She couldn't imagine a more beautiful pair of shoes.

Resigned, and happier than she'd like to admit even to herself, Kyoko grabbed the shoes and slipped them on.

They fit perfectly like Cinderella's glass slippers. Sure enough, as Kyoko walked, the wings fluttered and flapped with each step. By the time she'd taken a turn around the small patch of uncovered ground, she was full of flowers and magic and all sorts of happy feelings. _Dang you Maria_. She'd won this round.

Sakura clapped happily, her eyes sparkling as much as Kyoko's surely were. "Would you like my help finding a dress to match?"

* * *

It was very hard to concentrate as Kyoko waited with the other women. She kept glancing down at her shoes, her face slackening as she caught sight of the beautiful wings protruding from her heels. With Sakura's help, they'd managed to throw together an outfit in ten minutes, arriving just as they called for the women to gather round. None of the men were present, not that Kyoko cared. She was too happy with her shoes.

No, she should care. She needed to concentrate. She had to avoid Ren and get a husband and look at her shoes. Look at how nice they were and how well her pink knee length princess dress showed them off. Or that it matched the pattern on her illusion neckline.

Wait. What had she been thinking about before?

"Kyoko-san, this is for you."

That mystical looking worker was back. She held out a white headband, vines trailing from end to end with a single butterfly on one side. A perfect match to top her overall outfit. Kyoko stared at it, resisting its alluring pull with all her might. No. She would not let Maria manipulate her so easily no matter how beautiful all the nice things looked.

"You need to hurry," said the woman.

"Huh?" Kyoko looked around. Everyone else was already entering, Sakura at the back of the line ushering her with a hand.

Without thinking, Kyoko snatched the headband and jammed it onto her head. She met Sakura at the end, the brunette briefly flattening some stray hairs. Hime was beside her, silently ushering Kyoko and Sakura to hurry as well. With one last check over, they strode into the light behind the others.

It was much like the first night. Large stage, several rectangular tables and lavish silverware that glistened under a chandelier. The biggest difference being that only men made up the audience. The women all walked onto the stage to the accompaniment of applause. She caught Daichi's eye, the man puckering his lips to let out a loud whistle. She dipped her head in embarrassment at the chuckles it incited. Then her eyes lifted again to meet a different pair of eyes.

Ren.

His attire hadn't changed from the morning. He was still in an overlarge logo shirt. Still in a cap with messy hair. Still wearing glasses. Still staring as his eyes slowly trailed down to her feet. His smile was impossible to miss, and she swore she could see something twinkling from here. Trust a single smile from that man to undo all her confidence. She was suddenly five times more self-conscious about her shoes. He always did tease her when she went into one of her fantastical rants. He was sure to tease her over this as well.

Ryou walked the stage. He addressed the future audience through a camera as he flashed his teeth and ridiculous leisure suit. He addressed past dates, the newest engagement, future games and questioned if anyone here today would walk out with a new fiancé after tonight. He stopped at the end of the line beside Kyoko as he started his second spiel.

"Now tonight, we have an extra treat," he said. "The men will be the ones picking their dinner partners. We will first separate everyone into pairs, and then into groups of six. The men have already picked their table numbers so hold them up. There we go. We can see that they have their tokens."

The men held up their round tokens, different numbers written on them. That didn't matter to Kyoko so much as Ryou's reveal that the men would be choosing their dates. She could feel two pairs of eyes trained on her person; Dino and Ren.

While she'd initially considered pursuing Dino as a possible husband, his overt interest made her feel uncomfortable, as did his stare. She did not want to be picked by him. But if he didn't pick her, then Ren surely would. Or maybe she could catch Daichi's eye again and send him a mental command to pick her for a date.

Nope. He was too busy making eyes at some woman at the opposite end.

Hime let out a giggle, leaning toward Kyoko around Sakura.

"I'm really excited," she said. "It's always fun when they do this. The men usually have to find the ones they want to go on a date with in some way or the other."

"I wonder if your new fiancé will be able to pick you," said Sakura.

Hime pushed out her chin in pride. "He always could when he wanted to."

That…. did not bode well. If Suzuki could find Hime after only knowing her for a few weeks, then surely a man who had known Kyoko for years would have no problem. And just how were they going to do this anyway?

"To make it a little more fun," said Ryou. "We're going to play a little game to help randomize the dates. So men, I hope you were paying attention because here they go!"

Ryou waved and a curtain began to fall in front of the women. As it lowered, Kyoko had one last glance at Ren's face. His attention on her shoes.

Then it all clicked.

 _The shoes. Men choosing their dates. The curtain. Maria trying to put her together with Ren… Oh, shoot._

The second the curtain had completely covered the women—both top to bottom—Kyoko was ripping her shoes off her feet.

"Sakura-san, give me your shoes," said Kyoko.

"What?" said Sakura.

"You're shoes! We need to trade. It doesn't matter if they don't fit."

Obviously still confused, Sakura listened with no explanation, slipping off her straps with a flick of a finger. As they did this, Kyoko could hear Ryou on the other side of the curtain explaining what Kyoko had already figured out.

"Men, tonight you will be choosing your date based on their shoes. That's right. I hope you were paying attention to what your interest or beloved was wearing because that is your ticket to finding them. In a few seconds, these curtains will lift only revealing the feet. So ladies, if you would, please shuffle your position to give the men a little challenge."

 _Stupid, stupid Maria. You did this on purpose! You knew this was going to be the way they selected dates so you stole my shoes so there was no way Ren would miss me._

And it would have worked brilliantly if Kyoko hadn't made a close friend to trade shoes with. At this point Kyoko was halfway through one of Sakura's shoes, undoing the clasp as far as it would go. Her heel hung off the edge visibly, but she didn't care. Sakura was having a better time at least. Though too big, she managed only a little teetering before finding a balance. In the meantime, the other women were shuffling around, giggling as they chose a new spot.

"Hurry," whispered Sakura. She had her dress hiked up to reveal the butterfly shoes without letting her dress show. "They're lifting the curtain soon."

"I know, I've almost got—it! Yes."

Kyoko managed to secure the final strap just as the curtains moved. She quickly straightened, heart hammering as she realized how close that had been. She and Sakura hadn't even had time to change positions.

The curtain rose, revealing only their their feet. Kyoko herself couldn't see anything past the sliver of light spilling from under the curtain. On the other side, Ryou urged the men forward, instructing them to stand in front of the woman they wanted to choose. Despite the instructions to keep quiet, there was a lot of tittering among the women. It escalated when one man –either very brave or very stupid—prodded one of the woman's toes. Someone shrieked, dissolving that whole section into gleeful giggles.

Kyoko concentrated on not destroying Sakura's shoes. She dreaded taking a single step, aware her feet might destroy the delicate straps. Sakura's hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder for balance, sending Kyoko an apologetic smile. If she made it through this alive, Kyoko was going to buy Sakura five new pairs of shoes as a thank you.

Then she sensed it more than heard it. Someone stepped in front of her. They'd chosen her as their date. She could almost see the black of their shoes through the slim sliver between stage and curtain.

 _Please, don't let it be Ren. Anyone but Ren._

Dimly she was aware of a camera pointed right at her face. Not a good sign.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen," said Ryou. "I hope you're ready for the curtain to rise. And Here. We. GO!"

The curtain rose along with the voices. People cried out, laughed and exclaimed in surprise as they saw their dinner date. A few let out audible "awws" only to cover them with a polite cough. Kyoko gave no sound whatsoever. She just stared, horrified at what she saw.

"How…" she said. "I switched my shoes!"

Ren grinned, allowing the chaos of the moment to cover up his true personality. Tsuruga Ren shown through in predatorial triumph. "It was easy to guess you would do something like that," he said.

It was both humbling and flattering that he knew her so well he could predict her actions. But mostly it was inconvenient.

A groan came from her right and she finally noticed the person who stood in front of Sakura. It was Dino. The man was rubbing his face in irritation, smile strained as he looked at Kyoko.

"I thought for sure you were wearing the butterfly shoes," he said. "Wait… did you two switch?"

"Unfortunately," Kyoko muttered. She should have just kept those beautiful monsters on her feet. She could hit herself for being so stupid. Of course Tsuruga would anticipate her trying to avoid him. The best thing she could have done to avoid him was to not avoid him. If that made sense.

"I believe I have kept my end of our promise," said Ren, looking as happy as a kid stealing candy from a candy store. "The rest of tonight will be your turn to keep yours."

Kyoko had lost, and as she stood there she felt acceptance sinking in. Anticipated their talk. She'd take that hand and step toward an event that would surely send their friendship down a new road. She just wished she could see where that road led.

Could it be a good thing? Ren's expression certainly gave her reason to hope. Gave her reason to not be afraid.

Tentative, Kyoko raised her hand to take his.

"Wait just a minute everyone!" cried the host. His voice stopped Kyoko in her tracks, hand still poised to take Ren's. "I know you're all excited, but we're not quite done. Everyone say goodbye to your partner."

 _Goodbye?_

Ren's face froze.

"Men! Take one step to the left!" said Ryou. "That new woman in front of you is your official partner for the night."

The reality took a couple seconds to sink in. When it did, Kyoko dropped her hand, face flushing as she realized how willing she had been to admit defeat. She covered her feelings with an inhuman chortle. Her lips curled into a demonic smile twisted by contradicting emotions.

"Did you hear that?" she said. "He said take a step to the left."

Kyoko's delight suddenly shorted. Something didn't feel right. Ren pulled his hand back, stuffing it into his jean's pocket.

"Next time, Mogami-san," he said, head bent.

Ren carefully took the place Dino had once occupied, his nerdy persona back in place. He gave Sakura a shy smile, bowed, and started a nice – if a tad nervous—stream of small talk.

Kyoko watched all of this with a heavy heart. That… had not felt like a victory. She opened her mouth, ready to call out to him and ask what the heck had been with that sad atmosphere. Was he that intent on speaking to her?

She was stopped as a man stepped in front of her. It had taken him a while to get there, having been at the opposite end of the line. The sight of him was the jolt she needed to recover from her confused feelings.

It was Maeda Tetsuya, the last possible man on Kyoko's spreadsheet of potential husbands. The reason for his low ranking had nothing to do with appearance, hobbies, or anything else listed on the pamphlets. It had to do with rumors, plain and simple. Known as an insufferable rude and misogynistic A-hole, Kyoko had yet to hear a single positive thing about him from the other women. Well, besides his looks.

He wore the most expensive looking suit and vest in the entire room, the cut complimenting his lean figure. Feathered short black hair parted in the center hinting at the young age. His perfect unyielding posture didn't scream inviting, and neither did his face. It was devoid of any emotion save a perpetual downward tilt of his eyebrows. He fingered his silver cufflinks, eying Kyoko's shoes with obvious disdain. No doubt he was observing the way her heels hung off the soles.

Handsome? Yes. Rich? Wildly. Yet not a single woman in this show wanted him. Kyoko wasn't that bad at seeing red flags.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Also, for those that keep wondering _"when will the next chapter drop?"_ First, reviews are not the place to put that. Second, as I have stated, this is last on my list of priorities. Third, I now have a twitter for these exact questions. (Blushweaver)**

 **Poor Ren, he just can't get a break, can he? It's okay, next chapter is going to be a fun mess.**

 **Also, to the person who said they wanted Sho to jump in… WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT EVIL ON US!? AHHHHH!**

 **…it's a good idea.**

 **-Blushweaver**


	10. Chapter 10

"You are Mogami Kyoko-san?" said Maeda, somehow making her name sound inferior.

Determined to be the better of the two of them, Kyoko gave a polite bow in greeting. "Yes, and you're Maeda Testsuya-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise," said Maeda, giving only the barest hint of a return bow. The movement was apathetic as was his voice. Why did she keep having such rotten luck? She noticed that Ren was helping Sakura down from the stage like a proper gentleman. She tried not to notice him holding her hand for balance, or her slight fumble as she leaned against him for support.

She was so determined to not be jealous that she missed Ren's lingering gaze in her direction. She was snapped from her observation at a deliberate clearing of a throat. Maeda raised a brow at her.

"Are you ready to go to our seats?" he said.

"Oh, of course."

She kept a polite smile as she helped herself down from the stage-

 _Ren would have helped me down._

struggled to keep up in her too-small shoes—

 _Ren would have slowed to my pace._

And took the seat opposite the one Maeda had taken.

 _Ren would have helped me into the chair like a true gentleman._

Kyoko slammed her forehead on the table as hard as she could. It rattled the silverware and made the room spin, but at least she was no longer thinking about Ren. Now she was trying to see past the stars in her eyes.

Her vision cleared to show Maeda deliberately looking anywhere but at her. Kyoko rubbed the sore spot on her forehead.

"So, um, have you been enjoying your time here?" said Kyoko. She had no idea what else to say. The man looked so closed off. He didn't even glance her way when he answered.

"It's been an experience in patience, that's for sure."

"Because you're having trouble finding someone to fall in love with?"

This time he didn't answer.

Well, Kyoko had tried. That was better than what he could say. If he wanted to spend the whole date in silence, then good for him! She had no desire to experience whatever it was that kept even the gold diggers at bay. The man was loaded! His family owned several strings of hotels all across Japan. Due to the mandatory marriage, the company had probably exploded in worth. Too bad all that money couldn't buy him a decent personality.

A minute later two other people approached the table. Kyoko was happy to see she already was acquainted with them, even if she wasn't sure how she felt about the female.

"Kyoko-san!" said Suzuki. "It seems we're in the same group date again."

"Guess so," said Kyoko. She waved at Suzuki's date, deciding to offer an olive branch. "I take it Hime-san was standing on your left."

Suzuki's date gave an exhausted sigh. Eri wore a bubble dress tonight, her fiery hair pulled up into a fantastic explosion on her head. "Yup, which means I end up with one of the engaged ones." She clicked her tongue, taking the seat beside Kyoko. She propped an elbow on the table, somewhat blocking Kyoko out of the conversation. "I wish they'd just send you all to your own retreat and leave the rest of us to fight it out. Unless they're trying to start fights. Not going to lie, if you were engaged to Kimura-san I'd be flirting with you shamelessly."

Suzuki looked very uncomfortable at that statement. He was saved by the final pair arriving at the table. It was—ugh. Kyoko tired to keep the judgment from her face but it was very hard. It was the Sho-casual. Blonde hair, piercings and a dark jacket with too many zippers, if she squinted Sho's face would superimpose itself on his body. His real name was Ando Kakeru, but that wasn't terribly important. Sho-casual was easier to remember.

Someone patted Kyoko on the shoulder. She turned her head, only to have her cheek poked at with a long purple fingernail. It was Bow-san. True to the only name Kyoko knew her by, she wore an assortment of small bows around her high bun, their color matching the thin line of teal coloring her eyelids. She gave a wink

"Your headband's all messed up," said Bow-san. She quickly adjusted it for Kyoko. "There. Now you look mostly adorable. What happened to your shoes? I thought you were wearing those super cute butterfly ones."

"I traded them for survival reasons." Had everyone noticed those whimsical death traps?

They joined the table as well, completing the group date. Weird that the show had gone from single dates, to double dates and now group dates. One would think they'd encourage the opposite. Start general before narrowing down to specific lines of attack.

Speaking of attacking, that's exactly what Bow-san and Eri were doing. Attacking their target. It was a good thing Sho-casual was seated as far as he could be from Kyoko or else she'd be hurling all over Bow-san's satin platform sandals. While managing to not completely ignore Suzuki, they concentrated most of their attention on Ando, the man lapping it up.

"If I didn't have my heart set on Yoshio-san, you'd be such a cutie-pie to go after," sighed Bow-san.

"Does that mean if he doesn't choose you, you'd be willing to marry me?" said Sho-casual.

"Don't be so desperate," said Eri.

At the same time, Bow-san put on a show of wailing, though she smiled through the whole act. "Don't say such mean things! I'll be crushed if we don't end up together. Yoshio-san is my other half."

It was interesting to see Bow-san acting this cutesy. The last major exposure Kyoko'd experienced had included watching the bubbly woman tear through Kimura and Sexy-chan in a verbal brawl. Women, Kyoko decided, were very scary people. Her female instincts told her that getting on Bow-san's bad side would be a very bad idea.

The food was served, and their chatter died by a marginal amount. Kyoko found herself drawn into a conversation with Suzuki about his upcoming wedding.

"We haven't had much time to start planning," he said, face aglow with a happiness that only enlightenment could produce. "But she was thinking of a winter wedding. I have no preference so long as we don't have to wait too long. And of course, you're going to be there."

"I'm invited?" said Kyoko, surprised.

"Of course! You were a huge part in bringing us back together, though, sorry, I know you picked me as your date and um." He got awkward, remembering how left her on their date to get engaged to another woman.

Kyoko waved his worries away. "No harm done. I'm here for the tax benefits, not to find love. The only thing that hurts are a few bruises caused by Kitamura-san slinging me into the wall."

He laughed, their easy conversation falling back into place. At least, it did until he asked what she thought about Dino. Kyoko's face twitched.

"It's hard to say. We only had a brief conversation." More like one long discourse she endured. "But so far I find him spirited."

Suzuki noticed her hesitance. If he meant to ask her about it, he didn't get the chance. Eri had heard their discussion, leaning closer.

"Oh, so going after Dino-san now?" she drawled. "What happened to Daichi? Too much of a dork for you?"

"Daichi-san's not that much of a dork," said Kyoko, feeling the need to defend her friend.

"Well, he does fawn over your existence, so I guess that would appeal to someone like you," she reasoned. "It's nauseating, actually. He goes chasing after every pair of bouncing breasts that crosses his vision. You're just the latest in a large line."

First off, Kyoko's breasts did not bounce. Not without a substantial amount of padding at least. And second, Kyoko was having a hard time gauging this woman. One moment she was defending her vehemently against Kimura-san. The next, she was making passes at both her and Daichi.

"What do you have against Daichi-san anyway?" said Kyoko. "You're supposed to be his friend, but what sort of friend says crap like that about them to their back?"

"Oh trust me, I say it to his face as well. It's my right as his childhood friend to pick on him."

It seemed more like meanness to Kyoko. But then again, Moko-san constantly threatened to end their friendship as a form of emotional manipulation to control Kyoko's urge to hug her, so, maybe it wasn't that appalling.

"Well as his friend, I reserve the right to like him," said Kyoko. "And I do. A lot."

Eri looked as if she'd swallowed a lemon. Bow-san, however, was gazing over Kyoko with a glittering expression. What was that about?

That statement left a sudden pause in the conversation, one that thankfully didn't last too long. One of their waiters dropped some sort of game in the center of their table. Eri descended on the items with the tenacity of a raptor tearing into her meal.

"I hope you're ready for a fight," she said, handing out the individual pieces for the game. "Because I loathe to lose."

She dumped an assortment of game pieces into Kyoko's hand who turned them over. She didn't recognize the pieces.

"Looks like we need to pick a token to represent us," said Bow-san. She held the instruction in her carefully manicured fingers, lips pursed as her eyes darted across the paper. "Well, that's easy. I pick the flower."

"I would have liked to be the flower," mumbled Kyoko. It was the only token she'd noticed in the pile. Then she spotted a perfect token for Sho-casual. "You can be the hammer."

Ando smiled, happily giving a nod. "I like it." He wouldn't if he knew why she'd recommended it to him.

"I'll be the witch's hat," said Eri. Her grin suddenly widened as she pointed to another token. "Oh, Kyoko-chan, you have to be this one."

It was a white piece that Kyoko had completely overlooked. It appeared to be a riceball.

"The heck?"

"That leaves the bowling ball for Suzuki-san," said Eri. "And the dog for… what is your name again?"

Only now did Kyoko remember there was someone seated across from her. Maeda's attention wasn't even focused on them. It was directed toward a notebook in his hand, pen paused as he noticed Eri's attention.

"Maeda Tetsuya," he said, going back to his notebook. "And I will not be participating."

"Why not?" said Eri. "Scared I might destroy you?"

"If that is the fantasy you wish to entertain, then I will not stop you," he said, tone absent of concern.

Eri's eyes flashed, a dangerous sign. "Want to put actions behind your words, Tetsuya?"

It was probably the informal address that made Maeda pause before flipping a few pages and taking more notes. Though he said nothing, the aura around him turned icy.

"It's fine," said Suzuki, waving Eri down. "If he wants to join later we can let him."

"He doesn't need to play to participate," said Bow-san, who had apparently finished reading the rules. "We take turns drawing a card and reading the question on it, each of us providing the token as an answer. Things like; 'who is the most athletic?' 'Who is most likely to cure cancer?' For example, if I think Suzuki-san is the person most likely cure cancer, I would take his token in my hand and we all reveal our tokens at the same time. The correct answer is the majority and those that picked the correct answer are given a point. We go until someone reaches ten points."

"Sounds easy enough," said Sho-casual.

"And a lot of fun," said Kyoko. Maybe she could play this with Kanae and Chiori later when she got home.

"I can already tell your table-talk is going to make this an adventure, Eri-san," said Suzuki.

"She does have a lot of energy."

So the game began. Through the duration of the game, Kyoko quickly learned what the others thought of her. She was voted "Most likely to appear in a movie" (duh), "Most likely to perform in the circus" and "Most likely to be summoned to another world by mistake." That last one had more to do with Eri's influence than anything else. Suzuki was nice to the point of crippling himself when everyone voted he was "Most likely to take pity on a failed robbery and give up his/her wallet."

On they played, Kyoko finding she could even ignore Ando's likeness to Sho and start to see the person beneath. True, he was a bit dim, but at least he wasn't rude. Just as she was starting to consider him as a possible suitor an image popped into her head.

Sho laughed at her, a finger pointing as he mocked her loudly. _"You couldn't get me so you settled for a second-rate imitator! You're so sad! HA HA HA!"_

Nope. She could never consider Ando as a potential husband. Her pride would not allow it.

It was Suzuki's turn to read the question. He flinched when he read the card, sliding it to the bottom of the pile.

"How about we pick a different one?" he said.

He should have been more discreet. Eri immediately launched across the table, knocking over the stack of cards to grab the correct one. Curious, Kyoko leaned in over her shoulder to read what it said.

 _Most likely to die alone._

No wonder Suzuki had tried to gloss over it. He probably didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. He was a lot nicer than Kyoko as she had immediately thought of a specific person it would suit. Someone who refused to participate even in their discussions.

"What does it say?" said Sho-casual.

"Read it to us, hurry," wined Bow-san.

Emboldened by an audience of two, Eri's lips curved into a wicked smile. "Oh, I know exactly why you tried to hide this one Suzuki-kun. Because you know exactly who we'd all pick as our answer."

She slapped the card onto the table, reading it aloud. "Most likely to die alone."

That got Maeda's attention. He closed his notebook, surveying her with an even, if not somewhat frustrated expression.

"Do you have a point to make, Umeki-san?" he said.

"Nothing in particular," said Eri, playing coy as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, it's not like you've—I don't know- completely ignored your date for the whole night!"

Maeda's gaze flickered to Kyoko before returning to Eri. "If you are concerned for my future, you need not be," he said. "I have already determined that Mogami-san is not fit to be a sensible wife."

 _What the hell?_

Kyoko blinked through the shock of the sudden insult. Where had that come from?

It seemed Maeda wasn't done. His previously immoveable lips started to flap freely. "She lacks a basic understanding of human decency, decorum, and cannot comprehend the intricate nature of the position my future wife will hold. I am simply saving us from wasting both time and energy in an evening that would be fruitless for both of us."

"I'm glad we agree on that at least," said Kyoko. She folded her arms, her ire ignited as her demons wriggled out of her soul to come and play. "I heard you've personally insulted every woman in this room to some degree or another. Anyone with their head that far up their ass can't carry a decent conversation."

Eri was saying something, as was Suzuki. Kyoko didn't hear either of them.

"Not fit to be a sensible wife?" said Kyoko. It was that sentence more than anything that had pricked her. "Just what golden throne of narcissism do you sit on? You don't even know me."

"No? I do know you like to make a scene." Maeda took out his notebook and flipped to a certain page before reading. "You've run out of a room in the middle of filming with no explanation, made a scene during one of the games, yelled in the middle of breakfast, purposefully worn clothes that stand out either in mediocrity or in frivolity, and—" his eye flickered with mirth. "Slammed your head against the table." He closed the book with a flourish. "It is obvious you are in need of attention, as well as possibly unbalanced and delusional. You _are_ in the entertainment industry. I understand that over time, the limelight can distort your world-view."

"Have you been keeping tabs on each of the women here?" said Kyoko. "That's disgusting." She remembered him writing in the notebook earlier when Eri asked him to join their game. As for her behavior, well… she had no good rebuttal for that. She knew she was a bit of a spaz and working in the department with Lory Takarada had _not_ helped matters. He encouraged standing out. Crazy toga-wearing man. He'd dressed as an umbrella the other week to inform Kyoko she was about to receive a shower of love.

Damn, that man had totally known about this show! And he hadn't thought to stop his granddaughter?

Either way, Maeda didn't seem to like being called disgusting. His eyes had narrowed to annoyed slits. "It is not so different from your method. Or is that chart just a rumor?"

"My _charts_ are completely different," said Kyoko. "I may list different positive and negative attributes of the men, but I don't write them down for the purpose of belittling others. I do it to find a suitable match."

"As do I."

"And how's that going for you? Last I hear not a single woman can stand the idea of you."

"Not any woman I care to pursue. Unlike you, I have something called class. An attribute this petri-dish of rejects lacks."

Kyoko couldn't help it. She laughed loudly thinking of a certain four-eyes hidden in the crowd.

"I guarantee you," said Kyoko, "that in this room is a man that has more class in his pinky than you could ever have in your entire life."

"I'm sure," he said patronizingly. "Forgive me if I don't take your word for it."

Kyoko stood. "You're an asshole!"

Maeda surprisingly stood as well. "And you're at the bottom of my list."

"Yeah? Well, you're at the bottom of my list!" Kyoko pointed to Ando, fire breathing through her nostrils as she yelled. "The Sho-casual was higher than you were!"

"You think I look like Sho? As in Fuwa Sho?" said Ando. "Nice!"

"No!" Kyoko corrected him. "It's an insult." The vilest she could make.

"Is it?" said Eri. "I think Fuwa Sho looks kinda cute."

"I'm so confused."

Kyoko drew in deep breaths, keeping her monsters at bay even as she imagined strangling Maeda. Not suitable to be a wife? As if she needed him telling her of that fact. That she was unlovable. That Tsuruga-san would never…

"Do you really think you're so perfect you can just baselessly judge someone without knowing them?" said Kyoko. She grabbed the offending card from the table, holding it out in front of his face. "This card is right. You will die alone and it's not because there's no one worthy of your 'high class'. It's because you're the one that lacks human decency. If you think the secret to true love is in your notebook of judgments, then you're more of an idiot than I am when it comes to love."

Maeda studied the card, his eyes venomous as they slid back to her.

"Perhaps I am," said Maeda. "But there is at least one thing I do know. That love cannot be present without respect, and there is not a single thing I can respect about you Mogami-san."

Kyoko was struck. Her air depleted as she suddenly found herself stripped of something important. Something that kept her head high in pride for the woman she had become.

Then it suddenly reared back. Furious with ten times the energy to fight back. She prepped her Demons with the intent to hurl them at Maeda—

Alcohol splashed all over Maeda's outfit. He sputtered, wiping his eyes just in time for another splash of red to blind them. Both Eri and Bow-san had thrown their drinks in his face.

Eri placed her glass on the table, proudly dusting her hands. "I've been wanting to do that all night." She suddenly caught Kyoko's eyes, her triumph melting away as she cast her eyes to the ground. "Just to be sure, I didn't do it for you. He insulted my favorite designer earlier today."

"Now, Maeda-san, there are some things you just don't say to a woman," cooed Bow-san, setting down her empty drink. "A man that can't be respectful toward women isn't a man at all."

Madea took a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing at the wine spots on his face with a controlled fury. He looked ready to explode.

A presence appeared by Kyoko's side. She looked up, surprised to see Ren there. How had he gotten here so fast?

"Mogami-san, are you alright?" said Ren. He fidgeted in pretend nervousness, but his voice was firm. She instinctively knew that he'd unleash Cain is she asked him to. As satisfying as it would be to see Cain hurtle this lizard across the room, Kyoko decided she was fine just knowing he would do it for her.

"I'm fine," said Kyoko. She locked eyes with Maeda, jerking her head toward Ren. "See. Barely spoke four words and he already has loads more class than you."

Maeda stared for a hard second. Then he made a swiping motion as if saying he washed his hands of them. Without a single word, he walked away and out of the room.

"What a brat," commented Eri, sticking out her tongue at his retreating back. "Stupid spoiled rich kids. I'm going to knock his head in the next time I see him."

"I think you'll have to get in line," said Kyoko. She had just noticed how much attention their table was getting. Everyone was staring, cameras fixed on their drama as the room buzzed loud with commentary.

Daichi jogged up to their table. He tearfully took Kyoko's hand between his own.

"Are you alright?" he said. "What happened? Did Eri do something to you? Are you okay?"

He was soundly thumped on the head by Eri.

"Why do you assume I did something?" she growled. "And why don't you ask if I'm okay?"

"Because Kyoko-sama is a delicate sunflower that must be protected," he said, rubbing his head. "And you're a gorilla."

That got Eri mad. The two started bickering, their voices just adding to the din of noise. Someone else clomped up to their table, wobbling on shoes a few sizes too big.

"Are you alright?" said Sakura, her soft face pulled into a worried frown. It jolted to surprise as she nearly toppled over the butterfly shoes. Kyoko hurried to her side, catching Sakura just before she fell.

"Steady there," said Kyoko. "I'm doing better than you are with those shoes."

Sakura let out a chuckle. "What to trade back?"

Ready to jump on the opportunity, Kyoko looked down only to realize that she had broken the straps on both of Sakura's shoes. No wonder they weren't hurting anymore.

"Oh, Sakura-san I'm so sorry," said Kyoko, mentally hitting herself. It had probably happened when she'd stood to yell at Maeda. "I'm a complete idiot. I wasn't careful and you helped me out and I feel like such a miserable idiot."

Sakura desperately tried to calm Kyoko, but it wasn't working. This evening was just one big disaster. Even as Ren joined Sakura, Kyoko just couldn't do it.

"I think I'm going to call it an evening," said Kyoko, shaking her head. She really needed to lie down.

They protested, but Kyoko was adamant. She left, Ren and Sakura the two that Kyoko couldn't convince to leave her alone. They walked her back down the hall, both her and Sakura holding their shoes as they walked barefoot.

"I told you, it's nothing really," repeated Kyoko. "Maeda just said a bunch of things about why I'm not suitable to be a wife and how I'm spastic and at the bottom of his list. We got into a fight and the other two threw alcohol in his face. He got what he deserved. Who'd want to be on his list anyway?"

"Not fit to be a wife?" said Sakura. She looked both horrified and angry at the suggestion. She clutched her ruined shoes, hands shaking as she shot back. "What the hell is his problem!?"

It was the first time Kyoko had heard Sakura raise her voice. Unlike Bow-san whose sickly sweetness was terrifying, Kyoko couldn't see Sakura's anger as anything but soft. She was too nice to get truly mad.

"He's just another jerk too full of himself," said Kyoko. "And he's hardly the first one I've met." Nor would he be the last.

"He's also delusional," commented Ren. "You'd make a wonderful wife."

It was unsettling how much that comment improved her mood. As Sakura vigorously nodded her head in agreement, Kyoko couldn't keep the shy smile from stretching across her features.

"Thanks," she muttered. "But… I think he may have had a point."

"Kyoko-san, don't you dare think such horrible things about yourself," interjected Sakura.

"No, not about that. It's about something else he said. You see, he keeps a notebook where he writes different things about the woman. Frankly, it's creepy, but then he asked if it was no different than my charts."

As humiliating as it was, she realized how similar their approaches were. He was looking for someone that would fit his situation. Kyoko was doing the same. She could protest that while their methods were similar, their intentions were different. It didn't matter. They were both looking at marriage like it was a business venture. That's not how people worked.

Kyoko had gone on dates and talked to men that checked every box on her chart. Maeda himself technically matched everything Kyoko wanted as a husband, yet she'd marked him out. His personality was something she just couldn't overlook. They weren't compatible.

Kyoko pulled out her chart, staring at the names and notes scribbled in the margins.

"The truth is, there isn't much of a difference in our methods," she said. "Relationships aren't that simple. I could talk to men who check every box all day and still never find my match. What I think matters may not be what matters the most." She peeked up at the other two, feeling exposed. "Does that make sense?"

Sakura beamed. "Perfect sense."

"While knowing what you want in a partner is good, it's not realistic to follow it to the letter," agreed Ren. "There's no one who is absolutely perfect for you. But you can find someone you are willing to compromise with."

"That's a little unromantic of you," commented Sakura. "I'm surprised you think that way."

Ren hunched away as if he were embarrassed. "Obviously love is the most important part. When you have that in the mix, things you thought were important don't seem to matter as much."

It was a subtle punch to the gut. The man was obviously besotted. Kyoko looked down at the paper in her hands. In a sudden fit of irritation, she tore the chart to shreds.

"I'll find someone compatible for me," she said. "It might take a little bit longer, but now I think I have a better grasp on how to do it."

She'd risk getting caught by Ren, but it was a necessary risk. The alternative was accidentally marrying someone like Maeda.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **You all are lucky. I had most of this chapter written months ago so the wait wasn't too long. I'm super excited for the next one, it's going to be a blast!**

 **For those waiting for Prince's Concubine, I know, I'm working on it. I've got a large part of the outline done and over 5,000 words of the first chapter written. (That's not including the work I've done and then threw away because it didn't work.) It's a tough chapter and I've been working on it little by little for three weeks. Why do I have so many characters and things happening? It's insanity trying to keep them all straight! But I am excited to finally finish the last arc. :)**

 **Thanks so much for your comments and everything. :D Let me know what you think! You guys are great!**

 **-Blushweaver**


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoko's problem was threefold. First, she no longer had a solid idea of how to get a husband. She couldn't pretend to be someone else, nor could she pick a man based on his attributes alone. The past two dates had taught her those disappointing truths.

Second, Ren was still trying to corner her. If he managed to win a date, they'd talk all about the whole "Ren and Corn being the same person". That was a can of worms she had no desire opening as it was spring loaded and likely to be a bigger mess than the current situation.

The last problem had nothing to do with her love life and everything to do with her physical safety.

"This time, I'm positive Maria is trying to kill someone."

Day two of Crimson Threads _(was it really only day two?)_ started with an outdoor group game. The game being an enormous obstacle course relay race. From what Kyoko could see, it started normal enough. A climbing wall, mud pit and long wooden planks curved around and out of sight. But just beyond the trees, she could make out what appeared to be medieval torcher devices swinging across the track from ropes.

Ryou stood before them wearing a button-down shirt and brown khaki shorts. He looked like the guy from that survivor show that used to play in America. At least he wasn't wearing another ridiculous leisure suit. Cameras roamed around them, zooming in on expectant faces and nervous glances. The show was in full swing, and Kyoko was already wishing she could run.

"Welcome, to the obstacle race," said Ryou, arms wide to take in the deceptively normal course behind him. "You will be divided into groups of four, each taking turns going through different parts of the course. But before I tell you more about what's behind me, let me tell you a little about what's at stake today."

 _My life,_ thought Kyoko. _M_ y _dignity, respect, and_ _possibly several limbs_ _._

"The team that wins today will get the chance to choose their date for the rest of the evening," continued Ryou. "You'll spend the rest of the day with them, and only that person."

 _And thank you for making problem number two, AKA problem Ren, that much harder._

"But that's not all. Today's winners will win two tickets for an Alaskan Cruise. With all expenses paid, you can enjoy the picturesque scenery on your—"

Kyoko tuned out the advertisement pitch, leaning out of line to peer farther down the obstacle course. Yup. Those looked like rotating saw blades to her. And how were they going to split into groups of four? Thirty did not comfortably divide into four. Maybe Kyoko could volunteer out of this game.

Hime, who stood beside Kyoko, gave a maddening giggle. The woman wore gray leggings and a too big T-shirt that drowns her petite form. Her mass of blonde hair was assembled into a fluffy bun perched on the top of her head.

"I've always wanted to go on a cruise," she said. "Let's be on the same team Kyoko-san."

"What?" said Kyoko, taken aback. "Why?"

"I saw you do that cool flip on the ice. You're athletic. We'll win, easy."

"Why not be on a team with Suzuki-san?" She jerked her thumb toward the boys. "He's kind of your fiancé. Plus, he's a guy. They'll have the advantage in this."

Hime gave a sheepish smile. "We, uh, neither of us has won an event, and so we decided to be on different teams from now on. You know, to double the chance of winning."

"Well…"

It wasn't that Kyoko disliked Hime. She disliked the woman's overall klutzy nature when on solid or frozen ground. Hime may benefit from this partnership, but Kyoko certainly wouldn't.

"You still have a week and a half to win other games," said Kyoko.

Hime shook her head. "At the end of the week, the engaged couples have a farewell party and leave Crimson Threads. There aren't any competitions on that day so we've only got four more days to win a prize. Oh, it would be so embarrassing to leave without winning a single thing."

That tugged on Kyoko's heartstrings a little. Before she could summon the courage to answer, Sakura approached. She also wore athletic attire, long black leggings and hair pulled into twin tails down her back.

"Kyoko-san, want to be on the same team?" she said. "I feel like it will be a lot of fun."

Kyoko meant to answer but was stopped by the sudden presence of Eri bulldozing over. Though drastically shorter without her signature 6-inch pumps, Eri was still an unstoppable force. She'd boldly chosen to wear an almost see-through white thank top allowing Kyoko and everyone else to see the floral sports bra she wore underneath.

"You're on my team," she said. "I've seen your work. With you, winning this will be a cinch."

Kyoko was befuddled. "You don't even like me. And what do you mean by ' _my work'_?"

"Your Momiji in that one ninja period show," said Eri dismissively, as if Kyoko were stupid for asking. "Daichi wouldn't shut up about how you did all your own stunts and fight scenes and yada yada. I can't tell you how many times he made me watch that one showdown with the big bad in the final of season two. I want to rub it in his face when I beat him together with his precious 'Kyoko-sama'," she simpered the last words, breaking out into a cackle as she turned to yell at Daichi from across the grass. Daichi returned in kind, the two exchanging several inappropriate hand gestures.

The distraction brought Kyoko's attention to Ren. He stood together with Suzuki, Daichi, and a man called Watanabe Akane. They were probably forming a team.

Eri stopped the verbal abuse of her friend, waving a hand instead at Hime. "Get out of here Blondie-locks. We don't want you on our team."

"Excuse me?" said Hime, her voice pitching to that octave women used when they were about to put another woman in their place. "I asked to be on Kyoko's team first."

"I don't care, you're going to make us lose. I've seen you run. You look more like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time." Eri stuck out of limbs awkwardly, making a show of bumbling into imaginary obstacles.

Hime was not amused.

"It doesn't matter," said Sakura, eyeing the other participants. "I think the other teams have already been formed."

Sure enough, everyone was segregated into groups of four. With mounting horror, Kyoko realized that Ren's group was the only one with all males in it. And now problem two was that much worse.

Daichi, who was in Ren's group, caught her eye. He pursed his lips, sending an air kiss in her direction with great enthusiasm. Oh, Kyoko wished the ground would open and swallow her whole. Ren caught the exchange, watching with a front row seat as Daichi curled his fingers into a heart shape and winked. He sent another air kiss for good measure.

"I thought you said you weren't after Daichi?!" said Eri, horrified.

Kyoko gave the only reasonable response to such a situation. Facing the group of men, her thumb jutted out from her fist pointed toward the ground. She slowly drew it across her throat, her face promising murder.

 _If you make one more kissy face, I'm going to kill you Daichi!_

As an added bonus, Ren was included as a recipient. They seemed to get the hint as Daichi's face blanched.

"We're going to win," said Kyoko to her team, gathering them all in. "I don't care what this obstacle course includes. Sakura-san, you watch the show. Have they ever done one before?"

"They have," said Sakura, putting a finger to her lips in thought. "But it was usually just men or just women who competed. They've never done it mixed like this."

"Oh, interesting," said Eri, eagerly looking between them. "Were the female courses also focused on agility and strength?"

"Not usually," said Sakura. "They had baking competitions, random household tasks… I wonder. If we've mixed everyone together that means they'll mix up the course. Some of it about strength. Some of it about tasks. Maybe that's why they're not showing us the whole course beforehand."

"Which means we might have the advantage." Eri shot Kyoko a challenging smirk. "You're not the only one who has taken martial arts. I just happened to finish my first year a week before the show started."

"Then you can go last." Kyoko pointed to Sakura. "You can go second, and Hime third. I'll go first since—"

"Oh no, you're not getting all the glory," pipped up Eri. "I'm going first. You can go last."

"Fine, I'll go last. It doesn't matter to me."

Eri deflated, mumbling something about _"no fun if you give up like that."_

Hime clapped her hands excitedly. "I think we can do this," she said. "As long as my course doesn't have anything too crazy."

"Here's hoping," said Kyoko, wishing she could feel as confident as the rest of them. Her ability to avoid Ren depended on it.

Ryou formally announced the groups, the crew filming a few reaction shots and explaining just how they managed to get seven perfect groups of four out of 30 people (something about extreme asthma and injury). Kyoko rode along with six other participants in what was basically a covered golf cart. She kept her eyes glued to the dark covers, light spilling between the cracks as the cart swayed.

Besides Kyoko, there was only one other woman in the final group. As it was Kimura and she was currently flirting with Yoshio-san, Kyoko had no desire to interact with any of them. Maeda, the jerk from last night's date was there and Ren had chosen to corn her against the side. The whole ride felt like one uncomfortable nightmare.

"Are you excited, Mogami-san?" he said, nervousness in his voice. Still playing the nerd it seemed. Not that anyone was paying attention to them. She ignored him, hoping he'd get the point.

He didn't.

"Mogami-san?"

He sounded like such a sad kicked puppy she couldn't help herself.

"I'm more scared of what Maria-chan has in store for us," she said. "I'm surprised she hasn't shown up to taunt us with vague gloating hints of what's to come."

Ren let out a nervous chuckle that definitely didn't set off butterflies in her stomach.

 _Don't get pulled in. Stay distant. Otherwise the fall out is going to be that much worse when he marries the woman he loves._

She felt him move closer.

"It doesn't matter what she throws at us. I promised to win no matter what. An evening long date will give us plenty of time to chat."

That got a reaction from her. She twitched, leaning further away.

"Don't hold your breath. My team will be winning."

He chuckled. "Even if you do, who would you pick as a date? After last night, I figure you're all out of ideas."

 _Son of a—_

She forgot he'd been there during her revelation last night. She finally looked at him, glaring through his big dopy glasses.

"Maybe I'll give Daichi-san another chance," she said. "He seems to like me well enough and he's a good friend."

Ren's smile faltered. Ha! That had surprised him. She was about to expound on the virtues of marrying Daichi when she noticed that someone was watching their exchange. Maeda gaze was calculating, mouth drawn in a tight line. Their eyes caught and she quickly looked away.

The cart stopped a second later and she jumped out, eager to be away from the men.

They'd stopped at what seemed to be a regular track and field arena. Flags stuck out of the track indicating the starting spot for each team member. Kyoko didn't wait for the crew to direct her. She walked straight for the purple flag at the end of the lane, a black seven flapping in the wind.

It was a good thing all her shoes had turned up in the middle of the night. That and several articles of sportswear. Kyoko had disregarded them, settling for her offensively pink Love-Me jersey. Not the cutest outfit, but it was effective as a distraction. She'd already seen two people walk into trees because they were staring at her.

She adjusted the pins in her hair, assessing what she could make out of the course. From where she stood to the end of the track, it was completely ordinary asphalt. Once it turned the whole other side was blocked by high walls. That was probably where the bulk of the obstacle course lay.

"Where will Hime-san be coming from?" Kyoko mumbled, looking around. There was no clear path to where they were.

"If you'd stayed to listen to instructions, you'd know the answer to that."

 _Of all the rotten luck._

She glared openly at Maeda as he approached. It seemed Maeda' was her next-lane-neighbor. Begrudgingly, she had to admit that even without his well-tailored suit he was handsome. With basketball shorts and a plain T, he looked as ready to run as the rest of them.

Then he sneered and she wanted nothing more than to slap him over the head.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be more bizarre," he said. "What a ridiculous outfit. I bet you're visible from a satellite. I feel ashamed just having to stand beside you."

"Ha!? Does this make you uncomfortable? Maybe you should quit if you feel so ashamed."

"I don't quit," he sniffed, indignant.

"Says the man who fled yesterday."

His eyes narrowed, then he turned his head sharply to ignore her.

 _Oi!_

Kyoko fumed, tapping her foot as she waited. The crew had just informed them the others had started. As they were the last group to go, they'd been warned it might take a while for their part to begin. Apparently, the course was complicated and long.

"Why don't you feel ashamed?"

She was so surprised it took a full five seconds to recognize that Maeda had spoken to her again. He still looked angry, though that probably had more to do with her jumpsuit forcing him to squint. She raised a brow, wondering where the punch-line was.

"Ashamed of what, exactly?" He had insulted her extensively yesterday. She wasn't sure which insult he'd meant.

He nodded to her. "Your outfit. It's…" He struggled to find the right word.

"Blinding?" supplied Kyoko. "Ridiculous. Over-the-top. Probably should be worn in place of a hazard vest?"

He nodded.

"I have my reasons," she said. "But I've already used up all the shame I could from wearing this pink curse. Now it's a proper talisman. My invincible armor."

That seemed to confuse him even more.

Kyoko grimaced, thinking about yesterday. "As much as it pains me to say this, I have to admit you had a point last night. If you hadn't pointed out my hypocrisy, I'd still be relying on my charts. So... thank you."

She gave a proper polite bow, hands and feet together. Even if it had come from a place of conceit, he'd still helped her. With this, she could forget about their exchange and concentrate on the game.

But when she raised her head, he was openly staring at her.

"You threw out your charts?" he said after a moment.

"Shredded them," she amended.

It was starting to creep her out how much he was staring. What was so surprising about what she'd said?

A horn went off, indicating the group before them was getting close.

Kyoko shoved the weird exchange from her mind, instead sending a look down the row to where Ren was waiting. His eyes were trained on her. How long had he been watching?

Sounds suddenly came. A loud whirring. Several screams. Then a deep even beat of what sounded like drums. Well, that helped her. She now knew the direction the contestants would be coming from. Several large black tarps hid the entrance to the stadium. She saw a camera burst out from under one, filming what was hopefully her teammate approaching.

She wasn't disappointed.

A scream split their air, high pitched and terrified. A second later it was joined by another equally shrill scream. Like dogs driven by hell's whips, two figures sprinted out of the dark corridor. It was Hime and Daichi, still screaming as they sprinted at inhuman speeds.

As they got closer Kyoko spotted several discrepancies in Hime's appearance. Something long and green circled around her shoulders. And… were those cobwebs in her hair?

That's when it all clicked. The dangerous whirring sound was probably a chainsaw. The long thing around Hime's shoulders was (hopefully) a fake snake. It looked like the contestants had run through a haunted house.

Hime was starting to tire, the adrenaline draining away now that she was free from the maw of hell. Her face slackened, as did her pace.

"Come on!" Kyoko encouraged, hand out and ready to take her team's sash. "You're almost there! Keep running."

Daichi pulled ahead. He was still screaming, his team's sash swinging wildly in his hands. Kyoko's eyes tracked his destination. Damn it! He was on Ren's team. Ren was waiting, hand outstretched and ready to run.

"Faster!" Kyoko yelled.

Hime heard her. She ducked her head, pushing harder as she ran forward. She was only ten feet away and… she tripped flat on her face.

Kyoko could have torn her hair out. _Learn to tie your freaking shoes you Fragile Disney Princess!_

"Get up!" Kyoko yelled.

Daichi reached Ren. The sash passed between them and Ren was instantly yards, making ground on his stunning lead. She saw some of the others gape, obviously not expecting the "nerd" to run that fast.

Other people passed Hime. Maeda grabbed his sash leaving Kyoko behind, and still Hime didn't move.

"This is not how it's going down!" yelled Kyoko. She was not going to let ten feet of ground stop her. Probably breaking several rules, she sprinted through the gap, tugging the sash from the unmoving body of Hime - the girl was probably fine- and dashed away.

Almost everyone else was ahead of her at this point. Despite the drive of her indomitable will, she only gained on a few of them. She flew around the corner, cutting across the lanes to shorten her distance. She finally saw what was behind the walls.

Kyoko skidded to a halt, her breathing heavy as she stared in mostly confusion at what she saw.

Caged in a knee-high seamless fence was an enormous pen filled with white mice. Near the center was a line of thigh high wooden round pegs with numbered flags above them. In bold letters, a banner read "Save The Princess. Bring Her to The Finish Line."

Well, that explained the weird doll looking things strapped to the pegs.

One of the contestants in the pen let out a loud screech. He danced about, looking as if he were trying to shake out something from within his pants.

Kyoko swallowed.

 _I'm Cinderella. She's not afraid of mice. No, Cinderella isn't bold enough to move quickly. I have to be someone else. Someone who's not afraid of mice._

She had the perfect person.

Natsu smirked, thrilled to see so much chaos before her. She was unafraid of these vermin. Why should she be? She'd deposited a whole bucket of them in her teacher's drawer last season as punishment for moving the seating arrangement. Nothing scared her.

With a graceful gate, Natsu wadded through the sea of mice. While others stumbled or gingerly trod with every step, she sped past them to her team's peg. One lucky vermin was quick enough to climb aboard her leg, running up and into her breast pocket.

Natsu plucked the thing out by the tail. What a brave fellow. She should reward him for his efforts. She spotted the perfect target. Though somewhat out of her way, Natsu was quick about her work.

"Oh, Kimura-san, here, let me help you with that."

The woman - who was on the verge of tears - turned her back to Natsu where a mouse clung to her trendy sport's jersey. She expected Natsu to remove it, the trusting little thing. Natsu's soul hummed with vindictive pleasure. With a quick flick, she deposited the mouse down the front of Kimura's jersey.

If Hime's scream had been ear-splintering, this one broke glass. Kimura collapsed, breaking out into hysterical sobs.

Natsu cackled, hurrying away to retrieve her princess doll. All was going according to plan.

That was… until she spotted the small pen of mice surrounding the princess doll.

Each little mouse had been individually dressed up like knights wearing silver armor. One of them wore a tiny blue prince outfit with puffy sleeves and a crown.

Natsu stopped dead.

Then Kyoko came flying out from within her.

"SO CUTE!"

Kyoko gathered the mouse-prince in her hands, cooing and awwing at its adorable little frame. And was that a small sword strapped to its side? Oh, what a noble prince trying to protect his princess. He was truly worthy of the crown.

Someone barked out a laugh.

Broken from her daze, her eyes fell on Ren. He stood on the other side of the pen, shoulders shaking in laughter with a princess doll in hand. To cap it all, she could spot a camera from the corner of her eye, its lens tracking her every move.

 _That's right._ She had a competition to win.

Kyoko (nicely) dropped her mouse-prince, tearing free her princess. Despite her frenzied mind, she had to admire the work on Maria's design. The princess's dress was a deep green, brown curls cascading under a golden crown. What a noble and beautiful-

Still not a good time to let her mind wander.

She managed to gather the threads of Natsu's conscious long enough to scramble from the center of the mouse trap. By the time she'd burst free, three other people were ahead of her. The one furthest ahead was Ren.

 _No!_

Kyoko ran, the doll swinging in her hand as she approached the next task. Her heart sank what she saw.

It was a long set of monkey bars, a mud pit bubbling ominously from below. Ren and the others were already swinging ahead, the finish line visible from here.

Kyoko gritted her teeth to keep back her howl of rage. There was no way she could catch up. She didn't have enough arm or upper body strength to create that miracle. Unless all three of them fell, she would never catch up. She scrambled for a solution. For some way out of this. To think. _Think of something Kyoko._

She could feel the cameras on her, hear the cheers of other contestants that had hurried around the watch the last stretch. She thought someone was telling her to start. To just do her best and get across.

 _Get across._

Her eye fell on the instruction sign. That's all it said. Get across the mud pit. It didn't tell her she had to swing across. Just _get_ across.

Kyoko stuffed her princess doll (affectionately named Princess Pea) into her pocket. She took a few steps back, teetering for a moment on the balls of her feet before surging forward. With a leap, kick and swing, Kyoko ran atop the monkey bars.

 _Thank goodness for all that ninja balance training I did._

Wind streaked past her as she caught up with the closest contestant. He saw her from the corner of his eyes, his grip slipping from surprise. He fell with a satisfying splat into the mud.

 _One down!_

She approached the second contestant, but before she could even get within range of his vision, he reached for the next bar and it fell away. He too tumbled into the mud, still gripping the fake metal bar.

 _There are false bars._

Good thing she'd been paying attention. Her foot landed on one of these fake bars a second later and she would have met a very unfortunate and muddy end had she not been prepared. Even as she fell through the gap, her arms reached up and grasped the next bar. It held, and she swung like the others, only a few feet behind Ren.

Without losing momentum, she swung, placing one hand in front of the other as fast as she could manage. No matter how hard she pushed herself, she couldn't gain any ground. He was always just right in front of her.

Then he reached for a fake bar.

Kyoko cackled as Ren fell into the mud. Fumbling for his glasses, he paused, eyes widening as she swung by.

Though it was only five bars ahead, Kyoko had gained a lead.

She skipped over another fake bar and landed on the other side of the mud pit. She didn't waste any time to catch her breath, already running ahead. The last challenge waited for her.

A lone pillar sat in the middle of the track holding seven plastic eggs sat in an even circle. They reminded her of the eggs she used for bridge rock, only they were gold. Beside it was a microphone. The instructions read: "Announce your answer into the mic, then race to the end. No cheating. No reselecting your egg."

Kyoko snatched one from the stand, glancing behind her. Ren was already out of the mud pit and running toward her. Kyoko yanked open the egg and read the prompt inside.

Her heart leapt out of her chest and back into the mud pit.

 _"Which of the contestants do you most wish to marry?"_

What the absolute hell Maria?! This time Kyoko did scream, her strangled cry drowning out the people around her and the approaching footfalls. She saw several birds flee from nearby trees.

 _No no no, I can't actually say Tsuruga-san's name. I have to make something up. Just say someone. Anyone. I can't get stuck here._

Mind racing, Kyoko grabbed the mic at the same time Ren reached the pedestal. Her mouth opened, still unsure just whose name was going to come out.

"Kiyota Daichi!"

Ren froze. He held his egg's question in his hand, eyes slowly lifting to Kyoko's. Her face was burning. She didn't like the look he was giving her. He didn't know her question. He couldn't see her answer for what it was, a blatant lie. But for a second it felt like he could.

Mud plastered his hair to his face. It covered his identity in place of the discarded glasses he'd left behind, but that meant his eyes were now perfectly visible. They gleamed, hiding their true color behind a fake dull brown.

 _Run_.

Her body reacted before her mind could. She dropped her paper and fled, sprinting for the goal.

Then his voice echoed from the microphone.

"Kyoko Mogami."

Kyoko tripped, surprise flooding through her. Why had he answered with her name? The questions were all different, right? He was probably answering who he wanted to go on a date with.

NO! Not on a date. Who he wanted to corner and lecture and definitely not who he wanted to go on a date with. Her mind spun with the possibilities, both the likely and the unlikely.

Then she heard him getting closer.

 _Shit!_

Kyoko regained her footing and ran. Ran like her life depended on it. Her muscles screamed as she used a final burst of speed. In several heart-pumping strides, she raced across the finish line.

…two paces behind Ren.

Kyoko didn't need the slow-motion cameras lying in wait to show who had won. She didn't need Ryou congratulating them for an incredible race or the cheers from her fellow contestants. All she needed was to keep her head bent, face flushed with frustration as she caught her breath.

 _I lost._

That, and everything it involved brought a crushing sense of defeat. There would be no more running. Ren had finally caught her. He looked so overly cheerful it was sickening.

"Just like I promised," he said.

She winced at his choice of word. _Ugh_. Why did he have to remember all the stupid things she said?

A hand patted her shoulder, making her look up.

"Tough luck Kyoko-san," said Ryou. "But even if you had crossed first, you still would have lost."

Kyoko stared in confusion. In answer, Ryou jerked his head back toward the monkey bars.

Swinging by a single unraveling thread, her princess doll hung, partially decapitated from the thread caught on a piece of metal.

The blood drained from Kyoko's face.

"PRINCESS PEA!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **An extra treat for you all. The illustrious Aikoriichijouji drew some fanart for this story. It's suuuper cute! I didn't realize how much I needed to see nerd Ren brought to life. It makes me so happy. Like, it's awesome. She posted it on her twitter (I retweeted it as well. Ugh, I wish FF would let you insert links)**

 **And still speaking in the spirit of art, I posted a line-up of Maria, Daichi, and Sakura on Instagram. That's right, you get all of the spamming of stuff today. So go check it out!**

 **It makes me so happy so many of you really enjoyed that previous chapter. :DDDD Maeda should bring another level of craziness to the scene. XD**

 **to answer your two questions PlumpF, yes, it was intentional. It's as Bow-san said. There are just some lines you don't cross that all women will bond together over. Or at least, decent women. And yes, Kyoko is technically famous. Most of the participants have an inkling, especially since Daichi is praising her like crazy, but they're too self-absorbed to care about it. Or at least, they don't appreciate the level of her fame.**

 **Thanks again, everyone! Ya'll are awesome**

 **-Blushweaver**

 **An appropriate title for this chapter: In Which Kyoko is a Spaz. Oh wait, That's all the Time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoko was in hysterics. Her salvation came in the form of Maria Takarada sprinting from nowhere, tearfully handing Kyoko a sewing kit. After ten minutes of emergency doll surgery, the knot inside Kyoko's stomach eased as she proudly held up a newly repaired Princess Pea.

"I'm so glad she's okay," sighed Maria.

"I hope you'll one day forgive me for my carelessness, your highness," said Kyoko. "It won't happen again, I promise."

The two shared a pair of weary yet relieved smiles. They had pushed through that hell together but now all was fine.

Until Kyoko karate-chopped Maria on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" said Maria.

"You did all that on purpose!" said Kyoko, waving to the obstacle course.

"What? How can you just accuse me of something like that?"

"You set up all those pretty princess stuff knowing it would slow me down!" Not to mention that freaking loaded question at the end.

Maria huffed. "It's not like I knew you would go last. It could have been anyone in your group doing that part of the—stop trying to hit me!"

"Good kids should stay still and receive their punishment!"

"I'm not—Hnnngg! Shtahhp!"

"Umm, Assistant Director?"

One of the show-hands was trying to get their attention. Kyoko ignored him, continuing to tug on either side of Maria's cheeks.

"I'm trying to avoid Tsuruga-san," she said. "The last thing I want to do is go on a date with him and now I have no choice thanks to you!"

Kyoko let go, Maria rubbing her red cheeks as she glared. "Why should I care? You already said we're not sisters anymore."

That hurt Kyoko more than it should. She hugged Princess Pea to her chest, taking comfort in the newly repaired fabric and seams.

"It's not that I hate—I'm just trying to protect myself. I don't want to _not_ be sisters with you…" Her voice weakened. Too many things were conflicting with her emotions.

The gaze Maria leveled at her was not the look a ten-year-old should have. It held too much wisdom and understanding.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid this is for your own good, Mogami-san." The detachment in Maria's tone hurt. "All the other contestants have returned. Go back in line with the rest, we need to continue filming." Maria walked away, barking at the stagehand to follow her and get back to work.

Kyoko did as instructed, even if she'd rather not. She joined her team standing with the other contestants that lined the grass. Everyone looked a little worse for wear. About half the people had mud plastered all over them while some had what looked like flour all over their hair. Hime was the only one covered in fake stringy cobwebs.

Eri, who was sporting a bruise on her shoulder, was currently lamenting their narrow loss to the team. According to her, it was all Hime's fault.

"You're just happy because your stupid Fiancé's team won," complained Eri. "Way to be a team player."

It didn't go unnoticed by Kyoko that Hime didn't refute Eri's claim. Traitor!

"Sorry, I shouldn't have tripped at the end," said Kyoko, acknowledging her part in the failure. Stupid Ren calling out her name. What had his question even been?

"Don't worry about it, you did great," said Sakura. "I for one had a lot of fun. Oh! We should take a picture." Sakura fumbled in her pocket, taking out her phone. "I want to post these later when we're allowed to."

Kyoko was squished by the other three as they set her in the middle. Her strained smile was noticed immediately.

"Don't be weird, ninja-girl," grumbled Eri through a perfect photo-worthy pout.

"Ohh, Kyoko-san, you're making a weird expression. Is it because Ren-san said he wanted to marry you?"

Kyoko chocked on thin air. Her face erupted, eyes widening just as the camera took the photo. Her panicked, hopeful, tearful expression was now caught perfectly on Sakura's phone.

Kyoko whirled on Hime, breaking up their group.

"W-where the hell did you h-hear that?"

Hime blinked, taken aback by the venom in Kyoko's tone. "The questions in the eggs. I asked Suzuki what Ren-san's said and he said it asked something along the lines of 'who do you want to marry?' "

The questions had been the same? If that was the truth, then there's no way Tsuruga-san had meant it. Kyoko's heart denied it firmly and without doubt. Mostly for her own sanity. After all, she'd lied at her own question.

But bitter feelings still managed to make her chest ache. Why did these things keep happening to her? Select statements and events from their exchanges would spin a tale she desperately wanted to be true but was realistically impossible. Fate must be a jealous cow that enjoyed taunting her.

"There's no way he meant it," said Kyoko. "He probably wanted to surprise me, which, it worked. If I hadn't slowed thanks to him randomly yelling out my name, I would have won."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Something about Sakura's voice was weird. Her eyes were glued to her phone, frowning at whatever it showed. Then her gaze lifted, and she gave a broken chuckle. "I meant about the marrying thing, not you winning. I'm sure you probably would have won."

She didn't sound too sure.

Kyoko had no idea how to take that statement. She was about to explain why Sakura was delusional for thinking such strange things when they were hailed by the stagehands to pay attention.

Kyoko fell into place beside the others, grumbling under her breath why they were all wrong and Tsuruga-san would never want to marry her. And wow, just what alternate reality did she get dumped into that she had to do something like that?

Apparently, it was about to get worse. The host decided it would be a great idea to show the contestants uncut scenes from the relay race. And for all the world to see, she witnessed that indeed, both her and Tsuruga-san had the same question. _"Which of the contestants do you most wish to marry?"_

Forget what happened during the rest of the obstacle race, Kyoko didn't pay attention to a second of it. All she cared about was the sudden interest in both her and Ren from both the surrounding participants and the cameras. She kept her eyes resolutely forward, using every bit of training she possessed to fight down the blush rising in her cheeks.

Eri clicked her tongue in annoyance. "So much for not being interested in Daichi. What a liar."

First, Kyoko had no idea where Eri had heard that from. She'd never said it to her directly, though she had mentioned it to other people before, including Daichi. Second, Eri sounded really pissed. Her arms were crossed so tightly around her body it was a wonder they weren't throwing her off balance.

"I just said a random name," said Kyoko.

"Sure, you did."

The other two shifted uncomfortably at the sour atmosphere. The camera stationed close by was not helping the tension.

Ryou called the winners up to the stand. He gave a generic speech about their achievements and feats of awesomeness that got them to first place. When he mentioned wondering who they were going to chose for their dates before going to a commercial break, Kyoko noticed that Daichi was blushing. Really. Really. Hard.

That's when it hit her.

Daichi was on the same team as Ren! He got to pick a date and since they were going to choose in order of the race, he could choose her before Ren did.

But guilt gnawed at her stomach even as she had these thoughts. Would she really want to use Daichi's feelings like that? He did seem to like her, and she'd just announced to the world she wanted to marry him out of all the contestants. Wow, that was not good. She could really mess up their friendship thanks to that.

The selfish part of her wanted him to ask her on the date anyway. That way she could clear up the misunderstanding and maybe… well. What would be the harm in marrying Daichi?

And where the hell had that thought come from?

Suzuki was the first to go, of course picking out Hime for his date. Hime's delight was muted as she glanced apologetically at the rest of them. Kyoko offered a half smile, trying to be glad that one of them was getting a happy ending.

The next man, Watanabe Akane, picked one of the women Kyoko hadn't learned the name of yet. Then it was Daichi's turn.

His face wasn't as red as before, but it was still pink as he raised a finger and pointed it toward Kyoko.

Panic and relief did not mix well. _Oh hell, he is actually picking me_? She felt like she was going to throw up.

Before Daichi could open his mouth and finalize his decision, Eri gave a muffled curse.

"Of f-ing course!" she cried. "You're so predictable. Go for the famous deva why don't you?"

Daichi looked at her quizzically. "I uh, couldn't hear that Eri… I mean. If you're really that upset, I can pick someone else. You don't have to go on a date with me." He rubbed his neck, the mic barely catching his mumbled apology.

Kyoko stared. Then the realization hit her. He wasn't pointing at her! He was pointing at Eri who was standing next to her. Thankfully Eri looked twice as flabbergasted taking most of the attention from the cameras.

"W-what? You picked me?"

"Yeah." Daichi's expression was sheepish. "The date I chose is a 100,000 yen shopping spree. And I know you love clothes so, I uh, though it might be nice to hang out."

Eri clamped her mouth shut, struggling for a second before jutting out her chin. Her voice held a strange pitch as she answered. "I mean, a shopping spree sounds nice. I could find you a tie that actually matches your cheap shirts."

Just what exactly was going on here? Kyoko shared a look with Hime and Sakura. Neither of them seemed confused. Hime looked on the verge of laughing. Nothing about this situation was funny! Since Daichi hadn't picked her it meant her last hope was gone.

As Daichi handed the mic to Ren, Kyoko hung her head, unable to watch.

"I, uh, chose Mogami Kyoko."

Freaking nerd Ren. Freaking nervous persona. The happy hesitance in his voice was not helping her heart or anything else for that matter. As Ryou took back command of the scene, Kyoko kept her head down, willing herself not to cry.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright Mogami-san?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Very confused, frustrated, and wishing she was anywhere but here, but yes, mostly fine. "What even is this place?

"It's a break room," explained Ren.

"Break as in...?"

"Break stuff."

That would explain the sledgehammers and heavy-duty protective gear they'd been given. It also explained why it looked like they were at a junkyard. The warehouse contained dozens of wooden furniture, large electronics and what looked like a metal entertainment center. Mismatched dishes lay on one table next to a stack of ceiling tiles. It looked like they could use crowbars or baseball bats as well. The lone cameraman that had followed them stood a healthy distance away, encouraging them to begin.

"This is not the sort of thing I would think of when considering a romantic date," Kyoko mumbled, repositioning her safety glasses. What was wrong with this show?

"Not to worry," said Ren, hefting his sledgehammer. "The romantic part comes later."

That was not what she meant!

Kyoko rolled her shoulders, feeling a little silly about the whole thing. "So… what? We just start breaking stuff?"

In answer, Ren lifted his sledgehammer high above his head before swinging with all his might. It came down with a crash on a thick wooden desk. He didn't stop there. Again and again, he rammed his sledgehammer into the wood, reducing the furniture to a pile of sticks. If that alone wasn't a disturbing sight, it was the dazzling smile he wore as he engaged in destruction. It was hard to say what was flying more. The wood, or his sparkles.

"You see," said Ren, taking off his gloves to wipe at his brow. "Very therapeutic."  
With no one in the room but her, Ren, the cameraman, and the owner of the place, Ren had removed his nerd glasses and pushed back his hair. He now looked like himself, though decked out in a thick apron with long sleeves meant to protect him from projectiles. Kyoko had never pictured her as a woman who admired feats of testosterone but dang! There was something primally intoxicating about his appearance right now.

Kyoko shifted the grip on her sledgehammer. "You're right. Therapy is exactly what I need."

She proceeded to carefully and meticulously disassemble a bookshelf. She smashed all the inner shelves one by one, imagining a different face for each part. Sho. Ren. Sho. Maeda. Sho. Maria. With a final smash, she took down the wobbling husk, superimposing the Crimson Threads logo onto its side.

"Make sure to take breaks and stretch between wrecking," commented Ren. "We had an eventful morning. You'll get sore if you're not careful."

It might be too late for that. Her arms already ached from catching herself on the monkey bars. She rubbed them with a hand, offering him a glare.

"This is your brilliant strategy? Give me a weapon so I can smash other things instead of your face while we talk?"

"I didn't realize you'd want to get violent with me," said Ren coolly. "You've insisted you're not angry, after all."

In answer, Kyoko put a large dent in a dryer.

Ren chuckled. Like her ire was humorous! She grabbed a crowbar and rammed it several more times into the dryer, eventually puncturing the metal.

"I know you're frustrated with this show," said Ren. "And probably with me. I have been antagonizing you quite a bit."

"At least you're self-aware," she mumbled.

"But no, we'll talk at our dinner. For now, I just wanted to enjoy spending some time with you and allow you to blow off some steam."

"Voodoo dolls usually work just fine."

But some good healthy smashing didn't seem like such a bad idea. Pulling a marker out of somewhere, Kyoko proceeded to draw a cockroach with blonde hair on one of the plates. Walking to one side of the room, she wound up and threw the plate into the brick wall. It shattered with a satisfying clatter.

She continued with this theme for a while, drawing faces on china and hurtling them against the designated throw space. While it helped with some of her frustration, it didn't scratch the underlying tension that had taken over her soul. How long would it take for these feelings to go away? Where did she want their friendship to lead? She knew that after tonight, something was going to change. But in what way?

She knew how she'd like it to change. Her maiden heart yearned for his to return her feelings. To hold his hand. Kiss him. To snuggle under warm blankets because they could. To get married and… no. That idea was too terrifying. As was holding his hand or kissing him. What was she thinking wishing to open herself up to love like that again?

 _It's still too scary._

The best outcome would be an agreement to continue their friendship. While Ren had expressed his wish to deepen that friendship, it was not possible. Not if Kyoko wanted to keep her feelings distant. Otherwise, she'd be crushed by their weight when Ren finally married the woman he loved.

Which left her one option. Continue to treat Tsuruga Ren as her senpai and nothing else. It was easier not to think about Corn and the sweet things he'd said to her in Guam.

The blush that those memories usually inspired was absent as she hurtled an incredibly detailed rendition of the Love-Me logo into the wall. Her hand reached for another plate only to realize she'd run out.

"You seem to be having fun with those dishes," commented Ren.

"It's satisfying to see them shatter into a million pieces."

If he thought the comment was odd, he didn't mention it. "Want to help me demolish the entertainment center?"

She looked at his eager expression, allowing her self a small smile. Yeah. She could do this. A normal, nothing-different friendship with her Senpai. It was the safest option. She just had to convince him to get on board with the idea and forget about the whole "Corn" thing altogether.

She grabbed the sledgehammer, holding out the hammer to Ren.

"We'll take turns," she said. "That way we don't tire ourselves out too quickly."

He smiled warmly, taking the handle. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

They continued to smash stuff, taking turns and heckling each other as they did so. The longer they played, the more Kyoko relaxed. There was something to be said for senseless destruction. She felt better now that she'd come to her own decision and demolished several tables.

They talked about the experience as they were driven to the next location, the chatter normal, friendly and to the observer, unremarkable. That was the point. Go through the motions of normal until it was that way.

Their dinner location turned out to be a simple diner with a private seating area. Since they were a little sweaty from the breakroom, it made sense to eat at a casual location. Kyoko slid into her both as Ren slipped into the seat opposite her. He'd donned his ugly baseball hat and glasses again to remain undercover. She was glad he'd left his "Fake Ren" persona behind.

"You're in a good mood, Mogami-san," he commented.

She hummed in response. "It's been fun. That was the first time I've felt relaxed since this stupid show started."

He smiled at that, though it was hard to tell how sincere the expression was as his eyes were hidden. "I'm glad to hear that. Who knew that all it took was a wreck room for you to relax around me again."

"I thought they were called break rooms?"

"Same difference."

She tapped her menu with a finger, thinking about how to layout her decision.

"I've decided to stop running from you," she said.

"Not that I gave you much of a choice."

She gave him a look for interrupting her. He clamped his mouth shut, amused as he nodded for her to continue. When she was sure he wasn't going to interrupt again, she continued.

"And, I've realized that it's all okay. You're Corn, so what? It's not like it has to change anything."

He didn't say anything. His silence was off-putting as was the tightening of his jaw. What was wrong with what she'd said? Did he want her to remain mad at him?

Someone walked through the dividing flaps separating their room from the others. It was Maria.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, walking over to where the cameraman was stationed. She waved him away, grabbing a stool so she could stand on it and take a look at the angle of the camera.

"What are you doing here?" said Kyoko.

"Overseeing your date." Maria tapped several things on the camera's touch screen, coordinating between it and her tablet. "As you're both celebrities, I know how important secrets are. I also know the two of you really need a heart to heart conversation and that you won't have it with a camera trained on you, but we really can't miss this crucial date for the show. So, I'm giving you the best we got." She held up her tablet. "I'm the only person that will see the recordings from this date. Also, I will not release anything from this without your express permission to do so."

She walked over to Ren, holding her tablet toward him. "Is that good enough?"

"Yes," said Ren, signing something with his finger on the screen.

Maria held it out to Kyoko as well, who now could see what it was. It appeared to be a contract outlining exactly what Maria had just said.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" said Kyoko. It was just a dinner between friends.

"I want you two to be completely comfortable tonight," said Maria. "And this will help ease your anxiety, no?"

"We're still being watched," grumbled Kyoko.

"Yes, but it's just me. And if you sign you will have a contract legally binding me not to give the tapes to anyone without your express permission."

It actually did help. A lot. Now she could speak without worrying about how the show would spin their conversation.

Kyoko signed with her finger, tapping the accept button. "Sometimes it's hard to determine if you're my ally or enemy, Maria-chan."

Maria winked, tucking her tablet away. "Just call for me if you need anything. And don't remove those mics, no matter how tempted you may be."

A director to the end. She left, leaving three cameras facing them. One each on their faces, and one in the middle filming both of them at once.

"I'm not sure that helps," sighed Kyoko. "Somehow it's more terrifying knowing Maria is behind those cameras."

In answer, Ren removed his glasses and hat.

It had been a casual gesture. No grand removal or exaggerated placement. But she knew what the removal of those articles signified. Immediately Kyoko was on edge. It signified the end of this farce.

 _Just friends, Kyoko. Kohai and Senpai, nothing more. Just friends._

She didn't speak, waiting for Ren to start the dreaded conversation. She wouldn't even know where to begin at this point. There were too many things that needed to be clarified. Too many feelings toward her Senpai.

He inclined his head, smile apologetic even as it was firm.

"While I would have preferred a completely private conversation, this is the best I'm going to get, given the circumstances." His eyes flickered to the camera as if to remind Maria of the great trust he was placing in her. "I plan to speak plainly, and I hope you will do the same."

Kyoko swallowed. Way to make her feel relaxed, Ren. As if her nerves weren't already shot. She just managed to stop herself from squirming as she nodded.

"This is about 'Corn," right?"

"Among other things. But yes, that is a huge part of it."

"I just said that it didn't matter, didn't I? It's not like anything has to change. It's not like you…"

Her gaze drifted to her lap, reliving their first conversation about this. She'd frozen for a good minute before bursting into wild hysterics about him being a fairy with broken wings and overall being greatly confused. Eventually, he'd convinced her that no, he was not a fairy. And yes, his hair and eye color were naturally blonde and green. And yes… he'd had a very troubled past as a kid.

That was about as far as their conversation had gotten because at that point, the truth of it had finally hit her. She'd remembered their exchange in Guam. She'd remembered the kisses. She'd remembered his "curse".

She'd remembered him saying he was in love with her.

Then she'd remembered it was all an act to him. Corn was a character. A person he'd pretended to be to help a crying child. And though Ren had probably sprinkled parts of his true feelings into Corn, there was no way feelings of romantic interest was an aspect that had bled over.

If they wanted to go back to normal, to being Senpai and Kohai, it looked like they had to have this conversation. She took a breath, willing herself to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said, finally speaking the part that had bothered her the most. "Why did you keep it a secret for so long?"

When he didn't answer, she raised her head. He was watching her with an odd expression. Too troubled to be calm, but too controlled to be nervous. It was impressive he could appear to be the perfect picture of opposing emotions. It also made her feel unbalanced.

"I didn't know at first," he said. "As I said weeks ago, I found out who you were after the incident in the stairway. It didn't seem important at first… Then it seemed too important. That memory was special to you. It gave you strength when you were discouraged. A strength you tried to share with me once."

Kyoko's cheeks burned at the memory of handing him the stone right after his Katsuki trail. Not only had she unknowingly returned the stone to its owner, but he'd also kissed said stone which had set off the first twinge of those dreaded emotions. It all started from there, didn't it?

"Then you were in too deep," Kyoko guessed since he wasn't talking anymore. "You decided to ignore it. At least, until Guam."

"Guam." He had the decency to look abashed. "I admit, I went too far in that instance."

That was a major understatement. She huffed through her nose, willing her heart to calm. "Seriously Tsuruga-san, you need to rein yourself in a bit more. You have a habit of becoming too engrossed in your characters. While I admired and respected Corn, the Fairy Prince, I would not have been upset that you were both the same person."

"Yet you ran away because of it."

Kyoko clacked her teeth in frustration. "You have no right to criticize me for that."

"But you can't say my fears were unfounded. Look how far I had to chase you to get you just to talk to me."

"That's because-!"

She stopped because she did _not_ want to correct him on that. That it had little to do with Corn and everything to do with the girl he was in love with. The girl he talked about when Kyoko pretended to be Bou.

 _"Thank you, Bou-san, I've decided it's time to take chances. No matter what happens, I need to be honest with her. And more than anything else, I want to be with her."_

The constricting feeling in her chest grew worse.

"Fine, you were right," she half-lied. "But did you really need to chase me all the way to Crimson Threads? Couldn't you just wait until after I was done with the retreat?"

"No." He almost looked angry. What for? Maybe he blamed her for being here. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't be mad at me. I didn't make you get on this asinine show," she said. "You know they're not going to just let you waltz out of here without getting married. It would skyrocket their viewership too much. Come to think of it, maybe that's the big spin at the end. You don't get married and remain a bachelor. Then all the single – and unhappily married—women in Japan sigh in relief?"

"No, I do plan to get engaged to someone on this show."

It was as if someone had doused Kyoko in cold water. She sputtered, shocked and very uncomfortable. Then she was upset. Angry that he had dumped something that big on her with no regard for the state it would leave her.

But he was watching her closely. That strange expression was back, this time colored with something deeper. Some sort of wanting.

She kept her expression neutral, ignoring the fact that he'd done the equivalent of dumping a nest of live scorpions in her stomach. It was time to put her own acting abilities to the test. It was time to enact her plan.

 _I Kyoko Mogami, only wish to remain friends with my Senpai._

And the Kyoko Mogami who only felt a platonic kinship with said senpai would not gape stupidly in hurt at his words.

"If that's your goal, then you're going about it the wrong way."

He took a beat of silence to answer, eyes narrowing. "What makes you say that?"

Kyoko nodded to the glasses and ballcap he'd set on the table. "You're in disguise. Pretending to be someone you're not. That's not the right way to go about getting to know someone." She smiled wryly at the first lesson she'd learned here on Crimson Threads. Her first group date with Suzuki-kun. "A relationship will not work out if one party is pretending to be someone else. How foolish will the woman feel when she finds out that the dork that's been hitting on her is Tsuruga Ren? I can tell you from experience, it doesn't feel too great."

She expected him to flinch at the barb. Her anger had leaked out by the end. What she didn't expect was for a teasing glint to enter his eyes.

"There are two ways I can understand that last statement."

It took Kyoko a moment, but when she got it, she immediately flushed.

"I was talking about being lied to, not getting hit—That's not the point!" She slapped the table, willing the heat to leave her cheeks at the idea of Ren hitting on her. "You haven't learned a thing! You pretended to be someone else with me and look at the mess it caused us. Forget whatever scheme the director set up. As fun as it would be to watch others unknowing snub Japan's favorite actor, it will damage your relationship with your future wif—your significant other. Besides, it would make the whole 'wooing' part much easier for you if you just come out as Tsuruga Ren-san."

Her gaze had returned to the table, fidgeting with her napkin to try and dispel the awful feeling in her stomach. She seemed to be slowly descending into hell with each new situation she got it. What awaited her at the bottom? Becoming the bridesmaid for his future wife? Helping her pick out a dress for her wedding? Babysitting their future kids?

Between the silence, a server entered the room. She held plates of food, placing them on the table without disturbing their nonexistent conversation as she left.

Kyoko dug into her plate, happy to give her hands something to do. It didn't matter that they hadn't technically ordered anything. Kyoko had no idea what was going into her mouth. She was too distracted to care.

Between the quite clinks of silverware and glasses, Ren spoke.

"I really am sorry." His voice was quiet, thick with a sincerity that made it tremble. "I never wanted to make you upset."

Kyoko's throat closed. She kept her eyes lowered, unsure how to respond to his vulnerability.

"You were a good friend to me during that time," he continued with more strength. "And now, I consider you one of my best friends. You've done so much for me and been so patient as I struggled with... certain things. I never wanted to jeopardize my friendship with you."

She thought of his past. The darkness she only knew vague things about. There were things that haunted him both as Ren and as Corn. Things she had helped him through. Because she had helped, right? That was what he was saying. He'd thanked her for breaking the curse, for staying beside him as Setsu. She'd never let that truth sink in. That she'd helped him as both Corn and Ren.

She peered up at him, lips drawn into a pout.

"I… forgive you, Corn. Really, I do, though I do question your methods. What were you thinking? 'True love's kiss' will break the spell? How could you request such a scandalous thing from a pure maiden's heart? You take your roles too far Tsuruga-san."

She was smiling by the end. It was frayed with nerves and tainted by secret feelings, but the important part was that it was there.

Ren recognized the olive branch, his own weak smile cropping up in return.

"You are not the first person to scold me about that."

With some of the air cleared, Ren began eating as well. Their conversation drifted, and without Kyoko's consent or notice, they'd fallen back into their usual pace. Talking about their current projects, laughing at the latest spazzy thing Yashiro-san had done or arguing over Ren's eating habits. She even shared with him the new project she'd start once Crimson Threads was over.

She'd dropped her defenses so thoroughly that when Ren casually brought something up that Corn knew about in their conversation, she'd hardly noticed it. In fact, now that she thought back, he'd been doing it the entire evening. He'd blended the two of them so quickly and thoroughly she'd hardly noticed.

Before her wasn't just Ren. It was also Corn. Silly, ridiculous, easy to be frank with Corn. Did… did that mean she could continue to be casual with him? It went against everything she'd decided while in the break room. But was it possible that she _could_ have both? Ren and Corn in her life.

It was in the middle of these thoughts that he addressed her. By name.

"Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko jerked so hard she dropped her chopsticks. Her hand flew to her forehead in a salute. "Y-yes!?"

He chuckled at her reaction. "The point of an informal address is to be more relaxed."

Kyoko lowered her hand slowly, heart beating frantically in her ribcage. That's right. She'd given him permission to use her name. Ugh, she wanted to retract that. It made her way too happy.

But he leaned forward, the table cleared of food long ago by their stealthy server. It allowed his elbows to rest comfortably on the table as he pressed with an unusual amount of hesitance. All comment on her name fled as he scrutinized her. Clearly, he'd used her name with the purpose of getting her attention.

"There was one more thing I wanted to speak to you about tonight," he said. "I originally wanted to give you a bit more time, but I guess I'm more of an impatient man than I thought."

"Don't tell me you're hiding another secret identity from me?"

She'd meant it as a joke. His face told her it wasn't one.

"You must know Tsuruga Ren is a stage name," he said. "I wasn't planning on telling you now but, would you like to know my real name?"

Kyoko leaned back, feeling winded. Tsuruga Ren being a fake name wasn't the surprise. It was his casual question. As if all it took was the request and he'd give her his name, a secret he'd guarded closely.

Nothing of Tsuruga Ren's life before his fame was made public. It was a constant sore spot for journalists. Gossip columns were stuffed full of ridiculous theory's on Ren's life before the limelight. Yet he would give her his name, the key to all that information so easily were she to ask. And with Maria watching as well.

Kyoko swallowed back the "yes" that threatened to break free. Now was not the time. Even if it was just Maria, she didn't want to risk having any recorded evidence of his name. For Ren's sake.

"There was something else you wanted to speak to me about?" she said.

He recognized the dismissal and nodded as if grateful she hadn't asked.

"You scolded me for pretending to be someone else on the show," he said. "That it would hurt my relationship with my future wife."

Technically she'd said "significant other' but they were basically the same thing. They were someone who wasn't Kyoko. Someone she would hate more than anyone else the world, including Shoutaro. Yes, her hate for the nameless faceless woman would extend that far. That was how bad she had it.

Ren noticed her frown, no doubt interpreting it however he wished.

"I just wanted to let you know, that it won't be an issue," he continued. "They already know who I am."

"They do?" said Kyoko. "Then… does that means you've already decided who you want to marry?"

"I have."

 _Ouch._

The napkin twisted in her hands under the table. The ends began fraying under her grip.

"Wait. That makes no sense." Because Ren had someone he loved. "You implied you came onto this show to hunt me down. Unless you were already going to be on Crimson Threads before I joined." Except she wasn't supposed to know Ren loved someone. "How did you even pick someone so quickly and tell them who you were?"

Things didn't add up. Not very well at least. There were details between the finer points that were missing. Or maybe it was just one big point. That the woman he loved really was on this show. What if—

"No, you're right," he said. "I came to Crimson Threads to talk with you. And to be clear, out of all the contestants you are the only person who knows that I am Tsuruga Ren."

Now she was more confused. "Then, is it one of the stage helpers you want to marry?"

"No, it's a contestant."

She stared. She stared and stared and had no idea if there was any color left in her cheeks. Her eyes probably looked more like dinner plates than anything human. Because she'd found the finer point. The detail that could potentially link all the information to make one cohesive narrative. She just couldn't believe—there was no freaking way!

Ren kept a cool countenance. Like he hadn't just knocked down her reality with such a preposterous notion. He watched her every twitch, his hands clasped together on the table.

"It's you, Kyoko-chan," he said. "I'd like to marry you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please don't hate me.**

 **-Blushweaver**


	13. Chapter 13

Looking back on this moment, Kyoko would be both very proud, and very embarrassed by how she acted. With the amount of screaming and actual fires going off in her head full of demons, it was a wonder she didn't black out. It was also a wonder how supremely dense she was regarding her senpai's feelings toward her.

"Tsuruga-san."

"Yes?"

"What did I just say about taking your jokes too far?"

"It's not a joke Kyoko-chan. I'd like to marry you."

Something inside her popped. She suspected smoke was coming out of her ears. Kyoko's lips fell into a flat line, showing a disapproval she didn't feel. One stray angel in her heart was singing the halleluiah chorus. Another was thwacking her heart like a drum, each beat reverberating through her ears.

"Tsuruga-san," said Kyoko slowly, as if she was speaking to a toddler about the evils of putting gum under a chair. "I'm about to get very angry. Unless you cut out this nonsense, I will take back my forgiveness from earlier. You obviously haven't learned your lesson."

"It's because I've learned my lesson that I'm not joking around." And he did seem earnest. But he was also a talented actor so that didn't mean anything. "I really would like to marry you."

The frequency of his proposal didn't reduce its impact. Another explosion blew through her mind, slowly taking away her ability to think. Which was unfortunate because she desperately needed to do so. Why was Ren saying something like this?

 _Ah, wait._

She snapped her fingers in understanding.

"The egg question," she said. "You're just following up on that. You don't have to do what you actually said. Otherwise, I'd have to propose to Daichi-san."

Proud for figuring out the mystery, she smiled, waiting for the confirmation and subsequent apology owed to her for making a mess of her heart. Ren just stared, the corners of his mouth slowly drifting downward.

"It has nothing to do with the egg," he eventually said. "I want to marry—"

"Okay! I get it!" she interjected, unsure if her heart could take another proposal. And holy crap, four times? Really!? Did he have nothing else in his vocabulary?

Ren appeared to understand for he stayed silent, watching her with careful interest. It was impossible to understand what he was thinking. Didn't people show at least some emotion when proposing? Ren looked more like he was commenting on a bit of nasty weather, hoping it would blow over so they could enjoy a nice day outside. Nothing too significant, but still a hindrance.

If she was truthful, that air of nonchalance was the only thing keeping her face from heating up. Now that her initial reaction of stunned disbelief was gone, it left behind a mess of twisting embarrassment. Had he shown any hint of self-consciousness, her entire body would be red.

Still, she was avoiding the main subject. Marriage. Ren. Nothing made sense which was something she needed to change.

"Let's say I believe you," she said, hoping to imitate his indifference. "Why? It makes no sense for you to marry me." Kyoko gave herself a mental high-five for managing not to stutter.

He didn't respond immediately, continuing his scrutiny as if he were waiting for something. Which Kyoko really didn't appreciate because now that she'd asked, she was dying to know. She didn't dare conjure any reasons in her head for fear of what fantasies they'd create.

Ren rubbed his chin, continuing to take his freaking time!

"Does it need explaining?" he finally said.

"Yes!" Her voice cracked, betraying her nerves. "You can't just—Tsuruga-san did your parents not teach you about these things? You can't just say something like that without giving an explanation."

"What if I don't have a reason?"

"Bullshit."

A twinkle entered his eyes. Ah. Her emotions were starting to slip through. She wanted to stab his self-satisfied smile with her chopstick.

"Would you like to guess?" he said. "I'll tell you if you get it right."

Well, that told her one thing at least. That he did have a reason and it wasn't just an impulsive offer.

Kyoko pondered, allowing her drifting thoughts to take form.

The first one that developed was something similar to her own reasons for marriage. The high taxation would put a strain on his finances, and he wanted to avoid it. Except this was Tsuurga Ren. He should have no problem with money.

Unless he was sloppy with his spending. No, she doubted that. Ren was too level headed when it came to those sorts of things. What if he enjoyed donating to charity and didn't want to divert those funds just to keep himself afloat?

Alright, that may be possible, but that didn't answer the question of why her and not… someone else.

Why not the person he loved?

She knew he was going to confess his feelings to the woman he loved. He'd told Kyoko this as Bou. Yet here he was, weeks later proposing to Kyoko.

That's when it hit her. Her breath caught as both angels and demons in her heartbox stilled at the sudden loss of air.

 _She rejected him._

After confessing his feelings, the woman he loved had flat out rejected him. That was the only logical conclusion. Otherwise, he'd be happily engaged in a relationship with his beloved.

Now, heartbroken and uncaring, he'd followed after Kyoko. Chasing her not only to mend their friendship but to take advantage of their mutual situation. He knew her. Knew she rejected love. He guessed she wouldn't care who she married because it was all about the tax break. They'd both be helping each other out of an annoying financial situation.

Except he was wrong. She'd lied to him, though not directly. Her reason for being here wasn't just to avoid the tax hike. It was to avoid Ren. To put distance between herself and the selfish wish her heart wouldn't relinquish. But in doing so, she'd unknowing lured Ren toward her with false promises of friendship. Manipulated his heart without meaning to.

Kyoko felt _awful_.

"Whatever you're thinking," said Ren. "It's probably wrong."

"W-why would you say that?" Shoot, she wanted to cry. "I'm not thinking anything."

He tilted his head, pain washing across his features. "You look like someone just died."

To be fair, several of her internal angels had keeled over but those really didn't count. They'd be resurrected after a single dazzling smile from Ren so, no real loss there.

Ren rubbed a hand across his forearm, suddenly looking uncomfortable. The sight of it was shocking and not one she appreciated. She was plenty unstable for both of them. She didn't need him showing any vulnerability. The sight of it was too endearingly painful.

"The reason should be obvious," he said. "I'm positive most of our acquaintances could tell you."

"Then just tell me."

"No." His hand stopped, but the uncomfortable air didn't dissipate. "If you can't even imagine it, then your heart's not open to hearing it." What was that supposed to mean? "Though… I would very much like to tell you."

And now he was pleading. It was like he wanted to rip her heart out or something. She just wanted him to stop looking so down.

"T-then can't you give me a hint?" she said. "I m-mean, if you were serious. This was all hypothetical anyway."

Her heart was back to thumping in her ears.

Ren considered, then rose to round the table.

If Kyoko thought she was done being surprised for the evening, she was sorely mistaken. Her body kicked into flight mode, charging her system with adrenaline as her eyes bulged from their sockets. Despite this, nothing short of stampeding rhinos could have prompted her to move.

Ren had knelt down in front of her.

On one knee.

Like a proposal.

"Mogami Kyoko-san," he said. "You are a dear friend and a wonderful woman. I admire both your strength of character as well as your acting. Would you please marry me?"

"You can't—t-that's not-" She was quickly losing the ability to breathe, let alone speak. She sputtered for a few seconds before finally blurting. "But you don't have a ring!"

Why her mind had decided to latch onto that detail was anyone's guess.

Either way, the response seemed to take Ren off guard, so… that was a bonus. It didn't last as a shimmer of what suspiciously looked like- Nope. She didn't dare think hope. Never that.

"It's in my room," he said. "We can go back and grab it if that's what you're worried about."

"But you can't marry me." Last layer of hell right here. "It's ridiculous. You can't just—"

"Why not?" He had the gall to look innocently puzzled. The same look Corn gave her when she told him they couldn't be in love. This freaking Fairy! There were oh so many reasons why this was not a good idea. But it was hard to find one when her mind wouldn't form words properly. Eventually, one stuck.

"You should marry the person you love," she said, breathless. "Don't settle for a tax break like me."

It was hypocritical as well as mean considering she knew he'd been rejected, but she literally couldn't think of anything else right now.

Ren sighed in the way he knew infuriated her. The way that said he was disappointed, or she'd acted out of character or a million other things she couldn't determine right now. He finally rose and returned to his seat.

After a moment, he flashed her a smile. It was real, but weak. As if someone had stomped on it a few times.

"Maybe next time," he said. "You'll figure it out."

Next time? There was going to be a _next time!?_

Kyoko fidgeted, her nerves strung tight enough to break. She didn't like this feeling. Didn't like it one bit. Her eyes darted around the room to find something to distract her from whatever had just happened.

They fell on their server.

She stood right inside the entrance, one hand holding a slice of cake, the other clamped over her mouth to withhold a rising exclamation

Kyoko yelped upon seeing her. With it came the flooding realization that everything had been recorded. Taken by Maria to be potentially shown to the entire population of Japan – no, the _world_ \- should she chose it to be. The blood drained from her face.

"I'm so sorry," said the server, looking very flustered and extremely confused. "I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just... your dessert."

"I think I'm going to vomit," muttered Kyoko.

She rushed out of the room, praying she could make it to the bathroom on time.

* * *

The rest of the date was awkward. Neither of them touched their desert and any words exchanged between them were born from necessity. She spent most of the time avoiding his eyes. When their gaze did meet, he would grin politely and ask her a question she'd either answer yes or no to, even if it didn't make sense.

The ride back to the hotel was pretty much the same. Spent in silence and awkward eye contact. Though he did open her door for her, offer his hand and bid her goodnight with all the poise of a knight in shining armor.

"Goodnight Kyoko-chan," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Her ears burned from the sweet address. Whatever game Ren was playing, it wasn't fair. She needed to get to her room and enjoy a personal moment of complete panic.

Even that small mercy was denied for the moment Ren disappeared, she felt a strong tug on her shirt. Before she could even turn to see who it was, she was hustled out of the hallway and thrown into the… What was this room called again? The "spill-your-guts-for-the-world-to-enjoy the-drama-born-from-your-pain" room? Either way, she knew the windowless room was soundproof.

Kyoko finally saw who had pushed her in here. Maria looked as frazzled as Kyoko felt, her face red with lips curled back into a sneer. Strands of hair hung from her braid as if she'd been yanking at it out of irritation.

"What," said Maria, her voice a dangerous rumble. "In the world. Was that?"

Kyoko's eyes flickered to the camera in the room. Like hell she was going to be tricked into spilling any more secrets about herself.

"I'd really appreciate it I could go back to my room and—"

"Why did you reject his proposal?" shouted Maria. "Are you trying to break his heart? I have no idea what's going through your head right now other than a whole lot of nothing!"

"I'm not breaking his heart."

"Oh, really? Because that's not what it looked like to me out there." She tapped furiously on her tablet, shoving it under Kyoko's nose. Too close to actually see what was on it, Kyoko could vaguely tell it was footage from their dinner date.

"I didn't realize you were such a cruel person, Onee-sama," said Maria. "Poor Ren-sama was bearing his heart and you coldly rejected him. You even told him to marry the person he loves, which is you!"

"Tsuruga-san is not in love with me." It didn't hurt to say. It pissed her off. That she had to defend Ren against such ridiculous assumptions especially after having the forbidden fruit dangled in front of her. She did _not_ need Maria misunderstanding things on top of it all.

Maria was not convinced.

"Do you need your eyes checked?" said Maira. "He chased you here to marry you!"

"Because it would be a convenient marriage!" How many times was Kyoko going to have to explain this to others as well as herself? She waved a hand in the air, working herself up into an even bigger mess than before. "He just wants a tax break. Well, I don't want to be the woman who is scrutinized and belittled for standing by him. The media will destroy the woman he marries no matter who she is. And it would be worse if it was someone so plain like me."

"But it's not for convince, it's for love!"

Kyoko's tone turned venomous. She was done hearing this fantasy. "I didn't think you were so naive to believe that marriage is always for the sake of love."

Maria clamped her mouth shut. Her face displayed hurt as if Kyoko had slapped her.

"You can't see it," she said. "It's so clear and yet…" Her mumbling became indistinguishable.

Kyoko let her continue, trying to calm to anger fuming inside her with little success. Maria had better let her leave before Kyoko said something she would regret.

"Can I go?" said Kyoko.

Maria shook her head. "If it's just for convenience why can't you marry him?"

"I already told you, I don't want to be murdered by the media."

"You don't even pay attention to your popularity. If anything, it would boost your career and give you more offers to act."

Well, she wasn't wrong, which was an unfortunate hole in her completely made up reason. Kyoko bit her tongue, refusing to back down.

"Well?" said Maria.

"It's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. I am your assistant director documenting your emotional and romantic journey through this show."

This was where Kyoko snapped. "Then do your job properly and stop trying to influence me directly. Or do you make a habit of lecturing all the contestants about their relationship choices? I didn't realize you were such a nosy busybody."

These were the type of words she was trying to avoid. The sheen in Maria's eyes was the sledgehammer that broke through Kyoko's irritation. But her regret came too late. Maria turned on her heel and jabbed a button on the camera. The red light flashed as she gestured to Kyoko without any real energy.

"Then do what you were contracted to do," said Maria, voice thick. "Do the video journal and go to bed."

Kyoko swallowed, unable to clear the lump in her throat.

"Maria-chan, I'm—"

The door slammed shut, leaving Kyoko alone with the camera.

She sank into the chair, turning very still as she tried to keep hold of herself. Like if she resisted the urge to move, she could avoid the emotional backlash from tonight. But just as a deer would still get plowed by the car, Kyoko couldn't avoid the oncoming onslaught. She took a shuddering breath, feeling the tears repressed from the whole night finally swell in her eyes.

"What the hell am I even doing?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **So... many of you called it. And some of you let hope enter your heart. (I don't think I've ever laughed so sadistically when reading reviews) Kyoko is as dense as a brick. YOU'RE WELCOME! XD**

 **Just an FYI, it might be a while before the next update. I have much drama to prepare for the next day of Crimson Threads. Plus I'm obviously concentrating more on The Prince's Concubine and getting that mess done this year. But thank you all so much and OHMYGOSH I love you all!**

 **-Blushweaver**


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoko woke early the next morning. Considering the trouble she'd had sleeping last night, she wondered how she'd managed that miracle. That's when she heard the light tapping at her door.

Rubbing the sleep from her face, Kyoko opened the door, not caring about the mess she most certainly looked like. Outside stood one of those suit-wearing minions. Specifically, the female one with silver hair and the behavior of a robot. Before Kyoko could ask what she was doing waking her at such ungodly hours, the woman dumped a wrapped package in Kyoko's arms.

"Your itinerary for the day," she said, placing a glossy pamphlet on top.

"Oh, um. Thanks."

The woman nodded and left. Definitely a robot.

Kyoko returned to her room, dumping the package on the bed. That's when she saw the note attached to the top.

 _Wear it._

 _-M_

Kyoko resisted the urge to chuck the whole thing in the bin. While she'd cooled off considerably since last night, she still wasn't happy with Maria's constant interference. Kyoko wasn't exactly innocent, but Maria had crossed a line last night.

She lay back on the bed, flipping open the itinerary to see what was planned for today. When she read the titles of today's mess, she was very glad for the extra hours to get ready. Every woman needed proper preparation for the trip the entire group would be setting on.

Kyoko tapped the pamphlet to her lips, sorting through a mental list of the things she'd need to buy or do. Forget that, she still had no idea what her goal was for today. She was supposed to continue trying to get a husband, but all her plans had fallen apart. Not to mention she really couldn't put her heart into it at the moment. Ren's proposal had drained that desire.

What was she going to do? Continue to avoid Ren and keep plugging along with her plan of securing a husband?

 _Too tiring._

She just couldn't summon the energy to care about finding a husband. What was the point anyway? The chance of finding anyone she was compatible with for a love-less marriage had always been low. She thought she'd find one in this manufactured random sample of desperate humans? Fat chance of that.

 _I've been too picky. I need to lower my standards._

Frustrated, Kyoko tore open the package. Inside was exactly what she was expecting. Kyoko held up the set, lips turning into a tight line.

"It's adorable."

And fit perfectly. Maria knew Kyoko's taste. Well, that settled it. Kyoko was going to wear this because it was cuter than anything Kyoko had brought, and it was an easy way to say sorry.

"I just have to get one more thing," said Kyoko, grabbing her purse and heading for the front desk. Though she still had no idea what she as going to do about her husband situation, there were a few things she knew she could do, and that was where she planned to start.

* * *

Kyoko's shopping trip took a little longer than she expected. By the time she got back with her official escort, the bus was stationed by the curb, full of everyone else waiting on her. Maria stood outside, foot tapping as she watched Kyoko approach. Her eyes swept up and down Kykok's form, taking in the white and yellow ruffled sundress Maria had given her.

"You're late," she said in way of greeting.

"I'm early by one minute," said Kyoko, tapping the watch on her wrist.

"Great."

Maria boarded the bus without a glance back. The dismissal kicked at her heavy heart, wincing at the tender feelings. Maria hadn't so much as nodded at the dress that she had given Kyoko. That was a bad sign. Kyoko climbed after her.

The inside was spacious and comfortable, seats padded with plump covers and sleek armrests. An aisle ran down the center of the two-by-two seating arrangement leading to what looked like a bathroom at the end. It reminded her of the buses they'd use to change locations during shootings.

Cameramen sat at both the front and back, several individual cameras lingering near overheads to catch any potentially significant conversation. Not for the first time, Kyoko pitied whoever was in charge of editing all the material taken from these things because holy cow, that had to be a lot.

Most of the seats near the middle and front were taken. An occasional seat beside someone was empty, but most everyone was alternating between boy-girl as if it had been arranged like that. They were all trying to pick up dates.

No one noticed her, too absorbed in their own conversations, twisting around in their seats to flirt or snuggle quietly with the person beside them. She spotted Hime and Suzuki in the front seats, absorbed in their only little world of population two.

She shuffled past without interrupting their moment, spotting a good place to sit behind Sakura. The brunette waved as Kyoko came closer, turning around as Kyoko took the unoccupied seats behind her.

"There you are. How was the date?" said Sakura.

Kyoko just managed to hide her wince. Sweet friendly Sakura. How ignorant she was concerning Kyoko's plight.

She answered with a neutral "Was fine," and immediately turned the conversation away from herself. "What did you guys do after we all left?"

Kitamura Nagisa sat beside Sakura, the quiet man who had been Hime's original date during ice skating. He smiled amicably before answering.

"Not much. Just hung out in the lobby and relaxed."

"Sounds heavenly," said Kyoko, her breathless enthusiasm making Sakura giggle.

"I take it your date was tiering?"

"A little. We went to a break room and smashed a bunch of things. Very therapeutic, but my arms are tired."

Her attention focused without meaning to on the back of a familiar ballcap. Ren was sitting beside someone. Probably a woman, talking and laughing about something and oh my gosh why was she still staring at the back of his head? What if he turned around and met her eyes?

She focused back on Sakura who was going on about the things that had happened in the woman's lounge yesterday.

"-and then Yura-san just lost it and told the others to back off. Everyone started shouting at that point and I'm still unsure who has claimed who now in their group."

Kyoko blinked. "Claim? Wait, on the boys?"

"Yup," said Sakura, waving above her to take in the bus. "Probably why so many of them are sitting boy-girl. I mean, it always gets to this point. Multiple girls like one boy, some don't like any, promises are broken and all that sort of stuff. I've tried and stay out of it but it's hard. Love is a messy business without making friends with potential rivals."

"Just another reason why this show is a disaster," Kyoko muttered. Nagisa nodded sagely at her words. "Oh, before I forget, I wanted to give you these."

Sakura perked up as Kyoko withdrew her recent purchase and handed it over.

"What is this?" said Sakura.

"An apology," said Kyoko. "And a thank you, for helping me out so much."

Her eyebrow arched in question, but she remained silent as she opened the rectangular box. When she recognized what it was, she gave a gleeful gasp.

"Kyoko-san, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did." Kyoko pumped her fist in self-righteous determination. "I broke your other pair. The least I could do it was replace them."

Sakura held up the black pair of flats. It wasn't a perfect replica of the ones Kyoko had broken with her normal sized feet, but the style was the same. To show her appreciation, Sakura slipped them on and stood in the aisle to show them off.

"They fit perfectly!" she grinned.

Nagisa gave his approval as well, causing the girl to blush. She also attracted the attention of the rest of the occupants. Soon several people were shouting at her.

"Hey! Sit down the bus is moving!"

"Oh shush! It's fine."

"I like the new shoes Tanegawa-san."

Distracted by the interruption, Sakura addressed her fellow competitors, her blush deepening as one of the men took ample time to express his approval of her new shoes. The commotion covered someone else moving along the aisle which caused even more people to stand up. Soon more people were standing than sitting as they gossiped and giggled.

The bus lurched as it pulled into a very sudden stop. Kyoko flung out her hands, just saving herself from smashing her nose on the chair in front of her.

"Sit the F down or we're turning this bus around and you won't get to have your beach episode!"

Maria's irate little voice was more than enough chastisement as everyone muttered apologies. They shuffled back into their seats as Kyoko pushed the hair from her face.

Then Ren sat down next to her.

He did it so naturally and with such grace that she might have assumed it was an innocent gesture. Just a man trying to find a seat after getting yelled at by ten-year old.

"Y-you! What are you doing?" She really needed to stop being so surprised by his constant sudden appearances.

He blinked at her through those stupid glasses. "Sitting down like Maria-chan told us to."

"Then go sit somewhere else."

"But I can't. Look, the bus is moving again."

That it was.

Kyoko dug the heel of her palm into her forehead. Why couldn't she just catch a break!

Mercifully, Ren stayed quiet as the bus kept moving though she was anything but comfortable. She kept her focus trained determinedly out the window, but she still noticed his attention on her. His gaze would brush over her on occasion making her aware of her visible knees under her dress, the exposed shoulders on her scoop neck. Was he judging her for wearing something a little more relaxed and revealing than usual? Not that it was weird or anything. They _were_ going to the beach.

She chanced a glance, catching his gaze on her. Instead of looking away like she had expected, his expression smoothed into a smile.

"What?" she said.

"You look very nice in that dress."

She strangled the happy blush that attempted to surface. Better to suffocate that sucker before it could make the situation worse.

"Maria-chan got it for me," she replied with the thinnest amount of civility she could manage.

"She has great taste. It's very cute and the color compliments you well."

There was such a thing as too much flattery. Ugh, now she felt like one of those obnoxious co-workers that he showered with praise to get them to do their job correctly.

"The faces you make when receiving a compliment are, as always, unusual," said Ren.

"That's because it was flattery, not a compliment."

"What reason would I need to flatter you?"

She huffed. "Obviously to lower my guard. But it won't work. I am immune to your playboy charms."

The expression he gave her held a long-suffering quality. She might have felt bad if he didn't look as equality amused.

"Are you still feeling self-conscious from last night?" he said.

How the freaking hell wouldn't she be? The image of him kneeling in front of her was burned forever into her retinas. But Ren didn't need to know that detail. Or any of the other details she'd inadvertently kept.

"D-didn't I just say that your charms don't work?" Dang that stutter. Maybe he didn't notice. "No, my heart is stalwart. I have no lingering doubts or feelings from last night."

"I guess that makes one of us."

The comment shouldn't have hit her as hard as it did. Of course Ren regretted last night. Now he was regretting his hasty proposal and glad she hadn't accepted it. Her stutter disappeared, but only because of pure self-disgust.

"I'm glad that you've reflected on it," she said. "We can put that silly night behind us and move forward. Next time, think things through before making such a ridiculous proposal."

Ren hummed in response, keeping whatever other feelings he had to himself. And there was definitely something going on in his head. She could see it clearly in his face, though the details were completely unknown to her.

This was probably the closest to closure as Kyoko was going to get for that night. Ren had admitted regretting the proposal, she could move on.

"Kyoko-chan?" His smile was genuine as he shone with tender happiness. "I'm glad we're friends again."

…or maybe not.

* * *

The rest of the bus ride was uneventful. Kyoko made conversation with those closest to her, including Ren on occasion. He kept to his nervous personal brilliantly, managing to stay mostly quiet through the ride.

This allowed too many thoughts to race through her head. Like if Ren wasn't going to marry her as he'd originally planned, what was he going to do now? Maybe he'd try to date one of the contestants. Participate in earnest to find someone else to love and marry.

And she'd have a front row seat to his newly budding romance.

She let out a long and loud sigh.

Someone else did the same beside her.

Kyoko blinked, looking to her right to find Daichi mirroring her surprised expression. They stood right outside the bus, everyone else excitedly removing floaties and umbrellas to enjoy the picturesque vacation sight.

Kyoko gave him a sheepish grin. "You too?" she said.

He nodded. "Yeah."

They basked in their mutual emotional exhaustion. It always felt better when you had others to share your misery.

Daichi pointed to the water. "Race you to the edge?"

In response, Kyoko took off.

Daichi caught up quickly, causing Kyoko to try in earnest. They sped past other contestants and crew, kicking up sand and laughter. She'd dropped her bag at one point, relieving herself of the burden to gain a few more feet on Daichi. It proved useless as he hit the water first.

Kyoko skid to a halt at the edge, laughing at him.

"You idiot, your clothes are now soaked," she said.

"Worth it!" He pumped a fist in victory.

"Just get out before it gets worse."

He scrambled out of the water, taking off both his shirt and shorts during the process. Yes, he was wearing swim trunks underneath, no need to get excited. He flung them aside onto the sand.

"You'll get sand all over your clothes," commented Kyoko.

"They'll dry and then I can just shake them out." He crouched down in the sand, patting the area around him. "Want to build a sand castle with me?"

The grin came immediately. "Yes!"

And forgetting about the rest of the crew and contestants, Kyoko and Daichi set about making the world's best sandcastle. Sure they were probably supposed to wait for instructions but did that really matter? She was there to have fun and that was what she planned on doing. Daichi was the perfect person to enjoy the beach with. He was fun, entertaining, and enthusiastic about everything. Their energy bled into each other as their activity became a little too intense.

"No, the drawbridge needs to be lowered," Kyoko insisted. "How else are the crustacean creatures going to visit their local aristocrat?"

"Fine, but we need to add another tower in the west wing if they're going to have visitors."

Within minutes they had a masterpiece before them, complete with steepled towers, a mote, and several decorative seashells they'd found nearby. Kyoko finished the whole ensemble with a twig fulfilling the role of a flag. She clapped her hands happily at their masterpiece.

"There, it's done."

Daichi leaned back on his hands, mostly dry from the burning sun. He seemed pleased with himself, as he should be. Their sandcastle was a work of art.

"We should probably put on sunscreen before we burn." He nodded to her shoulders. "Don't you have to keep a nice pale completion for work?"

"Oh, you're right!"

She scrambled back to her bag, finally noticing the area around her. Most of the people nearby were either contestants or works holding cameras. Several gazebos had been erected sheltering tables of food and equipment from the sun. Other picnic tables and benches rounded the edge as well.

Several of the girls lay on towels under large umbrella's, either talking with other men or just enjoying the warm breeze. Almost everyone had removed their outer clothing revealing the assortment of bathing suits underneath. To her mortification, most of the women wore bikinis. What was even the difference between those and underwear? Not much because she was sure most underwear covered more than what Sexy-chan was wearing.

Kyoko threw her bag under an unoccupied umbrella obviously set up for the contestants. She retrieved her sunblock just as Daichi made it to her. She also noted passively that a cameraman had decided to come closer, a mic held out to grab their conversation. Just like always.

"That was fun!" Daichi gasped, holding out a hand for the sunblock. She placed a large blot on his palm and he proceeded to cover himself with it. "I haven't done that in a while."

"Me neither." She started layering the sunscreen over her daily face lotion. She wasn't quite ready to take off her sundress, only placing sunscreen on the currently exposed areas. "Was your date with Eri-san yesterday that bad?"

He made a face the promised a story. "Well, not at first. And hey! It wasn't a date. We were just having a friendly shopping trip together."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." She hated it when people did that with her and Ren.

His shoulders slouched as he continued to place his sunscreen. "She freaked out on me and I have no idea what I did wrong. And she's still refusing to talk to me."

That didn't sound very much like Eri. The woman was anything but shy with her opinions. Weird. "Have you tried asking her about it?"

He gave her a look. "Have _you_ ever tried talking to an irate Eri? Let me fill you in. It. Does. Not. Go. Well. Better to let her rampage somewhere else before trying anything."

Well, he knew her best, so she trusted he knew what to do. Though she was sad that they weren't getting along.

"What about you?" said Daichi. "How was your date with Ren-san yesterday?"

"It wasn't a date," she huffed.

He gave her a look of incredulity. "Really? But that's not he said yesterday. He specifically told us all on the team that he wanted to win so he could ask you out on a date."

He did what?

"I mean, had he not told us beforehand I might have asked you out instead," continued Daichi, oblivious to the mess he'd just set off in Kyoko's head. "Then it _would_ have been a date. For both of us." His smile was full of teeth and confidence. Too bad he mixed them in a bizarre way that Kyoko just couldn't take seriously.

She shoved him in the shoulder as he laughed at her ire, which just confirmed that he _was_ joking. People needed to stop making fun of her by pretending to be interested in her romantically.

As she rolled her eyes, she caught sight of Ren making his way toward them.

 _Nope, not getting stopped by that again._

She stood quickly, but not so quickly that it was obvious she was trying to flee from her senpai for the millionth time. Obviously.

"I'm going to get some water," she said.

Daichi immediately scrambled up. "I'll go too."

They headed straight for the main gazebo, which would have been fine had their course not taken them a little too close to Ren. But it did, which was unfortunate because he must not care about his nervous nerd persona as he freaking hailed and chased after them. And then Daichi invited the nerd to come with them because he was too good a person.

The death glare she sent Daichi was ignored in favor of jovially greeting Ren with a slap on the back. Ren - appearing to finally remember his persona - took the treatment with a self-conscious chuckle, stooped so awkwardly you couldn't tell he was a full head taller than Daichi.

"Kyoko-chan said it wasn't a date," said Daichi. "So, which is it?"

Sometimes Kyoko wondered why she spent time with Daichi.

She blurted out: "It wasn't" at the same time Ren said. "It was."

Damn these men!

She bore down on Ren with the full force of her glare. "It wasn't," she said, her teeth set in a tight grit. He backed away from her, hands held up in surrender. The casual observer wouldn't notice the smile in his grimace, the twinkle behind his glasses. This cocky man! He loved irritating her.

"I wanted it to be," said Ren. "Just like I mean it when I said I wanted to marry you."

Kyoko stopped advancing, her mind chugging to a slow crawl. The tracks to logical thinking were scrambled as interference threatened to derail everything.

Daichi gasped in surprise, raising a horrified finger to Ren. "Dude, you too?"

Kyoko had the small satisfaction of seeing Ren genuinely surprised. He turned to Daichi as if seeing him for the first time.

"I proposed to Kyoko-san as well," said Daichi, as if he were proud of this. "First date, but she rejected me and everything."

How in the world was she even having this conversation? "Didn't count," she said. "You proposed before you knew I wasn't looking for love."

"I still think it could work out. Just saying. You obviously don't hate spending time with me."

True, but she also didn't mind spending time with a tree for an evening. It was almost admirable that he could express his interest after she'd already rejected him. Some people were more resilient than others, though in this case, it was annoying.

"We already had this conversation," said Kyoko. "Marry someone you love, Daichi-san."

"But I love you, Kyoko-sama."

Kyoko sputtered, working to get words out. She wanted to tell him that he didn't even know her. That marrying someone like her would just end in heartache.

Before she could recover, Daichi had turned his earnest gaze to Ren and said. "I guess that makes us rivals."

Any other girl would squeal at the scene of two hot boys declaring their intentions toward her. Daichi in his shirtless state was handsome, hair splayed out wildly from air drying. His muscle mass wasn't incredibly toned, but his figure was lean and solid. And though Ren still wore his dorky outfit, if anyone bothered to stare for longer than ten seconds it became apparent that he was in _very_ good shape. Wearing only a loose button up, shorts, sandals and dorky glasses, the man was in serious danger of his identity getting out.

Despite the warm air, Kyoko felt a chill race up her spine. It elicited goosebumps to burst across her arms as one of her anger demons popped out to say hi.

 _Ohhh, Ren is mad again._

But his face was serene as he smiled dorkily, nodding at Daichi's childish proclamation.

"Yes, I guess that would."

Kyoko blanched. "Tsur—You—! Don't encourage his bad behavior. Either of you!"

Daichi responded by scratching the back of his head and chuckling, as if he was being coy or some crap like that. Ren turned his gaze upon her, eyes focusing on the space below her eye.

"You've got something—"

He reached forward.

Kyoko froze, eyes round as Ren brushed a thumb against her cheekbone. He'd stooped lower, giving Kyoko a perfect view of his brown eyes over the rim of his glasses. They were still focused on that spot on her cheek, unabashed as he pressed and smoothed his thumb around that area.

"Uhh,"

"Sunscreen," said Ren. "Just rubbing it in for you."

Her heart managed to endure exactly .05 more seconds of this before she was done. She backed away, unconsciously rubbing at the spot Ren had been touching.

"I'm going to get some water," she said, voice hard.

She left quickly enough that they couldn't follow without being weird about it. Only when she felt she was a safe distance away, she glanced over her shoulder to see if they were following.

They weren't. The two still stood next to each other, apparently in a discussion.

Just what was going on with them? She couldn't understand their behavior. Daichi she could kind of understand. He was probably disheartened from fighting with Eri, again, but Ren? Saying he had meant it when he proposed to her?

Well, yeah, fine, maybe he meant it at that time, but that didn't mean he still didn't regret it now. But even then she knew her stream of logic was a stretch. Why bring it up again with Daichi around to purposefully misconstrue the declaration? Unless he was just trying to get a rise out of Daichi.

That made more sense. Ren liked picking on her. He probably enjoyed picking on others as well.

Muttering to herself, she rubbed her face absently, walking between tables to get to the water bottles. A few other contestants and crew members were there as well, talking and enjoying the beach. She saw their host, Ryou speaking enthusiastically with one of them. Probably interfering in just the right amount to stir drama. It was their job to both observe and help the contestants in their quest for love.

She downed her water bottle, waving at another contestant as she passed. The woman, who had been friendly to Kyoko the day before, turned her nose away and giggled to her female friend. The pair sent a searing glance her way a second later.

That had been a very hostile silent exchange, though Kyoko had no idea what she'd done to deserve such treatment.

"Kyoko-san!"

"Hi Dino-san," said Kyoko, forcing the friendly smile on her face. The man came jogging up next to her, shirtless and wearing swim trunks like most of the men. The last time they'd really talked was when he'd been heavily hinting that he wanted to marry her. Which would not have been a bad thing except he just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Are you having fun swimming?" said Kyoko.

"Haven't tried the water. Want to go in with me?"

"Not yet, I'm just enjoying the sand for now."

He wasn't deterred by her rejection, standing around just to hang out it seemed. He thrust his hands into his pockets, eyes taking in her attire.

"You look really pretty in that dress," he said. "What sort of swimsuit are you wearing under it?"

…That was a weird thing to ask.

"A normal one," she said, then muttered into her water bottle. "At least more normal than the ones here."

Dino laughed, too loud and exuberant.

"You say strange things Kyoko-san."

"So I've been told."

"How was your date with Ren-san?"

He dropped the question casually. Too casually. She just stared, wondering how she was supposed to answer that question. Something about it felt off.

He caught her questioning gaze. "I was just wondering. You know. A lot of people are, actually. Ren-san's a weird one and people could tell you weren't that happy he chose you as a date. And I know he was trying to get a date with you during the shoe game. Then he sat next to you on the bus…"

Heck, people were paying attention to her.

"If he's bothering you, I could say something to him," offered Dino. "Tell him to back off."

She suddenly had an image of Dino trying to stand up to Tsuruga Ren, insisting that he stay away from Kyoko. It was comical both due to height difference and the imagined non-plussed expression on her senpai's face. It wouldn't matter because Ren wouldn't listen. He'd likely mock Kyoko for it as if she had anything to do with it.

"No, I think that'd just make it worse," she said, biting back her smile at the thought. "It's fine, I'm not bothered by it anymore. We were fighting but now we've made up."

Dino raised an eyebrow. "But you still seem to be avoiding him."

"That's because—"

Wait, why was she avoiding him exactly? They weren't fighting anymore. Sure, he had proposed, but he'd also retracted that offer. They were supposed to go back to being friends. Close friends as Ren had requested like they had been as Corn and Kyoko-chan. So why was she avoiding him?

The answer was simple.

Habit.

Plus annoyance at his romantic teasing's.

Admittedly that last one was not his fault. He didn't know she wasn't immune like she pretended to be. Hmm, maybe she could change that. Claim that now she was trying to open her heart to a mutually beneficial marriage she could be swayed by sweet words.

Yeah, no, never mind. Bad idea.

She chucked her now empty water bottle into a nearby trashcan.

"He enjoys teasing me," she said. "So sometimes I avoid him. Not a big deal."

"That's rude of him," said Daichi.

Immediately her instincts kicked in to defend her senpai. "It's not that rude of him." Except sometimes when he took it too far. "He knows when to stop." Most of the time. "We just bicker sometimes. Have for years."

She hadn't realized the slip until Dino's head jerked back in surprise. "Years? You mean you know him?"

Great.

"He's my senpai," she said neutrally. "I owe a lot of my development as an actress to him." Kay maybe that part wasn't too neutral, but she had to acknowledge the impact he'd had on her growth.

"What are the odds?" said Daichi, voice a tad higher. "Two sets of old friends in the show. I doubt that was done on accident."

"There's no way it was," muttered Kyoko darkly. Two words: Maria Takarada

This conversation had turned in a strange direction. Most of all were the shifting mannerisms of Dino. His joviality had a forced edge as he suddenly diverted the conversation. Glad to just have the topic changed, she listened to him talk about what the group had done after the eight of them had left for their respective dates.

Kyoko listened only for as long as it would take to be polite. Then she purposefully spotted someone and pointed them out in glee.

"Oh, there's Hime-san," said Kyoko. "I wanted to go hang out with her."

"Why don't I—"

"I'll talk to you later Dino-san," she pointedly bowed, attempting to keep some semblance of civility.

"I guess I'll see you then."

She ignored her guilt at his disappointed expression, hurrying across the beach toward her friend. Uninformed as she was when it came to dating, she at least knew that continuing to give Dino attention would just encourage him. Which would be wrong. Especially since every second spent with him made her want to be anywhere but there. Ugh, it had been a while since she'd had this much of an aversion to someone.

As she weaved between rows of couples, umbrellas, and towels, someone called out to her in a singsong voice.

"I'd be careful if I were you."

Immediately pausing, Kyoko checked the ground in case of glass. Or dog poop.

"Did I almost step on something?" said Kyoko. "What is it?"

Bow-san, who was lounging under an umbrella, gave a tinkling laugh. She was one of those in a bikini, her choice on the cute side as opposed to erotic. Pink with white polka dots, the thing was covered with different fabric ties and bows as if to make up for the lack of one on her head.

"Not that, silly," she teased. "The other contestants."

"Come again?"

Rather than answer the question, Bow-san continued her previous task of lathering her arms and neck with sun lotion. She did it with both an air of innocence and seduction. The poor cameraman filming them looked like he could use some water.

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko, impatient.

"I'm talking about the other girls of course," said Bow-san. "You made a few enemies after dumping that mouse down Kimura-san's shirt."

Oh yeah, that had happened.

"I didn't really mean to do that," said Kyoko. "I adopted the persona of a bully to make it across the mouse field without being—"

"Doesn't matter. Don't care. Neither will Kimura-san. She's got it out for you now."

Bow-san swept to her feet, pulling on a pair of overly large sunglasses as she got closer to Kyoko.

"I already liked you before, but watching you dump that mouse down Kimura-san's shirt? Priceless! I knew you were a fun one." She tilted her sunglasses down, sending Kyoko a playful wink. "Since I like you so much, I'll give you a warning. Kimura-san has already poisoned a lot of the girls toward you. I'd be careful who you make friends with, including the men. Apparently, there are a few butt-hurt that you haven't given them any attention."

"Attention?" Kyoko was floored. "Why would they be hurt about that?"

Suddenly irritated, Bow-san gave a mocking pout. "Oh no, I'm just a little ol' famous TV star with a cute butt, why would anyone pay attention to me? Get over yourself Kyoko-san. The wide-eyed self-deprecating look is only attractive if you do it right. And you really suck at it."

So there _were_ different looks. But apparently, Kyoko was doing them wrong. She couldn't keep up with Bow-san's fluctuating moods.

"Now tell me, do I still have sunscreen on my back?" said Bow-san, turning. She did. Several large white streaks that would need to be rubbed in.

It was tempting to just say no.

"Yeah," said Kyoko, automatically extending a hand. "Do you need help?"

Bow-san smacked her hand away. "No, gosh. I'm going to make Yoshio-san rub it in for me."

With a final smile and warning of caution, Bow-san sauntered off to where Yoshio stood with several other women. She forced herself to the front, appearing to demurely ask Yoshio to help her with her back.

Well, that confirmed it. Do _not_ get on Bow-san's bad side. Because apparently, Kyoko had already gotten on the bad side of one crazy woman on this show.

* * *

 **Hi again. Sorry it took a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited for the mess that is going to happen during the course of this day. Should be lots of fun!**

 **Kay, short note. I'm done. Thanks for reading and all that fun stuff. You guys are freaking awesome. See yah!**

 **-Blushweaver**


	15. Chapter 15

Kyoko floated in a mass of sparkling blue ocean, arms looped around her inner tube. She basked in the gentle push and pull of the shallow water, her toes grazing the sand. After an epic slash war where she dominated against Suzuki and Hime, Kyoko had decided it was time for a well-earned break. It felt nice to let her mind and body drift after such a chaotic morning.

She kicked lazily, spinning in gentle circles. Others were enjoying the water as well, but none were terribly close to her. Someone had started an impromptu game of water volleyball which basically included smacking around one of the inflatable plastic rainbow balls and alternating between keeping it away from a single person, or the boys purposefully smacking it at each other's heads. She smiled as she watched Daichi leap out of the air with the grace of a dolphin, only to completely miss the ball and belly flop back into the water. Dork.

Sakura, one of the few girls braving the mess spotted Kyoko, waving her to come join. Keeping the tube tucked under her armpits, Kyoko floated over, spinning lazily into the group of frantic laughter and cries.

The ball passed by her a second later, Kyoko reaching up to halfheartedly swat at it. Her hand missed by a good five feet.

Sakura, who had gotten the ball instead, smacked it out of the air with a laugh.

"Come on Kyoko-san, don't be so lazy."

Oh, so she wanted Kyoko to try?

Kyoko ducked under her inner tube, throwing it over Sakura's head with a challenging grin. "Hold that for me."

It was with child-like abandonment that Kyoko hurtled herself into the game. Though the group consisted of people she hadn't really interacted with, they included her easily and with delight. Soon it became the game to keep it away from Kyoko. Her ninja training was abused once again as she dashed and drove through the water. She slapped it several times away from Daichi, perhaps enjoying picking on him a little too much. Sakura floated happily in Kyoko's inner tube, clapping along with everyone else.

Just as she was starting to tire, the ball sailed toward one of the girls. The woman raised a hand like it was an overhanded volleyball serve and smacked it hard toward Kyoko's face.

Reflexes saved her nose from being hit. She batted it away with a gasp, more surprised than any potential pain the light ball could cause.

"Woah, careful there," said one of the guys.

"Sorry!"

Kyoko dipped aside at the next toss, opting to slide to the outer ring next to Sakura.

"I stand impressed," said Sakura. "Or float. Whatever you want. Are you sure you're not a gymnast?"

"Positive."

Taking back her floaty from Sakura, Kyoko eyed the girl who had hit the ball so fiercely at her head. She'd looked properly shocked and horrified when the ball had nearly collided with Kyoko, but that split second before hitting it, her face had been hardened with determination. Not anger, just… something.

The warning from Bow-san echoed in Kyoko's head.

The game disbanded soon after that, people getting tired and wanting to flirt. Daichi seemed to be talking up a brunette while Sakura chatted easily with another man. Kyoko was happy to float again, surprised when Sakura broke her conversation to come over to Kyoko.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" said Sakura.

"I did." More than she had expected at least. "Don't you want to keep taking to Ito-san?"

"It's fine, we've been talking a lot this morning. I need a break "

That, Kyoko could understand.

This was also the first hint at Sakura's love interest she'd gotten since the show started. No exchange or person had stood out to Kyoko. In fact, she had no idea who Sakura wanted to date. That needed to change

"Are you interested in him?" said Kyoko.

"I guess." Her indifference both in word choice and tone was apparent. So maybe not the man for her.

"Well, he is the crazy cat lady-man," said Kyoko.

"I'll have you know that's one of his best features."

Her seriousness made Kyoko laugh.

"Okay, sure. You like cats better than dogs, but are they cute enough to win you over?"

"That's a tough choice," said Sakura. "The little angels are so adorable! He showed me pictures."

"Of course he did."

Kyoko grinned, pushed wet bangs from her face. "Well if not him, do you have anyone else in mind? You've helped me a lot. The least I could do is help you win a date with the guy you like."

Look at her, advocating love for the sake of her friend. The love-Me Monster would be so proud.

Sakura's brown eyes flickered to Kyoko, anxiety present. "I'm, uh, not so sure."

"About what?"

Sakura pulled up her legs, treading water and her thoughts as she spun. The end of her ponytail was a shiny point of waterlogged hair compared to her mostly dry crown.

"I'm not sure if the person I like is available," she eventually said. "I think they may be interested in someone already."

"So you _do_ like someone," said Kyoko.

"Yeah. But, you know. I'm not sure what to do. Should I try going after them or just move on? What do you think?"

Only heaven knew why Sakura thought Kyoko was the person to ask. Her answer when it came to love usually included complete denial, and ninja worthy evasion tactics. That, or electroshock therapy, take your pick.

"I mean, if they're taken, they're taken," said Kyoko, her mood souring as she thought of her own situation. "If they're not, and you don't mind looking like a loser chasing them, then go for it." She tried not to beam at her own train of logic.

Sakura took the advice like the gold that it definitely was, nodding with a small smile. "Yeah… Yeah, you're right Kyoko-san. Thank you." Then she tilted her head, voice a touch higher than usual. "So Ren-san. Are the two of you…?"

Kyoko waited for the end of the question. When it didn't come, she asked: "Are we what?"

"I don't know," said Sakura, searching for the words to her own question. "Dating? Seeing each other? Interested in him?"

"What!?" burst out of Kyoko. "No, oh my gosh. No."

"Sorry, I just thought—"

"It's not your fault. He is being strange. He proposed to me yesterday but only because he's an idiot. We aren't anything like that."

At least, not anything she could feel comfortable disclosing on a reality TV show to a person she'd only met a few days ago. Goodness knew how long explaining the disaster that was their relationship to each other would take. Maybe the better course of a decade or two. Probably a couple dozen volumes worth of manga. One short season of an anime.

"So… wait, he proposed?" Sakura looked gobsmacked. "And you didn't say yes!?"

"It's complicated, alright?" What business did Sakura have looking that scandalized? "But don't worry, I smacked the sense back into him. Or most of it at least. He shouldn't do it again."

Speaking of the idiot, he was swimming their way. Sakura barely glanced at him, hurriedly whispering. "But are you sure? Why didn't you say yes? Do you hate him?"

As if her feelings toward her senpai were the problem here. It was his lack of feelings toward her. Well, that and Kyoko was an overstuffed carry-on worth of emotional baggage.

"I don't hate him," said Kyoko. "I respect him as my mentor, senpai and friend, which is why I helped prevent him from making a disastrous mistake. He'll thank me later when he's let his heart has settled down." Maybe.

Sakura pinched her mouth shut, keeping her next words to herself as Ren came within earshot.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" said Ren, offering a reassuring smile.

"Oh, no, not really," lied Sakura. "Just a little girl-talk."

Oh my gosh. Kyoko hadn't even thought about that. They had totally been having an awesome girl talk! They'd talked about boys they liked, relationships, and wow, Kyoko was so happy right now she felt like she was floating.

Oh wait.

"Sakura-chan!" gushed Kyoko, tugging her friend into a one-armed hug over the floaty. "Can we braid our hair during the next girl time?"

"Of course," said Sakura, who - it was worth pointing out - did not pull away and scowl like a certain Moko-san did. "I've been watching some awesome u-tube videos lately but they're all with short hair."

As Kyoko gushed and planned out their next girl night, she nearly missed the strange look Sakura was giving Ren.

That's when Kyoko finally looked at Ren. Looked at the famous actor who was shirtless in the water, parading his perfectly firm chest granted to him by the gods. The heartthrob that had discarded his glasses because swimming with them was just a hazard waiting to happen. The moron who only had his dry messy bangs to shield his well-known face from being recognized.

And now Sakura was squinting, trying to see past the light reflecting off the water and his damp abs.

Kyoko grabbed the top of Ren's head and dunked it underwater. And it was a great wonder to Kyoko why she was able to do it so easily but Ren offered no resistance as she kept him submerged.

"Could you just give us a minute?" said Kyoko, smiling sincerely at Sakura's dumbfounded expression.

"Uh, yeah. Is he—"

"He'll be fine, I promise. I just really need to talk to him alone."

Still eying the unresistant Ren, Sakura swam away, glancing over her shoulder every few feet to see if Kyoko had let go.

Once Sakura was a perfectly reasonable distance away, Kyoko released her hold.

Ren surfaced, water flying as he stood to his full height. While Kyoko could only brush her toes against the ocean floor, Ren had no such trouble. He now stuck out even more, shirtless against the water. The only saving grace was the palm he had slapped across his face.

When he didn't move his hand after a few seconds, Kyoko started to worry.

"Are you okay?" Maybe she had kept him under for too long.

"I'm fine," said Ren, voice muffled by his hand. "I just… opened my eyes underwater briefly. It was a bad idea."

Ouch, nasty sand water in the eyes was not fun. Kyoko hissed in sympathy, noting his reddened cheeks. Why wasn't he lowering his hand now? She tried to see around it, but Ren turned away from her.

Bad idea.

"Don't do that." Kyoko grabbed his arm and flung Ren to face her away from the beach. "If you look out toward the beach someone might recognize you."

"Oh. So that's why…"

He lowered his hand, both his wide expression and the red of his cheeks lessening with each blink. Eventually, he settled into an easy smile, the kind where it shone with gentle fondness.

"I'm not too worried about my identity getting out."

"And why not?" said Kyoko, frustrated that only she seemed to care anymore.

"Because everyone already knows I'm only interested in marrying you."

It was hard for Kyoko to identify the first emotion that hit her at his words. Confusion at her apparent incorrect assumption that he was not going to relinquish his request to marry her. Fear at the irrational thought that he had seen through her feelings and sought to take pity on her. But most damning of all was the burst of relief, selfish and honest in her desire to be his.

It was that last emotion that twisted at meeting her unholy desires, turning into an anger that burned hot. She was surprised the water wasn't boiling from the sudden strength of her emotions. Unlike before where she had been too surprised at his proposal, she was more prepared this time. And furious.

"Stop joking," she hissed with a venom that could rival a king cobra. "Do you think so little of our friendship Tsuruga-san?"

The warmth of Ren's smile vanished. His expression schooled to something more guarded because yeah, Kyoko was about to unleash the freaking dogs of hell on him. If he had any sense of self-preservation, he needed to start groveling now.

"I am not joking," he said. "And our friendship is very important to me."

"Then stop lying."

"I am not." His frown deepened, showing signs of his own frustration. "And honestly, it's discouraging that you still don't believe me. You can only deny things for so long Kyoko-chan."

It was the casual use of her name that ripped the next words from her. She laughed darkly, quickly losing control of the threads of her sanity.

"Fine, you wish to marry me. I don't accept. I will never accept."

The darker, more cruel side of Ren was starting to come out. She could see it in his worsening expression. Freaking finally. It was about time she wasn't the only one being thrown off at each of their conversations. Something she said was finally sticking.

"Why-" He stopped, gathering his voice to something more controlled. "Why are you so averse to the idea?"

"They're my reasons. I don't have to share them with you."

"But you'll share your life with a random man you don't truly know?"

As if he had any room to talk about life decisions.

"Are you really that arrogant, Tsuruga-san?" she said. "That you can't comprehend that a single woman in all of Japan is not interested in marrying you?"

"It's not arrogance," he said. "I'm confused. Because all you want in a marriage is mutual respect between two consenting adults." She wasn't even surprised he knew that at this point, despite never telling him. "We are friends, or at least I thought we were friends who already respected and supported one another. How is that not what you're looking for?"

"I don't know," said Kyoko, her voice laced with airy sarcasm. "Maybe because you're still lying to me."

"Kyoko-san, we both know that the person lying here is not me. Your reasoning, by your standards, makes no sense for you to reject my proposal."

And wasn't that one of the more arrogant things she'd heard come out of his mouth in a while. Like he was the perfect solution to her problems, and she was an idiot for not taking him.

"I'm not marrying you," she said. "Do you think I want to deal with the PR mess that would explode from that?"

"You don't care about the press, try again."

"Tsuruga-san!" She pressed her fingers against her forehead in exasperation.

"What?" said Ren. "What is it then?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not? Is it something you can't tell me?" Irritation suddenly gave way to concern as he stared at her. "Or… you're okay, right?"

Well, no more than usual.

"Is it Sho?" said Ren, who just would. Not. Stop. Pressing. "Or is it someone else? Kimiko-san isn't threatening you again, is she?"

"Would you just stop for a second!" Kyoko flung her arms down, creating a huge dramatic splash. Water plunked around them, breaking the silence stretching between them.

"What's gotten into you?" said Kyoko after a while.

Rather than an apology like she expected, Ren clenched his jaw, staring at her while droplets of water ran from his bangs down his face.

"Perhaps I'm being a little pushy," he relented. "But I _am_ trying to communicate with you Kyoko-chan. I'm trying to—"

"Fine!" If this is what it would take to get him off her back, then fine. She pushed forward with her toes, pressing a finger to his bare chest as she peered up at his stupid perfect apprehensive face.

"You want to know why I won't marry you?" she hissed. "It's because you don't want me to be your wife. You want me to be your rebound option to get over the girl you love."

Ren's mouth hung open and stayed there. The firm exterior of his countenance disappeared as he floundered.

"I _what_?"

"Four years younger. Discovered you liked her when working on Katsuki. Decided to finally confess only a few weeks ago." She couldn't properly smile as with each word, the color drained from Ren's face. His guilt only served to cause pain as the vomit of words she couldn't stop spilled from her. "And seeing as you're here trying to marry me, it can only mean one thing. The girl you fell in love with—have been in love with for years, rejected you. So you came to me as your backup rebound option."

Somewhere inside Kyoko's head, she was screaming at herself to stop. That this would only worsen their already tender relationship. But her feelings were tired of being suppressed. With each breath, she released an accumulation of emotions that had been eating her since the moment she discovered them. She just hoped that whatever replaced them would hurt less.

Ren licked his lips, for the life of him looking lost. "How do you even…? That guy. He said something."

"Which is more than what I can say about you."

It was only at the open crushed expression of her senpai that the feelings of guilt finally hit. She quickly lowered her eyes, the fall of her strong emotions bringing with them the inevitable backlash. With eyes burning from something other than the salt air, she spoke.

"It's just—I can't do that again Tsuruga-san," she said. "I won't be second place, only to be thrown aside when I'm no longer useful."

She started to swim away, pausing only to toss her floaty into Ren's hands.

"Use it to cover your identity as you swim back," she said. "It won't work as well as a chicken suit, but at least it's something."

She couldn't look at her senpai as she hurriedly swam back to shore, deliberately splashing her face with water to blend with any tears that may be leaked through.

When she hit the beach, it was with a wandering soulless body that stiffly returned to her umbrella. Once dry and properly clothed, she curled up on her second towel and buried her face into her knees.

For ten blissful minutes, she let the world pass by. Her feelings, the wind, it all washed over her without restraint as she just let herself feel.

"I'm okay," she said, her mantra keeping her safe. "I'm okay. It's all going to be okay. Darn you, Corn. Why do I still rely on you even now?"

Even without the physical presence of the stone, she could feel her strength return just from the memory. She popped her head off her knees, not wholly well but no longer frantic. How was she going to reconcile everything this time?

 _Oh hell, I hope he doesn't figure out I love him._

Time passed, and eventually, everyone was being called to the main pavilion. Kyoko reluctantly walked over, pulling deep within her training to remove any traces of the ache left from their fight. Unconsciously, she kept her gaze from wandering over to the now properly disguised nerd, focusing instead on the new game.

Sakura appeared by her side, nudging her gently.

"You alright?" she said. "It looked like you guys had a bad argument."

"I'll be fine."

Which was true enough. Time was a merciful being. Given enough of it, she could look Ren in the face again.

Tables had been laid out in a row on concrete. Some of them were bare while a number of them held different bottles and pieces of fruit. She let herself be shepherded into her place among the women, the men beside them as the cameramen hovered nearby. If she had to guess… it looked like they were going to mix drinks.

Sure enough, with cameras rolling and Ryou explaining, it looked like this competition was aimed toward the women. Divided into groups of three, they'd each take turns having three men test out their drinks and provide points. Kyoko was only partially listening until she heard what the winner of each group of three would earn.

"The women with the most points in each group will earn 50,000-yen worth of makeup."

If there was one thing that could take Kyoko out of her funk, it was a competition with stakes she cared about. Now pumped, Kyoko took her place behind one of the workbenches. With a smile, she turned to her two competitors.

…only to have one of them purposefully bump hard into Kyoko.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," sneered Kimura. She flipped back her perfectly straightened hair, proudly sporting a white bikini. "You're usually such a spaz, I'm not used to seeing you quiet. Guess you'll need to make some more noise to be noticed."

Three guesses why this one was picking on Kyoko. Turns out one of the three men they got to serve drinks to were Yoshio, Kimura's heartthrob. The other two were, ugh, Sho-casual and Maeda. She literally could not have picked out worse men if she'd tried.

Uninterested in starting a fight, Kyoko ignored the comment, instead, reaching for the instruction card for different drinks. It was snatched away before she could grab it.

"Yours is over there," said Eri. This was the first time Kyoko had seen her all day. The redhead wore a string bikini paired with ripped denim shorts along with a cold expression.

"Thanks," said Kyoko, picking up her card. "How are you doing, Eri-san?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Oh. Well if you need to talk to someone…" If Kyoko and Ren were a mess, she at least wanted Eri and Daichi to make up.

It also appeared to be the wrong thing to say.

"Shut up. I'm going to crush you so don't talk to me."

That… was a crazy amount of aggression. And now Kyoko was suddenly surrounded by an overwhelming pressure of hostility. Eri's death glares on one side, Kimura's condescending pettiness on the other.

Yay beach day.

"Everyone ready?" said Ryou, happily unaware of the hostility radiating from her table. Or maybe he was aware and had set it up on purpose. She could see him doing that.

With a whistle they were off, Kyoko scanning her card quickly to determine her options. She needed to make three of the same drinks for the men to test out. Looked like it was a tropical theme.

"I'm still freaking underage," Kyoko muttered, pausing at one called painkiller. She could use something like that right now. This was going to be hard. She had no idea what these men's drink preferences were.

Picking a drink at random, she pulled together her ingredients and started mixing. Thank goodness for Okami training. While she didn't know exactly what she was doing, she knew the gist of what she needed to do based on the ingredients, instructions, and watching Sho's mother in the past. They'd gotten a few foreigners at the inn who wanted these fruity drinks. A good thing too because Ryou only gave them five minutes. Yikes!

She quickly turned her back to her completed drink, slicing an orange and grabbing a cherry. As she turned back around, she bumped into Kimura.

"Watch it," Kimura muttered, hurrying back to her side of the table, drinks in hand.

Shrugging off the woman's nasty attitude, Kyoko placed her garnish on her finished drinks with a flourish.

"Time!" shouted Ryou.

Kyoko beamed, happy to be one of those that managed to finish. A couple of drinks were noticeably undecorated or just flat-out incomplete. Kyoko lined up with Eri and Kimura in front of the three men. That's when she noticed Maeda's staring.

Kyoko sent him a silent, unimpressed look. He didn't seem to notice, his eyes roaming up and down her form. This wasn't the first time he'd done this. Weird creepy man. But there was something different about it. Less… condescending? More appraising.

She waited as Ryou walked down the line of tables, watching as drinks were judged and winners declared. Kyoko clapped along politely as she noticed Hime won for once. Good for her. Add that she'd managed it without slicing off a finger and it was quite the accomplishment.

Then Ryou got to their table.

Kimura was up first, cooing at Yoshio about how she'd chosen the drink for him and other nauseating garbage like that. The man ate it up, giving her a five out of five. With a two and a four from the other men, she received an eleven in total. A good score and one that would be hard to beat. Only a few had managed higher than a ten.

Eri went next, proudly showing her electric blue drink topped with an umbrella. She too tried to mosey up to the boys, which in turn got her a ten in total. Eri clicked her tongue, shooting Kimura a scalding look.

 _My turn._

Kyoko proudly placed her three drinks in front of the men.

"Zero," said Maeda.

Kyoko stared.

"You're supposed to take a drink first," said Ryou, laughing awkwardly at the man's rude attitude. "Then you give a score."

"No need to taste it," said Maeda. "My score will still be zero."

And now Kyoko was pissed. With a zero, the highest score she could get was a ten, not enough to beat Kimura and win the makeup.

"What is wrong with you?" said Kyoko. "Why can't you just play the game fairly and give a score?"

"Fair? You want fair?" He pointed to Yoshio and Sho-casual. "As if these two didn't base their scores on the amount of fan service they got along with their drinks."

The two men immediately sputtered to defend themselves. Maeda ignored them.

"What's fair is giving you a zero for not watching your work station," he said. "Kimura-san placed something in your drink when your back was turned."

 _She had what?_

Kyoko rounded on Kimura. In response to her silent indignation, Kimura gave a saccharine smile.

" _All's fair,_ " she said in a singsong voice. "They never said we _couldn't_ sabotage our competition."

And wasn't that this whole show in a nutshell.

Kyoko should have seen this coming. Bow-san had warned her that Kimura was on the warpath. She'd seen the seeds of it with her own eyes. These women weren't here to make friends and play nice. They were here to win men. To secure a husband and take down anyone that stood in their way.

If there was ever evidence of that, it was in the silence coming from Eri. Previously, the woman had defended Kyoko against Kimura. Now, she said nothing, looking at Kyoko as if she were an enemy as well.

"You're right." Kyoko gave an apologetic bow, annoyed by her own lapse of judgment. "I should have watched my work station. I apologize."

Even when Ryou suggested they make an exception for her to retry, she refused. She took her zero and owned it for what it was. Just another slip up in her growling list of mistakes.

The competition continued after that. In the end, the winners grouped together for a photo, exclaiming over their makeup trophies. Kyoko tried not to be too envious as she watched Kimura-san kiss her trophy like it was the medal she won at the bitch Olympics or something.

Kyoko caught sight of Ren with the other men, head bent away from her. For once, he didn't come to seek her out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I forgot. I did more pictures. Go check out Kyoko in her stinkin' cute butterfly shoes along with several others. (I wish we could link stuff. ) It's on my insta.**

 **Also… did anyone else notice? If Ren had opened his eyes underwater, what did he get a face full of? Just saying.**

 **-Blushweaver**


	16. Chapter 16

After lunch, someone suggested a game of volleyball. Kyoko opted to sit out, realizing that more than a few of them were tipsy thanks to the abundance of fruity alcoholic drinks. She stayed on the sidelines, content to watch. At least, until she was hit in the face with the volleyball. Jury was still out if it was on purpose or not. Watching Kimura and her little group of self-important witches laughing openly had not helped.

Extracting herself from the group, Kyoko walked along the beach instead.

Why was today just so exhausting? It felt like she was being stopped at every turn, unable to just enjoy a day out on the beach. If only Sakura wasn't busy flirting, then maybe Kyoko could vent some of her frustrations on the two-face nature of women.

Wait.

 _Wait._

She stopped, feeling horrible for even having the thought that had just flitted through her head. There was no way sweet wonderful Sakura could be just like _them._ The backstabbing two-faced snakes that pretended to be one thing and then _oh no._ Now the suspicion had taken complete form.

"Stop," said Kyoko, smacking herself lightly in the forehead. "She hasn't done anything to deserve this betrayal."

Because if Kyoko turned on Sakura for no good reason, then _Kyoko_ would be the snake, not Sakura. Great.

She spotted something else that just made her day this much worse. Perhaps if she wasn't hyped up on frustration and nerves, she wouldn't have bothered.

Maeda sat alone at an unlit fire pit, drinking the exact same type of drink Kyoko had made during the game. The drink he had scored a zero.

Oh, this man needed to be put in his place.

She planted herself in front of him, hands on hips. Maeda stared impassively back, dressed casually in green swim trunks and a plain T. It was still weird not to see him dressed in formal attire. Even now he held an air of a businessman rather than someone out to play in the sand.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" said Kyoko, gesturing to the drink. "Or are you just naturally an asshole?"

"According to you, it all comes naturally." Maeda sipped his drink pensively. "Hmm, not bad. I've never had this before."

And just like that, all her irritation at him was gone. There was something so liberating about directly confronting an irritant and not having the irritant give a damn back.

She plopped down next to him, earning a surprised look in return.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing." He returned to his drink. "Just surprised you chose to sit, considering your opinion of me."

"That's exactly why I sat by you. You're an excellent ward against any and all social obligations."

He hummed in response. "Sounds like someone needs a drink."

"Can't. Underage." Even if the law regarding that was little more than words to Japan as a whole.

He eyed her again with that strange searching expression. Like she was a puzzle he was trying to piece together.

"I'm surprised you care," he eventually admitted. "The producers won't, and I doubt the police would press charges despite it being documented on camera."

"I'm an employee of LME," she stated. "I need to set a good example for my company." Otherwise she'd be scolded again by Ren… maybe. Or maybe he wouldn't care.

At this, Maeda smirked. "And your eccentricities are doing such a fine job of representing them."

She had a sudden desire to knock the drink from his hand but decided the ground deserved better than that.

"Hey, that's just my natural state of being," she said. "Kind of like of you being an asshole. They knew what they were getting when they hired me."

Plus, Lory was the most eccentric of the lot of them. It would be like a very black pot calling the kettle gray if they didn't hire Kyoko for her few abnormalities. Maeda chuckled, apparently amused by something she'd said.

With nothing else to say, they sat in silence, Kyoko happy to let her mind sink back into her troubled thoughts.

Now that everything had settled a little, she felt bad for blowing up at Ren. She also wanted to dig her head into the sand and scream for an eternity or two for letting her feelings slip. Freaking, if Ren put two and two together and figured out she loved him, that would be the true end of their friendship. She should have just kept her mouth shut and married someone else.

 _Except it's not entirely my fault. Ren wouldn't just leave me alone. Why is he so insistent? He could have anyone as a rebound, why bother with me? There are other women out there that would have better press. I can't be the only person he respects._

And for a second, she indulged in the idea that Ren respected her so much, he was willing to trust no one else but her with this. But no, she'd forgotten. He didn't know she loved him. He thought it would be a mutual love-less marriage between two consenting adults.

This was getting confusing.

She was just on the cusp of sending herself into a spiral of depression when Maeda spoke again.

"I just don't understand," he said.

"What?"

"The appeal of the beach." He gestured with his drink. "You can get sun at home, the sand gets everywhere, and the water is a cesspool. Anyone with a basic knowledge of sanitation should be disgusted by this place."

Taking a second to consider him, the comment felt odd. She might have seen it coming from a place of arrogance but now, it just felt like he was confused. Mind, he said it with a touch of disdain. It was Maeda the asshole after all.

"That's because you don't have an imagination," said Kyoko. "Aren't you the young heir to a large hotel chain? There have to be some hotels with a beach front."

"Lots. Doesn't mean I have to like them."

"Why are you even here anyway?" She was being unreasonably rude at this point, and it felt amazing. Talking to Maeda with no care of the repercussions, she felt more honest than she had in a while. "I feel like some fancy rich family like yours would just arrange your marriage."

"They did."

"What?"

Then what the heck was he doing here poisoning the show with his bad attitude? Despite her staring, it didn't look like he was going to answer. He remained resolutely poker-faced.

Shouts suddenly stole her attention. Near the volleyball net, a man had gotten on one knee, proffering a ring to one of the women. She placed a hand to her red cheeks, nodding excitedly as tears fell down her face. Everyone was clapping and offering congratulations to the newly engaged couple. Truly a beautiful scene with the beach framing the occasion.

Kyoko herself was smiling when Maeda spoke.

"It was supposed to be a big publicity stunt." His gaze was on the newly engaged couple, bitter and angry. "We both turn up on the show, fall in love and get married. Too bad my parents didn't anticipate my future bride falling in love with a different man and leaving with him in the first week."

Maeda set down his empty drink, staring at his hands. "Well, my mother got the publicity she wanted. Come the release of this show, everything will be out in the open."

Suddenly, his bitter grumpy attitude toward everyone made a lot more sense. It wasn't an excuse by any means, but it was a reason. The happy shouts of an impromptu celebration drifted around them.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Kyoko, because she was. "Did you love her?"

"Not even a little bit."

There was that at least. A broken heart was a heavy burden to bear. Though, judging by the size of Maeda's arrogance, his bruised pride probably stung just as bad.

It softened her opinion of him, if only a little. She knew what it was like to have someone throw them away. In that she and Maeda were the same.

"Where did you learn to act like that?" said Maeda suddenly, his dark eyes on her.

"Like what?" He seemed to have recovered quickly.

He gestured to her hands placed demurely on her lap, legs together and feet flat on the ground.

"Your posture is impeccable," he said. "Your manners, bow, even when you were mixing the drinks. You've had training."

"I've trained myself in a lot of things as an actress." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Maeda seemed to see straight through it anyway.

"It's ingrained in your every move," he said, "It's incredibly rare to see someone of your age with manners like yours, unless you've worked closely with an Okami of some sort. I'm sure you'd do a passable job performing a tea ceremony."

 _Passable?_

"If you learned to control your more energetic outbursts, I'm sure we could arrange something. Your posture alone is better than most." He placed a hand to his chin in thought. "It would be a different sort of publicity, marrying an actress, but at least I could leave this show a week early."

"Excuse me, just. Stop, a second." Because Kyoko felt like she was going crazy. Was Maeda, the biggest A-hole in this show proposing exactly what she thought he was?

Mercifully he did stop, having the audacity to look as if he didn't understand her confusion. There should be a limit on how much of an aggravating prick someone could be.

"I'm confused," said Kyoko. "That, or going crazy because it sounds suspiciously like you're suggesting we get married."

"How is it crazy? You're not here to get married for love, neither am I." Did everyone know that about her at this point? "You're as good a choice as any. All that would be required of you is to accompany me to different events and remain faithful. I'm not at home much so we wouldn't see each other often and you could live comfortably on a monthly salary. It would be more embarrassing to leave the show without getting married."

Kyoko pointed to the cameraman quietly recording the entire exchange. "You're right, because this is such better publicity than going home empty handed."

"We could doctor a different proposal for the cameras," he said. "I didn't sign the show's contract without adding a few of my own conditions. If they post any content I don't approve of, I can sue them. At least, to a reasonable degree."

Of course he could. Because he was a crazy businessman. It also meant that his ex-future wife had probably blabbed their planned publicity stunt in some way that Maeda couldn't touch. She briefly wondered if it had been out of spite, or just unintentionally done.

But the most unfortunate thing about all of this is that it sounded like the perfect deal. Exactly what she had been looking for. A loveless marriage with other perks. Too bad it was coming from the most unlikable jerk to walk the earth since Fuwa Sho.

No, wait, Maeda was older than Sho. That would make him The Original A-hole.

Seriously, Maeda had somehow made her dream deal sound like a slap to her pride.

"No," she said, her voice cracking in disbelief and anger. "Just. No. Maeda-san, you told me during our first meeting that you could never respect anything about me. What kind of woman do you take me for? You think I'd tolerate that now just because you throw around words like publicity and monthly salary? I'd rather marry anyone else than someone as gauche as you."

But despite her verbal abuse, Maeda's didn't hesitate with his response. "If that were true then you'd have accepted Ren-san's proposal."

Oh, this man. He had no idea what he was talking about. Wounds still throbbing caused heat to rise to her neck.

"I'm surprised you know about that," she said, choosing to veer away from any of her personal feelings on that matter. "You don't have any friends on this show."

"You're a common topic, Mogami-san. People seem to enjoy dragging your name through the mud, along with Ren-san's."

She snorted, thinking about the eventual reveal of who Ren was. Oh, people were going to _flip_ when they realized the nerd they were bad mouthing was Japan's sexiest bachelor.

"Look," and suddenly Maeda seemed uncomfortable. Which was more than a little freaky. "I… did behave badly at our first meeting, and I apologize for being harsh."

"But not for the things that you said," said Kyoko. "Those were your real opinions."

At his silence, she took that as a _yes_.

Kyoko stood, brushing some of the sand off her calves. It was time to reapply her sunscreen.

"I may not care if I have a loveless marriage," she said. "But I do care if my future husband doesn't respect me or is the type to look down on my friends. Because they're the only true family I've got."

And she could just imagine the reaction Maeda would have to Kanae, Lory, Maria, and everyone else she cared about. Hint, it would not be good.

"Good luck Maeda-san," said Kyoko, surprised at how calm she felt as she waved goodbye. "I hope you find someone that can match your unreasonable standards."

She left, determined to find someone that wasn't going to stress her out.

* * *

The day continued into the evening. One of Maria's henchmen pulled Kyoko aside to force her to do an impromptu interview, which Kyoko really didn't want to do.

"Take a look at it this way," said the frustrated cameraman. "Everyone saw that you and Ren-san had a fight in the water, but we couldn't really tell what was being said. This is your chance to tell your side so people don't make something up."

But she couldn't tell them, because Ren probably didn't want everyone in the world to know he loved someone. So instead, she worked on damage control for herself. The female viewers would probably hate her at this point of the show for a variety of reasons attributed to Ren.

"We had a fight," said Kyoko. "I'm trying to help him see that marrying me is a big mistake. He should be with the person he loves."

At the cameraman's insistence, she opened up a bit.

"I... wish we hadn't. I don't like fighting with him. But I honestly don't know what else to do at this point. He's the most stubborn person I've ever met! There's a reason he is the best actor in Japan and that's because he's too stubborn to just take the hit and quit. He pushes ahead, knocking down all obstacles because he can't keep his nose in places it doesn't belong."

And once again, she'd ranted for a bit about Ren's more infuriating and wonderful attributes.

Woops. She really needed to watch what she said. Otherwise she wouldn't have to tell Ren a thing. All of Japan would know her true feelings.

He asked a few questions about the competition and how she felt about Kimura cheating, to which Kyoko just sort of wanted to cry.

"Do you know how much makeup that was?" she said. "Ugh! If only I'd taken Bow-san's threat seriously. I need to be more vigilant. No more surprises! Next time I won't let Kimura-san or anyone else out of my sight."

Which was easier said than done.

An hour later, Ryou pulled everyone together for another game, this one for the men. It was a cupcake decorating competition.

Needless to say, Ninety percent of the men were laughably horrible at it. Kyoko, who blessedly sat next to Sakura, couldn't stop giggling at the mess their trio of men had made. After Kimura's incident, quite a few of them decided sabotage was A-Okay, as long as it wasn't overt. Icing got in more than one person's hair, especially in Daichi's section.

"Is this even edible?" laughed Sakura, rotating the cupcake she was supposed to be judging. "It looks like you murdered a leprechaun and only managed to bury half the body."

Ren, Kyoko quietly noted, was one of the few that presented a passable cupcake. A gummy bear in sunglass chilled against a surfboard under a tiny umbrella, complete with sprinkles representing the sand. Simple, but effective. Because of course Mr. Perfect would win. The prize, it turned out, was 50,000 yen worth of men's haircare and beard products.

She averted her gaze before he could feel her stare, instead concentrating on the cupcake Maeda had made. Because the staff probably wanted another juicy piece of drama, they'd put them in the same group again.

"Two point five," said Kyoko happily.

Maeda gave a flat stare. "You can't use decimals."

"Says who? I say two point five because it's both good and terrible. If you wanted a higher score you should have done a better job."

And that was the extent of their "drama." Maeda lost by half a point and Kyoko felt a very healthy amount of vindictive pleasure at being the deciding factor. The game concluded and all the winners got together for a photo, eventually calling over the female winners as well.

"I wish I hadn't left my good camera at the hotel," said Sakura, munching on one of the palatable looking cupcakes. "So many great pictures, but of course, I wanted to protect my baby from the sand."

"Maybe we could come back another time," said Ito-san. He'd been hovering around Sakura all day, his interest obvious. What was also becoming obvious was Sakura's lack of interest in him.

"Hmm, maybe," she said, keeping her eyes on the group.

Ito's eyes suddenly focused on her cheek. "Ah, you've got some…" He raised a hand, no doubt to brush his fingers against her cheek where some stray frosting had landed. Sakura leaned away, using her own hand to clean it up.

"Oh, thanks Ito-san," she said, then turned eagerly to Kyoko. "Want to see if they have any extra cupcakes we could decorate?"

Kyoko nodded immediately. She'd been more than a little envious of the men's choice of task.

Leaving Ito-san and the rest, they moved to the decorating supplies, helping themselves to the many unappreciated tools. She smoothed the frosting with the ease of an expert, providing the base for her masterpiece.

"I take it Ito-san isn't getting the hints?" said Kyoko.

Sakura let out a sigh, the kind that told of endless suffering and wo.

"To be fair, I'm the one sending him mixed signals."

"Why? Weren't you going to go after the person you like?"

Sakura's gaze rose, focusing on something before shaking her head. She slapped her spatula into the frosting as if she wished it harm.

"Not really, I'm too scared," she said, frustration rising. "And I don't want to mess things up between us."

Now that, Kyoko could understand. She'd done the same with Ren by letting just a little of her emotions through. Better to say nothing and keep a friendship than to say something and ruin everything.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Dork-san and I are fighting again," said Kyoko.

"It does, and yet, and the same time, it doesn't."

Then something odd happened. Something Kyoko wouldn't normally have noticed, but her backstabbing sensors were on high alert. Sakura, who might have smiled fondly at the joke or offered a sympathetic smile, instead twisted her mouth into something odd. As if she were ashamed to be happy to hear of their argument.

That's when Kyoko noticed what Sakura kept glancing at: The men having their pictures taken. Specifically, one man stationed near the back due to the considerable height he was failing to hide.

The warning signals would not stop beeping inside her head.

Kyoko smacked her own cheek to manually shut them off.

"Kyoko-san?"

"Seems like we keep repeating our conversations," said Kyoko, fighting to keep her voice level. "Always about boys and marriage and crushes."

"Well, we are on a dating show, it's not too unusual." It was a mark of their familiarity with one another that she didn't ask about the outburst. "Then let's talk about something else. Hmm, how about why you decided to become an actress?"

"No." Kyoko pointed at Sakura with a toothpick. "That's a banned topic."

Sakura took it as a joke, her eyes lighting up. "What about family?"

"Nope, also banned."

"Then what about before with Maeda-san? You guys aren't going to kill each other, are you?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about boys."

"True, my mistake."

Sakura fell silent, still smiling as she cheerfully decorated her cupcake. This was so nice. It didn't look like Sakura secretly hated Kyoko or wanted to use her as some sort of stepping stone. Their friendship was real.

Which just made things worse.

Sakura liked Ren. How did it take her this long to see it? It made total sense. It had probably started when Ren had saved her that first night by asking to be his dinner date. But Sakura thought he was unavailable because of his one-track desire to marry Kyoko. It also brought up her comment from earlier, about "not wanting to mess thing up between us". That put on a different meaning. Kyoko had assumed she was talking about her crush. But what if she had been talking about her and Kyoko? Could it be… could Sakura know that Kyoko liked Ren?

Oh.

Kyoko set her cupcake on the table, afraid her shaking hands might drop it. If that were true, it meant Sakura was keeping her feelings hidden for the sake of their friendship. Plus, from her perspective, Kyoko and Ren liked each other but were too stupid to get their act together and talk things through.

Which of course, was wrong, because Ren only wanted to marry her for other stupid reasons not including love.

"Are you done with yours?" said Sakura, interrupting Kyoko's mental break down. "Oh! You made a little fairy cupcake. Are you going to fill in the wings with something?"

"Sakura-san," said Kyoko. "Why didn't you just tell me about the person you liked?"

Sakura tilted her head. "I just did."

"No, about who they are."

It was a good thing Sakura wasn't holding anything or else she'd have dropped it. She jerked around to face Kyoko, eyes wide.

"Did you… How did you find out?"

Kyoko swallowed down her bitter feelings. "It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Oh." Sakura voice was small, face lowered. She returned to her cupcake, hands flitting around the confection without real purpose. "I guess I was more obvious than I thought. Sorry for... you know. Causing you trouble."

"It's not like you're not allowed to like him. He's a good person."

And now it was Kyoko's turn to lower her eyes. Because of course someone as good as Sakura would like Ren. She was an amazing person. Kind to everyone, beautiful with the figure of a model. She'd probably gotten a few marriage proposals already. And! If that wasn't enough, Sakura had no idea who Ren really was. She saw the awkward, messy, socially-inept nerd and didn't care. She liked him anyway.

Ren would probably like her too once he got to know her.

"Excuse me a second," said Sakura. Something in her tone made Kyoko look up. All surprise and shame were gone as Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kyoko. "Who is it that you think I like?"

Kyoko gestured uselessly out toward the beach. "The Nerd whose name I can not utter without being cursed."

That answer seemed to clear something up for Sakura. She stared with something akin to relief.

"No, Kyoko-san. I don't like Ren-san."

"You don't?"

And now this was just confusing. If not him then—

"Who do you like?"

"I like you, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko nodded. "I like you too, but I want to know who you like romantically."

In about the span of three seconds, too many surprising things happened for Kyoko to process. An impressive array of emotions danced across Sakura's face before settling on determination. She leaned in close, pressing a quick but not at all "friend-like" kiss on Kyoko's cheek.

Which of course, caused Kyoko to shut down.

Kyoko clapped a hand to the place she'd been kissed, mouth gaping.

"Uh." That was about the extent of her vocal capability right now. A healthy blush was spreading all the way to Sakura's ears, coloring them red.

"Sorry for the surprise," said Sakura, voice small.

This was more than a surprise. This was an earth-shattering holy hell what the crap just happened moment. A kettle was whistling non-stop inside of Kyoko's head as words failed to form.

 _Sakura liked her? In a romantic way?_

There was _so_ much rewiring that needed to be done in Kyoko's head to reconcile that idea.

And perhaps, had they been anywhere else Kyoko might have had that time. But not here. Not in a public place with other contestants and cameras and people all around them.

"Did you see that?"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it."

Dimly Kyoko registered a group of women standing nearby. Their loud chatter traveled easily over the silence between Sakura and Kyoko. As their own shock disappeared, true feelings came out in full.

"How surprising. We have one of _those_ in our group."

"How gross. Guess people can really fool you if they want to."

Were Kyoko capable of thought, she would have defended her friend against the increasingly negative comments floating their way. But Kyoko . exe had failed, thank you very much, and needed a manual reboot.

It didn't stop her from witnessing Sakura slowly crumpling in on herself. Shame burned her cheeks as she took a step away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry," said Sakura. "I'm just… I'll go now."

And Sakura fled, leaving her perfectly decorated cupcake behind.

* * *

It took someone physically touching Kyoko to start the reboot process. Hime had resorted to shaking her violently before Kyoko's surroundings finally returned.

"Kyoko-san, please, are you okay?"

Oh, she was okay all right. More than okay. Mostly, she was pissed after listening to unfiltered nonsense for the past some odd minutes. Those gossiping women in the corner hadn't moved, growing only in number instead of tact.

A colossus of demons rose out of Kyoko, large enough to stamp out the egos in front of her. Blind though the women may be to its presence, all conversation ceased as something else overtook them: All-encompassing fear. Kimura, who of course was the main perpetrator of the group, turned slowly toward Kyoko, face stark white.

Kyoko greeted her with a perfectly polite smile.

"Are you and your goblin-hoard done?"

Kimura swallowed visibly. "Uh."

"Because I'm about five seconds from going home to enjoy a good cursing session. What do you think about hair loss? Or eternal bad-luck? Oh, I'm sure blisters and boils would look good on you Kimura-san." Her eyes flickered to the others in the group. "All I need is to memorize your faces, get a hair sample from each and we should all be good to go. What do you say? Interested in having a little fun tonight?"

The women scattered.

Kyoko frowned at their retreat. Huh, she'd channeled more than a little of Mio right there. In her haste to get away, Kimura-san lost a shoe.

"K-Kyoko-san?"

Sweetheart Hime was the only one left. But rather than gazing at Kyoko with fear, her eyes shone with a brilliant light.

"That was amazing! You were like a cartoon villain. I thought you were going you turn into a dragon or something."

"Wrong story," said Kyoko, a little surprised at her reaction. "If I work with voodoo dolls and curses, I'm the Shadow Man."

"The Shadow Man." Hime spoke with reverence, the intensity of her sparkles growing.

Okay then.

"Did you happen to see which direction Sakura-san ran off to?" said Kyoko, because despite still being so thoroughly confused, she instinctually knew she needed to find Sakura.

"I think she went that way," said Hime, and pointed out toward the beach.

With her thanks, Kyoko took off in that direction. After a minute, she still couldn't see the brunette. She did see Ren and Dino talking so they probably could tell her if Sakura had passed by. Ignoring the twisting in her gut, Kyoko called out to them.

"Tsuruga-san! Have you seen Sakura-san?"

Based on Dino's widening eyes, she must look a sight, kicking up sand and still flushed from anger and Sakura's kiss. Ren, on the other hand, gazed at her with a guarded expression. She recognized it as one of his 'professional masks'.

She thought he wasn't going to answer.

Then he pointed to a small woodland path.

"She ran that way," he said. "She looked upset."

Kyoko wiped a shaky hand across her forehead. "Yeah, that was my fault. I... messed up. Thank you."

Before she was ten steps away from them, a tugging in her stomach had her stopping again. She spun around, bending at the waist toward Ren.

"Thank you!" she said again. She hoped he understood. That it wasn't just for telling her where Sakura went. It was for putting their feud aside so she could fix her mess. And just… for still being good to her when she was so awful.

His smile was strained when she rose, but it was there.

And feeling a small measure of hope, she ran along the path, trying to ignore the cameraman following her every step of the way.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Holy crap Kyoko, just how many hearts are you going to break?**

 **And my friend guest! Of course I read all the comments! Many many many many times over. They bring me life.**

 **-Blushweaver**


	17. Chapter 17

Kyoko found Sakura sitting on a bench, surrounded by foliage and flowers. Her head was bent, quietly dabbing at her eyes as another cameraman remained close by, documenting every second of her heartbreak. If Kyoko wasn't feeling extremely guilty for being the cause of said heartbreak, she might have gotten mad at the men for doing their job.

Instead, she froze ten feet away, unable to take a step forward into this new and unknown territory.

"Um!"

Sakura looked up, startled by her arrival. And scared. That was not an expression Kyoko had ever wanted to see directed at her.

Kyoko drew a breath and tried again.

"CAn I OVER close?" And the volume control on her voice didn't seem to be working. Nor her ability to form proper sentences. Great. This was a wonderful start.

Whatever Sakura had made out of that garbled mess, she nodded, scooting subtly to allow Kyoko room on the bench. Only then did Kyoko find the strength to close the distance, settling down beside her friend.

Now she felt both less awkward and more awkward. Those hovering cameramen did _not_ help. She glared at the one that had followed her, silently telling him they didn't need two different angles for their show. One got the hint and fled. Which might or might not have had anything to do with the demon whispering curses into his ear.

"I'm, uh, sorry for not saying anything earlier," said Kyoko. "You sort of surprised me."

Sakura chuckled weakly. "Yes, I got that from your expression. I don't think I've ever seen someone so shocked in their life." She spoke with a dismissive nonchalance that her posture didn't match. She still hadn't made eye contact with Kyoko, the ground receiving most of her words. "I probably shouldn't have kissed you, but you look so cute when you're confused… sorry."

Kyoko's face burned. She slapped a hand over her eyes, sure she'd combust. She'd never expected anyone like Sakura to say that about her. It was different from someone like Daichi or Suzuki who had told her once already she was cute. This was Sakura, a friend she'd never expected anything like that from.

"I embarrassed you?" said Sakura.

"A little bit," said Kyoko. "I'm still trying to process."

"Right. Sorry."

At that, Kyoko was able to lower her hand, now frowning. "You don't have to apologize so much. I'm not mad."

"Sor—" Sakura snapped her mouth shut, finally raising her head. Her eyes were red and glimmering, but the corners were smiling in gratitude. "Thanks."

"Sure." Kyoko scratched the side of her face, the nerves returning. "I just want to double check. You like me, yes? In a romantic way?"

The confounded look Sakura gave her was almost enough to make her sure she was wrong.

"Was the confession and a kiss not enough?" said Sakura. "Or do I need to recite a sonnet to convince you?"

"Okay, okay, I was just making sure." Because a part of her felt like they were all playing a joke on her. But no, this was real life. Which was super weird. Not because of gender. But because people didn't fall in love with Kyoko. It had never happened.

Sakura took a large breath, collecting herself as she wiped the remains of her tears away.

"So, are you going to give me a response?" said Sakura.

Kyoko bit her lip, wishing she were anywhere but here. Because that would mean she wouldn't have to hurt her friend.

"I don't think I told you this," said Kyoko. "I'm not here to find love." Sakura nodded as if she knew, so Kyoko kept going. "Which means I'm here to avoid the tax hike. And I can only do that by getting married, and Japan still doesn't recognize same-gender marriages."

The corners of Sakura's mouth twitched. "Well, technically there is a way around that. As long as the couple has a child, either through natural birth or adoption, they wave the tax hike."

"What? When did that change?"

"Really recently. They're pretty desperate to increase the population. Japan is still projecting a steep decline unless we do something drastic like encouraging more immigration." She shook her head. "But that's another topic."

Kyoko was all for off-topics. She'd talk politics all day if it meant putting off this conversation. But it looked like Sakura was determined to get an answer.

"Well?"

Kyoko licked her lips. "I'm sorry Sakura-san, I… don't see you that way."

Sakura smiled, her eyes sad. "Because you're in love with Ren-san."

 _WHAT!?_

Kyoko sprang to her feet, arms flailing as she failed to hide the immense blush spreading across her cheeks. "W-w-w-who t-t-old you t-t-that?" Excuse her, there was a camera right there!

But Sakura looked thoroughly unrepentant as her smile grew. "It's pretty obvious. You treat him differently that has nothing to do with your friendship. I don't think anyone else can get you riled up so quickly."

Technically there was a blonde idiot that could, and people mistook them as a couple all the time. But even if her methods of detection were flawed, Sakura had figured out the truth and outed it for everyone to see.

Kyoko sank back into her seat, flashing a defeated look at the camera. Guess it didn't matter anymore. Ren would find out the second this episode aired.

"I never want him to find out," muttered Kyoko. "I've been hiding it for so long…"

Tears were threatening to form. She felt pathetic with her deepest most shameful secret so thoroughly visible. Sakura had been able to see it. Everyone else would as well. They'd see how ugly she was.

"But why?" said Sakura. "It looks like he loves you as well. He even proposed to you."

Kyoko shook her head so quickly she gave herself a headache. "No, he doesn't like me in that way."

Sakura looked unconvinced. "It really looks that way to me."

"He doesn't. Trust me."

"And how do you know that? Did he tell you he didn't love you?"

"He doesn't need to."

Sakura gave her a flat stare. "Kyoko-san, I like you and all that, but that just sounds like you're making up excuses and its annoying."

Well, it looked like Sakura had recovered. Kyoko glared back, feeling annoyed as well. "I just know, alright? It's complicated."

Sakura threw her arms in the air. "How complicated can it get? He _proposed_ to you! If that doesn't say 'I love you' then I'm not sure what does."

Kyoko didn't answer, eyes on her lap. She felt all her reasons hanging on this tip of her tongue, wanting to educate Sakura why Tsuruga Ren did not and could not love her. But she kept them back.

Sakura scuffed the ground with her sandal, scowling at the tense silence.

"It's just, sort of frustrating," said Sakura. "I'm willing to confess when I know I'll be rejected and here you are, with a real chance for happiness and you won't take the jump. And stop—" she held up a hand to halt Kyoko's defense. "I know it's different. My crush is only two days old whereas it sounds like you've loved him for much longer. But it's still frustrating."

"I'm not trying to be frustrating. I'm just trying to protect my heart." Which really, she had been doomed the moment he had unlocked her heartbox with his gentle kiss on the corn stone. She had never stood a chance. "You're braver than me, Sakura-san. I know I'll be rejected so I dare not say a thing."

"But how do you know that? What has he said that makes you so sure that he doesn't love you?"

Again, Kyoko looked at the camera, the monstrosity filming every second of her secrets spilling without restraint.

"It helps if you stop looking at the camera," said Sakura. She didn't appear annoyed anymore. Concerned, sure. Definitely confused, but no longer annoyed.

"I… shouldn't share his secrets," said Kyoko.

"Is that a real reason, or an excuse?" At Kyoko's silence, Sakura sighed. "Look, everyone who came on this show knows that their hearts are going to be on display for the world. And it looks like both you and Ren-san know the assistant director personally so I doubt she'd post anything that would ruin you. So, please, just forget about the camera for a moment and talk to me. I want to help."

It was the pleading tone at the end that did it. The camera disappeared from her conscious attention as Kyoko finally put it aside and let go of her inhibitions.

"He's in love with someone else," she blurted. "Has been for years. And I knew he was going to confess so I signed up for a random government retreat to run away and ended up on this gosh-forsaken show."

She should feel bad for blurting out Ren's secret. But… she didn't. It felt amazing to finally share her worries with someone. To actually talk about this.

"Do you know who he's in love with?" said Sakura.

"I have an idea, but not I'm not positive who it is."

"Doesn't that mean the person he loves could be you?"

Kyoko shook her head. "The timing doesn't make sense. We were barely friends when his feelings started to develop."

"That doesn't mean much." Her lips twisted into a smug smile. "I mean, I fell for you in two days."

Kyoko felt another twinge of guilt. She had technically rejected Sakura, yet here she was trying to convince Kyoko that the man she loved might love her in return.

"He would have said something at this point," said Kyoko. There was no possible reason for him to withhold a confession. With his inner darkness under control, he'd reconciled the feelings of guilt that had prevented him from wanting to attain happiness. His previous vow to deny himself of having anything precious was now absolved. He was ready to step forward.

"The things that held him back are no longer an issue," she continued. "He should have no problem saying he loved me if he did."

"But it _is_ possible," insisted Sakura. "Maybe he's just been waiting for the right moment? Or maybe he's afraid you'll reject him?"

"Reject him?" The idea of rejecting Tsuruga Ren was laughable.

"I mean, you're not exactly cupid's advocate. I could hear you gagging when Ryou-san was talking about couple rings."

Oh yeah, she had done that.

Sakura scooted closer, taking one of Kyoko's hands into one of her own, the touch comforting.

"I know you're scared," said Sakura, voice full of understanding. "but I really don't see how it couldn't be you. He's proposed to you. He refuses to give up even when you shoot him down. Do you really think it's so impossible that he could have feelings for you as well?"

Kyoko swallowed back the sudden swell of feelings, wishing Sakura wasn't such a kind person. Her honest concern for Kyoko's happiness, regardless of her own feelings, was doing something that no one else had been able to do for her. She was forcing Kyoko to be honest. Not only with them, but with herself.

"It's not impossible," said Kyoko. "I know there's a five percent chance I could be the woman Tsuruga-san is in love with."

Which just made everything that much worse.

And at this, the tears she'd been fighting finally started to fall. She couldn't see Sakura through the sudden wall blocking her vision. She was finally voicing the evil concept she hadn't even allowed herself to think, lest she run away with the possibility and destroy herself further.

"What happens if I let myself hope only to be disappointed in the end?" she said. "I can't do that again. He's not like Idiot Shoutaro. He's so… so amazing. He treats me like I'm worth something. He cares and inspires me to be better. He's not just someone I love. He's my senpai, a childhood friend I thought I'd lost forever and the person I respect most in my life. But now he's here and… I don't want my feelings to destroy this fragile balance we found. But that's exactly what happened and I'm a complete idiot."

She scrubbed at her eyes, pretty much gone at this point. Sakura had started this spew of inner secrets and feelings and it probably wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"He didn't deny it, you know?" she continued. "When I told him he only wanted to marry me because the girl he loved rejected him. I said I didn't want to be some stupid rebound, but I guess even that was a lie."

Because the incredibly selfish part of her really wanted to say yes. To marry him knowing he didn't love her, just so she could keep him all to herself. The thought made her sick with self-loathing.

"Imagine we got married," continued Kyoko. "He'd discover my feelings eventually. I'm not a good enough actress to keep the hidden forever. Then I'd have his pity instead of his friendship. Because guess what? This is Tsuruga-freaking Ren we're talking about. The epitome of good gentlemanly behavior. He'd never get a divorce. He'd be stuck to me for the rest of our lives because of my selfishness and I'd prevent him from attaining any possible future happiness. I'd be taking advantage of his moment of weakness and all for what? So I can selfishly keep him to myself?"

Kyoko's lips curled into a sneer. "Then I'd really be the worst," she said. "The most disgusting, selfish person I know."

A handkerchief was pressed into her hand. She took it blindly, blowing her nose as she tried to calm down. She kept hiccupping, her chest aching.

"Sorry," she muttered, pressing the handkerchief into her eyes. "I'm really pathetic."

Sakura rubbed her back, humming. "Better a pathetic honest you than anything else."

Kyoko snorted, feeling a little of her usual humor return. She removed the hanky from her face, sure she looked a mess.

"Now, I'm happy to have helped you through this crisis of love and all that," said Sakura.

"Technically I came out here to help you first."

"—But! I do have one question." Sakura's expression opened as suppressed panic started to show. Her eye's bulged, something almost wicked glittering behind them. "Are you telling me that Ren-san, the nerdy superhero geek, has been Tsuruga Ren-san this whole time?"

Kyoko blinked, tilting her head as she raised one corner of her lips in an attempt at a smile. Wopps, she had totally broken Ren's hard-earned cover.

"Surprise?"

Sakura's fists flew to her mouth muffling the strangled scream that came. The vocal exclamation didn't seem to be enough as she stood, hopping in place like a bunny.

"Are you kidding me? This whole time I was spending time with and going on dates with _The_ Tsuruga Ren-san?" She let out another muffled cry, flapping her hands she quickly sat back down, visibly fighting the rest of her nerves. "Ohhh I'm so embarrassed. I love his movies, especially his romances. I think I own every one he's in. Do you think he'd give me an autograph?"

"I have no idea, you'll have to ask him yourself," said Kyoko. "And he's keeping his identity hidden so—"

"I know. I won't say anything. But oh my gosh! This show has to literally be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

And as Sakura continued with her fan-girl melt-down, Kyoko felt herself smiling again. This was much better than seeing Sakura mope. Or even Kyoko herself. If there was one thing Kyoko had learned in showbiz, it was to never underestimate the power of fan-girl love. Concert tickets and special limited-edition merchandise could heal almost any heartbreak.

"This doesn't make a difference!" Sakura suddenly pointed at Kyoko, full of fan-girl righteous ferocity. "He could still be in love with you, even if he is Tsuruga-san."

"How doesn't it make a difference?" said Kyoko. "Can't you now see that it's impossible for him to be in love with someone like me?"

Sakura grimaced. "I can see why you might think that, really I do. Who doesn't feel less important or special around someone as famous and well-loved as Tsuruga Ren-san? But Kyoko-san, if he wanted you to focus on him being Tusuruga-san instead of just Ren-san, do you think he would have bothered to come in disguise?"

And at that, Kyoko found she had no answer. Why had Ren come in disguise?

"Now you're just reaching," said Kyoko. "He probably just doesn't want to be mobbed."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, because he wants his time with you to be unbothered by fan-girls like me that will glomp him for autographs."

"Would you really glomp him?"

"Don't push me, I might."

Kyoko raised a brow. "In the end, all this speculation is just that. Speculation." She'd spent too many nights trying to interpret Ren's actions. She couldn't be sure of anything, except what he'd told her directly. "I have more evidence that he loves someone else than me, so, I'm not going to say anything."

"At least until this show airs."

Kyoko gave her a flat stare. "Then let's hope Tsuruga-san has enough tack to never mention it."

She might need to offer a few prayers that he would never watch the show. Or for all footage of this moment to spontaneously combust.

Sakura blew out a breath, finally expelling the rest of her fan-girl zeal. "Okay, fine, let's say you're right and he's here because he was rejected by the girl he really loves."

 _Finally!_

Sakura saw her relief, holding up a hand. Her smile was downright predatory as she leaned in. "Don't think you're off the hook, because if he's really heartbroken, then there's only one thing you should do."

That look was really scary. "…Which is?"

Sakura threw out her arms, a manic grin taking up her whole face. "Make him fall in love with you instead!"

 _What?_

Heedless of the mental shutdown Sakura had yet again prompted toady, the girl kept speaking.

"You've told everyone that you don't want any feelings included in the mix of your marriage, right? Just tell him that if the two of you specifically are going to hook up, you don't want it to be loveless. Go on a few dates, flirt with him a little, and make him falls in love with you by the end. If he does, then you win! If he doesn't, then at least you tried and know for certain that it wouldn't work out."

"Are you out of your mind?" There was absolutely zero chance that Kyoko could make Ren fall in love with her. More likely the sun would explode tomorrow. "There's no way I can do that,"

"And why not?"

She sputtered at Sakura's nerve. What sort of question was that?

"First, he's Japan's number one sexy bachelor, and I'm just… just me." It hurt to say. Kyoko was a nobody, especially when compared to Ren.

Amusement crinkled the edges of Sakura's eyes. "And yet I fell for you, not him in the span of two days."

"That doesn't count and you know it. He's acting like a dork right now. You're a huge fan. If you knew who he was, you'd have fallen for him instead."

"Nope. And it doesn't matter, because I did fall for you when you weren't even trying. In fact, it sort of pisses me off that you think Ren-san couldn't fall for you. Are you saying I have bad taste?"

Well, yes. But Kyoko knew better than to say that out loud. Mostly because Sakura did have a point. Kyoko, who was so sure she was unlovable, actually had someone fall for her and confess. It was… a new experience. Was it possible that she wasn't as repulsive as she'd previously believed?

Kyoko opened her mouth several times, her mind racing through all the millions of ways this could go wrong. But despite the growing number of reasons why this was a bad idea, she couldn't push down the single spark of hope Sakura's suggestion had offered.

If Ren really was heartbroken, could she manage to fill that space? Could she make him fall in love with her? It seemed ludicrous. Plain, unappealing Kyoko make sexy perfect Tsuruga Ren fall in love with her? It was impossible. Hilarious. A joke.

Except the bigger the challenge, the brighter her determination.

"Do you really think I have a chance?" Kyoko whispered as if Sakura had all the answers.

Sakura grinned. "I'd say better than anyone here. Especially since he likes you enough as a friend to marry you."

"Right. Okay."

This was such a bad idea and yet it gave her direction. Something she'd been in desperate need of for a while.

She slapped her cheeks gently, trying to shift her mentality. Rather than avoiding Ren and her feelings, she needed to do the opposite.

"I think I'm going to do it," said Kyoko. "I'm going to try and see if I can get Tsuruga-san to fall in love with me."

She realized a moment later just how crazy that sounded. Horror crawled into her as she pressed her hands over her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to try and make Tsuruga-san fall in love with me."

"That's the spirit," said Sakura, grinning as if this had been her plan all along.

Kyoko watched her warily, wondering just how this woman could bounce from crying over a rejected love, to encouraging said love to pursuing her own romantic interests. Clearly, Sakura had a better heart than her.

Kyoko stopped Sakura from starting another spiel by holding her thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "I just have one tiny-itsy-bity-enormous problem," she said.

"What's that?" said Sakura.

And she felt like a complete idiot admitting this. "…I have no idea how to make someone fall in love with me."

* * *

"You want me to teach Kyoko-san here how to flirt by flirting with the nerd?"

Sexy-chan pursed her plump lips, contemplating the question with an impassive expression. Arms folded under her thin bikini, she had no problem highlighting her assets for the whole world to see. No shame whatsoever.

"Please, it would help her," said Sakura. "Unless you think it's too troublesome?"

Sexy-chan tilted her head, hooded eyes flashing. "No trouble. In fact, it sounds like fun, making an inexperienced nerd like him squirm under my thumb." She grinned, showing white teeth. "That boy won't know what hit him by the time I'm done, so watch and learn Kyoko-san. I'll have him in love with me by the end of the night."

"Please don't, that would defeat the purpose," said Sakura.

Not that Ren would fall to Sexy-chan's charms. Probably. Most likely.

Sexy-chan clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Fine. I'll just leave him wanting more." She gave Kyoko a sultry wink. "Don't complain when he strays to look for me in the future."

She walked away—no. Strutted would be the better word for it, hips swaying much more than Natsu's did. More than one head turned as she crossed the space in the sand.

Most people had gathered around a large bonfire, sitting on logs and overall enjoying time with each other. A few had split into pairs, enjoying the waning light and quiet time to have more intimate moments. Kyoko and Sakura sat near the edge of the light on the opposite end of where most of the participants where. It allowed them to people watch without being observed themselves.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," said Kyoko

"Nonsense," said Sakura. "How else are you supposed to learn if not by watching someone who is good at it?"

"Yeah, but something in my guts still says this is a bad idea." Or maybe that was the dinner she'd wolfed down earlier. As Sexy-chan sat beside Ren, she felt the food turning over in her stomach. No, she knew this feeling. Unease. Jealousy. Terror.

"Just tell me what you see," said Sakura. "We're focusing on body language here."

"Fine."

She watched closely, noting things she was already familiar with. Smile on, eye contact established, legs turned toward the person of interest. Oh, that was an interesting laugh followed by a flashing smile. Hmm, maybe she knew more than she realized. Kyoko really wished she had a notebook to write everything down.

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

Sakura raised a brow. "For what?"

"Everything. Listening to me, being a great friend. Helping even though, you know… It's very brave of you."

Sakura's smile grew. She gave Kyoko a one-armed hug, releasing before it became anything more than friendly. "Don't worry about me. If anything, it helps me move on. And if I get the two of you together, I can brag about it forever."

Definitely a more mature person than Kyoko.

Sakura tapped a considering finger to her lips. "I guess I'll have to change targets and marry one of the men on this show. Or another of the women. Bow-san is pretty cute."

"Yeah, if you don't mind a poisoned fruitcake. She scares me."

Speaking of the fruitcake, Bow-san was making her way toward them. She held a tray of finger food, skipping gleefully. She too had chosen to remain in only her bathing suit, hair now pulled into a high ponytail wet from previous water activities.

"You two know how to keep things lively," said Bow-san. "Sakura-san, I heard you confessed to Kyoko-chan over here. I see that went well."

Sakura grimaced. "Not exactly. I was rejected."

Bow-san sighed. "Shame. I had money on you two."

"You had what!?"

Rather than answering, Bow-san plopped down between them, forcing them to scoot apart.

"What are you two doing anyway?" she said.

"Teaching Kyoko-san how to flirt," said Sakura.

"Oh." Bow-san giggled, glancing between them. "For a rejected confession, not a bad deal, eh Sakura-san? So, are we getting into kissing lessons later tonight?"

Sakura's face turned red "What? No! Not between us."

With a few more gestures than necessary, the two explained their current plan to Bow-san, motioning over at Ren and Sexy-chan who were still in deep conversation. The further they got into the explaining, the worse Bow-san's expression grew until she looked thoroughly and personally offended.

"You're saying you've never tried to flirt with anyone in your life?" said Bow-san. "Ever?"

"It's never been necessary." Kyoko had yet to play a character in a romantic role. Well, beside Momiji, but that was very different as it was unrequited.

Bow-san set down her plate of food, turning to face Kyoko fully. "Kyoko-san. Everyone woman needs to know how to flirt. It's essential to our survival."

"I do not agree with this sentiment," offered Sakura.

Bow-san ignored her. "Well, it does make sense. I just thought you were unrefined in your techniques, but this? Ha! It's sort of hilarious. And frustrating. Oh, you are a frustrating individual Kyoko-san. I hate you a little bit now."

"It's not like I made it my personal goal to offend you," said Kyoko. "Why does it make you so upset?"

"Search your feelings and figure it out yourself." Bow-san picked her plate back up, leaning back as she watched the Ren and Sexy-chan interact as if it were a movie. "Why did you ask for Ashiya-san's help? She's terrible at flirting."

"Who's Ashiya-san?" said Kyoko.

Both women turned to her.

"Uh, you just sent her to flirt with Ren-san," said Bow-san.

"Oh!" Kyoko plopped a fist into her palm. That was Sexy-chan's name. Good to know.

"What did you think her name was?" said Bow-san.

Kyoko shrugged, feeling defensive at the accusatory tone. "I don't know. I always called her Sexy-chan in my head."

Bow-san choked, dissolving into a coughing fit. Kyoko thumped her back as she got it under control.

"Y-you call her Sexy-chan?" Bow-san wiped the tears from her eyes, looking as if Kyoko had handed her the keys to a Porsche. "Have you called her that to her face?"

"No." What was wrong with her nickname? She looked to Sakura to see if her friend was laughing too, but oddly, Sakura's face was turned away. "Sakura-san, are you okay?"

The brunette turned back, revealing pink cheeks and a repressed a smile. "Sorry," she sputtered. "It's just… so you, and so freaking cute. _Sexy-chan_. Hah!"

Wow. How had Kyoko missed the signs so thoroughly? Her face flushed and she hoped they took it as embarrassment.

It turned into that a second later as Bow-san turned in her seat and yelled for all to hear. "Oi! Eri-Chan, get over here! You have to listen to this. Kyoko-san said the funniest thing!"

"Why are you calling Eri-san over here?" hissed Kyoko. "She's angry at me for some reason."

"No, she's not, she's just being a baby," said Bow-san. "She's mad because Daichi-chan did nothing but talk about you on their date and she's jealous but won't woman up and fight you to the death for his honor and all—"

"Shut up you tart," said Eri, coming in at the tail end of Bow-san's gossip. "I swear, I will bury you in one of the many holes to China these boys dug today."

"Shush, listen, this is important," said Bow-san giggling. With mounting horror, Kyoko was quickly realizing just how shallow her fear of Bow-san truly was. "Kyoko-chan here is trying to learn how to flirt, right? Looks like she has the hots for the nerd."

"Bow-san!"

"And this is the best part! They asked Ashiya-san for help. But she didn't even know Ashiya-san's name so she just calls her Sexy-chan."

Bow-san hooted with laughter, Kyoko's cheeks slowly darkening. She didn't need everyone to know she was trying to get Ren to fall for her! Nor did they need to know about her nicknames. This was ridiculous.

She was so preoccupied with being self-conscious that she missed someone sitting down beside her. At least until they spoke.

"Is that why you called me Sho-casual?" said person asked, eye lighting up in glee. "Because you didn't know my name?"

He leaned forward eagerly, shirtless and sporting a few rocker punk-like tattoos. Definitely helping his Sho-casual image. He was also too close.

"Course I know it, you're Ando Kakeru-san," said Kyoko, pushing him back with one finger to minimize necessary contact. Ha! There, laugh at her all you want now Bow-san! Which… she was now. Dissolving into new tears once she realized that Kyoko had even more nicknames for them.

"Why are you even bothering?" said Eri, glaring at Kyoko. "Ren-san has already proposed to you. Just marry him and get out of here."

"It's… a long story," said Sakura, coming to Kyoko's rescue. "Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't worried!"

Bow-san snorted. "Sure you weren't."

"Wait, we're teaching Kyoko-san how to flirt?"

Three more people had turned up in the last five seconds. Hime and Suzuki sat down next to Sakura, leaning close and keeping their voices low. Kyoko heard the question "Are you okay?" from Hime, and a muttered response from Sakura. Knowing what that was probably about, Kyoko tried her best to ignore the help and healing Hime was providing. Instead, she attempted to keep a handle on the conversations happening around her. It turned out to be impossible.

Another woman Kyoko didn't know had come over, and Bow-san had started explaining all over again what they were doing. Kyoko resolutely kept her eyes trained on Sexy-chan and Ren, trying not to burst into flames as Bow-san exaggerated Kyoko's fascination with nicknames.

She only had to endure their laughter for another minute. Sexy-chan sauntered over a second later, a distinct pinch between her eyebrows.

"I see we had an audience," said Sexy-chan.

"Ignore them," said Sakura. "Just, how did it go? Any tips?"

Kyoko waited, breath held as Sexy-chan nodded, ready to let fall her professional advice on how Kyoko could win Ren's heart.

"I'd give up if I were you," said Sexy-chan. "He's gay."

"What!?"

Kyoko's mouth fell open. Ren was gay!? How could that be? He acted alongside so many women in romance films. He said he was in love with another woman. How could he be gay?

Wait.

 _Wait!_

What if he was hiding it? What if he'd just said it was a woman because he wasn't comfortable spilling his sexuality to a random person in a Rooster suit? No wonder he'd had such a hard time portraying real love before Katsuki. He was literally going against his own preferences, having to pretend to be interested in women in general.

"How did I not see it?" Kyoko whispered, horrified at herself. "I've been his friend all this time, and I had no idea."

"He's not gay," said Bow-san, rolling her eyes at Kyoko's very justifiable panic. " _Sexy-chan_ just sucks, I told you. She doesn't know what men want."

Sexy-chan's face darkened, somehow still beautiful as everything pinched into absolute disgust. Her voice lowered to a dangerous tone. "Excuse me? But I believe you're the only one that hasn't kissed Yoshio-san yet. I've done a little more… elaborate things with him than even Kimura-san, so excuse me if I think your opinion is garbage."

Bow-san laughed, her smile turning cruel. "Sure, you won the sprint to his body, but I'm on my way to win his heart." She turned her attention to Kyoko, holding up a finger. "Let me teach you the true way to flirt. It's all about subtlety. Small gestures and words that carefully lead the man into being thoroughly ensnared without his notice. Sexy-chan here is about as subtle as a flashing neon sign. No technique, no give and chase. No flexibility or satisfaction besides a good night in bed."

Kyoko's eyes were about as wide as saucers at this point. A small whirling sound was slowly growing, making it hard to concentrate on her surroundings.

"Don't act like you're some saint," said Sexy-chan. "I saw you earlier, moaning as Yoshio-san rubbed lotion on your back. You were practically having sex on the beach."

"But you see, that's the point. We didn't have sex, but oh, he wanted to take me right there on the—"

"What if you try Bow-san!" Kyoko practically screamed. "Go flirt with Nerd-san and I'll observe from over here." Anything to get these two to separate and stop talking about sex.

Thankfully, Bow-san took the bait, snorting at Kyoko's use of "Nerd-san." She shoved her now empty plate into Sexy-chan's hands as she walked past.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I'll get all the dirt you need to make him fall for you," she said, humming as she skipped toward Ren.

Sexy-chan threw the plate randomly to the side, settling down beside Kyoko and Sakura with an annoyed huff.

"Seriously, she's always such a bitch," she grumbled. "I don't understand how Yoshio-san can even stomach a girl like her. Always acting like she's better. As if she's above sex. Like it's some dirty scandal if you want it more than once a year!"

Kyoko gave a noncommittal hum in her throat. She'd traded Bow-san's teasing for this? She wasn't sure which was worse.

Apparently, everything, because more people had arrived during those few minutes they'd traded Bow-san for Sexy-chan.

"She doesn't know how to flirt?"

"Ha! That's a lie. She's had three, no wait, four marriage proposals already."

"No, idiot, it's only been three."

"I thought it was five?"

Kyoko groaned, slapping a hand over her face. She couldn't even concentrate on what Bow-san was doing, too distracted by the mess she'd left behind. Maeda-san hadn't been lying. People liked to talk crap about her.

"She's so full of herself."

"Shush, she's right there."

"I don't care if she can hear me. Isn't that right Kyoko-san? You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you?"

With tension building around them, Kyoko turned in her seat, locking eyes with the woman who had been talking about her. It was Glasses-san, short hair pinned back with barrettes and a drink in one hand. Her cheeks were pink, alcohol glazing her eyes as they attempted to focus.

Before Kyoko could even open her mouth, three different sets of voices shot Glasses-san down.

"Kyoko-san's not like that! She's—"

"You don't know what you're—"

"Shut up you slut! As if you have—"

Sakura, Suzuki, and surprisingly, Eri-san all came to her rescue, their voices mixing until it was too hard to make out what they were saying. Eventually, it was Suzuki's deeper voice that came through.

"She really is awkward. Terrible at flirting. When we were on our date, she didn't realize that hand holding was okay. It was kind of cute actually, but she was really clueless that I was flirting with her."

"Dude. Your fiancé is sitting right next to you."

"Shoot, Hime Sweetheart, you know I didn't mean it like—Wait! Come back!"

Suzuki chased after Hime, obviously in trouble if the comments following him were anything to go by.

The chatter picked back up immediately, though most people seemed to have moved on from Kyoko as a topic. One person at least was still interested. Sexy-chan, having gotten a drink from one of the men, leaned her head on Kyoko's shoulder, smacking her lips in satisfaction as she watched Bow-san and Ren.

"It's really too bad that he's gay," sighed Sexy-chan. "I wanted to see If Ren-san was any good in the sack. Sometimes the quiet nerdy ones can surprise you."

"Please stop talking about sex," groaned Kyoko.

"Why so squeamish? You're acting like a virgin…wait."

Sexy-chan suddenly sat up, her powerful gaze now trained on Kyoko. A talented actress Kyoko may be, but she didn't have enough time to gather a poker face before Sexy-chan saw the truth. Her lips parted to exclaim it for all to hear.

Kyoko slapped her hands over Sexy-chan's mouth.

"Please, don't say anything!" begged Kyoko, keeping her voice low so only they could hear. "I already have everyone on my case about calling you Sexy-chan and not knowing how to flirt. This is none of their business!"

She waited until Sexy-chan gave a nod before pulling her hands away. Sexy-chan spent a minute adjusting her hair back over her shoulder before commenting in a low suggestive tone. "Well, when you do reach that stage, feel free to come consult with me again. I can offer all sorts of advice in that department."

 _No. No thank you. Never in a million years._

Sexy-chan left, moving through the group to find someone else to talk to.

With her gone, Kyoko finally felt like she could breathe. Yeah, this had been a terrible idea.

But Kyoko's troubles weren't over. Life wasn't that nice to her. Now that she didn't have Sexy-chan beside her, Sakura scooted close, eyes wide as she nodded back at the group. What had gotten her looking so worried? Kyoko listened in.

"Are you serious? He's really saying that?"

"How did he even come to that conclusion?"

One of the men preened, glad to be at the center of everyone's curiosity on whatever topic of gossip he contained.

"Claimed he heard it from Kyoko-san. She called him Tsuruga-san when they were talking earlier."

"What!"

Kyoko clamped a hand over her mouth, but her outburst had been noticed. Everyone now turned, their eyes boring into her.

"I know, right?" said the man, laughing at her terror. "I couldn't believe it either. Told him he was crazy, but he still insists Ren-san is Tsuruga Ren."

"Yeah right," scoffed another. "Dino-san's just trying to get attention."

"Oh my gosh, wouldn't that be the biggest joke ever if he was actually right?"

Forty. That was how many years were just taken off Kyoko's life. One for every heartbeat she'd endured until she realized they thought it was a joke. She was so relieved that she didn't even care that everyone was outlining exactly why the nerd Ren could not possibly be handsome, rich, sexy Tsuruga Ren.

 _I'm too old for this sort of stress._

One of the girls gestured to Kyoko eagerly. "But did you really call him Tsuruga-san?"

With all eyes now back on her, Kyoko didn't feel panic this time. Instead, she saw an opportunity.

"It's an old joke," she said. "I've known him for a while and since he shares the name and height, I sometimes call him Tsuruga-san as a joke."

A bark of laughter behind her made Kyoko jump. Bow-san had returned just in time to hear what Kyoko said.

"You really have the best nicknames," said Bow-san. " _Tsuruga-san_. That's it. For the rest of this thing, I will only call him Tsuruga-san and you Sexy-chan."

Sexy-chan shrugged, apparently less concerned with her nickname than Bow-san wanted.

"How did it go?" said Kyoko, ushering Bow-san to sit. "Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention."

Bow-san slowly sat, unusually subdued as she chewed her lower lip.

"I hate to say it," she said. "But there might be something to Sexy-chan's gay theory."

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "For the love of—! He's not gay."

"He might be."

"No, there is a zero percent chance he is."

"He didn't show _any_ interest to my attentions," said Bow-san. "The only men who do that are either happily married, or gay."

That, or used to women throwing themselves at him. Or master a class actor. Ren was both. It would take more than Bow-san's level of talent to gain his attention or affections.

Wow, Kyoko was screwed.

"This was a mistake." She kneaded her forehead, feeling a headache coming. Why oh, why did she ever think this was going to work? She had no sex appeal, no experience, and she wanted to make Japan's heartthrob fall in love with her nonexistent flirting skills? What a pipe dream! Even if he wasn't gay, he might as well be if she even dared to try.

"Nonsense," said Sakura. "You can't give up without trying Kyoko-san. Otherwise you'll waste my heartfelt concerns for your happiness."

Kyoko snapped her head up to level a soft glare at her friend. "Don't use your feelings to guilt me into this."

"Oh my gosh, just go up to the dude and kiss him!" cried out Eri, who Kyoko had completely forgotten was there. The redhead slapped Kyoko on the back, nearly making her fall over. "He chose you for a date. He told Daichi to back off. He's all but claimed as his own, it's freaking obnoxious."

"You just want Kyoko-san out of your way so you can get—"

"Shut it Bow-san! I will dump this drink on your head."

"Careful, your Tsundere is showing."

"I will murder you Tinkerbell!"

But whatever the outcome of that scuffle was, Kyoko would never know. Their group must have been making too much noise as it had drawn the attention of Ren. He stood, making his slow but purposeful way toward them.

For a second, Kyoko blacked out. Too great was her horror as she imagined what would happen when he arrived. He'd hear their gossip about him. How Dino was claiming he was Tsuruga Ren. That even after all her concern for his identity, she was the one that had slipped up and almost exposed him.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst was imagining what Bow-san would say. What everyone would say. It would only take a few words from their mouths and Tsuruga-san would know she'd sent those women to flirt with him so she could learn how it was done. So she herself could flirt with him.

And she'd rather die than let him find that out.

Kyoko jumped to her feet, face an explosion of red as she yelled; "NO! Don't come over here!"

Ren froze, too far away to see his reaction in detail. But she did hear the immediate booing behind her from everyone else. A stray piece of popcorn flew past her. Where the heck had they even got that?

"Aw, Kyoko-san, that was so mean!" pouted Bow-san. "And not in the flirtatious kind of way."

Bow-san was right. She knew now that despite her worthlessness as a human being, her words did matter to Tsuruga-san. They affected him. Maybe not as deeply as his words did to her, but he was far from impartial. Otherwise, he wouldn't have come all the way here just to repair their friendship.

And to run from the love of his life, but that was neither here nor there. She needed to fix this.

So, regretting the words even as she spoke them, she amended; "Just—Just stay there! I'll come to you!"

The booing immediately switched to cheers. Kyoko was practically mobbed as someone hugged her from behind, offering her their congratulations. It just served to make her more flustered. But it didn't matter. Ren had blessedly, _blessedly_ nodded, returning back to his secluded spot on the log. That was disaster number one avoided. Now if she could just contain the disaster that was herself.

"I can't do this!" said Kyoko, sinking back into her seat. "I have no idea what to do!"

"Don't panic," said Sakura. "Just… try being yourself. It should work out fine."

Bow-san leveled Sakura with an incredulous stare. "What kind of advice is that? That's terrible."

"Okay, okay, just give me a brief crash course on flirting," hissed Kyoko.

"Physical contact is always good," said Bow-san, really into this at this point. "So is smiling. But not too much! You want him to suspect you like him but don't directly confirm it. If he thinks he has you, he won't put any effort into the relationship. Once it starts like that, it will only be worse by the end. They'll expect your love and attention without doing anything to earn it."

"Now _that_ is terrible advice," said Sakura. "Love is about giving, not receiving."

"Sure, if you want to be taken advantage of."

And suddenly Kyoko thought about Sho. Great. Now she was even more confused.

Eri bounded toward them, shoving something in Kyoko's face. "Or! You can have something better than terrible advice. On-demand couching!" In her hand was a small walkie-talking and an earpiece.

"Where did you get that?" said Sakura, a heavy level of accusation implied through her voice.

Eri shrugged it off. "From one of the help. Said it was fine, so I took it."

Bow-san clapped her hands in delight, snatching them from Eri and fastening the earpiece to Kyoko's ear. "Perfect! We can at least help you be less awkward."

"This looks like fun, can I help?" Hime and Suzuki had pushed forward, crowding the other girls as they bickered who would get to hold the walkie-talkie. Apparently, the two of them had already gotten over their brief disagreement.

"I don't know about this," said Sakura. "I mean, we can't hear what they're talking about so we can't be too helpful."

But Kyoko was looking at the walkie-talkie like it was a life jacket, and she was the last one on a sinking ship.

"I want to do it," said Kyoko. "I'd love for all of you to help!"

"Then go, go! Don't keep him waiting," said Hime, giving Kyoko an encouraging push. "We'll help you every step of the way."

"Unless you trip, then you're screwed."

"Right. Thanks!"

Equipped with the small earpiece hidden behind her hair, Kyoko stiffly made her way to Ren. She was barely ten paces away when a high-pitched sound stabbed at her brain. She clapped a hand to her ear, wobbling visibly.

 _"Sorry! We turned down the sound."_

 _"Stop waddling like a duck. You look drunk."_

 _"Maybe we should have given her a drink. Might have helped."_

It would have at least given her an excuse for her drunken walk. Ren was outright staring, his expression completely unreadable as she got closer.

Fear flooded her as she met his eyes. Why was this suddenly five hundred time harder? She'd never felt this terrified and embarrassed to talk to him before. Even the first day seeing him as themselves after the whole "Setsu stripped Cain and gave him a hickey" incident.

And now she was remembering that night in detail. Great. Because she needed another reason to have a heart attack right now.

Keeping her head down, Kyoko pushed through the last five steps and sat, shoulders hunched to her ears.

 _"Gosh, relax!"_

 _"Lower your shoulders. Yes, like that. Stop looking like he murdered your kitten."_

At this point, Kyoko wasn't sure if the voices were coming from the earpiece or her own head.

Then another voice came. This one pure, deep, and perfect as if the angles themselves had spoken… Except it drew out each and every one of Kyoko's demons, the things drunk off the underlying anger.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me, Kyoko-chan?" said Ren.

Oh, holy hell, he was pissed. She couldn't see his face, but she could picture the immaculate smile he was surely radiating. His sparkles were so powerful she could feel them in his speech. Why was he so angry?

And then she remembered what their last proper conversation had looked like.

 _You don't want me to be your wife! You want me to be your rebound option to get over the girl you love._

How she had overlooked this little detail was completely beyond her. Forget trying to flirt with the man, she needed to make sure he didn't skin her alive.

 _He's probably mad that I rubbed his failed love in his face_. She, personally, would murder anyone that brought up her past with Sho like that. And here she was, thinking that her inexperience would be the biggest hurdle to win Ren's heart. Nope, her big fat mouth was the problem.

Kyoko threw herself into a dogeza, frantic to save her life from this glittering demon.

"Please spare me!" she wailed. "I shouldn't have rubbed it in like that. I promise I didn't say anything to anyone about her. I was just mad because you wouldn't leave me alone and I never meant to say anything."

She could just make out the council of women shouting something in her ear, but Kyoko's apologies were drowning them out. Their help would be useless unless in this.

"I understand that you're angry and I promise, it was never my intention to get in the middle of your business. I don't even know who it was, and I never tried to figure it out. Well, not actively but I thought it might be an unmentionable person for a bit but then it turned out not to be her and then—"

"Kyoko-chan, please stop."

She shut up, forehead still pressed to the back of her hands. Without the babble of her own voice, she could now hear the others.

 _"-ust get up. You're being so embarrassing right now."_

 _"I find that begging can be effective in the right situation. But I usually leave that for the-"_

 _"No one asked you Sleezy-chan!"_

"Would you please raise your head?"

Kyoko immediately shot up, spine straight as she continued to sit in a formal seiza. She finally got a look at Ren's face. He wasn't smiling as she had suspected. In fact, the anger she'd felt so potently was already gone, replaced with… nothing. Again, she had no idea what he was thinking. Only that she seemed to be the subject of his intense scrutiny.

Was he deciding if he would forgive her?

 _"Kyoko-san, get the hell off the ground."_

 _"I don't know, that's the perfect position to give him a—"_

 _"Oh! I know, you can lay your head on his knee."_

 _"How is that helpful right now? Read the atmosphere."_

Ren seemed to have deemed her properly chastised, for he patted the seat beside her. She scrambled to reclaim her position beside him. He had relaxed out of his Ren persona, the only traces the effects he wore. Those glasses made it impossible to read his eyes, but from here, staring at his profile, she could finally see the cloud of thoughts lingering there.

"When I asked you if there was something you wanted to say, I didn't want an apology," said Ren. "I wanted an explanation."

"Oh." Well, he could have said something before she'd groveled for several paragraphs. "About why I didn't say I knew you loved someone?"

"No. That you're Bou."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, as if turning to face her would offer too much forgiveness. He held a question in that gaze.

"I guessed right, didn't I?" he said. "You're the person I've been coming to for advice for the past few years."

 _"This atmosphere is perfect. Now, scoot closer Kyoko-san!"_

She nearly jumped, already forgetting about the people in her ear. Now was not the time! She was having a very important conversation with Ren.

…They were also probably right.

So, knowing she was treading on very thin ice, Kyoko scooted toward him. He watched her movements, still from the corner of his eyes without missing a thing. Which of course made her more nervous. Heat was rising behind her neck, hoping he thought it was the glow of the fire rather than her nerves.

"Yeah, sorry," said Kyoko. "That was me."

"Why?"

She chewed her lips for a moment, wondering how to explain her reasoning.

"I guess... because it was helping you," she said. "And you would have never come to me for help. And I thought it would be a one-time thing and then we just kept talking… and it got out of control?"

Her excuses felt pathetic even as she voiced them.

"I see," said Ren. "That reasoning sounds pretty familiar, wouldn't you—"

 _"Don't stop now! Keep scooting closer."_

 _"Put a hand on his knee!"_

 _"Put a hand on his crotch!"_

 _"Put his hand on your crotch!_

Red exploded on Kyoko's face. What would Ren think if he knew what they were telling her to do? These women were completely shameless.

"Kyoko-chan."

Her attention snapped back to him only to feel the heat on her cheeks deepen. Ren had finally turned toward her and was now leaning forward. He was very close. They weren't nose to nose, but he had entered her personal space. Heart doing a jig in her chest, she watched his movements in slow motion. Saw his hand rise to cradle the side of her face.

 _"Oh my gosh, He's going for a kiss!"_

 _"Lean in Kyoko-san. Don't forget to close your eyes."_

Kyoko clamped her eyes shut, mind whirling. Should she lean in? Slap him? Either way, closing her eyes was the wrong thing to do. Now she was hyper aware of his fingers tracing her ear. Pushing back her hair and—

Ren popped the earpiece out.

Kyoko's eyes shot open. Well, she had no problem with her blushing anymore because all the blood had drained from her face. Ren examined the device with mild interest.

"Is this two-way, or one-way?" he asked.

It took a few tries, but Kyoko finally managed to struggle out an answer. "Uh, one."

"Good."

Ren waved the device at the women and men across the way, their squeals and laughter audible from over here. He placed it on the bench, rising to his full height and extending a hand to Kyoko.

"Take a walk with me?"

Mortified for the millionth time tonight, Kyoko demurely took his hand and allowed him to help her up. Their hands stayed connected for a good two seconds longer than necessary before he finally let go. Kyoko, still feeling dizzy from their previous proximity, had no idea what it meant. All she knew was that she already missed the contact, despite her own terror.

Together, they walked away from the ring of firelight and toward the beach shore, Kyoko very aware of the hoots and whistles coming from her gaggle of friends and hecklers. Now if only she could forget about the cameraman following them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I know it's been about a month since I posted, but hopefully, this ridiculously long chapter made up for the wait. And just the chapter as a whole. I had my husband wheezing with laughter as I read some parts to him. :D I could have split it into two, but I really wanted to give us some laughs after Kyoko's angsty heart to heart with Sakura.**

 **I am blown away by everyone kind words and so happy that the previous chapter was an unexpected but pleasant surprise. You guys, as always, are the best! I legit lost it at several of them they were so hilarious. XD And yes, everyone falls for Kyoko. She has protagonist powers. We'll have to see where her next little talk with Ren will go.**

 **-Blushweaver**


	18. Chapter 18

With each step, the two of them increased the distance between the warm glow of friends and civilization. They were alone, not a soul in sight save a single man capturing every second of their slow walk. The atmosphere had been set alright, with untouched sand and a glimmering ocean, but Kyoko was nowhere near feeling it. She felt her sanity crumbling as surely as the sand beneath her bare feet. If only Ren was feeling nervous, then she'd feel somewhat better about the whole thing.

She snuck a glance at his face. His gaze was forward, steps even, showing no pull of the lips or brows that would indicate nerves. Dang him. He was probably still laughing after catching her with the earpiece. That, or annoyed at the multiple crazy things she pulled in the last few hours.

Either way, being along (or as alone as she could be) with him was proving to be both helpful and not. Away from the stares and gossip of the other contestants, she felt free to finally speak to him candidly… if she could get over her thumping heart and failing nerves first.

Ren stopped short, prompting Kyoko to do so as well. He nodded to the cameraman, with whom he must share some sort of secret head nodding language as the man appeared to understand the seemingly common gesture. The cameraman took said camera hoisted on his arm and backed up ten more feet, now well out of earshot.

"Mind if we sit?" said Ren. "I'd rather walk, but this could be a long discussion. I'm sure our cameraman would appreciate being able to set up a tripod rather than follow on foot with that heavy equipment."

Typical. Always thoughtful, even toward people who were prying into his private affairs. It was almost disgusting how thoughtful he was. She pulled a face, one he noticed.

"No? Would you rather walk then?" He'd misunderstood her expression.

"No, it's fine." She took a seat in the sand, adjusting her dress as she waited for Ren to join her. "Does that mean we finally get to have a private conversation? No more camera's hovering around us?"

"Not entirely. They have mics that can pick up our voices even at this distance, but the space helps me forget they're there."

Now that surprised her. She stared openly as he situated himself beside her, side by side facing the water with a good foot of space between them. He'd given her plenty of room, a gesture she'd normally appreciate, but right now it just felt like one big metaphor for their current lack of communication. She forced the thought from her head lest she spiral back into self-pity. Instead, she focused on what he'd said.

"I'm surprised," she said. "It sounds like you're self-conscious of the cameras."

"To some extent. Yes. I'd rather all of our conversations could have been kept from the public eye."

She couldn't help feeling defensive at the comment. "No one asked you to follow me and spill all our history for of Japan to enjoy," she muttered.

She expected a comment for her sass or even a sigh as if she didn't understand something. He did neither, instead turning his head to fully face her. Something, she realized with a jolt, he hadn't done since their argument. She suddenly found herself the subject of his open scrutiny.

If she was feeling nervous before she was practically hyperventilating now. Sheesh, even with the nerd glasses still in place she felt the Tsuruga Ren effect. The pull to relax and smile and fall in love. And okay, maybe that was mostly because she was already in love with him but hey! Having his attention felt nice, especially when he didn't look pissed anymore.

Either way, best to keep the effect he had to herself for now. Didn't want him to know how much of an advantage he had over her if they were going to try this whole _"fall in love with each other"_ thing.

Oh, holy hell she still had to try and convince him to do that. And flirt. That was also on her to-do list.

"So," said Ren slowly. "I want to make sure we're clear on a few things since we both seem to have a habit of making up persona's and tricking the other." At least one of them was willing to voice it. "You've known as Bou that I was steadily falling in love with someone and that I wanted to confess to that person recently."

 _Going straight for the kill tonight, Tsuruga-san. I was hoping we could just skip that part and never acknowledge it happened._ Apparently, he meant it when he said they were going to talk. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet.

"You knew that I was going to confess to someone," Ren repeated. "Then you saw me here, heard my proposal and assumed that my confession had failed, correct?"

"Yep."

 _Flawless Kyoko. He totally didn't notice the quiver your voice._

"Which is why you got mad and refused." His eyes narrowed. "This is the part that I don't understand. Why?"

It would help if he clarified which question he wanted to be answered. Or maybe it was both. She was ready to make up some bullcrap when an idea clicked.

This was the perfect segue into doing what Sakura suggested. Make up some reason that if they were to get together it would have to be for love. If she was going to die of embarrassment trying to flirt with him then she might as well do it all the way.

 _Okay brain, let's do this. First let's think of a reasonable reason why I, Kyoko, his friend with nothing but friendship-like feelings for him, would get mad. Think._

"I guess… it was the Bou-san in me," said Kyoko. "I'd helped and watched you fall in love for so long and then to just see it all fall flat? I thought you were going to get your happy ending and then you didn't. I mean, you did seem to lo- like her very much."

Okay, she'd sustained some damage with the last part but at least it had sounded convincing. Hopefully, he'd attribute her despondent tone to her worry over his trampled feelings or something like that.

He chewed on her answer, rubbing a thumb into his palm as if something she'd said had upset him. Eventually, he pulled off his glasses in irritation.

"You're _not_ a rebound. I didn't propose to you to get over anyone." His voice was firm, though not unkind as he eyes flashed in earnest. It made her stomach do all sorts of flips. He really wanted to make sure she got the right idea, whatever that was.

"Then why did you propose?" This was what she really wanted to know. He'd said something about her not being ready to hear it if she couldn't even imagine it, which was highly unlikely. She _did_ have a very active imagination. For all she knew she was talking to a Ren from another reality where she was a wanted fugitive and his strategy to catch her was to trick her into marrying him.

But reality traveling creatures aside, if he really wasn't trying to get over the girl he loved, what was the real reason? Gosh, she hated how vulnerable she felt. This was why love was so annoying.

Her question was met with silence. The irritated energy from Ren slowly bled away, leaving behind a content stillness. When he did speak, his expression was soft, so achingly tender she wanted to cry.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you."

 _Ouch. Her heart. Not fair._ Reasoning through the drum line he's just set off in her chest was not going to be easy.

"T-that can't be it," she sputtered. Otherwise, she might marry her bed.

"I have other reasons," said Ren. He lifted his shoulders in that annoying American shrug. "But that one some seemed the most important."

Normally she'd retort at his blatant attempt to rile her up, but no. That would not help her ultimate goal. Ren had just so wonderfully handed it all to her. Done the hard part and given her a smooth transition. She just needed to be brave and take it. To open her freaking mouth, flirt and—ugh!

It was easy to get distracted by what he'd just said. To imagine for a moment that he meant it. That he really was happy with her. That his smiles, no matter what persona he adopted, were genuine and full.

"We should fall in love!"

Ren froze. Well, she'd done it now. Jumped right and dug her grave. At least she had surprised him. But she was also burning with embarrassment that fueled her mouth to speak at rates indecipherable by the human ear.

"You shouldn't be in a loveless marriage," she sputtered. "You're Tsuruga Ren! How will it affect your acting if you're in a marriage of convenience? Or your press? We're good friends, right? So, while we could stay friends, I think it would be beneficial to both of us to actually fall in love, even if it is an inconvenient emotion. And we both know a lot about each other that others would have to catch up on. I mean, we're both in the same industry and the same company so we'd understand the crazy schedule and the need to act with other costars even for romantic scenes. We'd trust each other, right? Unless you have another big secret that will make me mad."

She was practically on top of him, Ren leaning so far away from her it was a wonder his back wasn't broken. His eyes were blown wide, mouth gaping as he stared, seemingly having short-circuited.

Kyoko immediately regretted every word. She set back on her heels, burring her red face into her palms.

"Sorry!" she wailed. "I don't know where I got such a dumb idea. Just forget what I said. It was dumb." Crap, she'd already mentioned that. "Such a thing would be impossible anyway."

He cleared his throat, voice uncharacteristically horse. "I don't think it's impossible."

 _What?_

Kyoko's head popped up, pushing back the panic-induced burn that had crept into her eyes. Was he being serious?

"You don't?" she wheezed

"No, I think it is possible." He wasn't looking at her now, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

"But what about the girl you love?" she sputtered. Great one. She might as well have shot herself in the foot.

Ren's lips twitched, Kyoko unsure if it were a grimace or a smile. "That won't be an issue, trust me. What about you? What do you think?"

"Me? Oh, um." She was reeling at his implication. That if Ren thought it was possible, that meant he believed he could maybe, possibly, might fall in love with her?

The number of heart attacks Kyoko had sustained tonight could not be good for her health. Yet here she was again, trying desperately to calm the mess that was her thumping chest.

Her voice was soft as she finally answered. "Yeah. I think we could."

Ren smiled, bringing his hand dangerously close to her own resting on the sand. "Alright then," he said. "I guess that means you should stop avoiding my attempts to win a date with you."

Emboldened by the new feeling of weightlessness in her chest, Kyoko sent him a cheeky grin. "I don't know. It's pretty much a habit at this point."

"Then I guess I'll have to remind you when you do run."

In one smooth action, Ren shifted, closing the distance between where they sat. His leg pushed up against hers, closer than they'd ever been as Kyoko and Ren. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and had to stop herself from leaning in.

"Don't run," he pleaded.

Kyoko licked her lips, taking a few tries to find her voice. "O-of course! I'm-m not a quitter Tsuruga-san."

He chuckled, but thankfully didn't respond or make any other advances. Maybe he could sense that she was already at her limit. Either way, despite the million things flying through her head, she couldn't bring herself to say anything else. All she wanted to do was enjoy the moment and let it sink in.

So that's what they ended up doing. Just sitting there, watching the horizon darken as they sorted through their own thoughts. Most of hers wondered what his were. But the longer they sat there with no sign of Ren moving away, the less anxious she got.

This was happening. This was _really_ happening. They were going to try and fall in love. Or more accurately, Ren was going to try and fall in love with her. The idea wasn't ludicrous or scary anymore. She had hope. He said he was happy spending time with her. That she was important to him and that it was possible to fall in love with her. Her cheeks hurt from repressing the smile that threatened to give her away.

Now, if only she could find a sure-fire way to make sure he _did_ fall in love with her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I know, it's short. But please accept my offering of cute fluff.** **We are not done yet guys. Nope. They're getting better, kinda, but they still have a few things to work through. And thank you all for your reviews! I am so glad I wasn't the only one amused by the last chapter. XD**

 **-Blushweaver**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm alive! I did not abandon this fic, not even close. I have been happily planning more hijinks in the next chapters. Yay.**

 **Since it has been a long while, I have decided to quickly go over the many OC's I have in this ridiculous fic. I tried to condense it as much as possible, but I'm so sorry, there's a million of them. (I never read fics with OC's, what was I thinking? Does anyone care about these guys besides me?)**

 **First, the (important) women.**

 **Tanegawa Sakura: Tall, sweet, Kyoko's first friend and recently confessed to her only to be rejected.**

 **Kimura Kichi: Our resident crazy b*tch that hates Kyoko (Because Kyoko stuffed a mouse down her shirt). Likes Yoshio. In a feud with Sexy-chan and Bow-san over him.**

 **Umeki Eri: Short, red head. Kind of just angry all the time. Can't tell if she likes or hates Kyoko. It changes. Childhood friends with Daichi.**

 **Bow-san: Overly cute and always wearing a bow. Thinks Kyoko's nicknames are hilarious. She gives the _best_ advice. I'm totally serious. Real name currently unknown. Likes Yoshio. Don't cross her.**

 **Sexy-chan: Sex personified as far as Kyoko is concerned. Likes Yoshio. Not much else is known. Apparently, her real name is Ashiya.**

 **Hime: Golden hair. Engaged to Suzuki after Kyoko accidentally helped them fix a misunderstanding. Now loves Kyoko. A little helpless and ditzy. Okay, more than a little.**

 **Now the (important) men.**

 **Suzuki Hansuke: Engaged to Hime. Good, nice guy, but a little plain vanilla. Went on an ice-skating double date with Kyoko only to end up engaged to the other girl.**

 **Maeda Tetsuya: Not looking for love. Rich heir to a large hotel chain in Japan. Snobby. At first deemed Kyoko below him and unworthy to be married to him, then turned around and proposed to her.**

 **Otsuka Yoshio: Don't know him, but all the girls fight over him.**

 **Kiyota Daichi: Simple sunshine boy. Proposed to Kyoko multiple times, admires Kyoko, and talks so much about Kyoko it gets him in trouble with Eri. Always in the eternal friend-zone with girls. Tries too hard.**

 **Dino: Doctor. Told everyone that Kyoko called Ren "Tsuruga-san". Kyoko doesn't like him. Has heavily hinted he wants to marry her.**

 **Ryou: Director of the show. TV personality. Owns too many leisure suits.**

 **Those are the important people. I mean, there are more, but no thanks, not going through every single last side character. Y'all can context clue that crap. Now onward to the new chapter!**

* * *

Despite Kyoko's most fervent wish, their time on the beach came to an end. It was already nearing the time for departure when they'd left in the first place and while she had known that, it didn't stop her from grumbling when she heard them being called for by one of the other staff members to "wrap it up and get back here ASAP."

She could imagine Maria saying that.

She also wished to just vanish into thin air, realizing with a jolt that the outside world still existed, and she had to leave with the knowledge that she'd just basically cuddled with Ren on the beach. And okay, "cuddling" may not be the right word as nothing but their shoulders and ankles would occasionally touch, but still! It was the principle of the thing. That had been some intense ankle touching.

Ren was the first to move, rising to his feet with easy grace and holding out a hand to help her up. She had a sudden flashback to her first outing on the show, sitting on the ice while Suzuki held out a hand for her. Back then she'd batted it aside to show her independence. Did that mean she was supposed to take it now?

Unsure what to do as she now had too many voices in her head telling her what the best choice was, - and a few of those sounded way too much like certain other female contestants on this show – so looked to Ren's face for an answer. His features were composed as they usually were, always a man of poise and grace, but there was an undeniable softness and something that looked like a request.

And suddenly she wanted to take his hand.

Again, she let her hand fall into his, allowing him to help her up before taking a moment too long to let go. There seemed to be a pattern going on here.

"Thanks," she said. "I guess we should go back?"

"Unless we want to be left here."

He made it sound like a good idea.

But unfortunately, if there was one trait the two of them shared it was professionalism. They had already started walking back before Ren had finished. Even if she hated the show, she knew better than to make others wait for her.

Walking brought back all her awkward messy feelings of exposure and inadequacy. Kyoko kept her eyes on the ground, mind buzzing as she tried to think of something to say. Or even better, something to do to start the wooing process. But nothing came, so she was left with a scrambled brain and too many questions.

Despite leaving immediately when called, they were the last to climb onto the bus. The second she got on, she was greeted by a few catcalls and smattered attempts at applause. That's when she remembered that entire scene on the beach before walking up to Ren to talk to him.

She turned to walk off.

"Aw, she's embarrassed!" she heard someone yell.

She'd have ignored them too and escaped if the very tall and broad shoulders of Ren Tsuruga hadn't stood in the way.

"I think we should run away," said Kyoko seriously. "Hail a taxi, call an uber. Whatever we need to do."

She saw amusement behind his now hidden eyes. Dang he was cheating with the glasses. And dang that look! She knew that look. It meant he was very unlikely to be helpful.

But the next second, he seemed to catch himself, slipping into a shy nerd as he ducked his head at the jeering.

"There's a seat in the back!" Kyoko heard Sakura's voice over the few who were still bothering them.

With no proper escape, Kyoko took the offered solution, quickly stomping down the strip to plop her butt into the seat. Ren followed more slowly, ducking his head at the people who asked if Kyoko's "flirting" had worked. Kyoko's face felt warm as Ren sat next to her.

 _Please don't ask me, please don't ask me. Please don't-_

"So, what was all that about flirting strategies from Bow-san?"

Kyoko pulled a face, wishing she could teleport back home and into her bed. Preferably face down into the pillow to minimalize the need for extra movement. At Ren's continued staring, she broke easily.

"So, uh, I might have been asking around how to flirt." She twirled one of the ties of her sundress around a finger, focusing on folding it and unfolding it to keep herself from exploding. "Because I really have no idea how to. And, you know, we're trying out all this. If you agreed to my idea, I had to get you to like me."

"But I already do like you."

"Not like that." Gosh sometimes Ren was slow on the uptake. "You like and respect plenty of people as colleagues, but this isn't—I didn't mean... When I said we should, you know. I didn't mean only as friends."

And for a second she was hit with a panicked thought. What if Ren had misunderstood her? What if he thought she had meant _"fall in love as friends or respected partners?"_ What if—

"I know," said Ren, his soft voice stopped her spiral. "You meant as romantic partners. Falling in love romantically."

She nodded, glad that was cleared up.

"Is that what the whole thing with Ashiya-san, Bow-san and the walkie-talkie was about?" he said.

Of course he'd noticed that the women had been sent by Kyoko. She couldn't help a soft glare. "It would be polite to pretend that you didn't notice that. In fact, you could just forget about the whole thing. Wipe it from your mind and never bring it up again."

He chuckled, the warm sound rich and wonderful. "I'm not sure I believe you."

"Believe what?"

He gave her a long look, one that took in her stuck-out lip and smarting cheeks.

"Don't worry about asking them for advice," he said. "You're fine the way you are."

Which, okay, she knew _now_ that asking Bow-san for help had been a bad idea, but that wasn't the problem here. She didn't want to be _fine_. She wanted to be alluring, dazzling or whatever type of woman that was needed to catch his affection. She'd blessedly gotten him to agree to this trial run as she'd call it, but now she had to make him want to see it to the end. She had to keep him.

No, she still had to catch him. He'd only agreed to fall in love, not that he saw her in that way. Baby steps Kyoko. First get him to develop feelings and _then_ concentrate on strengthening those.

"It's easy for you to say something like that," she grumbled. "You're a natural playboy. The co-star killer!"

"You throw those titles at me as if they were knives." He grimaced, shaking something from his thoughts before continuing. "You see straight through me anyway. Always have."

"That's because you can't hide your cynicism from me."

"I guess you can sense a kindred spirit."

He didn't know how on the money he as with that one. Her Kyoko-demons loved him as much as she did.

"But I guess it is nice," he said suddenly. "We know each other well. We've seen so many different sides of each other that most people haven't. But even now, you continue still surprise me." His hand moved, and for a heart-pumping second, she thought he was going to take her own. But instead, it veered off course, resting on the armrest between them. His expression was fond as their eyes met.

"I can never guess what you're going to do," he said. "Whether it's in acting, or your everyday life, your energy is infectious. It's never a dull moment when you're around. I find myself entranced to discover new sides of not only you, but also the new parts of me that you bring out."

That was the kindest way anyone had ever called her eccentric. It was also sweet and embarrassing, mostly because he appeared to mean every word. She'd often heard his sweet platitudes meant to tide over obnoxious co-works, but this didn't have a hint of that insincerity. Did that mean he actually enjoyed her crazy antics?

 _I mean, he did say he was happiest when he was with me._

Kyoko placed a hand over her face and groaned.

"See!?" she stressed. "This is what I'm talking about! You can't say things that like so easily and say you don't have an advantage over me in this situation."

He gave her an innocent blink through the glasses. Which, yeah, reminded her too much of Corn right now.

"But you said your heart was stalwart against such words," he said. "It makes sense that I would need to double my efforts in order to be successful."

"Well, now it's different." And ugh, she was not pouting _again_. "I have lowered some of my armor, so you'd better be careful not to overdo it." At his quickly widening eyes, she felt the sudden need to explain. "I mean, I can't very well expect to fall in love while holding you at arm's length. It just, you know, doesn't make sense."

Her words appeared to have a deeper effect than she'd intended as Ren continued to stare. Why was he so surprised? Did he not expect her to put her all into this? In a flash of both embarrassment and desire to show the man just how serious she was, her hand shot out to grab the one he'd left on the armrest.

As her fingers circled around his hand, his magnified eyes widened even further. Too stubborn to back out now, she fought her internally screaming self as she kept eye contact.

Then his hand responded to hers, moving the fingers so that they interlocked instead.

Kyoko quickly looked out the window despite the darkness. The burning in her cheeks was back, threatening to creep down to her neck. All her focus was on the warmth of his hand between hers, how large and right it felt being there. She heard him give a soft hum in contentment.

"You really do know how to surprise me," he said. "But now that I know my words will have some effect on you, I don't expect to stop anytime soon."

Of freaking course he didn't. Because he just couldn't be kind to her poor tender heart for once. Wearing her annoyance as a shield, she turned her gaze back on him.

"That's not fair," she said. "At least keep it to a minimum."

"But that would be counterproductive. You do realize what 'falling in love' entails, right? It means spending more time together, growing closer and expanding on certain feelings. Flirting is a universally accepted form of courtship."

"And yet you claim I have no need to learn about it."

He cocked his head, gazing at her with a strange expression. He spoke his next words slowly as if choosing them carefully. "If you really feel like it's necessary, I would be curious just how you would plan to… win my heart, so to speak."

And now Kyoko was suddenly pissed. It sounded like he didn't believe she could do it.

Kyoko jabbed a finger at his chest, watching his wince with satisfaction. "Just you wait, Tsuruga-san," she hissed. "I'll quickly surpass you and your stupid gentlemanly playboy flirting. I'll make you fall so hard, stairs will be an issue."

Rather than rising at her declaration of war, he broke out into a smile. One of his soft dazzling ones that made her all gooey inside.

"I look forward to it, Kyoko-chan."

And didn't it feel like he'd already won? It wasn't until several minutes later that Kyoko had the mental capacity to realize just how embarrassing her declaration was. She proceeded to melt right there in shame, praying for the bus to crash into a building and free her from her stupid self.

* * *

"I need help. Like, serious mental help. Or a sedative. Maybe I'll be able to sleep through the entire show. Or maybe my prince charming will wake me up with a kiss and then he'll have no choice but to marry me. Because it is written in fairy tale law that when there's a kiss that breaks a spell, you have to get married. Because it can only mean that they're soulmates. Right?"

Kyoko pulled her head out from between her hands, staring at her empty room as if waiting for invisible fairies to give her counsel.

"Why can't I live in a world where soulmates exist?" she grumbled. "Like, where they have numbers that count down to the moment they meet, or a mark that matches their own? Then stupid shows like this wouldn't exist and stupid situations like this wouldn't happen. I'd already have a predetermined partner."

She stood up, walking over to her vanity chair, dragging it by its back legs into the center of the room. The chair was solid dark wood with leaf patterns carved into the frame. It was easy to imagine the chair as a fairy's thrown. Preferably, Corn's.

Kyoko draped herself on the chair, legs over the armrest as she imagined it was Corn seated in the center.

"I bet there's a universe where you're a real fairy prince," she sighed. "And I'm an average plain scullery maid. But despite this difference in position, we're soulmates. But of course, I can't tell you that, no matter how much you yearn for love."

Kyoko pretended to swoon, dancing off the chair and around it, theatrically hugging her imaginary Corn from behind. "I wouldn't be right for you. Our positions would be too different. So instead, I watch from afar in the town below, praying for your wellbeing."

She clapped her hands on the back of the chair, gripping it as if her life depended on it. "But then, a neighboring kingdom attacks. The Realm of the Beagles has declared war and the city is thrust into the center of the chaos. Our paths cross, and though I've promised to stay away, I find myself wavering as we help each other stay alive. Now I'm falling in love and you won't look my way because you think I'm no one special."

Her arms wound around herself, twirling dramatically at the tragedy of it all. "Then another woman shows up, beautiful and noble and everything you'd expect and deserve as a partner. And she appears to have the same soul mark! Now you think she's your soul mate and my resolve starts to— AHHHHH—!"

Kyoko stumbled back, kicking over the chair and sending herself sprawling to the floor. She just managed to hold back the expletives bursting from the tip of her tongue, trying to be considerate of the ten-year-old assistant director from hell standing in the middle of her room. Maria, all business in her pantsuit and braided hair, stared at Kyoko as if she was trying to determine what reality they were currently in.

"What are you doing?" said Maria.

Kyoko scrambled to her feet. "What are _you_ doing? Trying to give me a heart attack? And stop coming into my room without permission. I'm glad you gave back all my shoes but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you for taking them in the first place."

"I didn't take all your shoes," said Maria, offended.

"Oh yeah? Then who did?"

"My assistant."

Had Maria not appeared totally serious about her answer, Kyoko would have exploded. Yet faced with Maria's blank, uncomprehending expression, Kyoko decided to leave that lesson on logic to someone else.

"I'm glad you stopped, whatever it was you were doing," said Maria." It was getting uncomfortable."

"Says the person who is not even supposed to be in my room."

Kyoko grabbed the chair, positioning it back under the vanity. It gave her the much needed five seconds to calm her heart and cool her head. They were also wasted as Maria pipped up in an innocent voice.

"So… Ren-sama. You love him?"

Kyoko's fingers twitched on the back of the chair as heat flooded her face. Oh hell, Maria had seen _that_ conversation.

"No," she whispered.

"Yes."

Kyoko could hear the devilish smile in Maria's smile. It was one thing knowing all of Japan was going to see it one day. It was another thing entirely having someone she knew confronting her about it while it was still fresh.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Kyoko firmly.

"But Onee-sama," said Maria, her voice gaining that whiney quality so appropriate for her age. "I just want to help you. I get why you didn't say anything. Actually, I have no idea, but it doesn't matter because you guys are going to work it you, right? You finally realized he loves you!"

Kyoko finally turned around, fighting the storm of embarrassment and discomfort pushing into her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it," she repeated. Especially not with someone still under the delusion that Ren loved her.

Maria was not dissuaded. "But you'll talk to Sakura-san and everyone else about it."

Kyoko shrugged. "Well, they have experience and advice and actually understand my hesitation. Which, you said you don't, so I don't see how talking to you about this would be helpful."

Maria looked thoughtful at this. "You make a good point." She nodded twice, then turned back to Kyoko with glittering eyes.

"Don't worry Onee-sama," said Maria. "I think I know what to do. I'll make this work. For you, for Ren-sama. And very importantly, for the show."

Wait. No, this didn't sound good.

"Just what are you—" But Maria was already out the door before Kyoko could finish her sentence.

Kyoko groaned in frustration. It looked like whatever resentment Maria had held toward Kyoko had disappeared. In exchange, it might have been traded in for something worse: Unnecessary Takarada Meddling. There should be warning signs for such things.

Well, whatever she was going to do, Kyoko would just face it tomorrow. For now, she'd devise a game plan for winning Ren's affection then enjoy a good night's sleep. Maybe a new voodoo doll would help her concentrate.

Kyoko had finished getting ready for bed and was just about to take out her sewing kit when someone knocked on the door. That one someone turned out to be three. They were all contestants dressed in PJ's and carrying an assortment of pillows and blankets.

"Can I help you?" said Kyoko

The one standing a little in front of the others gave Kyoko a wide smile. "Yeah, you can like, let us in? I'm ready to party, girl."

The woman's mood was too flirty and vibrant for this time of the night. It also didn't explain why they were here. Specifically, at Kyoko's door.

"What do you mean, party?" said Kyoko.

She tisked, rolling her eyes at the very reasonable question. "Slumber party, duh. Are we the first ones? I hope we are. I want to make sure and get a good spot for the cameras."

That was when Kyoko realized what was going on. She'd told Maria that she wouldn't talk about her thing with Ren because Maria had no experience. So she'd sent experience to go knocking at Kyoko's door with the excuse of an impromptu slumber party.

The inner girl screamed at her to let these women in. She had always wanted to experience a big slumber party. Doing individual sleepovers with Kanae was amazing but she'd only managed to bully her into having one official party with just them and that had needed to excuse of making Valentine chocolates. This would be something new. Something big. A full scale, monstrous sized slumber party with pillows and boy-talk and probably hair-braiding. Oh, Kyoko really wanted someone to do a makeover with her.

But this was also part of Maria's plan. Was the temptation of traditional girl friend experiences worth springing whatever trap Maria might have in store? Should she fall to her own weaknesses?

It didn't really look like she had much choice. For in the five minutes it took for Kyoko to thoroughly run through the different pros and cons of each choice, four more girls had arrived, as well as a small camera crew. They were currently attaching a few cameras to the ceiling where some conveniently handy mounting gear was already available.

Someone tapped Kyoko's shoulder and she turned her cheek into a pointed finger.

"Gotcha," giggled Hime behind the hand that had poked her. The woman wore a white frilly nightshirt, her golden hair pulled into two loose braids. She looked like the epitome of slumber party attire. "You're spacing again. Are you nervous about hosting your first slumber party?"

"Hosting?" Kyoko croaked.

"Yeah, that's what the assistant director told me." Hime took Kyoko hands as she gave mini hyper jumps of excitement. "I can't believe you've never had one before, but don't worry, it will be great. I mean, with so many people it's hard not to have a fun time. And as long as we have drinks and plenty of boy talk it will be great, you'll see. I'll help if you run into troubles hosting."

"Um, yeah. Troubles." Well done Maria. Well done. While a part of Kyoko really wanted to kick everyone out, she was too weak. This was probably the first and last time she'd be able to experience a slumber party like this. And what the heck, she'd had a long day. She deserved something nice for her efforts.

Besides, she really did need professional grade help at winning Ren's heart. What better way to validate the authenticity of flirting advice than testing it on a large group of experienced love-seeking women?

Kyoko met Hime's smile with her own, a plan forming behind it. "Thanks, but I think I got this. Should be fun, right?"

Hime's eyes glittered. "I think you mean 'should be full of drama'. I can't wait to see what happens when Nami-chan and Kendra-san get near each other. Those two have been going at it for a while, let me tell you."

And she did proceed to tell Kyoko all about it as the rest of the girls showed up. Only one woman didn't show, apparently already sound asleep from the excitement at the beach. Everyone else seemed happy to come in holding bottles of champagne, blankets and oh my gosh, was that a bundle of curling irons?

The room soon filled with fluffy pillows, snippets of gossip and the floral scent of freshly washed hair. Facial creams appeared, as did phones taking selfies with pouty unadorned lips only to be deleted immediately for not reaching the standard of perfection. Everywhere Kyoko looked was another miniature shrine to femininity. She followed the chemical smell of acetone, finding a woman pulling out a small but elaborate set of nail polish and assorted equipment on Kyoko's dresser.

The owner of this dream set had long black hair pulled into a tall bun, high cheekbones and delicate fingers that showed off an impressively detailed manicure. She was arguing with a friend over something when she caught Kyoko making her way over.

"You!" she said, waving a hand full of those beautiful creations at Kyoko. "You're the host, right? Which means you get the first swing at my professional skills."

"Is that how it works?" Kyoko grabbed the ottoman from her rocking chair and sitting on it, plopping her hands on the desk. "Please tell me that's how it works. I've never had a manicure in my life."

That _was_ apparently how it worked. At least for this woman. Kyoko's nails were soon prepped, buffed, clipped, moisturized and polished. Or at least, with the first base coat, which was apparently a thing. She'd learned a lot about nail care in a short amount of time as the woman she'd inwardly dubbed Salon-chan gave an enthusiastic overview of the subject.

Kyoko was also distracted by the other occupants in the room. With so many people present, it was easy for attention to be diverted or for friends to yell something at each other from across the room. She found herself having a long in-depth discussion on floral arrangements as a dying art with a woman she'd never talked to before.

Eventually, Hime remembered her promise to help, forcing her way onto the ottoman with Kyoko so the two of them barely fit on the small thing.

"I like your choice," said Hime, nodding at the princess design of her nails. "Very classy."

"I think the word you mean is cheesy," said one of the women.

Hime gave them a playful kick in retaliation.

"Do you think it's too immature?" said Kyoko. The last thing she needed was to remind Ren about their four-year age difference.

"Oh no, of course not," Hime insisted. "Men love the cutsie look, don't you know? It's all about being cute. That's like, Bow-san's entire MO."

"And yours," pointed out Salon-chan.

"Guilty as charged."

Okay then, being cute wasn't considered childish. Good to know.

"What else?" said Kyoko. "Any other pieces of advice for attracting a man's attention?"

The question caught Eri's attention, the woman sitting nearby. She promptly dropped her other conversation right in the middle, rolling on the bed to face them, head propped up with a fist.

"You're _still_ going on about flirting advice?" said Eri with an annoyed sigh. "I thought the two of you had hooked up."

"We haven't hooked-up," deflected Kyoko. "We're sort of on a trial run. I need to make him fall in love with me, if you have any advice on how to do that."

Salon-chan gave a snort. "Hun, if we knew a surefire way, we wouldn't be here on this show."

Eri gave a long-exasperated sigh, rolling around more on the bed in a fit of annoyance. "I don't even know why you're going after the dork. He's like, a three, and you're at least a five."

"Now don't be mean," said Bow-san, the woman appearing beside Eri. She reached out and gave the redhead a light slap on the arm. "Kyoko has good skin, she's a solid six. I'm sure she could transform into a seven if she tried."

"I say a nine." Salon-chan gave Kyoko a wink. "I've got a professional eye for these things. And you are in show-biz so you can't be too ugly or else they wouldn't bother with you."

Kyoko was very confused about what these numbers meant. But she knew from Salon-chan's demeanor that she had received a compliment, so she gave a nervous laugh in response.

"Oh no, you don't want to be a nine," said Bow-san in a hushed urgent whisper. "Then all men can think about is sex. That, or they're too scared to even speak to your face. No, the best place to be is at a seven. Then they feel like you're within reach without hurting their ego. I myself chose to stay at a constant seven at all times, or an eight if it's for a special occasion."

"I appreciate your advice," said Kyoko, even if she wasn't perfectly sure what they were talking about. "But the flirting advice didn't really help from before. I sort of forgot everything the second we started talking. I need a more solid plan for winning Tsuruga-san's heart."

Bow-san snorted into her hand, muttering something about _"Tsuruga-san."_ Based on the lack of reaction from the other women, that little "joke" had made the rounds.

"I don't think you really need much help winning _'Tsuruga-san's'_ heart," said another woman, making air quotation marks at the name. She hadn't made much of an impression on Kyoko yet, thus making it hard to find a suitable nickname for her. Kyoko had heard someone call her Mai, so that was probably the best name to use.

"Why do you say that?" said Kyoko.

"I mean, the man is obviously into you," said Mai. "Otherwise he wouldn't have stalked you so crazily. It's a little weird. Brings him down to more of a two in my book. Clingy men are just, _ugh_." She stuck out her tongue. Eri gave a loud and enthusiastic _"here here"_.

"Okay, sure," said Kyoko, hoping she understood enough of their discussion to make this relatable to them. "But pretend that I know something about him that brings him up to say, a fifteen for me? Then what would you say?"

"That you've got some strange taste," said Eri. "Which, I already knew, but it's nice for some confirmation."

"I'd start with trying basic things," said Salon-chan. "Like actually putting on makeup. Or using that salivating supply of designer clothes you've got in your closet. Seriously girl, can I try on some of your shoes?"

"When did you look in my closet?" said Kyoko.

In answer, Salon-chan busied herself with designing a little crown on Kyoko's pinky fingernail.

"She makes a good point." Bow-san tapped her cheek, looking Kyoko up and down. "You really don't bother with basic things, like dressing to attract."

"Makes me wonder why we even try," grumbled Eri, on her back and looking at the ceiling. "What with all the proposals she's getting. Maybe if I wear a sack dress, I'll have five by the end of tomorrow. Ouch! Stop hitting me you bow freak!"

It wasn't a perfect strategy, but it was worth a try. Ren had seen her in a lot of different outfits during different roles. Maybe she could find a style he liked on her best. Physical attraction was important, and Ren was the sexiest man she knew. It would help her confidence if she borrowed the power of princess Rosa and the make-up kit Moko-san had given her.

It also meant she'd end up wearing the outfits Maria had given her.

 _It's for your once-in a lifetime shot at love,_ she thought to herself. _Forget about your ego. They're just tools of the conquest. Don't think of how easily you were manipulated into using them._

"Alright," said Kyoko. "It's a good idea. I'll start with that." It wasn't perfect, but it was at least a plan.

* * *

 **Now I kinda want to write that soulmate AU. Because I'm a sucker and I acknowledge it.**

 **Still due in less than three weeks. Let's see if I get the next chapter up before then.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Blushweaver**


End file.
